365 days with Steve and Natasha
by elcapitan-rogers
Summary: It was just a beginning of everything. After they got together, happily ever after seem so close but in reality, Steve and Natasha still needed to learn a lot about how to be in a relationship. Sequel to 'Tiptoeing around the obvious' (Romanogers fic)
1. The New Beginning

**- Let me remind you again. This story is a sequel to 'Tiptoeing around the obvious". So they will be something related to the previous story that might confuse you. For those who don't want to read, I will put a remark in the chapter that you need some back story.**

**- Rating is T for the whole story but in some chapter will be M and it will come with a warning.**

**- And as promise, this one will be a lot more fluff and just Steve and Natasha feel. It will have a lot of drama too and it will be a lot more heavier than the previous story. This one will focus on their relationship and how they overcome all the obstacle. And you know me, every character will be out of character sometime.**

**Disclaimer**** : I didn't own anything. All belong to Marvel**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 : THE NEW BEGINNING<span>**

Tony was throwing another party at Stark Tower. It was a New Year party and the billionaire invited everyone he knew. Steve and Natasha already planned their escape route in case things went south or started to compromise their secret relationship.

The new couple loved to have some time alone to themselves but it was the holidays after all. Everyone on the team was gathering in the living while the happy couple hid themselves in the library.

"JARVIS, can we lock down this library?" Natasha asked the AI which earned her a chuckle from Steve

_"I can do that, ma'am but knowing Mr. Stark, he'll probably override the lock code anyway"_

"At least we can keep him out for a little while. Please, J?"

_"I will do that, ma'am"_ she smiled and sat down next to Steve, laying her head on his leg.

Steve looked at his girlfriend.

"Stop staring at me, Rogers" She scolded. Steve immediately looked away but she said, "How long would it take for them to find out about us?"

"A month, maybe" He replied "Two months top"

"Stark will spy on us. I can guarantee you that"

"Yeah he will do anything for info on us. I know he has been betting a lot of money, and chances are he wants to keep it"

Natasha sat up straight and looked at him. She could see the loving look in his eyes that sometimes made her wonder how could he possibly look at her like that.

"We should move out to your apartment!" She exclaimed  
>"Are you crazy?" Steve asked back, eyebrows frowned. "They will notice!"<p>

"Twice or three times a week then? Anything to get away from Stark for awhile"

"Sound better" Steve smiled fondly at the woman "But we should stay here tonight" Natasha hummed happily before kissed her captain "separately"

Natasha groaned upon hearing the word. She wanted to be with her boyfriend. The spy sat back at another end of the couch, looking at her boyfriend before putting on a mischievous smile.

"Whatever you were thinking, Romanoff, I'm not sure I'd like to find out."

* * *

><p>"Can we just get out of here?" Natasha whispered to her super soldier.<p>

"Pepper ask us to stay at least until the countdown" Steve replied

"In case her iron ass husband does something stupid" The spy said, arms folded "Why do we have to clean up every mess Stark does?"

"At least he didn't touch any alcohol tonight"

The couple still discussed the escape plan from this party. People tried to get close to the famous Captain. Women almost threw themselves at him if not the redhead woman who standing next to him gave them a deadly glare.

The spy was very intimidate and the soldier never took his eyes off his girl.

Tony and Clint couldn't help but to gossip about them.

"Those two are very cozy, don't you think?" Tony asked his prank partner.

"Yeah since Christmas I never saw them apart from each other"

"They didn't say anything to confirm the relationship yet"

"We better come up with a plan to make them spill everything. I bet you, red will be the one who cannot stand this plan"

"You bet a lot of thing already, Stark. I wonder if you have a bet ledgers?"

And Tony revealed the archer a leather book recorded every single bet he made.

Natasha and Steve sneaked out to his bedroom 20 minutes before the countdown. They sat on the floor by the window which gave them the most beautiful view of New Year night in New York City.

"What do you want for New Year?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. I never thought about it but I do have a feeling that it might be a great year" He replied with a gentle smile "Because I have you to spend every minute with"

Natasha cuddled to her boyfriend but he pulled her onto his laps. There was 10 seconds left.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_ "I love you, Steve" She whispered and gave a kissed on his lips.

_4_ He smiled before murmured at her mouth.

_3_ "I love you too, Natasha"

_2_ He locked his lips with hers for another passionate kiss

_1 _

"Happy new year, angel" He said between the kiss.

Natasha broke off and smiled "Happy new year, babe"

* * *

><p>The couple packed their bag and was gone before the sun even came up. They went to Steve's apartment and started to settle in. Luckily, his apartment was spacious and had enough room for them to add a few new things to their apartment, as Steve insisted to call it that way. <em>(<em>"_You are my girlfriend so it is our apartment_" He said)

It was the beginning of something, something pure and true.

Something Natasha Romanoff never dare to think about.

Love is not for children like she away thought. Love is for someone brave enough to let someone into your life and accept all the possibility and the unknown waiting ahead of you.

_She was brave enough to go on this road with the man she love._

The mover got all the boxes of her belonging from her apartment. (_Well, after Steve saw her apartment, he insisted she should move out from her god forsaken rat hole._) Steve started to unpack as she watch from the armchair in his living room.

_That feeling again!_ She thought to herself. The peaceful and domestic feeling when she's with him.

It's just the start but she began to love this feeling. The life of a normal couple

This man can give it to her.

"Nat, can you come over here for a second?" Steve called from their walked-in closet.

Natasha walked over to her boyfriend whose face was bright red and she noticed the box on the floor.

"Um—I already put your clothes in the closet but —uh you should handle this one—"He was about to bolt out the door when Natasha grabbed his arms.

"What's left in the box?" She asked even she already knew the answer.

Steve mumbled something she cannot catch. So she asked him again and she got her answer.

"Your lingerie" He said, avoiding eye contact and blushing.

Natasha burst into laughter. "Steve, we are in a relationship, you even saw me naked before and you blushed because you saw my lingerie. You better get used to it, Rogers before I take you to Victoria's Secret store"

Steve's face went white that Natasha believed he was about to faint.

"Now put it all in the drawer. I have something else to do"

And Steve had to comply with her order and put all Natasha's lingerie in the drawer.

Natasha started to put her books on the shelf and put her weapons in the hidden spots around their apartment. She had to make sure that they had enough weapon in case something happen.

In the afternoon after a delicious meal Steve cooked for them, he washed all the dishes and Natasha was laying on the couch.

"I will go to the grocery. Do you want anything?" He asked as he came back from their bedroom, wearing new clothes.

"Could you make those lambs again? I really love it and rent some movie for tonight as well"

"Chick flick?"

Natasha just nodded and smiled. Steve gave her a quick kiss before left the apartment.

* * *

><p>They did enjoy their delicious dinner. Steve was indeed the best chef in the world. They watched two movies but only half way through the second one, they fell asleep on the couch. Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha protectively.<p>

The morning soon arrived and Steve had been abruptly woke up by the phone call.

"Hello" He said sleepily.

"Captain Rogers, we need you at the Triskellion"

"It's a little early, don't you think?"

"Director Fury has a mission for you"

"Hills, it's 6 am"

"I'm sorry, cap but the villain doesn't have a holiday like us"

"Give me 30 minutes"

Steve ended the call and dropped his phone on the carpet. Natasha snuggled closer and held her grip tighter to her boyfriend

"Don't go" She murmured "Ignore him"

"You know I cannot"

Natasha got up and looked at her boyfriend with a sleepy face that Steve had to take note how adorable she was.

"You go take shower and I will make some sandwich for you"

"Thank you, ангел"

"You know Russian?"

"A little" He replied with a sly smile.

_This is what they said about relationship, isn_'_t it?_ You will learn a new thing about one another every day and they will never cease to amaze you with every new thing you learned.

Steve came back to the kitchen and took a paper back contained with his breakfast.

"I will be back" He said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Take care of yourself"

"I will"

* * *

><p>Natasha was laying on the couch, watching a random TV show. She was waiting for her boyfriend to return from his mission.<p>

Until she heard footsteps outside the door, out of her instinct, she whipped out a knife hidden under the cushion.

"Hey, I'm back"

Steve was startled when he saw his girlfriend with a knife in her hand.

"Nat, it's me"

"Sorry, it's my habit" She said sheepishly and put the knife back in its place

"How many weapons did you hide inside this apartment?" He asked and from the look on her face, he said "I don't need to know?"

She nodded and got up from her seat to give Steve a loving kiss.

"I rented a movie for tonight" He told

"That's great! Do you eat anything yet?"

"I hope you're in a mood for frozen food or donair"

"Steve, you know I prefer your cooking more than anything in this world"

"I can cook for you"

"You don't have to because I need you on the couch with me right now"

"As you wish, ma'am" He smiled fondly before putting everything in the fridge.

Just when Natasha was about to walk to the couch, Steve spoke up.

"And baby, I have a little surprise for you"

Steve lifted something up from the box and he revealed a little black & white kitten.

"Awwwww!" She practically swooned and took the little kitten in her arms. "Where did you get it?"

"On my way back home, I saw a group of kids try to help this little one down the tree so I help them and found out that it was stray cat so…it thought you might like it"

"I don't like it—I love it!" She exclaimed "Do you have a name for her yet?"

"No"

"Can I call her Pringles?"

"Sound perfect"

Natasha took little Pringles back to the couch and pet the kitten lovingly. Steve brought them their dinner and sat beside his girlfriend.

"We should go to mall and buy stuffs for her" Natasha suggested. "This little one must have every best thing we can buy"

"Maybe after our brunch"

They ate their dinner and watched the movie together. Little Pringles slept on Natasha's laps. She always preferred cats to dogs. She never had any pet before because she never stay at any place for too long.

Besides, she had a problem with letting someone or something into her life.

But now, with The Avengers, she finally found the place where she belong in this world.

_With Steve, everything gonna be fine_

* * *

><p>Steve woke up the next morning and gently got up so he didn't wake Natasha. He went to the bathroom, take a shower.<p>

They will have their favorite brunch today.

He wore only a black jeans when he stepped out of the bathroom. Unaware to Steve, Natasha already woke up too but she laid on the bed, watching Steve walked around their bedroom and tried to find his things.

"You butts look great in that jeans"

He startled and dropped his phone. Luckily, it landed on the carpet.

"Damn it Nat!" He muttered "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you sing '_One More Night_' in the shower."

Steve blushed.

"You make it stuck in my head after I heard you sing it for three days"

"I know you like it, Rogers" She teased "And could you please wear your white t-shirt?"

"As you wish, ma'am"

Steve looked too damn sexy, too sexy that sometime Natasha just wanted to jump onto him and _well_, have sex with him.

But she knew they both not yet ready for that step, even they had a sexual encounter before but it was out of desperation.

Steve, being a man from the 40's, was willing to wait and satisfied with only spooning her at the night. Natasha, being a woman who doesn't trust anyone but herself, was only taking the very first step of being in a real relationship.

If they rushed their relationship, something beautiful will not come out of it. They will patiently wait for the right time, the perfect time for their love making, something meaningful, pure and truth, not just some emotional charge sex.

She knew they cannot take back the past but this time, she just wanted it to be as perfect as it could be.

His cellphone sounded again and from the look on his face, it must be something SHEILD related.

"I need to do an errand for Fury. I will meet you at the cafe"

"Sometime I just feel like stab Fury for keep giving you a stupid mission"

"It's must be something important that need Captain America to do it"

"Fineee" She sighed but gave him a kissed "Be safe and don't be late for our brunch"

"Yes, ma'am"

* * *

><p>Natasha walked to the cafe. She expected Steve to be late because he was on a mission, and SHIELD mission, not matter big or small, always took a lot of time.<p>

But as soon as she arrived, she saw the handsome blonde super soldier was sitting at inside the cafe with a sketch book on the table. Every girl glanced at him openly but her man just ignored it.

As he tilted his head up and looked around, his smile widened when he saw her. He got up from his seat and waited for her. He gave her a quick kiss before pulled her chair out and helped her in.

She didn't like it when someone treat her like she was helpless but when Steve did it, it really nice.

He was adorable.

"What was the errand about?"

"Something about potential new member of the Avengers, I just met with a twins and try to persuade them to join us"

"Who are they?"

"The Maximoff twins, Pietro and Wanda. They are mutant and have a lot of potential too."

"Fury makes the right move sending you to do this job" Natasha said "But enough with our work, let's enjoy our brunch, shall we?"

They always tried to order different menu each time and because her boyfriend can eat a lot so she has a chance to taste everything she want. When the foods were served, they enjoyed their brunch and the conversation.

He always laughed like a little kid with her stupid jokes. She thought it was strange because no one ever find it was funny, even Clint.

"Natasha Romanoff, I'm really lucky to have you in my life." He said out of nowhere.

And the look in his eyes telling everything. He spoke the truth. His feeling for her was real.

Natasha always felt like she was not capable of love, not worth enough for someone's love, and no one deserve to have her heart because they will hurt her in some way.

But with Steve, it was different. She opened up more than she ever be in her entire life.

Steve makes she knew what the real love was like.

_Being in love with Steve Rogers felt like walking on the cloud, it_'_s magical._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! pretty please!**


	2. The Only Exception

**A/N: Okay, I'm try to get myself together after watching the trailer for countless time. But I have to say, I don't know about Budapest but I do know about Washington and Cleveland. And it's gonna be awesooooomeeeeeee! (Sorry for my outburst!)**

**And Marvel should stop tease us with every new promo. I'm going to die! The new exclusive behind the scene video! I cannot take it, Nat ran into Steve's arms!**

**Muldoon22, MESPX13, Kirigaya-Asuna54, ****Midgardian Avenger, LoneWolfOneill,TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome, G-Man82, immy01, Destined627, DanielaHC and guests : thank you for your reviews. It a great pleasure to know that you continuing your support!**

**For those who favorite or follow the story: Thank you as well. i will keep up the good work for you guys**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 : THE ONLY EXCEPTION<span>**

Natasha was laying in bed, asleep. The sun rose and its light shined through the window of their apartment.

The spy began to stir due to the light, but it was a particular smell that made her sit up awake.

She noticed her super solider wasn't there, and that mildly upset her. The sounds from the shower concluded he was in there.

The smell got a lot stronger as she approached the bathroom

"What is that smell?" she asked him.

Steve turned the shower off and ran out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are they burning?" He asked.

"No, it just smells really nice. What are you making anyway?"

"Chocolate muffins, for you" He answered.

She mocked groaned. "Aww, you're gonna make me fat, you know that right?"

He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You'll never be fat to me"

She smiled.

"I got to finish my shower, angel" He murmured against her lips. "Help yourself to a muffin"

He kissed her again before walked back into the bathroom. Time to get ready, she thought. She wore a white shirt that was oversize, definitely belong to Steve. He loved it when she walked around with something belonging to him.

And she had to admit, his shirts was very comfortable on her.

Five minutes later, Steve, fully dressed, walked into the kitchen and pulled the muffins out of the oven. They did smell really good. He must used those rare chocolate she likes, from some country in South America.

He handed a small box to her.

"For your day at SHIELD" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Steve" She replied but when she saw the look in his eyes, she had to ask. "What?"

He gently stroked her cheek and said, "There's something about you, Natasha Romanoff. Every moment I'm with you, I catch my breath."

This time, the deadliest assassin blushed and didn't made eye contact with her boyfriend.

"I will be back soon" She said and smiled shyly, starting to walk away.

But Steve pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Tasha" Clint called loudly when he saw his partner.<p>

"What's up, Clint?"

The spy slowed down her pace as the archer caught up with her.

"Didn't see you at the tower for a week now. Staying at your apartment?"

"Yeah" She replied "I'm bored of Stark snooping around my private life"

Clint nodded in acknowledgement before changing the subject "What's in the box? It smells really nice"

As the archer reached his hand to open it, Natasha snapped his hand away.

"All mine" She hissed. "My muffin is all mine"

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed "I always share with you, Nat"

The spy stuck her tongue out and quickly walked to her office but Hills stopped her before she can reach her office.

"Agent Romanoff! Victoria Hand and Agent Sitwell are waiting for you in the conference room"

Natasha had to leave the muffin box in her room before she attended the meeting with the two agents.

"Agent Romanoff" Victoria Hand greeted "We have a mission for you"

* * *

><p>Natasha came home to find that Steve was sleeping on the couch. She tried to keep the noise down as much as possible, so she didn't wake him up. She put her things away and prepare some dinner.<p>

Once she finished cooking, Natasha walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey, baby" She softly woke the man sleeping on the couch. "Dinner's ready"

"Hey" He greeted back and sat up.

"Fury needs me on a mission tomorrow. I'll be gone three days" She told him.

"Mission to where?"

"Zaragoza, Spain"

"Is Clint going with you?"

"No, solo mission"

She could see worry fill his eyes but he didn't say anything because he knew she could fend for herself and Natasha knew that Steve, being Steve, was always worried about her.

"When do you leave tomorrow?"

"10 am"

He didn't say anything but pulled her into his embrace and kissed her temple. He didn't have to say anything. She knew he will be here for her when she came back.

"Just call me when you get there, okay?"

"I will" She promised.

* * *

><p>From the information she received, the mission was very easy and she should be back home sooner than she thought. Zaragoza was a very beautiful city. She wished Steve could be here with her right now.<p>

She couldn't wait to go back to him.

_Damn it Natasha! Stop thinking about your boyfriend right now!_

She was now on the roof across the target building. There was no sign of any hostile in there. From the information she got from the local bar, nobody was occupying this building for a decade now.

She snuck in through the backdoor as a precaution even though was no one around.

Natasha found nothing suspicious to be concerned by SHIELD as she was about to get out of this building. A group of mercenaries appeared before her.

"Hmm, boy! Look like we catch a spider here" one of them said.

Natasha felt something hit her in the neck. She pulled it out, feeling dizzy. Her vision started to blur when she saw a tranquilizer dart in her hand

And then everything went wrong.

The Black Widow had been dragged down to the basement. A few hour later, Natasha started to regain her conscious. Her eyes went wide when she saw the man standing in front of her. Someone she knew, someone who once betrayed her and Steve and then betrayed SHIELD.

"Agent Romanoff, nice to meet you again"

Brock Rumlow or the villain goes by the name of '_Crossbones_'

* * *

><p>Steve got an assembling call from SHIELD. He arrived at the Triskellion and found that all of his teammates was there except Natasha who was on a mission.<p>

Fury and Hill walked in, seriousness displayed on their face.

"Avengers, we lost contact with Natasha Romanoff for nearly four hours. We believed that she was captured. The rescue team was on the way and your quinjet is ready to take off when you are ready"

The Captain's face faltered when he heard the news. He shouldn't have let Natasha go on the mission alone. Nobody could notice Steve's reaction except Bruce who knew about his secret relationship with Natasha.

"Who's the rescue team?" Tony asked "I thought we are the rescue team"

"The Bus team was nearby so they can get there faster than all of us"

"Tony, let's go" Steve quickly said.

* * *

><p>The five Avengers arrived at the location where SHIELD believed Natasha was being held hostage. Tony scanned the entire building for Natasha's location and amount of their hostile.<p>

"Well, not too much of a hostile but they can be superpower villain" Tony told the team.

"Thor and Tony strike from the top. Hawkeye be on that roof and watch our back. Hulk and I will distract them from the front door." Steve gave the order before his team went to their position.

Hulk burst the front door open and it did attract enemy's attention. Bullets flew across the hall but Hulk and Captain America can easily handle them.

"Cap, four people were coming your way" Tony warned.

"Copy that"

As Steve turned to punch the approaching enemy, his fist stopped one inch before it landed on the target. He was froze in the spot, thought he had seen a ghost. Ghost of someone he knew, someone who died almost three years ago.

"Captain Rogers, it's me" The man in front of Steve spoke up.

"Coulson?" Steve called the man's name, still processing what's going on "You're alive"

Even Hulk turned to look at the agent. Tony said something over the comm but Steve didn't replied. He still working on believing that his dead comrade was still alive.

"How—"

"I will explain later but now we need to rescue Romanoff"

Steve took his focus back and led everyone down to the basement. They found Natasha was unconscious and tied down to a chair. Steve ran to his girlfriend and untied the rope. _Those bastards must have subdued her._

"May! Inject her with the antidote" Coulson told.

Melinda May did as Coulson told her. They all watched as the antidote did it work. Natasha slowly opened her eyes.

"Nat, we are here now. You're safe" Steve gently whispered and took her into his arms.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's shoulder as he carried her upstairs to meet with the rest of the team.

"Crossbones was nowhere to be found, like he knew we would come" Clint said as Steve approached him but the archer eyes went wide when he saw who was behind Steve "Did I just see a ghost of Coulson?"

"It's me, Barton. I'm pretty much alive and we better get out of here."

"Glad to have you back, son of Coul" Thor said joyfully.

Coulson led them to the airplane as he will take them all back to New York. The Avengers still working on believing that Coulson was alive.

Coulson introduced his new team to the Avengers. Skye almost fainted when she saw the entire team. Fitz and Simmons eagerly shook hand with Tony and Bruce. Skye and May stared at Thor and blushed when the god pulled them into a bear hug. Clint and Ward talked to one another.

Steve didn't join them as he held his girlfriend tight in his arms. Natasha slowly regained her conscious. Coulson walked over to the couple and they broke away from each other immediately.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving my life, Coulson" Natasha gratefully said and hugged the agent. "I'm in your debt again"

"It's not a big deal, Tasha"

"Thank you again, Agent Coulson" Steve said

Coulson could notice the interaction between the two heroes and nothing can escape his keen observing eyes. The way his Captain held Natasha and how he worried about her was the best clues.

"Are you guys dating or something?"

The two were stunned by the question. They looked at one another before looked at Coulson and they knew they cannot lie.

"Yes, we are but don't tell anyone" Natasha admitted "No one knows about this"

"We are not ready to tell anyone just yet"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

Coulson left them alone but as he walked away, he turned back to look at them again and saw Steve kissing Natasha on her forehead before she rested her head on his chest. The agent found himself smiling.

They did make a really adorable couple.

* * *

><p>The way back to the Triskellion was quite. The Bus team brought them back to New York. Natasha sat quietly next to her boyfriend. She didn't talk about what happened and Steve didn't ask.<p>

Bruce patched all the wound for her and told Natasha that he will do another check-up when they arrived at the tower.

Thor, Clint and Tony were trying to cheer Natasha up but the spy didn't react to them. She slept all the way back to New York.

Once they arrived at the Triskellion, Hills sent Natasha to Fury's office immediately and Steve was quickly followed his girlfriend.

"Not only you blew this mission, Crossbones was nowhere to be found! You are the Black Widow. How could you possibly let this shit happen?!"

Everyone in the teams could hear Fury yelled at Natasha. They were sitting in front of the Director's office, waiting for Natasha.

Fury wasn't pleased with the mission's result. Even though it wasn't entirely Natasha's fault, the intel from SHIELD wasn't clear and accurate but Fury, being Fury, expected more from his number one agent.

Finally Natasha walked out the door, her face wasn't displayed any emotion.

Her Widow's face was intact. Nobody could read anything from her except Steve who saw right through every mask she put on.

But knowing her too well, she wouldn't talk until they were alone.

They went back to the tower. Bruce did another checkup. Natasha was clear from all substance and technological devices that might implant in her body. They have a dinner before both of them went back to their apartment. When they were inside, Natasha hugged Steve tightly and began to cry.

He knew it's been a tough week for Natasha and it didn't go according to her plan. Being the best at what she did, Natasha always being hard to herself.

"It's okay, Nat. Everyone can makes mistake."

"Not me, not the great Black Widow"

"We are only human, Natasha. We all entitled to make mistake even they were Captain America or the Black Widow. But we also learn from our mistake so we will never do it again" He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head "Fury missed the fact that even god can make mistake"

"I know but it's just—"

"It's okay, Nat"

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone gives you courage.

Steve gave her strength to believe in herself and to love him made her brave enough to show him every weakness of her.

Including cried her heart out in front of him, only he could see her being vulnerable like this.

_He was her only exception after all_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Who's gonna be the next to find out about their relationship?**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, Muldoon22. You are the best.**

**- As always, review are greatly appreciated. The best fuel to my writing is your review!**

**- Next Chapter : Steve and Nat in Caribbean **


	3. Paradise

**A/N: In case you think this will be a short story, you are very wrong. It will be longer than the previous one.**

**Destined627, Kirigaya-Asuna54, sleeplessinbudapest, immy01, Midgardian Avenger, LoneWolfOneill, MESPX13 : Thank you for your kind reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>3 : PARADISE<strong>

Fury didn't suspend Natasha for too long because no one in SHIELD can do a job more effective than her. This time, the director called Steve and Natasha in for another mission.

They were waiting in the meeting room before Agent Coulson walked in. Natasha knew Coulson would want to resume his role as Captain America's handler since Steve already knew he didn't actually die.

"We have a mission for you. SHIELD suspected that top ranking personal of the Honduran Cartel will hold a meeting in the Bahamas this week. Your objective will be to observe, gather intel and arrest them."

Steve and Natasha read the file quietly while listen to Coulson briefed them.

"Your cover will be Mr. and Mrs. Clayton, a married couple celebrating their anniversary"

Steve found himself lightly smiling at his alias. Natasha too couldn't hide her excitement.

"Is it okay for you to share a bedroom because the honeymoon villa we booked has only one room?"

They exchanged a glance before Steve replied.

"It's fine. Don't worry"

"Very well, this file contain your mission and your document"

"Thank you, Agent Coulson"

When Coulson already left the room, a wide grin appeared on Natasha's face.

"Married couple, huh? Shouldn't be a problem"

"Easiest cover I ever go through" Steve agreed.

* * *

><p>They packed their luggage and boarded a private jet at LaGuardia Airport. They studied the file together again while they were on the plane. Natasha already memorized all their marks. Steve studied all strategic locations of the resort.<p>

When they arrived, SHIELD send them another gift for the sake of their cover. An Aston Martin DB9 was waiting for them. Natasha snatched the key from Steve's hand and took over the driver seat.

"I really do love this job sometimes" She said.

"I heard you say the complete opposite thing when you got a call in the middle of the night"

"No, not this one. I can dress up nice, have a nice car, have a nice beach villa, and have my man with me"

Her last reason made him smile and leaned closer to kiss her temple.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Clayton" He teased her before put on his sunglasses.

They arrived at the five star resort. The check-in process went smoothly and the hotel staff brought them to their villa. It was a very spacious accommodation and located in a very secluded area.

Steve tipped the staff generously as Natasha walked in and explored everything. She floated around happily while Steve put their luggage in the bedroom.

"Wow!" Steve exclaimed, eyes looking around the room.

Natasha soon followed and hugged Steve from behind before peaking over his shoulder. She had the same reaction as her boyfriend.

"We should use that bed for some…" She whispered something seductively that Steve's face turned bright red as Natasha kissed his cheek affectionately.

Steve turned to her to stop his girlfriend from whatever she was thinking but Natasha locked her lips with his, wove her arms around his neck and pushed him down onto the bed.

The spy kissed him furiously as she straddled around his waist, hands slid under his shirt.

"Nat…" He said between the kiss "We…"

"Rogers! Romanoff! Come in" The voice came from somewhere in the room.

The two jumped and immediately separated. Natasha found the source of the voice and it was a comm for them. They both put it in their ear.

"Uh—hello?" Steve spoke up

"This is SHIELD. We was able to interfere the signal for 5 minutes. Your room was bug so please be careful when you discuss the mission" Fury's voice came through the comm. "Your target will arrive this evening"

"Alright, sir" Natasha replied.

"Good luck, agents"

The communication was terminated. They both knew that they have to be method with their cover. Sex will probably happened to make it more convincing.

"Honey, I will make a reservation at the restaurant for our dinner" Natasha said and picked up the phone. "I heard they make the best steak in the Bahamas"

"You're the best" He replied with a smile and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Steve had a nice dinner at the restaurant when they saw their target walk in with his bodyguards.<p>

Natasha got up from her seat and walked into his direction. Steve's eyes never left his girlfriend as she gave the man a seductive smile and the man nearly broke his neck just to look at her again.

Steve could felt a bit of jealousy stir inside him but he knew it was just an act. The target was ensnared by her web as he followed her to the bar and openly expressed his interest in her.

Natasha managed to pickpocket a key card from her mark's jacket. She excused herself to the restroom where she found Steve waiting outside. He took the key card and proceeded to the next step of their plan.

The Captain will wait inside the target's room. Not long after, Steve heard footsteps outside and he quickly hid himself in the bathroom. He heard Natasha laugh and the man told her to wait inside his bedroom. He will have a small meeting with his friend.

Natasha already bugged the man with a microphone so SHIELD could record any information they were seeking. Their meeting was about to finish when she decided to contact Steve.

"Rogers, where are you?" Natasha whispered

"In the bathroom next to the living room" He replied "What should we do?"

"They all in here so it was pretty easy. Just charge in and called SHIELD to pick them up"

"Okay, on three"

"One" "Two" "Three"

They do exactly what they said and it was very easy for Captain America and the Black Widow to take down 20 guys within 5 minutes. Steve made sure that he cuffed their hands firmly. Natasha contacted SHIELD to pick them up.

"Alright! We're all wrapped up here" Agent Sitwell said "Director Fury wanted me to inform you that you can enjoy the rest of this vacation"

Steve and Natasha were shocked. They were expecting to be call back to New York immediately.

"We did pay for the rest of the vacation so…please enjoy your time off"

Agent Sitwell walked away with the rest of his team and left Natasha and Steve alone. SHIELD already removed every bug in the villa so they had their privacy back.

"Well, Agent Romanoff. Looks like we have some private time together for a week"

"I can think of a thousand things we can do together" she said seductively

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda in a bit of depression too. I really don't know what I should do with my life. Depression is really bad for my imagination. I hope I get through with it real fast.**

**- Special thanks to my proofreader, Muldoon22. **

**-As always review, critic, advice and suggestion are greatly appreciated**


	4. Natasha's side of the story

**a/n: Thank you for all the cheer up and the push you guys gave me! I'm feeling slightly better now. It turned out my depression wasn't so bad this time. The last time I had this kind of depression, I stop writing for a year. So, thank you so much guys! **

**Midgardian Avenger, Qweb, Destined627, Kirigaya-Asuna54, immy01, sleeplessinbudapest and guest: Thank you for you review as always! I will keep up the good work for you guys and hope you continue your support with this story**

**Follower and Favouriting the story : Thank you to you guys too! but please leave some review so I could know how you feel. **

* * *

><p><strong>4 : NATASHA'S SIDE OF THE STORY<strong>

The next day, Natasha and Steve went to the nearby market for some brunch, and afterwards went to the shops.

"What do you think about snorkeling?" She asked as they approached a diving gear shop.

"It would help kill sometime" He replied "And as long as you're apart of it, I'm okay with that"

She smiled at his cute words and adorable baby blue eyes.

They got themselves snorkeling equipment before heading back to the hotel. Steve rented a boat to deliver them to the diving point.

Natasha and Steve dove at the Thunderball Grotto. It was very lucky of them that there wasn't many tourists today. The couple desperately needed some private time.

Natasha led him into the beautiful oasis that was under the sea. They swam a dozen yards when they came upon dark blue holes in the rock near or just beneath the surface, each leading into a large cave.

They went through the opening and found themselves inside a cave which ceiling is an opening eroded by rain that lets in sunlight. It allowed them to poke their heads out of the water to take in the sights without the head gear on. Steve took off his mask and turned to Natasha and he felt his jaw drop at the sight he saw.

She was an angel indeed. Steve thought to himself as the sunlight shined on the perfection in front of him. Her red hair changed its tone to fire shade and her beautiful green eyes sparkled.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

Did he really said what he thought out loud? "Uh—I—"He stammered. Just tell her what you think, Rogers! "Uh— I said you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life"

A mischievous smile twitched up on her lips as she swam closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" She said before locking her lips with his.

* * *

><p>They came back to the hotel later that evening. Their activity made them hungry, especially Steve. He ordered everything on the menu, which the waiter gave him a look before he walked away with their order.<p>

Natasha was amusingly watching her boyfriend devour everything. Sometimes she wondered what it felt like to have to eat that much to keep himself full. He told her a long time ago that he needed to eat or otherwise his mental state could turn into the Hulk.

They finished their dinner before the sun disappeared over the horizon. Natasha led her boyfriend back to the beach in front of their villa and sat down in the sand, watching the sunset together.

"Steve, I need to tell you something." She said with a serious tone.

Steve turned to her and looked right into her eyes, showing full sign of his attention.

"I cannot keep it a secret anymore" She told "You remember that night no one remembered anything? The night that I make you guys dress up as strippers and you drink a lot of mead"

"Yeah, I remember it" He replied.

"Remember what I told you about us…kissing" She hesitantly continued but he nodded "That's not what really happen and I need to tell you the truth"

* * *

><p><em>"I will take care of that" He murmured against the pale skin on her neck.<em>

_His hands ripped her clothes off and threw them over his shoulder. Steve left purple marks along the trail of his kiss on her body. She cupped his face to give him another passionate kiss._

_Natasha pushed Steve inside and he slammed the door shut behind them._

_The last thing Natasha remembers was Steve laying her down on his bed, kissing her. He murmured something near her neck that she didn't catch it._

_That was just the beginning of the pure ecstasy that they couldn't remember, how sweet and intense it was._

_Natasha woke up because of the damn sunlight piercing through the window. The spy shut her eyes tightly and rolled over to the other side before curling herself into her bolster and nuzzled her head to it._

_"JARVIS, could you please dim the windows?"_

_"Of course, Agent Romanoff"_

_The light immediately went away and Natasha hummed with pleasure before continuing with her sleep, but something warm was wrapping around her and pulled her closer._

_Right then she was fully awake and opened her eyes. She saw what was next to her wasn't her bolster, the thing she hugged on wasn't what she thought, and the thing she hugged on was a man._

_He was Steve Rogers._

_Natasha's eyes went wide when she knew she was sleeping in the same bed with her captain. She was freaking out right now._

_OH MY GOD!_

_She tried to stay still as much as she could do so she didn't wake up Steve who was in his peaceful slumber. She began to look around and found out that she was in his room. The spy was trying to recall what happened that night._

_What the hell happened last night? Why did she end up in Steve's bedroom? And in his FREAKING BED?_

_The spy was really freaking out. And right then she noticed something. Steve was shirtless. Natasha lifted up the cover, praying it wasn't like what she was thinking but it was._

_She was naked in the same bed with Steve Rogers!_

_The thought made Natasha freak out even more. She slowly broke off from his embrace, got up and ran into his walk-in closet, snatched a white shirt and put in on her unclothed body._

_Shit! She swore in her mind. They just had sex last night._

_Natasha grabbed her things and ran out of his room, leaving Steve who was still asleep. The spy ran to her room and securely locked the door. She stood in front of the mirror and found many bruises and purple marks left on her body._

_"JARVIS, Do you still have a surveillance feed from last night at Captain Rogers' quarter?"_

_"Yes, ma'am but I dont recommend you watching it"_

_"I need to, JARVIS"_

_JARVIS showed it to her and it was a confirmation to her assumption. They did spend the night together._

_Natasha tried to calm herself down and make sure that only she know about this. Steve would never find out about this. It would be really awkward for them if she told him._

_The best way was just to keep it to herself until it was the right time._

_"JARVIS, please delete the video. I don't want anyone to see it."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : ** Anyway, I lied to you guys along time ago but it was for the sake of the story. They actually did go all the way and that's way Nat acting crazily possessive of Steve.**

**- For those who didn't read 'Tiptoeing around the obvious' and confuse about the night nobody remembered anything, go to that story and read chapter 9-10**

**- My proofreader, Muldoon22. You are the best. Your editing is amazing as always. Thank you for everything and for putting up with me a lot.**

**-As always, review, critic, advice and suggestion are greatly appreciated. I really love to hear it from your guys!**

_**Next chapter : Steve's reaction**_


	5. Steve's Reaction

**A/N: Kirigaya-Asuna54, xxPaige23xx,Destined627, sleeplessinbudapest, immy01, Midgardian Avenger : thank you for your review! Glad to know you like the chapter and I will keep up the good work for you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>5 : STEVE's REACTION<strong>

Steve's eyes went wide as she finished her story. He was still in shock and processing what he heard. Natasha looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

She could see Steve's eyebrows frown. His baby blue eyes filled with confusion and it made her think worse.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nat…I just…" He didn't know what to say "No, I'm not mad at you…but why didn't you tell me then? Why you tell me now?"

"I'm just afraid of losing you." She answered, didn't look in to his eyes "Things between us might get weird and break every dynamic we have. I don't want to lose my partner"

"You should have told me…maybe we will get together much sooner than this"

"I know. I think it is better if we just forget about it and move on with our life but I was wrong. I want to be close to you more than ever and maybe it's a reason behind why I was so intended to date Taylor just to remind myself to keep some distance from you"

"If you told me right then, I would ask you out the moment you told me"

"Ask me out because you were guilty that we slept together? Not gonna happened, Rogers"

"But you're right. It might be super weird and awkward."

"Maybe that the reason why I am acting crazy about everything related to you"

"I like that side of you, Nat" He teased and kissed her forehead. "So…that night wasn't my first time"

"Yeah"

"You know what, Nat. I'm glad that it was you even we can't remember a damn thing." He said quietly "But I just glad that you are my first."

"Thank you, Steve"

Steve held Natasha closer and tighter. He loved to have her close to him every chance he got and he finally knew the truth about the thing that bothering him for a very long time.

Natasha relaxed at her boyfriend's gentle touch. She was so relief that he didn't mad at her about her hiding the secret this long but this was her Steve after all. He was so caring and understanding that sometime Natasha just wonder what did she done to deserve someone like him?

She needed to prove her love to him.

Natasha moved to kneel down in front of him, hands cupped his face. Steve looked in her eyes and found her eyes was darker and he swore he saw fire burning in there. She brought her full lips to his, kissed him passionately that it, somehow, set the super soldier on fire as well.

The spy pushed him down so his back was on the sand.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes"

And with that, Steve picked Natasha up in his arms and carried her back to their room, lay her down on the bed. Steve never pulled his lips away from her soft skin and Natasha was shivered under his touch.

This was the first time that they could fully said they are making love. The way Steve worships her felt like heaven for Natasha. Nobody ever cared enough just to keep whispering how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her.

Steve tried his best to show her how much he love her with everything he got. Natasha unleashed something that buried deep inside within him. She made him believed in real love again after he missed his chance back in the past. She was here now with him, looking at him lovingly.

And his heart fluttered.

The paradise they both tried to reach was full of desire, passion and it was far too intense than they ever experienced in their life. When she raked her nail across his back and left flesh marks on it, Natasha knew that she didn't have to worry that she might hurt Steve physically. He didn't complained it anyway.

"Natasha…" Steve murmured near her ear with his hot breathe hitting her skin, goosebumps erupted all over her body.

Her name was so sexy when it came out of his mouth like that. It's soon became a prayer as he picked up his pace until they both reached the place they never been before.

Natasha brought her soldier's lips to hers for a slow and soft kiss as they tried to slow down their heart beat. Steve was a gift from heaven, the best thing she ever had in her entire life. She told it to him with her kiss and he kissed her back just to tell her the same thing.

"So…" She whispered at his lips as they broke apart.

His deep blue eyes locking with her green ones and he knew what she was thinking.

"This is our first time" He said and kissed her before she could say anything else.

But Natasha didn't protest with that statement. She's okay with that.

* * *

><p>The week passed by quickly than they thought and all the time they didn't step out of the villa. They spent most of their time on bed, enjoying each other company, making love for so many time that they didn't care to count anymore.<p>

They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Natasha was sure that they made a good use of every inch of these villa. They were about to go for another round if SHIELD didn't call them.

"Romanoff speaking" Natasha answered with a shaky voice as her soldier trailed his lips up and down her body.

She tried to stop him with the only free hand she had but he just grabbed it and continued to make her shiver.

"Yes, sir" The spy tried to keep her voice steady but it was really hard "Plane will leave at 2100, Rogers that" and with that she hung up.

Steve lifted his head up and said, "Five hours left. We have plenty of time" before he put his lips on her neck once again.

"Stop it, Rogers. We need to pack our things" She said with a commanding voice but her soldier didn't follow her order. His lips and his hot breathe making her voice shake "and check out and the traffic…"

He simply stopped her talking by his lips before murmured, "I will make sure we have plenty of time for those too. After this"

She indeed was a really bad influence. She should stop him but she gave in and let him do whatever he want. She let him take her to all the beautiful places because with Steve Rogers, she had nothing to fear, not thing to hide.

She trusted him, she loved him and she was truly herself when she was with him.

They did make it just in time. The flight backed to New York was the first time in week that they had a chance to get a full sleep. Steve wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled in to his chest, resting her head on it.

They were arrived at the tower at dawn. When they went up to the living area they found their teammates standing there waiting for them

"Welcome back!" Tony greeted "We really miss you guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope, you are pleased with Steve's reaction.**

**- Guys, please leave some review so I know I'm on the right track. I really love to hear what's you are thinking about the chapter. Just leave something! I would be really appreciated if you leave some advice, critic, review. Please please please! I need some feedback!**

_**Next chapter: Fight to the dead!**_


	6. Captain America Vs Ironman

**sleeplessinbudapest, Destined627 , immy01, LoneWolfOneill, and DanielaHC : Thank you for your kind review. I glad that you like the last chapter. I got to admit that I'm not good at implied smut/smut.  
><span>**

**New following and favouriting : Thank you to you guys too. I will keep up the good work.**

**It's only a month to Captain America: The winter soldier. I don't know I'm gonna survive or not**

**Okay, Let's enjoy the chapter :) **

**Update/rewrite : 5 March 2014**

* * *

><p><strong><span>6 : CAPTAIN AMERICA VS. IRONMAN<span>**

The soft breathing of her boyfriend stirred Natasha Romanoff awake. When her eye opened, she looked at the soldier and smiled, hugging onto him.

"Morning, handsome" she whispered. He smiled too, his eyes still shut.

"Morning, sweetheart. Get lonely last night?"

"Very. My sleep is now not possible without my hunky super soldier near me"

"It's too bad you can't just come around without sneaking. Stark would spoil any private moment we have"

"Which makes me wonder, has JARVIS caught me sneaking in to your room?" She asked "It's more fun this way and the Black Widow never does normal, but I imagine there's a camera around here somewhere"

_"There is, I'm afraid Agent Romanoff. But I promise I will not disclose to anyone yours and Captain Rogers activities. All feeds from your floors are now encrypted"_

"Thank you, JARVIS" Natasha said before crawling back into Steve's arms.

Steve soon continued with his sleep while she was watching him. She could watch her boyfriend like this for a day.

He was sleeping soundly next to her so she left a note for him. He always panics when he can't find her in his bed when he wakes up.

_'I'll be at gym. See you there, babe —N'_

She got up and changed her clothes before picked up his iPod from the end table. The spy pecked her boyfriend's cheek and left the room.

The gym was empty. She sat down on the floor, put the earphones on and started to listen to music. His taste in music always makes her smile. _Yeah, her boyfriend loves love songs._

The first song on his playlist was '_I'll know you_' by Son of Sylvia. She had to go through all of the song in his iPod.

The gym door opened and it diverted Natasha's attention. The huge figure of her boyfriend was standing in the doorway.

"So that's where my iPod went. What happened to yours?"

"Yours has better music"

"You use most of my things already" He noted. "My iPod, my reading glasses. And if I'm not mistaken, that's my shirt"

"It's comfy. Makes me feel you're holding me"

Steve smiled, put down his towel and sat beside her. He started to wrap tape on his hands while Natasha kept going through his playlist.

"You listen to very cute songs, Steve. For a man your size"

"When you are in love, any crazy stupid love song can make you smile"

"Let's see" She said and skipped to the next song "Nicki Minaj, really?"

"Clint and Tony made me do it. They said something about karaoke night…"

"Never go with Clint and Tony to karaoke night. Last time- actually, I don't think you'd want to know"

The pair stood up and Steve wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm thinking about keeping this iPod until I listen to every song on it because I'm pretty sure that these songs make you think about me and I really want to know what you think about me, soldier boy" Natasha said.

"I can ensure you one thing, beautiful. Every love song makes me think about you"

She giggled and held her grip tighter on her boyfriend. They started their training session before others joined them.

"You guys wake up way too early" Clint noted.

"What are you guys are listening to?" Tony followed Clint into the gym. "Wow Rogers is still into love songs"

The captain chose to ignore and turned his attention back to sparring with Natasha but the billionaire didn't give up taunting him. It was Natasha who had enough of Stark teasing them.

"Stark! You and me in the ring now!" She angrily said.

Steve put his hands on her shoulders "Let me take care of this one, Natasha"

"Alright then. A firm punch from you will hopefully shut him up for the rest of the year"

Clint pushed Tony into the boxing ring. Steve followed and put on the boxing gloves while Tony put on all the protective gear.

"Can I at least put on my gauntlet?"

"No" Steve replied before swinging at Tony.

But the billionaire dodged because he not yet finish with his negotiation.

"Easy capsicle I'm not finished yet" Tony said "You have your super strength but I have nothing"

"If you win, you can run your mouth all you want. I win, you leave me and Natasha alone"

"If the stakes are so high, I think I need my armor now"

The Captain nodded in agreement and picked up his shield too. The rest of the Avengers filed around the ring, with Clint in Tony's corner, and Natasha in Steve's.

"Be careful" she whispered before Steve went to centre ring to begin.

The match began, with Tony attempting the first punch. Steve dodged and swung his own. It made no impact on Tony's armour, and in response hit Steve in the stomach.

"Strong man indeed, but no match for my tech. I think I may just win this fight"

"Well, if that's the case, I may have to reveal some tricks up my sleeve" he replied, reaching his hand out, as if he was summoning something.

Everyone looked confused.

"What's the hell you are doing?" Tony asked.

The answer finally arrived and hit Tony in the back. Mjölnir, Thor's hammer, flew into the hand of Captain America. Everyone look shocked.

"How are you holding that? Not even Banner could"

"Lord Stark, the hammer may be lifted by those worthy. And Lord Steven has proven he is indeed worthy"

Steve clanged the hammer against his shield and took a fighting stance

Tony charged in but Steve quickly steps aside and swung the hammer at Tony's abdomen, causing Stark to fly out of the ring.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing?!" Pepper yelled when she came into the gym.

"Screw the rule!" Tony shouted and used his boots jet to tackle Steve, causing the captain to fly of the ring as well.

Natasha jumped when she saw her boyfriend get hurt but Steve managed to get up and threw Mjölnir at Tony.

"Stop this now!" Pepper yelled but they didn't listen.

"Time to die Stark!" The captain slammed his shield into Tony's face.

"Not today, Capsicle!" Tony shot his repulsor ray but Steve easily deflected it.

Tony's metallic hand cracked against Steve's head, causing a split and blood to come out. Natasha saw enough.

"Steve, please stop!"

Captain America lost his focus and turned to his redheaded spy. He could see fear in her eyes. Tony took this opportunity to shoot at Steve, which hit him and flung him out of the ring

"STEVE!" Natasha rushed over to her boyfriend who was unconscious and lifted his head up as the others ran over as well.

"You could have killed him!" Bruce yelled, kneeling down on Steve's other side to attend to the soldier.

"What the hell you think you were thinking, Tony?" Clint also had to say something.

Thor summoned his hammer and swung it at Tony, sending the billionaire into the wall.

"Steve…" Natasha called and shook his body lightly "Wake up, Steve"

"Let's me see his wound" Bruce told.

Natasha stood up to give Bruce some room. Clint saw her clench her fists, and her body shake with anger. He went to Pepper and took her arm.

"It would be best if we were out of her way" he said and pulled her out of Natasha's way.

Tony got himself out of the wall and out of his armor. The armor has a little scratch because of Mjölnir It also left some dent on the chest plate and he had some bruises on his face.

"STARK!" Natasha angrily growled, causing the billionaire to jump out of his skin.

Natasha marched to Tony who couldn't go anyway and stepped back until his back was against the wall. Thor stood behind her, in the event Tony might defend himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could've killed Steve! But you probably didn't care, did you?! All to win some dumb bet!"

"Hey! I didn't think…"

"I told you, do not use your repulsors, but what did you do?!"

"He's the one who summoned the freaking hammer!"

"You wore one of your suits while he only had his shield!

**"ENOUGH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"** a voice boomed from the doorway. The yell silenced all form of noise.

Nick Fury walked in. Fury looked angry as he walked into the gym, towards the commotion.

"Dr. Banner, how is he?"

"I'm not quite sure, director. He's alive, at least"

Natasha returned to her position beside Steve as Fury walked over to the billionaire.

"Would you care to inform me why you attacked one of your fellow teammates, your captain in fact, so I may proceed with the appropriate punishment."

"Hey! Why is it all my fault?!" Tony defended. "We made a bet! I was just trying to win!"

Before Fury could respond, a moan of pain caught everyone's attention.

"Steve?" Natasha said, a tone of hope in her voice..

His blue eyes slowly opened and Natasha sighed in relief.

"I'm alright. Would feel a whole lot better once I finish Stark off"

"Wanna finish our battle? Last I checked I was kicking your-" Tony retaliated, causing Pepper to whack him over the head.

Fury folded his arms before he said,

"Rogers, Stark. follow me. We need to talk"

Tony sighed and followed the director. Steve stood up and, giving Natasha a quick smile, walked out as well

"So tell me why we're you two fighting in the first place?"

"It's a personal matter, Sir"

"It's no longer a personal matter when two of my best assets begin assaulting one another"

"It was simply ironing out some issues. It won't happen again"

But Tony was still mad at Steve so he told him the truth.

"We'll, I was more curious as to the relationship between Rogers and Romanoff, Fury. They're very close"

Steve glared at Tony and tried not to attack him again. Fury turned to look at the Captain directly.

"Stark indeed has a valid concern" The director admitted "Captain, anything you want to tell me about your relationship with Agent Romanoff?"

"No, sir. We're very close friends. That's all"

Fury kept looking at Steve but the Captain was able to keep a straight face.

"Any further childish antics like this, and I'll suspend your asses from the Avengers faster than you can blink. Understand?"

The two nodded and Fury motioned for them to leave.

* * *

><p>Tony and Steve went back to the living area. Both were still angry at one another. Steve because Stark almost killed him and tried prying into his personal life, and Tony because everyone was on Steve's side.<p>

Everyone could sense the tension between Iron Man and Captain America, so they elected to steer clear from both, though Natasha did keep her eye on them for awhile.

Bruce checked Steve's injuries again before Steve returned to his bedroom.

He went straight to his bed and shut his eyes. But a few seconds later he felt something snuggle into his arms. He opened his eyes to see Natasha there.

"Vent?"

"Vent" She replied and wrapped her arms around him.

"Careful. Still tender in some areas"

"I thought I was going to lose you today" she said mournfully.

"I'm sorry, Nat"

"I don't blame you. I blame Stark. I told that asshole no repulsors"

Steve nodded and the two laid in silence for a moment.

"Did Fury or Stark find out about us?" She asked.

"No. But Stark was prying hard."

"If Fury was to find out, he'd take you away from me. Fraternization is forbidden"

"I just wish we could go away somewhere for awhile. Just me and you"

"We could. Give me two days, we could go on a trip"

"Sounds good, sweetheart" he said, and pulled her closer to him as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In Tony's lab, the billionaire got an earful from his wife.<p>

"Tell me why the hell would you ever consider trying something like that? You could've killed him!"

"I only wanted to know if he was banging Romanoff. Aren't you curious as well?"

"It's not our business, Tony. Leave them alone, or I swear I will walk out on you"

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't pester them anymore. Listen, I gotta finish up in here, I'll meet you upstairs, ok?"

"Don't be too long" she said, and walked away.

Tony watched as Pepper left the room and when he sure she was gone, he began speaking to his AI.

"JARVIS, its time we learned the truth about Capsicle and Natashalie. And I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, Review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**

_**Next Chapter : Gone the Soldier and the Spy.**_


	7. The Runaway Part 1

**sleeplessinbudapest, Midgardian Avenger, Destined627, immy01, and lexbyfannythorkildsenfernandes : thank you for your review! I really appreciated it**

**Let's enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>7 : THE RUNAWAY PART 1<span>**

Natasha bought them new phones that didn't have any tracking devices embedded in it, in case Stark or Fury planned to monitor them. They planned their route for the trip across the country, mapping out the route from Manhattan down to LA. Natasha started packing everything in a bag while Steve made sure they have enough cash for the time they'd be gone.

Natasha's cover story was that she was going to go to visit her home land (which she already told JARVIS to tell everyone when they ask) and Steve's cover story was easy, as it was his regular week off so he will be traveling up state.

They planned everything out.

They were going to run away together, even if it was only for two weeks.

They left the tower as the moon met the sun and roared out of the city on Steve's motorcycle. They went straight out of the city, en route to Pennsylvania. They stopped for their breakfast at a diner in Bloomsburg because both were starving.

It was a small and lovely town and the diner had some really tasty pancakes. After Steve ordered his fourth plate of pancakes, the middle age lady who takes their order gave him a strange look.

"He eats a lot" Natasha said, an amused smile on her lips.

"I can tell" the waitress replied, pouring fresh coffee into each of their cups.

After they finished with their breakfast, the waitress suggested they take a stroll around the town as it was quite and beautiful. They accepted this recommendation and wandered around the town, taking a picture in front of the town square water fountain and taking an amused sigh when they discovered a Starbucks was in the town

Natasha tells Steve she wanted to visit Ricketts Glen State Park and spent a night there before they left Columbia County.

"I think we'll need more than two weeks at this rate" Steve said "We aren't even out of Pennsylvania yet, Nat"

"If this means that we will have some more time to ourselves then it´s fine by me"

He kissed her on the cheek. "I will go rent a cabin for us" He told her before walking away. She smiled.

Steve was given the cabin nearest the lake. As he gathered dry wood for the campfire, Natasha called to him.

"Babe, I need some help carrying some things back to our cabin" She said "And I have a little surprise for you"

Steve was indeed surprised when Natasha showed him an ice fishing equipment. But not a good kind of surprised.

Natasha took him to the frozen lake. She looked very eager for this activity and Steve didn't know why.

He didn't like this idea at all. The frozen lake with icy water below it. Icy water that could freeze you within a heartbeat. _Damn it, not again!_

Steve didn't know when he closed his eyes and when he stopped walking, but suddenly it all came back. The icy water drowning him, he could not breathe, and he could feel how his muscles stopped moving, his lungs slowly started to freeze. The cold crept its way up his spine.

_No...Please no, not again._ He can't do this.

Natasha walked happily towards the lake; she didn't notice her boyfriend wasn't next to her anymore.

"Steve! Come and help me here" She shouted eagerly but there was no answer from him.

She turned around to see Steve with his eyes closed tightly and visibly shaking. Every muscle in his body tensed up. She dropped everything and ran to him.

"Steve! I'm here. Open your eyes, it's just a memory" She said and wrapped her arms around him "Breath slowly, I'm here now. You are not alone" She rubbed his back and she felt his arms wrapped around her.

He started to breathe in and out and she heard him quietly groan.

"It's okay, Steve." She kept whispering before she cupped his face with both hands "Open your eyes"

He slowly opened his eyes and then he shut them tightly again after that, she leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Tasha" He said quietly before opened his eyes again.

"It's okay"

"I really don't want to do this"

"You can do it, Steve" She encouraged, taking his hand into hers and pulled him "Follow me"

Steve quietly groaned as a sign of protest but slowly followed her into the lake, but jumped every time he heard the sound of the ice because it sounded like it was cracking.

She led Steve to the fishing spot and held him in her embrace, and smiled brightly at him.

"See, it's safe and there is nothing to worry about" Natasha said "You are safe with me"

He wrapped her tightly "Thank you, Nat" he murmured into her hair.

Steve managed to handle his fear. The only thing that helps him through was Natasha's smile when she caught a fish. She was happy and he didn't want to ruin it with his anxieties.

"You're really good at this, Nat" He praised

"Well, I grew up in Russia and my survival training included surviving in lots of extreme conditions."

"Looks like we've got a lot of fish for dinner"

She gave him a bright smile again. And Steve had nothing else to do but to smile as well.

To make her happy he was more than willing to swallow his fear and enjoy his time with her.

* * *

><p>Their dinner consisted of the fish they caught. Steve showed off his culinary skills again by cooking the fish to absolute perfection with potatoes and baby carrots. And Natasha tried to make small talk to distract him from his fear.<p>

But she could see that his muscle still tensed and his body was shaking a little bit. It was her fault that overlooking the fact that icy water could trigger some bad memories for Steve.

"I'm sorry I didn't think that it might..." She started but Steve cut her off immediately.

"Nat, it's not your fault you didn't know how I was going to react and quite frankly neither did I, but I'm glad that you were there to help me pull through it." He reassured her

"Steve, you still don't look okay"

"It was just a panic attack. I'm okay now"

Natasha needs to do something to help it all go away. And the only way was to give him a new and nice memory of it.

She kissed him before she pulled her captain to the couch in front of the fireplace. She will give him a nice memory to replace the bad one.

* * *

><p>The morning soon arrived, the Captain found himself sleeping on the couch. He could still feel warmth from fireplace, but he felt something else that made his heart flutter. It was no other than the sleeping beauty that was on top of him and that held a tight grip on his body.<p>

Last night was great and the miracle in front of him helped repel everything that troubled his mind.

How could he possibly love her more than he already did?

"Stop staring, Rogers" Natasha said sleepily and with her eyes still closed "You know I don't like it"

"I should cook us some breakfast. We need to make it to at least Chicago today"

"I'd rather snuggle here for a little while" She replied "And don't you dare move"

"Yes, ma'am"

He kissed her on the top of her hair and held her loosely, her hands grasping tightly onto his waist.

* * *

><p>Their breakfast was small and light. As Steve began to pack their things, Natasha told him she wanted to take a walk in the forest before they left. Steve told her it was a bad idea but he knew that Natasha does whatever she wants to do.<p>

They went hiking, but after an hour Natasha managed to coax him into carrying her back to the cabin. It was almost noon when they left Bloomsburg. They drove back upward, out of Pennsylvania and into Ohio, making stops in Cleveland and Indianapolis. They indulged in a fair outside of Lansing before arriving in Chicago. They stopped for a dinner of Chicago style deep dish pizza before looking for a campsite.

_**Somewhere in Illinois**_

They found a place to camp for the night. One of its features included a hot spring for people to relax in. Steve set up their tent in a secluded area near the spring while Natasha gathered some wood to make a bonfire.

Steve lit a fire and began heating some tinned beans over the roaring flames. He wasn't fond of this as he could cook a gourmet meal more suited to what Natasha deserved, but for now he knew they had to make do. As he stirred the beans, he turned just long enough to see his girlfriend peel off her clothing (save her bra and panties) and walked into the spring.

"Nat! Put your clothes back on!" Steve said with his commanding voice "It's freezing out here!"

"It's a hot spring, Rogers" She replied with a chuckle and sat down in the hot water, she spoke to him again "Come join me!"

Steve licked his lips, his brow furrowed. Her eyes glistened the look that he couldn't say no to.

He took the beans off the fire and pulled off his shirt. His abs alone nearly caused her to faint.

Folding his shirt and pants neatly, he walked to the spring and sat down. She paddled over and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's so peaceful out, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is."

"No one around to bother us. It gives me an idea."

He looked at her and saw that lustful look in her eyes.

"Here? What if someone sees-"

"They won't. Please?"

Steve nodded and she saddled onto his lap. She began kissing him as he fumbled with her bra.

Before anything got hot and heavy, a flashlight shone on them.

"Ok, kids, out of there." A voice commanded. Natasha and Steve looked to see a man standing there: a park ranger.

"There's young children here. Come on. You're coming with me."

Natasha sighed and turned back to Steve. They were getting arrested.

The two climbed out and towelled off before slipping their clothing back on. Natasha put her left arm into her leather jacket as the ranger approached them.

The ranger took hold of Natasha's hands and pulled out some zipties. He cuffed her as Steve got his jeans back on.

"Son, your hands are a bit board for my handcuffs, so I'll trust you won't try anything." the ranger said, taking a firm hold of Natasha's arm.

Steve nodded and the ranger navigated them to a caravan that served as his office. They entered and he sat Natasha down in a chair.

"Sir, we apologize profusely for this. We weren't aware of what was going on around us." Steve said as the ranger began taking notes.

"You really think its worth arresting us? Nothing serious happened." Natasha added.

The ranger sat back in his chair, looking at his papers.

"I let you go, you have to leave."

"Deal."

The ranger pulled out some scissors and snipped Natasha's restraints. She rubbed her wrists as Steve guided them out.

"That. Was. Close." Natasha enunciated.

"Indeed it was. Come on, I'll splurge for a hotel in the city."

"At least there we won't be disturbed. Or interrupted."

He turned to her, that lustful look in her eyes once more. He prayed there was a room available somewhere in Chicago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, Review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated! Please leave something, just one word of adjective that is mighty fine with me. At least I know how you feel about the story.**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: The runaway continued and someone will caught them redhanded. (Who do you think it gonna be? Leave your prediction in the review)**_


	8. The Runaway Part 2

**TGOF, GhostGlowLight, Destined627, Midgardian Avenger, sleeplessinbudapest : Thank you for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>8 : THE RUNAWAY PART 2<span>**

After the ordeal in Chicago (something Steve compensated with by renting out a luxurious hotel; she repaid him with their unfinished hot spring action), they headed out once more, exiting Illinois, journeying though the farmlands of Iowa, and then Nebraska. They found a lovely and romantic B&B lodges near Lincoln after the long ride. Both was really exhausted and needed a proper shower. They stopped at a lot of interesting place along the way.

The old married couple, the owners of the lodge, warmly welcome them. They were always happy to see a young couple visit their place.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" the woman, Audrey, asked.

"Me and my girlfriend would like a room for the night." Steve replied. Natasha smiled at his use of the word "girlfriend".

The man, Oliver, smiled. "Alrighty, but normally when young lovebirds like yourselves stop in, they normally stay for two nights."

"I don't know. We're heading for Colorado tomorrow."

"Come on, Steve. What's an extra day?" Natasha pleaded. He looked at her and gave into her green puppy dog eyes.

"Two days then"

Audrey and Oliver eagerly escorted them to their finest suite.

* * *

><p>After settling in, they decided to indulge in much needed sleep. Natasha's eyes blinked open to see she was in her man's hold. Steve always had a way of comforting her to the point she just didn't want to move ever again.<p>

"Steve. Steve, its morning." she said, lightly nuzzling his shoulder to wake him up. His blue eyes lit up and he smiled at her.

"Morning, beautiful"

"I'm not beautiful yet. Gotta get my makeup on" she said, wriggling out of his arms and headed for the bathroom.

"You don't need to wear makeup, Nat" Steve said with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, I need to because I look like a zombie without it"

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do"

Steve got up from bed and stood behind her. He bend down and kissed her shoulder up to her neck and lingering at her ear.

"People tell stories of angels who come down from heaven to grace the lives of the unworthy men. I used to not believe them until I met you. You're beautiful in every way, but I feel you positively glow without anything artificial to enhance it. You're beautiful as is, my love."

She looked in his eyes and knew he meant what he said. His words made her blush intensely.

"Thank you, honey" She said and grabbed his hand on her shoulder. "It's time for you to take a shower too."

He kissed the top of her head before walking into the bathroom. She watched as Steve disappeared behind the door.

Before he entered her life, the path she lived, the path full of bloodshed and darkness, of killing and cruelty was all she ever knew. But he brought her back to the light. He shone into her the happiness she struggled to hold. But the struggle ended when a certain soldier stepped off that jet.

This time it's real, everything was real and she would never let him go.

"Come and join me, darlin'." he called. She was in the shower in a flash.

* * *

><p>Natasha insisted that they go for a walk in the middle of the night of their last night at the lodge, despite his protests due to the cold air, and had him carry fur blankets and a mat. Sometimes he really cannot follow what his girlfriend was thinking but he trusted her judgment.<p>

They stopped at the top of the hill far from the lodge.

"We never have a chance to watch the stars like this back home" She said as they were sitting on the mat and Steve wrapped both of them with fur blankets  
>"It's very beautiful"<p>

He looked up at the dots of light twinkled in the sky, Natasha cozying right next to him. He marveled at the ocean of stars, trying to remember any of the constellations he learned as a kid. But he also couldn't help but look at his companion, the same twinkle in her eyes as the very ones they watched in the night sky. They illuminated her green orbs.

"You're like a star yourself, Nat"

"How so?"

"They're all one of a kind. You're a rare blend of dangerous and lovely. I love that about you"

She smiled and kissed him. "I love how you make me happy"

They cuddled as a shooting star shot through the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aspen, Colorado<em>**

The ride from Nebraska to Colorado was fun. They stopped in Denver for some sushi and sightseeing before hitting the road. By the time they arrived at Aspen, Natasha informed him of an apartment she had there.

"Wow. Stark doesn't have a place out here. It's a really tough place to purchase real estate.

"It's just a small apartment" She told "Girl needs to reward herself after working so hard protecting this world"

"Ok, my spider, lead me into your web" she laughed as she entered, Steve following her inside. His eyes went wide when he saw her '_small_' apartment.

It was well furnished, with a staircase leading up to another floor. Glass was the predominant theme, with many windows lining the back wall. Her kitchen reminded him of the one back in Stark Tower, complete with a kitchen island.

"I wonder what your definition of large is"  
>"Ok, Steve, you're the only one outside of myself who knows this place exists. If I come here to find Barton in my bedroom trying to cop a feel with that Bobbi girl, I'll know whose legs to break."<p>

Steve went silent, and she felt bad. "I didn't mean really"

"You are indeed the most terrifying woman I ever met, Romanoff"

Natasha just laughed and gave him a kiss before dragging Steve by his shirt to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>They decided to stay here for a couple days. Natasha just wanted to go skiing, considering they were at one of the best places for it anyway. Steve had problems at first because he never had a chance to do learn when he was younger.<p>

Natasha slowly taught him. Steve picked up very fast because his body, his reflex, his agility and his balance allowed him to do so. After an hour, he was doing fluent back flips.

"I have to say that you are a natural, Steve" Natasha praised "But your body is more for snowboarding"  
>"I will try that next time. It looked like fun" He said, eyes looking at the teenager gliding down hills with his snowboard.<p>

They came back to her apartment, exhausted after a long day. Steve had to carry his sleepy princess into the room.

"I know a small diner just a two minute walk from here" She said tiredly "If you want to"

"You should get some sleep before we go out again"

"You too, Steve, come here"

He complied and joined her on the couch. Natasha held her boyfriend tight.

"I think we should skip Vegas this time" She murmured "Considering Clint might throw his bachelor party there and I've been there countless times"

"I've never been to Vegas before"

"Trust me, Rogers. Nothing good will come out of sin city. I don't want it's influence to poison my perfect gentleman"

"So straight to LA then"

"Yes, sir"

"Sleep now, we still have a long ride tomorrow"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malibu, California<strong>_

After the journey from Colorado, the two parked outside of Tony's Malibu mansion. Having redesigned it and bolstered the defense systems (_something he loved bragging about_), it seemed the perfect place to relax for awhile.

"Do you think the eccentric billionaire will allow us into his secret lair?" Natasha asked.

_"Greeting Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff"_ JARVIS sounded and startled them both.

"JARVIS, its nice to hear your voice again" Natasha greeted back.

"Can you let us in?" Steve asked.

_"Of course, sir."_

Steve carried their bags into the mansion. This is the first time he visited this place and the house alone made Steve wondered how much money Tony made a year.

_"I take it you two are enjoying a great vacation"_

"In deed we are" Steve replied. "How are things back at the tower?"

_"Mr. Stark investigated a little but he had no time to do anything because he had to take care of Master Anthony, sir"_ JARVIS informed. _"Agent Barton and Mr. Odinson went on a mission together. Dr. Banner was at a science conference in Newark."_

"Does Tony has any guest rooms?"

_"I will show you the way, sir"_

JARVIS illuminated the light to tell them the way to guest room. The room was spacious and furnished with the top-of-the-line furniture. Natasha walked straight to the king size bed and dropped herself into it.

"God! I miss my comfy bed" She exclaimed.

"And you are the one who want to go camping when I told you to stay in a hotel" Steve amusingly replied her.

"Shut it, Rogers" She said. "We will go to a bar tonight but now, I need some sleep, and I need my teddy bear"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

><p>"You really have a thing for dive bars and dancing" Steve noted as they walked into a small dive bar.<br>"The last time we went together it was really fun so I want us to do it again"

Steve got them two bottles of beers. She seized control of the jukebox and surfed through the options. The bar was currently absentmindedly bobbing their heads to a dull country song.

"Steve, help me find something to help pump life back into this place"

He complied and flipped through the system. It was a more advanced system that sorted their songs by artist and genre. She told him to surf through the dance section.

"That's a good one" she said, pointing to "_Run Away_" by Sunstroke Project feat. Olia Tira.

He inserted the required quarter and selected the song. As the music played, the other patrons began dancing along, with some even engaging in dance offs.

Steve and Natasha kept near the jukebox as they danced, keeping the vibrations going for as long as possible. She held herself in his arms for the rest of the night, sneaking in a kiss now and then.

* * *

><p>He carried her tipsy and sleeping form into the bedroom, laying her down and gently taking off her clothes before pulling the sheets over her and deciding to go sleep on the couch, so she could have a peaceful sleep.<p>

"You're not going anywhere. In, now" he heard her command as he opened the door. He smiled to himself before complying and getting in beside her. She latched onto him as they drifted off to sleep.

By the time Natasha awoke, it was almost noon but her Steve was a very comfy pillow. His warmth enveloped her completely. She really didn't want to get up, but someone needed to make some food, so she decided to get up and went straight to the bathroom. Natasha walked back to find some clothes but she had remembered that she sent all her clothes to the cleaners so she started to dig through Steve's bag. He woke just in time to see her try on one of his shirts.

"Why are you ransacking my stuff?"

"I needed some clothes. Mine are getting cleaned"

Steve watched as Natasha found his boxers and a football jersey. She let the towel fell on the floor before dressed up. Steve couldn't help but watch the most gorgeous body in front of him even she didn't like it when he stare at her.

"Stop staring at my ass, Rogers" she said, smirking.

He didn't comply but instead got up from bed and put his sweatpants on.

"You just stole my last shirt" He said in mock annoyance.

"I like to watch you walk around shirtless, beefcake" she replied, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and bent down to scoop her up in his arms.

He carried her downstairs, but damn well nearly dropped her in surprise when they ran into Pepper Potts standing in the kitchen.

"What do we have here?" she asked.

_"Sorry, Ms. Romanoff, I cannot deny entrance to Mr. or Mrs. Stark"_ JARVIS apologized.

"It's alright, JARVIS"

"How long?"

"A month and a half. After Steve came back from Africa"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she continued, dropping the stern approach and sounding giddy. "You two are adorable together!"

And that was only the beginning of the interrogation/info gathering conducted by Mrs. Stark to find out all the juicy details about her friends' love life.

"But please, Miss Potts, for the love of god, don't tell Tony" Steve pleaded.

"I promise. And do feel free to stay as long as you like"

Natasha and Steve enjoyed staying inside the mansion because they didn't want to risk expose themselves to nosy reporters. Pepper was a generous host and let them do anything that they wanted.

They had dinner together, which was fun. Natasha eventually excused herself to take a shower. Steve was about to follow when Pepper called him.

"If you're not in a hurry, Steve I have something to talk to you about"

* * *

><p>Natasha was enjoying her shower when she sensed someone looking at her.<p>

"Are you going to pull a Norman Bates on me or something? Come in and join me"

He complied and hopped into the shower.

"I just had a conversation with Pepper" he said. "She said if I hurt you, than agonizing pain was in store for me'"

"Oh, did she really say that?" Natasha asked, grinning slightly.

"Yup. So I know now not to"

She wrapped her arms around him.

"But I don't think you would've anyway"

"God no. Wouldn't dream of hurting my Natty"

She smiled at his nickname for her and relaxed into his hold.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of their time in LA, with Pepper letting them use the place still, as she had business to attend to.<p>

Before the last day of their vacation, Pepper gave them a cover story and some evidence for them to use if anyone (namely Tony) should be curious about their time off.

"Here is a plane ticket for you, Natasha. Obviously,you don't want to be seen returning together, so you go by plane, and Steve will take his bike home"

"Thanks, Pep" Natasha said, before heading out to the driveway to say goodbye to her boyfriend.

"See you in a day" he said, capturing her lips on his.

"Safe ride, baby" she replied, backing away as Steve revved up his bike and rode away. Pepper could see the slight sadness in her eyes.

_Oh yeah, they are absolutely adorable together,_ she thought to herself as she and Natasha re-entered the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: - Thank you to my proofreaders, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**

**- As always, review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated! I can only improve if you leave some feedback.**


	9. Valentine Day

**Is the last chapter was boring? I just didn't get much review. Please leave some review please, please, please. Every writer need a review to keep going**

**Midgardian Avenger, Andrea Salazar, immy01 : Thank you for your review. Really appreciated it.  
><strong>

**sleeplessinbudapest : Thank you for taking your time PM me and give me your feedback**

* * *

><p><strong><span>9 : VALENTINE DAY<span>**

It was back to sneaking around again now that their vacation was over. Fortunately, the day of love Valentine's Day was right around the corner. Natasha could feel the days rush by as she began preparing a surprise for Steve. On the 13th, however, Steve broke the news he may be later than expected.

"I tried telling Fury I had more important things to do, but he insisted that work was more important to me at the moment.

"Don't worry, baby" She reassured him "I have a mission tomorrow too. We'll just go out for dinner or something afterwards"

Steve pulled her into a hug "All I want is to spend tomorrow with my Valentine"

"Me too. And we will. I'll see you later" and she began walking away.

But Natasha just lied to him about the mission. It was so she could prepare her surprise without him being suspicious.

It'll all pay off in the end, she thought to herself.

The big day came and Natasha awoke to find Steve already gone. He left a note saying he had to go in earlier than expected, but would be back as soon as humanly possible.

She took this time to spend some time with her girlfriends, going out shopping, and having them assist in the big surprise for Steve. They stopped off in a coffee shop to take a break, so Pepper seized the opportunity to grill Natasha on her plans.

"So you and Steve have anything planned for tonight?"

"Maybe. There's a possibility he might not get home in time"

"Oh no! This is your guy's first Valentine's. Aren't you disappointed?"

"Slightly, but we spend all our spare time together anyway, so if we miss Valentine's, its not that big a problem. Me and Steve...everything is perfect"

"So I'm guessing that includes the sex"

Natasha unintentionally blushed and Pepper smiled gently at the sight.

"Words cannot describe how brilliant...wait, can we please change the subject?"

Pepper laughed. "Oh honey, once the day comes when everyone finds out, no one will ever stop prying for details"

"Which is exactly why we want to keep it a secret in the first place. I know Clint and Tony would tease Steve since he's never had a girlfriend before. I want the relationship to be without Tony Stark's remarks"

"He's a tad mean here and there, but since we had little Anthony, he's started changing. Slowly, of course. Speaking of Anthony, Tony mentioned removing you and Steve as godparents since you hardly ever spend time with the baby"

"Give me a break, Stark wont let anyone else see him! Did I tell you that he's already making blueprints for an Iron Baby suit?"

Pepper's gaze turned icy. "I going to kill him. After Valentine's, of course"

"Only if I don't first" Natasha replied.

As the two kept talking about their significant others, Natasha could feel the eyes of Darcy Lewis burning into her. She turned to the girl.

"Anything I can help you with, Darcy?" she asked in a frosty tone, surprising the girl a bit.

"Umm—just a few questions, actually"

"You have 10 seconds. Make them count"

"Are you dating anybody?"

"No" Natasha replied convincingly. All her years of spying taught her to keep a straight face. And it's paid off.

"Really? I figured you were dating the good Captain. Steve Rogers"

"What's make you think that?" Natasha asked, still straight faxed, but a bit concerned this girl found out.

"You two are practically inseparable, something that male and female friends would never be if there wasn't any additional benefits"

"Let me be very clear here: I am not dating Captain Rogers. He is my close friend and that's it. Your ten seconds are up"

"So you wouldn't care if I was to ask him out then?" Darcy prodded.

That was what got Natasha to dawn a new facial expression: one of possessiveness, jealousy and anger. Darcy pumped her fist in the air.

"Ha! I knew it!" Darcy exclaimed "How long have you been dating? Tell me or I tweet the happy news to People Magazine"

Natasha sighed heavily and began telling Darcy the story of how they got together.

"Only you, Miss Potts, Doctor Banner and Agent Coulson know this. I can trust those three, you not so much. If I hear anyone or see any paper, magazine or Internet article discussing even the slight possibility of us being together, I will punch you into paralysis. Got it?"

Darcy swallowed. "Got it. But...can I at least tell Jane?"

Natasha glared at her. The intern had her answer.

* * *

><p>After completing his tasks, Steve had gotten off work and had five hours to spend with his Natasha.<p>

_"Greetings, Captain Rogers"_ the AI system greeted once Steve entered his floor.

"JARVIS, where is Agent Romanoff? Has she come back yet?"

_"Not yet, sir. Would you like me to call her?"_

"No, that's fine" Steve replied. "Is there anyone else in the tower?"

_"Vacant, sir. You have the tower all to yourselves"_

"Thank you, JARVIS"

Steve set about preparing his own surprise for Natasha when his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Captain Rogers"  
>"Hi, Steve, its me" Natasha replied. "Did you get my gift I left for you?"<br>"I haven't yet. Just got back. Listen, when will you be home?"

"Soon" she replied mystically. "Got to go" and she hang up.

Steve hung up his phone and began heading to his room. He could smell her scent, apples and vanilla, as he approached the door.

When he walked into his room, he saw rose petals drizzled across the floor, with a note reading "follow me". He looked to see the petals formed a trail. He followed them to the secondary elevator located in his closet. A rose petal was taped to the elevator button for floor 92: Natasha's floor.

He pressed it and waited as the elevator docked on his destination. The doors opened and more rose petals led him into her apartment. He could see they led to her room. He could smell the concoction of apples and vanilla again as he entered her room. What he saw next nearly caused him to faint.

Natasha lay on her bed, sexy red and black lingerie complimented her body. She laid in a seductive position, beckoning him over.

He slowly approached.

"Nat. I'm...I'm...speechless"

"That was the aim, Rogers. What do you think?"

"I think you are literally the most beautiful woman that I've ever met"

She smiled brightly as she pulled him down to her.

"Now allow me to give you the other half of this gift" she said, undoing her bra.

Steve knew where this was headed and undid his pants.

* * *

><p>They lay panting in the bed. They just went five rounds and now they were in need of rest.<p>

"Steve Rogers, with movements like that, I am fortunate I have the privilege to enjoy it"

He smiled and kissed her again. They took some time to catch their breath.

"This is a Valentine's Day that'll be for the books" she said.

"Definitely" Steve replied. "Now it's my turn to give a gift"

"I don't think I have enough energy for another round"

"Not that gift" he said, reaching into his uniform pocket and produced a medium-sized velvet box. He handed it to her and she looked at it curiously.

She opened it up to reveal a dazzling emerald necklace glimmer in the box. Her jaw dropped.

"Steve...it's beautiful"

"It's my grandmother's. I stored this away in a safety deposit box in 1940. My grandmother gave it to my father, and said to give it to the right woman. He gave it to my mom. And when they passed, I inherited it. For 73 years, this necklace sat in the bank, waiting to be worn by the right woman, and I am confident that woman is you"

Tears formed in Natasha's eyes and she looked at Steve, a quivering smile on her face.

"I love it, Steve. Thank you" she said and passionately kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**

**- Review, please? : )**

**- Next Chapter : Stark and Barton have a plan for Steve and Natasha**


	10. Prelude To The Evil Plan

**Destined627 , Evilchick2010 , xxPaige23xx, sleeplessinbudapest, Midgardian Avenger, immy01, DanielaHC, MESPX13 : Thank you for your review as always. Glad to hear from you guys! Your review always make me happy!**

**Let's see what Barton and Stark had plan for Steve and Natasha**

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 : Prelude To the Evil Plan<span>**

The sun beat into their bedroom, waking the spy from her slumber. Still being locked in Steve's embrace, she begrudgingly slid out of it and headed for the bathroom, she got dressed and dolled up for the day and snuck out to the empty kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and plopped some English muffins into the toaster. As she sat reading the newspaper, waiting for her breakfast to finish, Tony came in.

"Hey, Natashalie" he said. She sighed. Her peaceful morning was now ruined.

"What do you want, Stark?" She asked, annoyed.

"When you're done here, come up to the labs. Me and Brucey got something cool to show you"

Natasha rolled her eyes as the billionaire exited. She poured her coffee and ate her English muffins with jam. Though she wasn't necessarily wanting to, she went to Stark's labs.

"Alright, Stark. I'm looking forward to a peaceful day today. If this happens to just be wasting my time, I'll rip your head off, and give you a spinedectomy"

Tony gulped as Bruce handed her a metal box. The spy opened it and her eyes went wide when she saw what was inside the box. Tony picked one dart up and held it in front of the spy

"This is a highly advanced tranquilizer dart. We've designed it to be one of your weapons, but only in the most dire situations. This thing can put an army of elephants to sleep"

Natasha loaded the dart into an available gun and pointed it around, causing Tony and Bruce to duck.

"Easy there!"

"How do you know it works?"

"Lets say a teensy bit of it got into Thor's drink"

"How mad was he?"

"We were able to sum it up as him just getting really drunk. But he was asleep for a good 24 hours.

"Maybe we should test it on the Hulk" Tony proposed.

"Are you insane?!" Bruce and Natasha bellowed in union

"Hey! What's going on in here?!" a voice asked from the doorway. Startled, Natasha donned her Black Widow mode and shot the dart at the voice. He looked in shock and devastation as she saw who it was.

Steve removed the dart from his shoulder, looking surprised and a bit hurt emotionally. "Nat. Did you..." he began before slipping into sleep.

Natasha dropped the gun and dashed to her boyfriend, gently guiding his unconscious body to the ground.

"Steve, I am so, so sorry!" she profusely apologized. Steve was knocked out.

"That was hilarious! JARVIS! You record this, right?" Tony asked. Natasha stood and cracked him in the face, knocking him out as well.

* * *

><p>Steve groaned as he awoke from his unconscious state. Natasha was by his side and immediately began attending to him. They had brought him back up to his room and laid him on his bed.<p>

She placed a glass of water in his hands.

"Drink this. It'll help with the grogginess"

Steve complied and drank the water within a few seconds.

"What happened? I remember going into the lab and...you shooting me? Why did you shoot me?"

Her mouth morphed into a sad frown. "I got startled and my instincts kicked in"

"Last night you're telling I'm your valentine, now you're shooting at me?"

"I'm really sorry, Steve. I truly am and i swear I will make it up to you tonight. Just please don't hate me"

He softened. "I can never hate you, Natty"

She smiled brightly. Steve rubbed his head.

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours. Would've been longer, but your serum burned it off nice and quick. Stark on the other hand..."

"You shot him too?"

"No, but I gave him a nice black eye"

"That's my girl"

She smiled again as Steve laid back down.

"I still feel a bit tired"

"Me too. Shall we take a nap?"

"We shall" he replied, taking her into his arms and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>When they woke up again, it was time for dinner, and everyone was gather in dining room except Thor and Jane, who were still in Asgard. During the course of the meal, Tony would play and repeat the footage of Natasha shooting Steve, teasing the pair of them. Natasha glared, but Steve gave her a look saying not to attack. She complied.<p>

Once he was finished eating, Steve excused himself to his room, where he spent a few minutes to himself before the vent popped open and his favorite red head appeared.

"It's time to make it up to you" and with that she pulled off his shirt and pushed him backwards on the bed.

* * *

><p>Sunday came and Steve and Natasha went out for their weekly brunch. It was something they both looked forward to throughout the week, so each Sunday to them couldn't come fast enough.<p>

They decided to take a walk around the city before returning to Stark Tower. They walked arm in arm through Central Park and then through Times Square before finally arriving back.

Natasha challenged him to a sparring match, which he accepted. Though they went at one another fiercely, they always held back the full force of their strength to avoid hurting one another.

It was an intense match that lasted for six rounds until Steve pinned her to the ground by her wrists. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Seems like a draw to me"

"Agreed. Good match, Rogers"

He released her and then they went to different sides of the gym. Steve went for a punching bag while Natasha sat down on a yoga mat and began her regiment. Steve sent two bags flying away, and as he bent down for a third, he couldn't help but be entranced by her graceful moves. She saw him looking and winked at him.

After Steve sent his third bag hurtling away, he gathered up his water bottle and towel and headed for the showers.

"See you later, Miss Romanoff" he said.

She smiled. "Namaste, Steven"

Though they were alone in the gym, one of the allures of their relationship was the secrecy it had from everyone else. But now with Fury and Stark snooping around, they had to be extra careful. But luckily it made their interactions all the more rewarding.

Steve stepped into the shower and began soaking himself with the hot water. He was washing his face when he felt a cold, sharp blade press lightly at his throat. He smiled, knowing who was behind him.

"You let your guard down, captain" Natasha seductively whispered.

"Well, allow me to retort" and with that he whirled round, disarming her and pegging her to the wall, kissing her.

They began hot and heavy fast, her touch melting against her soldier. She reached for the dial and turned up the heat.

"This isn't hot enough for you already?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest" She answered and pulled him by his neck to kiss him some more.

It became steamy in both terms of the word as the lovebirds indulged in their love for each other. He moaned as she gave him a hickey on his shoulder.

"I love you, Natasha Romanoff" He murmured and she replied with a kiss.

"And I love you, Steve Rogers"

Their make out session was interrupted when the door to the locker rooms opened. They immediately broke off and froze.

"Capsicle, you're in here?"

Natasha sighed in annoyance when she heard the billionaire's voice.

"Stark. What is it?" Steve called back.

"Just came to shower. Pep won't let me use ours when I'm covered in grease and oil"

"Ok. I was just finishing up anyway"

Steve poked his head out of the curtains to see Tony already in the shower at the other end of the locker room. In a swift movement, he turned off the water, grabbed two towels, wrapped Natasha in one and then dashed out into the locker area to quickly change and escape.

"I'll see you later tonight" Natasha said, hugging him and darting out.

* * *

><p>Natasha made good on her word by sneaking in through the vent while he was<br>sleeping and slipped under the covers. She began leaving some of her clothes at his place, despite Steve saying he didn't mind her wearing his shirts.

Eventually, they woke up and Steve headed for the kitchen first.

"Hey, Capsicle's finally awake" The teasing voice sounded the moment Steve walked into the living room.

"Morning" Steve greeted everyone.

Natasha entered a few minutes later and sat down at the table beside Steve.

Tony kept his eyes on the pair, but found no sign of any romantic interaction.

"You know, Steve-o, alot of the females on the Helicarrier have asked Barton and myself whether or not you were single"

Steve looked up from his breakfast while Natasha did her best to hide in her jealousy. Bruce and Thor merely continued eating, not wanting to get involved with another round of Steve vs Tony.

"And?" Steve asked.

"I told them to chase after you as long as possible until you said yes"

Steve was aghast. "Have you lost your mind?"

Natasha glared at Tony with her Black Widow stare. She did not like what he had just revealed. _Young and dumb females chasing after her Steve?_ No chance in hell.

"We just feel its time you found a girlfriend, Cap" Clint said. "We're only looking out for your best interests"

"I seriously want to kill both of you right now" Steve muttered.

_Save some for me_, Natasha thought to herself

Clint ascended back to his vent after heard the threat. Tony raised his hands in surrender and retreated to his labs. Nobody wanted to mess with the angry super soldier at the moment.

Natasha couldn't help but like this side of him. The sheer devotion he felt for her was greatly appreciated by her.

"They're just messing with you, Steve. Ignore them" Bruce said.

"Aye. Don't not allow their juvenile tricks best you" Thor added.

Natasha squeezed his leg and discreetly smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**

**- Review pleaseeeeeee :)**

**-_Next chapter: Evil Plan was in play!_**


	11. Stark and Barton's Evil Plan

**MESPX13, DanielaHC, sleeplessinbudapest, xxPaige23xx, Destined627, , immy01 : thank you for your review as always! It's really made my day and made me smile : )**

**Anyway, let's enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>11 : STARK AND BARTON<span>'S EVIL PLAN**

**Day 1: An Overheated Training Room**

Tony and Clint made good on their promise. The next day, they tampered with SHIELD's training schedules so when Steve went for his regular workout in what normally would be an empty gym, it would now be full of the young female SHIELD cadets training initiation. Steve entered before stopping in place.

"Captain Rogers, we apologize if we interrupted your workout, but there was a scheduling conflict"

Steve had a sneaking feeling he knew the source of the conflict. "No, don't be sorry. I'll just stay over here on this side" he said as he walked over to the punching bags.

Steve kept to himself as the females underwent their initiation. But the handsome super soldier caused the cadets to become distracted as he swung punches against the bag.

Tony, Thor and Bruce entered the gym to train alongside Steve, but upon seeing the cadets, took a seat on the bleachers. Clint entered a few moments later, prompting Tony to give him an evil grin and a thumbs up. Bruce noticed this.

"Please tell me you didn't organize any of this just to annoy Cap"

"A magician never tells his secrets, so why should I?"

Bruce sighed in annoyance and could only watch the cadets become more and more distracted.

Clint upped the ante by paying the janitor to crank up the heat. Steve could feel the added temperature, resulting in him removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. This action resulted in the audible gasps and near faints of the women, except their special instructor, Agent Melinda May, who kept her admiration hidden.

Clint and Tony giggled like schoolgirls as Bruce and Thor shook their heads in disapproval. Steve's workout was now the focus point of the entire gym, from his cardio stretches, to his balancing challenges.

"What's the commotion here?" a voice curiously asked from the doorway. Tony turned to see Natasha and grinned.

"Why, the greatest show on Earth, of course" Clint replied, stifling a laugh. Natasha was confused as she turned her attention to the group of people in the gym. Confusion turned to dismay when she saw every female there gawking at her boyfriend.

Steve did a final swing and landed perfectly on his feet. Applause rang out, causing him to be startled, unaware of the admirers.

"Here. I think you may want some water" a girl said from behind him. He turned to see a blonde holding out a towel and a water bottle to him. He took them.

"Thank you, Sharon"  
>"You're welcome, Steve"<br>"Here for a training?" he questioned, just as Natasha marched over to them.

"Captain Rogers. Director Fury wants to see you at his office" she said, briefly casting a glare to Sharon.

"Oh. Alright. I gotta go, Agent Carter" and with that he exited. Natasha walked back to the bleachers and walked out those doors.

"Lil Red didn't show jealousy, but was quick to intervene" Tony noted.

"She actually got a call from Fury requesting herself and Steve. They're on their way to Jordan" Bruce replied.

"Or are they?" Clint replied as he and Tony left, part one of their plan complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Lunch with Captain Rogers<strong>

Natasha sighed when she saw poor Steve swarmed with young admirers. Whatever Tony did, it worked as the girls wouldn't let up, and Steve being Steve, never lashed out at them.

She walked towards them, and they slowly began dispersing once they saw the steely gaze of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, girls. I need Captain Rogers for the next little while. Aren't you all meant to be in weapons training?"

They quickly dashed away. Steve smiled.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"Anytime, darling" she replied. "Sitwell wants to see you in his office, so I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Alright".

They glanced around before giving each other a quick kiss. Steve headed to Sitwell's office, where he was tasked with a hostage retrieval mission.

"Your file will be deliver to the tower. We'll inform you when you depart" Steve nodded and exited. He felt his stomach rumble, so he decided to go and meet Natasha for lunch.

Steve got his food and sat down, but Natasha had yet to arrive. He spotted some of the girls from before and hid his face while they got in line. Unfortunately, one of them still spotted him.

"Captain Rogers, can I sit with you?" Sharon Carter asked shyly. He sighed.

"Of course, ma'am"

She sat beside Steve. He scooted away a little bit but soon the table flooded with Sharon's friends. Sharon kept sliding closer to Steve to fit the incoming occupants, making Steve very uncomfortable. She scooted closer until there was no space between her and Steve. The Captain was visibly uncomfortable being near her. Agent 13 still thought that Steve was single, so she was heavily flirting with him in front of her friends.

Steve's face lit up when he saw his friends walked into the cafeteria. Tony and Clint were bickering as usual while Bruce and Thor were casually talking. Tony spotted Steve among the girls, and couldn't hold back his laughter, leaning on Clint to prevent himself from outright falling over. Steve mouthed "help me" to them, but the billionaire and archer walked away, while Bruce and Thor were trying to not get into the crossfire.

Natasha finally entered, but cast a stony gaze towards Steve, who had instantly jumped up from his seat.

"We'll, ladies, my friends wants me to sit with them, so I must go" Steve said, not waiting to listen to the girls protests and made his way over to Natasha.

Steve sat down next to Thor and opposite from Natasha who glared at him with an unreadable look. Clint observed the interaction closely. Steve ate his food, trying to avoid the piercing eyes of Natasha. She folded her arms and looking like she was about to kill someone, namely Sharon Carter.

_Something must be going on between them_, Clint thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 : A little surprise<strong>

"How was your mission today?" Natasha asked as Steve entered their apartment.

"It went smoothly enough. Sitwell put me with a new partner, though"

"What's his name?" she asked him without turning away from the sizzling pan of tomato sauce.

"Her name is Sharon Carter"

She stopped moving around for a second once the anime was uttered. Steve could feel the tenseness in her stance, wondering if one of the knives in her reach would be flung towards him. Fortunately she proceeded cooking. He knew Natasha wasn't fond of the woman. She seemed nice enough, even though she was quite overbearing.

"She's only a colleague to me" he said.

_It's like he can read my mind_, she thought to herself.

"I know. I just can't help but feel..."

He pulled her into a hug. "Trust me when I say nothing's happening. You're my girl"

She relaxed and sighed. "Alright, Rogers. You're off the hook. This time"

"Luckily for you there won't be a next time"

She smiled as she kissed him. The bubbling of the sauce interrupted.

"Dinner's ready"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Someone had enough<strong>

The Avengers were asked to participate in a tactical training session against SHIELD agents. Clint and Tony cooked up another scheme and bribed the instructor to give them authority over the team selection.

First team consisted of Thor, Tony and Natasha. They and twenty others agent will be an offense team, while Steve, Clint and Bruce will be a defense team.

Natasha frowned with she heard that Sharon will be on the same team with her boyfriend. Agent 13 stood proudly beside Steve and he gave her a weak smile.

"Nice to have you on my team, Agent Carter"

"Likewise, cap" She replied and touched his arm.

Tony turned to Natasha, and could see a look. It didn't suggest anger, or ferocity, but it gave him the vibe she was prepared to killed someone.

"Ready to have some fun, Red?"

Natasha cracked her knuckles. "You'd better believe it"

Steve led his squad through the training setting, assigning Clint to sniping duties, Bruce on coordination, and Steve as the leader.

"Cap, Stark's got me" Bruce said via mike. Steve sighed.

"It's alright, Banner. Barton can scan the map, spot out targets"

"On it, Cap" Clint reported over the mike. Steve saw from the corner of his eye a flash of red hair shoot pass in front of him and smirked lightly.

Natasha was on Steve's tail every moment of the match, strategically never getting seen. It was very annoying to her to see the likes of Sharon Carter flirting with Steve, but couldn't do anything about it without drawing suspicion.

She began sneaking up on Steve, prepping to take him out of the game, and away from Sharon. As she approached to "slit his throat", he whirled around and pinned her to the wall by the wrists.

"Not so silent these days, Romanoff" he teased. She resisted against his strength.

"I'm mad with you, so I won't humour you"

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Mad? Why?"

She sideways glanced towards an approaching Sharon. Steve copied and sighed.

"Carter, go aid Barton in taking out the other team. I've captured Romanoff"

Sharon nodded and left. Steve flipped Natasha around and ziptied her.

"Now be a good prisoner and come with me"

Natasha swore in Russian as Steve reported her capture to the rest of the team. Steve's squad defeated Tony's within a matter of minutes. Once Steve cut her loose, she stormed off.

* * *

><p>Steve returned to his apartment later that night with a feeling his redheaded spy wouldn't be paying him a visit that night. He was proven wrong when he approached his bedroom door and found it locked from the inside.<p>

"Nat? You in there?"

Silence.

"Natasha, you know nothing's going on, don't you? I'm all yours, and no one else's"

She opened the door. "You're damn right"

He took her hand and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just scared I'm losing you"

"You're not going to. I mean it when I say I love you"

She looked up at him and kissed him deeply. They were setting up their mood when a tapping from outside made them freeze. They both turned to see Clint there, suction cups on his hands.

"I knew it!" they saw him say.

Steve stormed over and punched through the glass, pulling him in by the shirt.

"Barton! Explain yourself!" he demanded. Natasha glared at the archer, arms folded.

"I needed to know. You two were just too comfy with one another to be just friends"

"Doesn't give you the right to start spying on us. You betrayed my trust" Natasha said.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know"

"Now you do. But I swear, if you breathe a word to Stark-"

"I won't, I swear. Just as long as you fill me in. How long has this been going on?"

Steve and Natasha proceeded to tell Clint everything. When they finished, Clint nodded.

"Well, congrats, you two. Steve, I don't think it has to be said, but if you hurt her-"

"I won't, Clint" he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Right then. I'll head out" Clint went back to the broken window and perched.

"Remember, Barton. One word-"

"I swear. I wont say anything"

They watched as Clint climbed back up to his own floor.

"JARVIS, could you repair the broken window?" Steve asked.

"Right away sir" the AI replied. Glass filled up the empty hole. Steve felt a light bite on his shoulder.

"Ouch! Nat, what was that?"

"My mark. Just claiming you, is all"

Steve smiled as he guided her back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**- Any review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated.**

**- Thanks to my proofreader for the great grammar checking and editing, Muldoon22 and CAMILLE JONES**

**- _Next chapter: Target change!_**


	12. He too is Jealous

**Midgardian Avenger, MESPX13, xxPaige23xx, Destined627, sleeplessinbudapest, immy01 : Thank you for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>12 : HE TOO IS JEALOUS<strong>

"Birdie, Natashalie is a steel cage. She's not revealing squat. So it's time to switch targets"

"You mean Steve? I dunno, Stark, maybe the reason she didn't show any jealous emotions is because they aren't together"

Tony scoffed. "Those two are together. And I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied. Now here's the plan"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 : Challenge from Stark<strong>

Fury addressed the group of male agents that were summoned into a conference room.

"Cadets, today's lesson will be taught by the Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. He has some challenges for you. Stark?"

Tony walked in front of the group. He cleared his throat and began prepping his motivational speaker tone.

"I look into this crowd and see bright eyed agents with some great future in this organization. You all have the potential to be top snipers, assassins, spies. But all of you won't achieve that if you can't even do small challenges"

He had their attention.

"The task is simple. Whoever gets The Black Widow to blush, something she hasn't done, ever, gets the opportunity to take the first step towards being an Avenger"

The group got excited.

"What are you all waiting for? This challenge started 7 seconds ago. Go!"

The agents bolted.

* * *

><p>Steve watched in amusement as Natasha fended off the advances of these brave agents. Most were met with death stares. But those who pushed too hard were met with a verbal threat of disembowelment.<p>

Those poor kids didn't know that they had been used by Stark in his evil plan.

"Another of Stark's ploys?" he asked Bruce.

"Yup. Make the Black Widow blush. The prize was acceptance, but he sweetened the pot by kicking in $5000"

"5 g's huh? Must really want me to be jealous"

Natasha scared off yet another agent. Tony gathered the ones who've yet to flirt.

"Jesus Christ, boys, do better than the others, please. This is just painful"

Steve walked over to Natasha. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he kissed her. When he broke off, her cheeks were deep red.

"That's how it's done, gentlemen. I understand there's prize money?"

Tony grumbled. His plan backfired.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 : Practice with the Black Widow<strong>

"Listen up you disappointments, today Agent Romanoff has graciously offered to demonstrate some of her ever so impressive skills, from fight stances to being able to slip into a suffocatingly tight suit."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"And we also have one more special guest…" Tony continued, confusing Natasha.

A hand touched her shoulder, spurring her to pull out her knife and attack. She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hey there, gorgeous" a man in a red suit said. Natasha sighed.

"Hello, Murdock"

Everyone could sense tension between the two superheroes. Natasha folded her arms and walked away from her past lover.

"Who is that?" Bruce asked.

"That is Matt Murdock, Nat's ex-partner and—lover" Clint answered

Steve frowned upon hearing this. He kept his eyes on both Natasha and Murdock.

She gave the agents tips, but pretty much told them they'd never be able to take someone like her down. Not in a million years.

When Tony asked them to stage a fight for them, she was reluctant. But Murdock grinned, more than eager. Steve stood up and moved closer to the action, prepped to intervene should he try anything funny. He didn't like it at all when Murdock touched her, took advantages of her during the fight. His hands always wandering up and down her body.

The two fought, with Murdock at an advantage. His blindness heightened his senses, so he avoided all her attacks. Eventually, he pinned her, hands clasped on her sides.

"I win"

Natasha scrambled from his hold and stood, an intense glare on her face.

"Alright, I think that does it for today" Tony announced.

"Good. Now you can go" Natasha said.  
>Murdock grinned. "Only if you come with me"<p>

Steve walked between them. "The lady said go. Now" he said, saying the last word quiet enough to get his point across. Murdock left.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 : Undercover<strong>

This one was not entirely Tony's plan but it did work out in a very weird way. Four of the Avengers were waiting in the meeting room to be brief by Fury and Hill. Natasha sat beside Steve and was talking about what they going to do this weekend when Fury and Hill walked in with a file in their hands.

"Your mission is to find an informant about a crime organization believing to be funding HYDRA and AIM in exchange for the latest weapon. You will capture the target to get the exact location of this shell company"

Steve read his file with Natasha.

"He's holed up in a nightclub located in the Bronx. Since Thor is assisting Miss Foster with experiments in Nevada and Stark is in Malibu, we have Dr. Banner joining you three" Fury said. "Romanoff, you'll be the distraction while Rogers and Barton wait for your signal. Banner, you stay in a van across the street and listen for that signal. The go word is 'funny you should mention that'"

The group began preparing, with Natasha getting herself dolled up in very skimpy attire. Steve didn't enjoy this part.

"Quite revealing, don't you think?" he asked.

"A bit, but this guy likes the women. The more noticeable I am, the more chance we get him"

He sighed and slung his shield on his back.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Natasha's talking to the guy" Barton reported. Steve decided to watch the action from in the van with Bruce.<p>

Steve looked at the monitor to see the guy rubbing his hand up and down her bum. Anger cloaked his vision.

"Keep calm, Steve. She's only playing a role" Bruce said, sensing the captain's change in mood.

They watched as the man chatted Natasha up, and finally bring her up to his room.

"If he tries any funny stuff-" Steve said.

"Cap. Trust her"

Steve nodded.

"Funny you should mention that! Funny you should mention that!" Clint said through the mike.

Steve was out of the van in seconds and outside the guys door. He barged in long enough to see him groping Natasha, feeling rage taking control of him. He tackled him to the ground.

"Don't move!" He said, as Clint entered. Steve let Clint deal with the guy while he went over to Natasha.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Steve. I could hear you, you know"

Steve went white in the face. "You did?"

"Steve Rogers, you're jealous" she teased.

He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I am. Just seeing that tool touching you... I don't like it when other men do that. But I know its for work, so I'll try to keep my feelings out of it"

Natasha shook her head. "You're completely justified in what you feel. I'm gonna talk to Fury. I don't want to be used as a flirt anymore. That way, no one can touch me but you"

"Nat, I told you it is okay if it's a job"

"Steve, you say you were okay with it but you were not" She replied "Your eyes tell everything, honey"

He lightly blushed at this.

"Have I ever told you that you are really cute when you blushing?"

"Many times"

"I love you, Steve Rogers and I care about you—a lot. Anything I can do for you, I will do it"

He pulled her close and gave her a kissed

"I love you too." He murmured against her lips "What did I do to deserve you, Natasha?"

She only gave him a mysterious smile and buried her face into his broad chest.

Steve smiled too "Listen, the night is still young. The theater a few blocks away is having a Bogart marathon. Wanna go?"

She looped her arm with his. "Sounds like a plan. I can debrief with Fury tomorrow"

The couple left the premises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**


	13. Missing

**sleeplessinbudapest, Midgardian Avenger, immy01, Destined627, MindSetFlares : Thanks for your review!**

**For this chapter, be prepare.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>13 : MISSING <span>**

Steve was summoned to Fury's office, where he was tasked with a mission in Portugal. The estimated completion time was three days: meaning the whole weekend. Steve would've declined in order to spend those three days with Natasha, but Fury said something that made it impossible to turn down.

"We believe this to be a plot conceived by HYDRA"

He arrived home later that night to find Natasha waiting for him.

"What did Fury want?"

"Mission in Portugal. Three days"

She frowned. "But that's the weekend. I was really looking forward to spending time with you"

"It's HYDRA, Nat"

Her mood immediately changed. "Then you go and kick their asses. I can wait"

"I really wish you didn't have to" he replied, walking to her and capturing her in his arms.

"Lets make the most of tonight then, soldier"

* * *

><p>He woke up at 4 AM. Not wanting to wake up Natasha, Steve crept to the bathroom to prepare.<p>

But when he came out, he found his spy was awake, sitting on the bed. She watched him pack his bag and slip on his uniform. As he finished up, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I don't want you to go" She murmured against his back.

"I don't want to go either. But I have to" he turned around in her arms to face his sweetheart.

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Hope to what now?"

"You know what I mean" he replied, pulling her in to an embrace and kissing her deeply. Finally, he pulled away, grabbed his shield and his bag.

"I will be back tomorrow" and with that he exited.

* * *

><p>Steve and his team was in quinjet on the way to Portugal. As a result from their last mission, SHIELD was able to trace the money trail to one of HYDRA's subversive organizations, the Secret Empire.<p>

The plan was to infiltrate the base and destroy any possible weaponry that could be used to terrorize the planet.

"ETA three minutes, Cap" Agent Wade said from the cockpit

As the other squad members geared up, Steve opened the hatch, bracing to jump. He never wore a parachute, something that greatly irritated Natasha.

"Good to go!" Wade said. Steve dove out. He landed discreetly out of the line of sight of the guards.

The other agents waited outside the base, bracing for Steve's command. As he was about to issue the order, a familiar voice sounded.

"Captain America. It's a pleasure to meet you again" Steve turned around.

Batroc the Leaper, an adversary he and Nat first clashed with only a year prior. With him a group of mercenaries.

"The captain will be taken alive. The rest...kill"

"Wade! Its a trap! Get everyone out of here, I will stall them!" Steve barked into his mike.

"Not without you, Cap!"

"This is an order!"

An explosion erupted from behind him. Batroc, not anticipating this, fled. Steve watched as the brick wall fell towards him.

"Shit!" were his last words before he got buried.

* * *

><p>Back at the Triskellion, Fury and his team began desperately attempting to reestablish contact. When they did, only Wade's signal was found.<p>

"Wade! Do you copy?" Fury asked  
>"Yes, director" The agent replied weakly. "It was a set-up, sir. They wanted the Captain"<p>

"Where is he now? Where Captain Rogers and the others?!"

"Cant see him, sir.I think they're dead. I'm getting cold, Director. I'm clocking out"

"Wade. Wade!" Fury barked, but the signal died. And they lost communication with Agent Wade. Fury slammed the mike on the controls.

"Get Stark, Barton and Banner here. Now" Fury ordered to Agent Hill.

Hill complied. Within an hour the billionaire, archer and scientist stormed into the control room.

"Is there a status, Fury?" Clint asked.

"Last contact was an hour ago from Agent Adrian Wade. He believes...he believes everyone on the strike team is dead"

The three were shocked. "Does that mean Rogers is-" Tony began.

"Possibly. Wade didn't see the captain. So any result now is a possibility"

The men stood in silence.

"This is bad. Really, really bad" Clint remarked.

"Does...does Natasha know?" Bruce asked.

"I have Coulson going to brief her on the situation. Thor is being contacted by Sitwell as we speak"

_Natasha's going to be destroyed_, Bruce thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Natasha was in her apartment, counting down the minutes until Steve returned so she could sneak down to his apartment. True, he could be late, but Steve always made it back on time.<p>

Pringles, her cat, was the only thing that help distracted her from Steve when he was on the mission. Her fluffy cat now sleeping next to her on the couch.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Must've decided to come right to me" she said to herself as she went to the door.

"Welcome ba-" she began, stopping when Coulson stood there instead.

"Coulson" she sighed, figuring he was there for business. "Got a mission for me?"

"Tasha...it's Captain Rogers. He went missing an hour ago"

He noticed her pupils shrink in utter shock. He produced a file and handed it to her.

"Information is still being updated, but currently...the thought is that the entire team is dead"

He noticed the tremble in her hand as she took the file.

"We'll need you at base in an hour. I'll give you time to read over what we currently know"

"Thank you, Coulson. I'll read this over" she said quickly before shutting the door. She waited as the footsteps disappeared before collapsing to the floor in tears.

_She'd lost him once. She couldn't lose him again._

* * *

><p>The search effort pressed on as the Avengers scowered the rubble, finding Steve's team. They were luckily still alive and were sent home for medical care.<p>

Thor joined the group immediately upon learning the news. The clouds clapped with thunder as the god let out his anger. As he searched, he stopped upon finding something.

"Lord Stark. I have found something"

Tony immediately went over to his and felt his jaw drop.

"Oh shit"

* * *

><p>Natasha had found herself drifting off on the couch while waiting anxiously for any news. The second a knock on the door sounded, she was dashing over to see if her man was back.<p>

But it wasn't Steve, it was Coulson.

"Coulson. Anything?" she asked, trying in vain to hide the desperation in her voice.

He breathed in before handing her Steve's shield. It was heavily damaged and covered in soot, but that's not what made Natasha scared. There was blood on it.

She put her hand over her mouth and blinked back the urge to cry. Coulson attempted to comfort her.

"It was found in the rubble. Stark and the others searched the whole area, but found no body, so chances are he's still alive, Natasha"

"I hope you're right, Phil. I really hope you're right"

He observed the pain in her features and the tired look in her eyes.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

She looked at him.

"He's my one and only. I've never...I've never let anyone this close to me before. Not even Clint. And now that I did that, I don't want to lose him. I really don't want.." she said before breaking down. Phil wrapped his arms around her, consoling Natasha as she sobbed.

"It's going to be fine, Tasha. It's going to be fine"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First wave of a little drama after I let you guys floating on the fluffiness for a long time**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, Muldoon22 and CAMILLE JONES. You guys are the best!**

**-Please kindly leave a review :) because Steve's fate is in your hand.**


	14. Worst Feeling

**Qweb, sleeplessinbudapest, Destined627, cdfalcon, DanielaHC, MysticFantasy, ifitworthreading , Cookiesandcream, xxPaige23xx, Passion4Riting , Midgardian Avenger, MESPX13, Whiterose, new reader xD, nizdihaar and guest : Thank you for your review! really appreciate it**

**Let's enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>14 : WORST FEELING<span>**

"Wake up. We're here" Clint said, shaking Natasha. They arrived at the scene of the attack as part of the rescue team.

She rose from her seat, the feelings of stern determination and fear corsing through her veins as if they were the blood that pumped life through her.

"Tony and Thor are already here. They've been searching for awhile, but haven't found anything. Though JARVIS did find some clues as to who attacked him"

"And?"

"One of the bodies found outside of the rubble had a tattoo. Looked kinda like a bat, or a-"

"Batroc" she seethed.

"You know him?"

"Me and Steve have met him before. If he has Steve, I'm gonna-"

"We're gonna kill him" Clint finished.

Natasha lightly smiled at him as she scanned the rubble. Her eyes widened at the sight of a blood trail leading out from where they believed Steve was buried.

He's injured. She thought. Following the red dots, she became alarmed at the growth of the dots. This led to a forest, with a tree brandishing a bloody handprint.

"Nat? Where you going?" Clint asked.

"Not sure, but follow this trail!" she exclaimed, pointing at the handprint.

The two assassins followed the trail, consisting of blood dots and handprints. This led them to an opening, where she audibly gasped. There, on the ground, was Steve's bloody uniform. She collapsed to her knees, hyperventilating.

"Tash, this means nothing. He could still-"

"How does this mean nothing?!" she spat back. "That's his uniform, its covered in blood! He could be badly injured or-" she said before stopping, not willing to say 'dead'. She instead began sobbing. Clint bent down and rubbed her shoulder.

"Steve Rogers isn't one to just die easily. He's strong. You know that"

She calmed down a bit. "I know. But I can't help but think the worst. And if Batroc is behind, I swear to god..."

Clint could see the rage in her eyes, and began wondering if Natalia Romanova would be making a reappearance.

They returned to the quinjet where they all waiting for them. Natasha clenched Steve's uniform tightly and walked into the quinjet without saying a word.

"Nat, you go back to New York" Clint said. "We can take care of everything at this end"

She just nodded and told the pilot to take off. Just a few minutes after takeoff, a thought ran through her mind.

"Change course. Take me to France"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of Aix-en-Provence, France<strong>_

She jumped out of the quinjet with a parachute and landed outside of Aix-en-Provence. She still had some friends left here, her informant. He knew everything about everyone. He must know how to find Batroc and his goons.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Someone shouted something in French before the door swung open a minute later. A middle age man appeared. His eyes went wide when he saw who was at his doorstep.

"Natasha, its wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed, opening the door and giving her a friendly hug.

"Jacques. It's been awhile" she replied.

"I suspect I can help you with some information"

"You can"

"Well, come in. We were just about to have dinner. You're welcome to join us"

"Sounds wonderful"

Jacques led her into the house. After the meal, Jacques's wife went to go wash dishes, and he brought Natasha into his office to talk.

"Who is it you seek?"

"His name is Batroc. He may have my love"

"I thought love was for children" he quipped.

"It was. Once. Then I met him. And I can't live without him.

Jacques smiled. "Love always gets everyone in the end"

He walked to a computer and typed in some keywords.

"Georges Batroc, also known as Batroc the Leaper. Recently returned from a job in Portugal, reporting injured. He has a safe house in Annecy, safe house being a good word for it. It's covered with his men"

"Nothing I can't handle. I best leave now if i want to make it there by tonight. As always you've been a good friend, Jacques"

"You're always welcome, Natasha" he replied. She bid farewell to his family and left.

* * *

><p>Natasha traveled up country to the city of Annecy with the car she stole. She reached Annecy within 3 hours and started looking for the place Jacques told her.<p>

She snuck into the safe house, only having to break two goon's necks. Using her heat sensor, she found one, four floors above. She slipped into the air vents and crawled up, counting how far as she went. Hitting four, she burst out, finding Batroc resting on a bed.

"Romanoff. What a pleasant surprise" he greeted, not opening his eyes.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Your teammate is missing. Plus, my men informed me you were on the premises. Told them to let you think you had the upper hand"

"You're assuming I don't"

"Because I know you don't. I recommend surrendering before Ivan shoots you. You killed his brother not a few minutes ago"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the room was now filled with Batroc's men. She sighed and dropped her gun, raising her hands in the air.

Batroc got up from his bed, in pain. He approached her.

"Rope" he said. One of the men threw him some rope. He caught it and tied Natasha's hands with it.

"I'm curious. Why is it just you coming after me? Why not SHIELD?"

"That is none of your concern"

He pushed her to her knees. "Don't lie to me! There's a group of agents just waiting to siege this place, isn't there?"

"I'm alone! I swear!"

Batroc relented.

"Well, Romanoff. Since you're alone, with no SHIELD knowledge of you being here, me killing you will now be much more discreet"

He pulled out a gun and cocked it, pressing it to her temple.

"Say goodnight"

_Goodnight, Steve_, she thought to herself.

The window smashed and Clint emerged, beginning a brutal beat down on Batroc while Maria Hill breached the door, taking out the goons.

"You alright, Tash?" Clint asked, untying her.

"Fine. How'd you know I was here?"

"Same way you knew I was in Cambodia that time"

She sighed, standing up.

"Hill scanned the area. Steve isn't here"

Her heart sunk. Once Hill secured the goons, she went over to them.

"Romanoff! What you did here nearly instigated a major foreign affairs issue. You failed, or neglected, to inform Director Fury of your actions"

"I was just doing right by Captain Rogers welfare"

"It doesn't matter, Romanoff. By order of Director Fury, you're under arrest"

* * *

><p>Batroc and his men were dealt with once they returned. Fury spent two hours scolding her, eventually sentencing her to a week in jail for insubordination. During that week, Clint weeded through the Batroc group, gathering any intel on the mission where Steve disappeared.<p>

She was released and met by Clint.

"Batroc says grabbing Steve was the plan, but they were unsuccessful once the building exploded. They escaped, and have no idea what happened to Steve"

Natasha nodded silently as Clint drove her back to the Tower. He could tell she was depressed.

"Fury's jail isn't all that bad. I survived it"

"It wasnt being in prison that's upsetting me. Steve's dead"

"Tash, you don't-"

"Clint, its been almost two weeks. The guys who last saw him don't know where he is. I've lost him"

Clint sighed. Her mind had been made up.

"What do you want to do?"

"Have a funeral. He deserves one"

Clint nodded. He pulled into the garage and parked. She hopped out and was gone before he even locked the SUV.

She returned to her floor and was greeted by their kitten Pringles. It purred as she closed the door.

"Not now, Steve. Please" she said, proceeding to walk to the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. Having shed her tears in her cell, she merely closed her eyes and slept, her heart heavy with loss.

* * *

><p>The apartment was cold and empty without Steve. Natasha started the habit of wearing his clothes like it will somehow help her. His leather jacket was next and she always wore his dog tags with her everywhere.<p>

On the day marked two weeks of Steve's disappearance, Clint stopped by to give her an update. They still not found his body and everyone in SHIELD was trying their best but the spy already accepted the truth, he might not return to her.

It was after two in the morning when she awoke to a sound of movement in her kitchen. Instinct kicking in, she reached for her gun and slowly crept in. She saw the fridge door close and a hushed voice whisper something. She flicked on the light and aimed, the gun dropping at the sight of the intruder.

Steve was kneeling next to Pringles, who was lightly lapping up some freshly poured milk. He looked up at Natasha and lightly smiled.

"Pringles was thirsty. Didn't mean to wake you"

She took in his appearance. His face still had some cuts from the accident. Her shock turned into hurt and desperate relief.

She went to him and started pounding his chest.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch" she said as she struck. He took her wrists into his hands to stop her. "Don't you know how much…"

"Natty, Natty, its alright" he said as she hid her face in his chest, sobbing.

"I thought you died. I thought I lost you"

"I'm so sorry. They were keeping track of my communications. I didn't want them to use you against me. So I laid low. I hopped on a freighter and made my way back to you"

Her sobs stuttered. "We-we were star-starting to plan your funeral"

"A perfectly reasonable thing to do"

She sniffed. "From now on, you never go on a mission without me. Never"

"Ok, Natty. I promise"

"I missed you, Steve"

"I missed you too, angel"

Steve kissed her to tell her how much he missed her so badly and Natasha wrapped her arms around him as they remained in their embrace for awhile. She eventually drifted to sleep and he carried her to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Satisfy with the reunite?**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22!**

**- **Please kindly leave your review :) ****

**- I just posted a new story '**Maybe I Need You to Save Me'. It's a AU about Steve and Natasha in university and have no superpower. I did an experiment by writing Steve on his bad side. Please kindly check it out and let me know what you think about it****


	15. Just an Illusion

**sleeplessinbudapest, Qweb, Destined627, charlotte, MESPX13, cookiesandcream, xxPaige23xx, SonOfPoseidon05, WhiteRose : Thank you for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>15 : JUST AN ILLUSION<span>**

Steve woke up the next day, his redhead in his arms as he delicately sat up. His efforts were futile as her eyes fluttered open and she shot him a smile.

"Morning, beautiful" he said.

"Morning, handsome" she replied, kissing him.

They proceeded to cuddle for a few minutes before they rose and got ready for the day. During this time, she told Steve about her journey to find him, her confrontation with Batroc, etc.

"Nat, I didn't want you risking your life just for me" he said, guilt in his voice when she finished.

"You risk yours for me. And there's no way I'm not going to return the favour"

Steve smiled at her. He slid on his leather jacket and and walked out to the elevator, pressing the button. When the doors opened, he was surprised to see Thor in there.

"Brother Steven! You've returned!" Thor exclaimed, ensnaring Steve in a bear hug.

"Good...to see you too, Thor" Steve struggled to say. "Can't breathe"

Thor let go of him.

"We thought you dead, my friend. A thought we regret to consider, but with what things were looking-"

"I understand. It's not the first time I've been considered dead" Steve replied, joking darkly.

Thor stopped for a second. "I just remembered this be Lady Natasha's floor. Why are you-"

"Stevey? Who are you talking to?" Natasha asked from the other room, walking out as she slid on her leather jacket. She stopped when she saw Thor.

"Thor. What brings you here?" she asked, nervous.

He didn't answer. He looked at the two and smiled.

"I always felt you both held a torch for one another. How long has your union been?"

Natasha blushed and looked at the ground. "Since Steve returned from Africa"

Thor's smile broadened. "The gods surely want this to be. Congratulations on your kinship"

Natasha smiled as she walked to Steve and took his hand in hers.

"Lady Jane will be most pleased to hear this. I-"

"No, Thor. Jane cannot know. Not yet" Steve said. Natasha nodded.

Thor nodded as well. "Very well"

* * *

><p>Steve, Thor and Natasha headed to the shared living space, where Steve was bombarded by "welcome back"'s, enthusiastic hugs and Bruce insisting he give him a checkup to be sure everything was alright. Once Bruce gave the all clear, Steve sat down and told them of his ordeal.<p>

"After the building collapsed, I was unconscious for awhile. Felt like hours. I wake up and immediately knew that Batroc was probably still after me. I couldn't locate my shield in time, so I just went into the woods. My uniform stuck,out like a sore thumb, as its the symbol of patriotism, and because it was coated in blood"

Natasha cringed when he said this.

"So I simply stripped it off. It could've also worked as some form of distraction, I suppose"

"How did you come back to US?"

"There was a freighter headed to DC when I reached the coast. I stowed away and made it back onto home soil"

As the group told Steve how good it was to have him back, Pepper entered.

"Guys! Sorry to interrupt. I just got off the phone with the mayor and he wanted us to be at his latest campaign fundraiser tomorrow"

"Do we really need to go?" Bruce asked.

"This is mandatory. Not only is it for his reelection, its for charity, namely victims of the Chitauri attack. Your wardrobes will have some suits and dresses to choose from in the morning" and with that she left.

* * *

><p>Living with the Starks always came with some privileges that normal people never had. In this case, Mrs. Stark had all the designer clothes from every high end brand delivered to the tower for the Avengers to select for the fundraiser.<p>

Pepper had the clothes designed just for each of them. The girls had fun trying on all the clothes while the boys had a problem with selecting the right tuxedo.

"Steve, I need your opinion on this" Natasha said from the bedroom. Steve was browsing through the tuxedos. Tonight was the big night.

"Coming, dear"

He went to the bedroom and nearly fainted. Natasha was absolutely stunning in a strapless black dress.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow"

She smiled. "That's what I'm looking for"

"I don't think I've been this speechless in a long time" Steve replied. "I can only wish me finding a tux was as easy as you finding your dress"

"Let me help you" she said, following him back to the living room. Steve showed her the rack full of tuxedos.

"This wouldn't be too probmatic if these weren't so tight" he said, dressing up in one he picked up.

"Do you see what I mean? It's tight!" He exclaimed "Maybe this is one of Tony's pranks"

Natasha didn't return an answer, as she was deep in thought.

Her boyfriend was totally hot.

She did have a thing for her Captain in his tight pants, whatever type of pants he was wearing. And he never knew it, she didn't tell him but she really loved watching him walking around the room shirtless, wearing only his jeans.

"Nat!" He called loudly and snapped her back to reality "What do you think?"

"Too tight" She answered "I don't want any woman to stare at your perfect ass, honey"

Steve flushed a little "This coming from a woman who has the most gorgeous curves. Yeah, I don't want any man to stare at you too"  
>"This is not a time for us to debate about this, sweetheart. Just wear your army uniform"<p>

She went to his closet and pulled it out. He was patting the jacket down as she tied his tie for him.

"Thankfully this fits without revealing too much" she said, slapping his bum.

* * *

><p>The boys took little time to get dressed , resulting in waiting for their respective partners to descend the stairs.<p>

"I bet you my wife is going to look gorgeous today" Tony said loudly "More gorgeous than your devil assassin, Capsicle"

"Wait until she hears you called her that" Steve replied.

"Too late! I heard you, Stark" Natasha emerged at the stairs "But I'm in a good mood today so...yeah, I will spare your life"

Steve was enamoured with his spy as he stood and went to walk her down.

She elected not to wear the black dress from earlier, instead opting for a red silk dress that hugged her frame tightly. He blushed slightly when he discovered it was backless.

One thing was for sure, Katniss Everdeen had nothing on Natasha. She was definitely on fire.

"You look stunning, Natashalie"

"Thank you, Stark"

"You know, Cap, I think I'll take her off your hands for the evening"

"Over my dead body" Steve replied, handing Natasha her white coat. "This one's taken"

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the fundraiser, held at the Museum of Natural History, the limos were swarmed by the paparazzi and news reporters. Tony and Pepper stepped out and began chatting with the crowds while Bruce and Betty snuck pass. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway as Steve merged from his limo and offered his hand to Natasha, who latched onto his arm once she stepped out<p>

The questions they endured were the same.

_"Are you dating?" "When did this start?"_

But they always answered _"were just friends"_. Steve began hurrying Natasha along due to the male photographers insisting on _"one more photo"_.

But as soon as they were inside, every head turned toward their direction. Every eye fall on the beautiful spy. When she gave a bright smile, everyone smiled at her too. They walked into the middle of the crowd. Men almost broke their neck to take a look at her smooth pale back.

"Did you really need to wear this much of a revealing dress?" Steve whispered. "Everyone is looking at you"

"Are you jealous or something, Steven?"

"I don't like it when people look at my girlfriend"

"They can look but they can't touch, Rogers" She replied with a sly grin and leaned up to his ear "You are the only one with that privilege"

Steve found himself smiling at her answer.

* * *

><p>"Thor, what's wrong?" Jane asked when she saw the god looking around the room nervously.<p>

"I have a strange feeling, my lady" He replied, eyes still looking around "I felt something mystical and it felt very familiar. And sinister"

"It's nothing, Thor" Jane rubbed his arm "Shall we dance?"

Thor was more than eager to take her hand and walked to the dance floor. But Thor wasn't the only one who could sense something, Clint also felt something creep up his spine and started to look around for the source. His eyes quickly searched but found nothing wrong.

Tony was the next one. He started to shiver and began to stumble. Pepper had to hold him before he collapsed.

"What's going on, Tony?" Pepper asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't know…I feel like…" Tony tried to find a word "I feel like I'm falling through that wormhole again"

"Sit down before you collapse"

Bruce was different. He felt like someone was whispering something in his ears all the time. He tried to find the source but no one was near him and Betty. He thought back to the voice, it sounded familiar but I couldn't be the man he thought it was.

Natasha and Steve had been happily dancing when she stopped, a look of worry on her face.

"Are you alright, Nat?" Steve asked, noticing the sudden change in mood.

"I think I saw someone. Someone bad" She replied, green eyes still looked around nervously

"You looked tired. Maybe we should grab a drink" He suggested.

"Yeah. A drink sounds good"

They walked to the bar and Steve ordered drinks for them. He saw something in the reflection of the mirror behind the counter. A very familiar set of eyes stared back at him. He quickly turned and saw a long black haired man in the crowd head toward the exit.

"Nat, I will be right back" Steve said and hurried to the door.

"Where are you going, Steve?"

He didn't answer and disappeared out the door.

"Mr. Hogan, I need my shield" Steve told Happy who guarding the hero's weapons for the Avengers.

"What's going on, Cap?"

"I need to follow someone" He replied, grabbing his shield before following the man he saw in the ballroom, someone very familiar.

He ran after the man into the dark alley when the tall man turned and Steve's eyes went wide.

"Hello again"

* * *

><p><strong>an: who is the mysterious man indeed?**

****- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22!****

****- Please check my new story out! It's called 'Maybe I needed you to save me' It's an AU story where the avengers were in the university and had no super power. Main characters were still Steve and Natasha together as always :)****

**- I have to tell you that I will be in Japan for a week and might not be able to find any wifi to upload. If I can find one, I will update right away but if not, see you guys in a week.**

**- Please kindly leave review :) **

**- Better brace yourself for the next chapter**


	16. Unexpected Return

**Rate M : Contain violent scene, kidnapping and torturing. Skip this chapter if it trigger you.**

**I don't know that this is necessary but better to take a ****precaution**

**andy-ho13, Destined627, sleeplessinbudapest, cookiesandcream, MESPX13, DeafAngel2000 , Purple Pixie5, dylano'brien97 , LoverShadowGirl, DanielaHC, charlotte, and guests : thanks for the review!**

**Let's enjoy the chapter :) The mysterious man revealed!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>16 : UNEXPECTED RETURN<span>**

He threw his shield but the man simply caught it and threw it back to the soldier.

"You…" was all Steve could say.

"Greetings, Captain"

"How can this be?" He asked "Thor said you were killed in Svartalfheim"

"Oh, my dear brother keeps falling for that trick, its depressing nowadays he's yet to catch on. You were the only one who could feel my presence enough to believe that I am here while your friends feigned ignorance" Loki said, while his green eyes asserted the captain.

The last time he didn't have a chance to play with this one. The soldier had always had the perfect armor around him and the god didn't have a chance to penetrate that wall and find his weaknesses like he did with the captain's teammates.

But everyone has a weakness and the Captain was no exception.

"What are you doing here, Loki?"

"I just simply missed Midgard. That's all"

"Don't play with me, Loki. I know you have something up your sleeve"

"Let's just say I will try to conquer Midgard again"

"What army will you lead this time? Klingons? Wookies? Storm Troopers?" Steve taunted, boasting some of the knowledge he obtained in the years he'd been in the future. He could see the anger in the god's eyes.

Steve Rogers was the perfect challenge for the god of mischief. His teammates were easy to manipulate. This time, it will give Loki great pleasure in turning their precious captain against them.

He will break Steve Rogers. Even with that strong mind of his, Loki will twist it to his own design.

He just needed to find the perfect tools to break the man.

"No, I have something much stronger"

Steve charged in to attack the god. He had to stop Loki before he could do anything to harm this world again. But the god was stronger and faster than the soldier and Loki sent him flat to the ground, pressing his foot on the Captain's chest.

"You are no match for me, soldier. I can kill you in-"

The ringtone from Steve's iPhone rang, interrupting the god's speech. Loki picked up the phone from the ground where it fell. Green eyes went wide after he saw the screen.

The lock screen was of Steve and Natasha hugging one another while they napped in a park. Her caller ID was what intrigued Loki the most.

"Angel" he read aloud. "You gave her a very cute pet name, soldier" The god taunted. His foot still pressed on Steve's chest. "Wait! This is love, isn't it?"

From the looks of the captain's face and eyes that flashed with emotion and feeling, Loki knew the answer.

The god had found his perfect tool against the invincible Captain America.

"Oh captain, you must know that she doesn't deserve you. She is everything you are not."

"Nobody's perfect, including me"

Loki grabbed the captain's chin, "Then I shall test you, test how much you love her but I must warn you, the more you love her, the more fun it's going to be"

The god of mischief knocked Steve unconscious before answering his phone.

"Steve Where are —"

It was her. The one who he loathed the most. Now he had his chance to make her suffer. By using the one she loved against him. He answered the phone.

"Your precious Captain is indisposed at the moment. Please, call back at a more convenient time" and with that he dropped the phone from his hand.

* * *

><p>Natasha remembered the voice that replied her. It was not Steve but the voice that she will remember to the day she died, the voice that still haunted her sometimes, filled with poison and persuasion.<p>

"What's wrong, Red?" Tony asked.

"Loki captured Steve"

"I will get everyone" Pepper said and walked off to find the rest of the team.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I just talk to him. He says he is going to kill Steve" she said, taming the feelings of anguish and fear within her.

Everyone was gathered in their private room, face filled with fear. Steve was the only one in this team who didn't face Loki in the mental battle directly.  
>Thor was already in his battle armor and had summoned Mjolnir. Bruce tried very hard not to lose his cool. Tony summoned his Ironman suit. Clint had his bow and arrows ready.<p>

"Guys, we need to calm down" Tony reminded "I know everyone wants to help Steve but we need a plan"

Brown eyes looking around the room, Natasha was occupied thinking about Steve.

"We should start with his last location" Bruce suggested.

"Here! Use this phone" Natasha handed Tony her iPhone "Let JARVIS find the location off the last call I made"

Tony narrowed his eyes when he saw the phone was not the one he designed for the team but he kept the question to himself and let JARVIS do what Natasha said.

"Pull up the surveillance feed please"

The feed from CTV displayed Steve chasing a man into an alley.

"That's Loki" Thor growled.

"Stark take me there!" Natasha demanded.

Tony complied and picked Natasha up before he flew away while Thor followed. Clint and Bruce were going to head back to the tower to better analyze everything.

The three of them found the alley but what they saw froze them. Steve's shield and his destroyed cell phone but no sign of the owner.

* * *

><p>Steve was abruptly awakened by a splash of cold water to his face. He breath was hard, his lungs felt a sharp pain. In front of him was a mad god from Asgard, looking pleased with himself.<p>

"This once use to be a Midgardian slaughter house" Loki started "They left quite an impressive equipment too"

"If you aim to use pain on me, it's not going to work"

"Oh, that will come after." The god replied "I know that you have a very high pain tolerant, captain. You're the super soldier after all"

Loki dragged a chair with him before sitting in front of the soldier who was tied to a column.

"Tell me about Romanoff"

"Go to hell"

"Then allow me to tell you about her. She is a vile, manipulative, disgusting excuse for a human being"

Steve tried to lunge at him, but Loki pushed him back down.

"You entertain the concept she loves you, yet you and I know fine well that is nothing more than a hollow statement. You lie to yourself, Rogers. You knew that second nature was not easy to change. Humans of today, not of your time, are so conceited. every word that spills from their disgusting lips is lie after lie after lie. theres no way they can change. mot i, not you, not anyone can change the human condition. And Natalia Romanova is definitely someone who can and never will change"

"You cannot trick me with your poisonous lies, Loki. You are wasting your time and mine"

Loki lightly chuckled "Oh soldier, there is much I can do if I just set my mind to it" The god stood up "No one will come for you, soldier. People you claim they are your best friends; they are nothing but a hand full of liars and killers. You are the one who is different from the others. You are noble, honest and chivalrous. You are not belong with them"

"Kill me or spare me the lecture. My friends will be here. You'll see"

Loki's lips twitched up in one twisted smile.

"Get a good sleep, soldier. Tomorrow will be a long day for you"

* * *

><p>Tony let JARVIS ran a facial recognition program all night. The billionaire didn't get some sleep at all same as Natasha who waiting with Tony at his lab. Bruce brought them coffee and breakfast when the morning come.<br>"No luck?" The scientist asked.

The two just shook their head and sipped the coffee. SHIELD had already been alerted and Fury sent every agent he had to find the captain and the god of mischief.

Thor came to the labs with Jane and Darcy.

"Can you find him, Thor?" Natasha asked  
>"Ney" The god replied "Don't worry, my lady. I will return to Asgard and seek help from Heimdall"<p>

* * *

><p>Steve never doubt about anything he believe in. Even when someone whispered something to him, a rumor, a lie, He never wavered.<p>

Loki knew this one was tricky and the soldier's mind was way stronger than any of his friend.

The mad god started to inflict pain onto the Captain. Started by, his bare hands hitting, punching Captain America but he never let out a single cry. The second attempt, Loki broke Steve's rib and forced out the first painful groan. Something inside Steve started to break down and Loki could see it perfectly.

He use his magic to subdue the Captain in his place while he broke his arms, knowing that he could do so much more in the next day. The captain's arm will heal and he could do it all over again.

Then Loki started to use weapons Loki used his favorite dagger to cut a deep wound in the flesh of Steve Roger, drawing blood from the wound and weakening the soldier. Loki enjoyed seeing the pain in Steve's eyes.

On the fifth day of his captive, Steve started to become light-headed when he was abruptly waked up by a dagger that stabbed him into his calf. He lost too much blood, his vision started to blur and his wounds began to heal slower than usual.

"Look soldier! I got a new toy for you" The god said. His green eyes filled with insanity.

Loki showed a hook linked with a rope. Before Steve could do anything, Loki stabbed a metal hook on Steve's left shoulder, earning a loud scream of pain before the god began to pull the soldier up.

"What shall we discuss today?" Loki looked please with his actions.

The captain struggled desperately to get off the hook but he had no strength left in him to do something about it.

"Don't try to fight it, soldier. You only cause yourself more pain"

Deep blue eyes stared back at the god.

"Do you think that your lover will come for you, soldier?"  
>"She will come and she will rip your heart out"<p>

"Let me tell you about her. The truth that Barton told me ages ago"

"The things you say will not change a thing, Loki." Steve said tiredly "I know her past but you are wrong. She didn't choose the life before she became the Avengers. She was manipulated, mind-controlled, just like what you did to Barton."  
>"Really? You believed that" The god exclaimed "She killed innocent people; she was working as an angel of death itself, delivering every innocent soul to the gates of hell. You think she didn't choose this life but the truth is she choose it, the path of killing and blood"<br>"But she turned to the good side before it was too late, Loki. Unlike you who having all the power any man could dream of but you abused it"  
>"You are so annoyingly naïve, soldier. No wonder why she could have you so far in her web of lies" The god taunted "Love is for children she once told me"<p>

"I might not be smart like you, Loki but I know she loves me and I know the real Natasha better than you"

"Let me enlighten you, soldier. She was everything completely opposite to you. You save lifes, she takes them. You speak the truth while she crafted all the lies. You protect people but she only protects herself. And you think the love you give her was worth for the disgusting creature like her?"  
>"She is trying to change" Steve replied "And she loves me"<p>

"Are you sure that she really love you. Soldier? I recall she mentioned that love is for children and she was not capable of such feeling"  
>"People can changed"<br>"So tell me, Captain. Did she choose you because of her feelings for you or she was afraid of losing you to someone else?"

And Loki saw the wavering in Steve's eyes, he got his answer.

"I guess you have wondered the same thing"  
>"She loves me"<br>"Time to stop lying to yourself, Rogers. You mean nothing to her, just another trophy that she could display, just another way of her to redeem herself! She doesn´t love you. She said it to keep you, just to put a shackle on your neck so you won't leave her. Why did she have to wait that long to tell you she loves you? Why did she have someone on a side before she chose you?"

Steve was in silent. This was the first time he doubted Natasha's affection for him. He made a mistake to stop and think about what Loki was tried to tell him. Loki knew his plan was working and he would continue to poison the soldier's mind until Captain America saw the real Natasha Romanoff.

The truth that had been hidden in the shadow, the true that the spy had tried to hide was coming out to the light. But he, the god of mischief, will take the light out of the soldier's eyes so he could see what is in the darkness.

The filthy, disgusting— _real Natasha Romanoff_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please kindly leave a review :)**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22!**

**- Please check out my new story '**Maybe I Need You to Save Me' and leave some review to let me know how you feel about douche! Steve and university! AU****


	17. Bleeding Love

**GSMemorial18, Destined627, xxPaige23xx, internetangie, sleeplessinbudapest, GhostGlowLight, Littlesister007, cookiesandcream, WhiteRose and Guests : Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>17 : BLEEDING LOVE*<span>**

Everyone was trying their best to locate the Captain but they had all failed so far. SHIELD wasn't able to detect Loki or Captain America anywhere.

Natasha was more than worried, but she hid it under her cold façade. She was working hard, just like Tony and Bruce. She didn't sleep, just simply took 2 hour naps before she would get back to work. Clint tried to get her to sleep and eat but he failed most of the time.

Until the day Thor came back from Asgard.

"Friends! I come with good news" Thor announced as he arrived. "Heimdall is able to see the location of the Captain. Fortunately, he's still in Midgard."

"Lead us there, Point break" Tony said.

The team suited up and got on the quinjet. SHIELD also sent them a backup team.

"Are you sure this is the place, Thor?" Natasha asked

"Aye, Heimdall saw Lord Steven was inside this building" Thor replied "What shall we do?"

"We're going in" Natasha stated and ran into the building without listening to her teammates.

Everyone followed her in. Tony's armor detected nothing. They found Steve, hanging from the ceiling with a rope tied around his wrists. He was unconscious and looked beaten and battered.

"Steve!" Natasha called and ran to her boyfriend.

Clint fired an arrow to cut down the rope. Natasha held him in her arms, eyes assessing his wounds. She lowered her head and heard very faint breathing from Steve. Fear consumed her.

"Loki! Show yourself!" Thor demanded while everyone was tensed up in anticipation.

"Dearest brother, do you miss me?" A poisonous voice came from the second floor.

Loki emerged showing no sign that he wanted to fight.

"Surrender yourself or we will do this the hard way" Thor proposed.

"I am one for the challenge, Odinson. If you can get me" He disappeared, only his voice could be heard "You remember this trick, Thor. The one you always fell for"

Loki reappeared, this time; the mischief god created four illusions of him one for each Avenger. Natasha was not going to join the fight, she needed to protect Steve. Hawkeye retreated to the third floor to get a better line of sight.

"I see him" Clint told the group before firing his arrow towards the mad god.

Loki caught the arrow before it hit him, but it was a net arrow, so it exploded and entangled the god within it. Hulk caught Loki by his throat to prevent the god from getting away.

"SHIELD, we got Loki and Rogers." Tony reported "We're moving out now"

Thor lifted the Captain up in his arms and carried him to the quinjet. Thor and Hawkeye kept a close watch on Loki. While Tony, Natasha, and Bruce took care of Steve, trying to revive the Captain.

He slowly gained his consciousness back and before they knew it he slowly opened his eyes and saw his friends.

"Steve, I'm here" She gently said and held his head up onto her lap.

He looked at her. His blue eyes stared at her with pain, anger, frustration, distrust, hatred, and most of all, disgust.

That was the thing that Natasha feared the most.

"Stay away from me" He growled before passing out in her arms.

Loki's wicked smile widened when he heard what the Captain said.

* * *

><p>They put Loki in the Hulk containment cell in the Tower's dungeon, awaiting to return to Asgard, with Thor in two days.<p>

Steve was put in the medical bay. His wounds were tended to properly and all were wrapped up in bandages. Natasha sat on the chair beside his bed, waiting for him to wake up.

The night came. Tony told her he could take shift watching Steve and Loki before he went to bed. Bruce did another scan on Steve's body before went to his room.

"If you need anything, just let JARVIS call me"

"Of course, Bruce. Thank you"

The doctor walked out the door. Natasha sat back on the chair and kept her eyes at Captain America.

* * *

><p>Natasha wasn't sure when she fell asleep but when she opened her eyes, a pair of deep blue eyes were looking at her. Steve's face hovering above her.<p>

"Hey, handsome" She greeted with a soft smile. "Feeling better?"

Steve didn't answer. His eyes tinted in red, filled with an anger that she had never seen before. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up on to her feet. His hand closed around her throat, as he led her backwards and slammed her to the wall.

"Steve—"

He tightened his grip and lifted her up that her toes barely scratched the ground. She tried to plead, to beg him to release her but he couldn't hear any of it. She took a pained breath. Her hands caught his, struggling to make him let her go.

His eyes showed nothing but insanity. Her oxygen supply was dwindling as she couldn't breathe, eyes fluttering shut.

"Stev..." Natasha rasped, about to fall unconscious.

The doors to the recovery room flew open as the Hulk burst in and tackled Steve away from Natasha. The unconscious spy fell into Thor's arms and he carried her out of the room. Steve too was knocked unconscious by the Hulk

They moved Steve to another Hulk containment room, on floor above medical bay, as they didn't know if Steve would wake up again, he still had Loki's spell on him or not.

And what his reaction towards the rest of the team would be.

* * *

><p>It was a rough night for everyone. Bruce and Tony stayed up all night just to keep watching Natasha who still laid unconscious in the recovery room. Thor and Clint kept their eyes on Steve. Clint prepared his bow and arrow in case Steve broke out from his cell.<p>

Their Captain regained his consciousness and started to move around. When he saw his two friends standing outside the cell, he called them.

"Clint! Thor! Let me out of here" He demanded, fists smashing into the glass cage.

"We cannot do that, Lord Steven"

"I'm fine! Look at me!" Steve told, slamming his hand into the glass again.

"Nothing you say will change that, Captain" Thor replied and held his hammer tight.

Steve walked around the containment room feeling frustrated. Clint kept his eyes on the Captain. He still saw the same shade of blue in Steve's eyes, the shade of blue indicated the Captain was still under Loki's spell.

"Let me out of here now!" Steve growled angrily.

"No!" Clint yelled back "If we let you out, what would guarantee that us that you will not hurt us like you hurt Natasha?"

When Steve heard that name, he turned. His eyes gone dark, clouded with madness.

"Don't ever say that name again"

* * *

><p>Natasha slowly opened her eyes and lightly moved her fingers<p>

"Slow down, princess" A concerned voice came from her right.

"Stark, where am I?" She asked

Tony helped her sit right up. She looked around and didn't find the only person she wanted to see.

"Where's Steve?"

"Uh—Red, it's a bit complicated—"

"What's going on? Where is he?"

"Loki had him under his spell, Natasha." Bruce answered "He hurt you last night so we put him in the containment cell. Clint told us that he had a reaction towards you"

"I will go see him"

"No, Natasha" Bruce grabbed her arms "Don't do it. He will hurt you again"

"Sorry, doc. I have to"

She got out of bed and walked out the door. Tony quickly alerted Thor and Clint.

"Birdbrain and Point Break, secure Rogers in place. Tie him down with the magnetic cuffs. Red is on her way now"

"Got it" Clint replied before turning to Thor "You hold him and I will put the cuffs on"

"Aye!"

The two heroes walked into the cell. Steve reacted normally to both of them but he didn't expect that Thor would lock his body in place with a powerful hug while Clint secured the cuffs at his wrists, tied together at his back, and his legs tied together before the archer activated the magnetic mechanism and the Captain was pulled to the metal wall, locking him in place.

"Let me go now, Barton"

"I can't. There's someone who wants to talk to you"

Thor stepped away from the door and revealed who was behind him. Every muscle in Steve's body tensed up when he saw Natasha Romanoff walk in. His eyes filled with the same emotion she saw yesterday.

"May I speak with him in private?" She asked the god and the archer.

"No!" They said in unison

"Please"

"Alright" Clint agreed "But we will keep a close watch"

Thor and Clint walked out the room. They kept their eyes on them. Natasha walked towards her boyfriend. She could hear Steve growl angrily at her.

"Steve, try to fight it" She said "You are under Loki's spell"

"Why should I believe you, Romanoff?" He spat back harshly "Why should I take any word from you seriously, liar?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Liar, you are a spy, you manipulate people to get what you want. You do everything, and every mean to bend people to your will. How could I be sure that you really love me or you just lied to me?"

"Steve, I really do love you"

"Really? I think you say those words just to keep me with you. You were just afraid of losing me to someone else. How do I know that you will ever choose me? I am just one of your trophies, one of your conquests!"

"What did Loki do to you?"

"He just told me the truth about you"

"And you trust Loki more than you trust me?"

"At this point, I don't know who I can trust anymore"

"Listen to yourself! This is not you, Steve. Try to break free of Loki's spell"

She cupped his face before she kissed him on lips. She could feel that he resisted and tried to break away from her. She deepened the kissed until he gave up and returned it to her. She broke off but then she saw angriness in his eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me again" He growled "And stay away from me"

Natasha was really hurt but she didn't display anything on her face. She just simply walked out the room and saw her teammates waiting for her, concern filling their faces.

"Natasha…" Tony tried to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"I'm okay, Stark"

"Loki poisoned his mind. That was surely not Steve" Bruce reminded.

"Steve would never do that to you, Tasha" Clint tried to reassure her.

"Whatever spell my brother casted on him, I will make sure it's gone" Thor vowed and walked towards the elevator. "I will speak to him"

* * *

><p>"Loki! Release the captain from your spell at once!" Thor shouted as he stormed into the dungeon.<p>

The mad god was sitting in his cell, looking up at his brother.

"I cannot do that, Thor" Loki simply replied "Every spell has its own remedy and this spell is the most complicated of them all"

"I do not believe that, Loki"

"Whatever you say, dearest brother" Loki retorted "The spy and the soldier have to find their way back by themselves or else… we all have ourselves front row seats to the greatest entertainment in the nine realms"

"Do you mean to shatter this team, brother?"

"No, that was never my intention, Thor." Loki said, a wicked grin appeared "This time it was simpler, just to shatter the spy"

"You seek revenge on Lady Natasha, why?"

"Last time she played me like a child"

Thor couldn't bear to listen to his insane brother anymore. The god turned around and walked to the elevator.

"I must warn you brother." Loki spoke up "The spell will get stronger and stronger with each passing day"

* * *

><p>Everyone''s body reaction about Loki was different but one feeling that rippled throughout the team was they uncomfortable feeling knowing that the psychopath god was under the same roof as them.<p>

Nobody wanted to visit Loki except Thor and Darcy. Jane still didn't trust the god of mischief as he lied to them once again. Clint and Dr. Selving had the same reaction. They were afraid of Loki and tried to stay away from his cell as much as possible. Bruce sealed himself in the labs and medical bay.

Tony wore his Iron Man armor all day just in case he were to be thrown out of his building again.

But Natasha was the worst.

She couldn't sleep, as nightmares kept haunting her and without Steve to help repel them, she couldn't close her eyes. Loki had left some mental damage from their last encounter. A damage that Natasha thought was long gone.

But it was still fresh and new, this time it was like putting salt into a fresh wound.

Natasha kept visiting Steve everyday despite everyone's disapproval especially Bruce and Clint. Every time she came back from Steve's detention cell, she was never the same Natasha as the one that went in. Steve (under the spell of Loki) somehow broke Natasha, mentally and physically.

Every time, he unloaded a verbal assault on her or he would try to hurt her with his fists, but Thor and Iron Man intervened just in time, before he could really harm Natasha.

"You should stop, Nat" Clint expressed his concern. "He will kill you and he will not feel a damn thing"

"Loki really intends to take his revenge on me" She said bitterly "I am the one who put Steve into this mess"

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Tasha" The archer replied "That psychopath is the only one to blame, not you or Steve"

"You know I'm the only one that can bring him back"

"No, Nat. don't do this to yourself. He is not Steve Rogers anymore. This is a monster, Tasha! Look at him!"

"I have to save him, Clint even if it means I have to die"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and GSMemorial18!**


	18. Time For Giving Up

**Sorry for traumatize you guys a lot lately. These are the chapters that wrote back during my deep depression.**

**thereadingturtle,Cookiesandcream , lozzabozzaera , Midgardian Avenger, Qweb, internetangie, xxPaige23xx , GSMemorial18, DoodlePopapo, Littlesister007, Destined627 , sleeplessinbudapest, WhiteRose, and guests : Thank you for your review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>18 : TIME FOR GIVING UP*<span>**

Week and a half had passed since they rescued Steve. Steve was still under Loki's spell. Thor and Darcy were the only two who wanted to visit Loki at his double-walled cell. Thor was to check up on his brother and Darcy was there to give the god some bickering contests which annoyed the god a great deal.

"Hey dude!"

"What do you want mortal?" Loki was obviously annoyed and didn't even look at her.

"I brought you breakfast " She stated and placed the tray at floor in front of the second-wall door.

"Midgardian pathetic food" Loki muttered

"Whatever you say, Loki. Nobody wants to come down here and give you food except me and Thor so just eat it okay?"

She turned away and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Even everyone knew that Steve was going to hurt Natasha again if they let him out of the cell, but she wanted to try it one last time before she gave up. Thor followed by Clint, Bruce and Tony, to see Steve's reaction.<p>

He was perfectly normal until he saw Natasha in the living room. The Captain charged in and the spy quickly dodged his fist, but Steve grabbed her waist before he threw another punch and it landed on the wall, making a deep hole in the process.

Thor was the quickest one to react and swung his hammer at the Captain to knock him unconscious.

Natasha insisted on trying again tomorrow. Much of everyones' protest, they couldn't stop Natasha's attempt to save Steve. The spy was totally stressed out, so she headed to the swimming pool to release some stress.

It was her twentieth laps when someone grabbed her shoulders in a strong grip. She was startled by the force that was put upon her. It was Steve, but not her Steve. This was a monster under the spell of Loki.

He growled angrily before he pushed her head down in the water, attempting to drown her. Natasha struggled to return to the surface but she couldn't fight with Steve.

But then she was suddenly released. Clint pulled her out of the water. Natasha splashed from the water while Bruce checked up on her. Thor took Steve down by his hammer once again.

"How the hell did he get in here?" Tony asked "I thought I told you to lock his floor down, JARVIS"

"I'm sorry, sir. But Captain Rogers has been trained by the SHEILD black ops team in infiltration. He must have managed to circumvent the security system"

Thor took Steve back to his bedroom and Tony ordered JARVIS to lock down his room. No one in, no one out until he was released from the spell.

Natasha had enough and it was her time to overcome her fear and face with Loki, once and for all.

"What did you do to him?"

"You do really like to sneak up on me, Agent Romanoff. It's amazes me that you took this long to come to me…do you fear me?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Loki"

"I don't think so"

"Release him now, Loki"

"I cannot. I rather enjoy it, you meowing quim." He retorted "I love how I can smell genuine fear from you."

Natasha tried to retain her cold façade, but Loki knew he had shattered the wall inside of her since they first met.

"You should be flattered by yourself, spy. Normally, I can control a human's mind within 2 seconds but it took a week and a lot of pain to break your Captain. He must really love you"

"Answer my question, Loki" Natasha got back to her point "What did you do to him?"

"Just like Barton, I simply just expanded his mind for him to see the truth behind the mask of the spy he is madly in love with" The mischief god replied "I saw that an angel and a demon were together. An angel cannot follow the trick and gambit of the demon, Romanoff so I turned an angel into your kind to make it an equal fight"

"He is a good man, Loki. He is pure and he is perfection, nothing you do will change him"

"We all have a demon within ourselves, it doesn't matter how much you deny it. Your Captain is not an exception. Do you think that you are worthy of his love, killer? Ask yourself how much he could stand your disgusting past."

Fear filled the spy's eyes for a second, followed by doubt. She was always wondering the same thing Loki had asked her.

"I did warn him that the more he loves you, then more powerful my spell would be" The god said and turned his back on Natasha

"Please release him, Loki"

That caught the god by surprise. He never thought that she wouldl beg him. That she was willing to give up her own dignity to save the love of her life. The god just smiled and turned his back on her.

He was enjoying this victory.

"Kneel and beg me and then I shall consider your request"

"You really love to have people kneel, you know that, right?" The spy taunted

"It's the only way to save his life, Romanoff. I will release him if you do as I say. I will let him live and love you the way you know but you will never deserve him"

"I will try, Loki. People can try"

"You think you are good enough for him, huh? You were born to take life, while he was to save it. Hell and demons forged your soul. You are a sinner who belongs to the deepest abyss, Evil of the night, Mercenary of death! Your hands were gushing red, Romanoff and you dare think you belong with a saint!"

Natasha was shocked; she took a step back from the cell. His piercing green eyes looking at her and a smile of victory curved on his lips.

"I only helped him see the truth, Romanoff. I did him no harm but saved him from your lies. He may have seen you as an angel but you should have known better"

Natasha turned away and walked to the elevator. Loki managed to leave some mental damage again. He used the truth against her. The fact that she knows it was true.

Thor walked right in, just in time to see Natasha walking out of the room and he saw the look on Loki's face. Suddenly, he realized something. The god waited until the elevator door closed.

"Brother, dost thou harbor feelings for Lady Natasha?"

"Nonsense, brother" Loki replied with a chuckle. "Love is fo— I'm not capable of such wasting feelings"

But Thor saw it all. He knew that he suspicious were true.

"That is why you came back here" The Thunderer said "You came back for Lady Natasha but then you found out her romantic kinship with Lord Steven. You are trying to tear them apart"

"Like I just said dearest brother, you are speaking nonsense."

"I hast known you for a long time brother. I know your scheme when it came to courting someone you hold feelinga for. You never treat them well but instead challenge them, play with them and use your mind tricks but this time it shall not work brother"

"What can you do about it?"

Thor stepped away from the door and Bruce emerged from behind.

"Lord Banner could you please teach Loki that lesson again?"

**"HULK SMASHHHHH PUNY GODDD!"**

* * *

><p><em>Damn you, the mischief god<em>. Natasha muttered in her mind as she walked into her room.

She sat down on the floor, curling herself, trying really hard not to cry.

"Natasha, can I come in?" Bruce's gentle voice came from the door.

"Yeah" She replied and heard the door open.

The doctor walked into the room and found the spy. He could tell how she was feeling just from her body language. Bruce sat down beside her.

"You don't seriously believe what Loki just told you, do you?"

"I really wanted to not think about it, but I already did"

"Natasha, you know he was lying. That's what he did and he was trying to destroy you"

"And he succeeded this time. I'm broken—"She sobbed, her forehead pressed against her arms "I'm broken into million pieces, Bruce. He's telling the truth. I'm not good enough for Steve."

"Don't ever say that, Tasha. Steve really loves you, so that means he saw something in you and he's willing to ignore your past. He's not the type of person to judge people from their past"

Natasha still sobbed quietly so Bruce continued,

"Steve understands you more than you know, Natasha. He saw you as who you really are when you're with him"

"I really don't know, Bruce" She shook her head "I really don't know what to do anymore"

"Natasha, I think the fact that he loves you and you love him is more than enough"

The spy hugged Bruce as the doctor rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

><p>Steve felt like his head was about to explode. It's really hurt. He didn't want to open his eyes; his eyelids were too heavy anyway. But then he heard someone talking, more of a bickering, <em>must be Tony and Clint<em>, he thought.

"He's waking up" A booming voice sounded.

The Captain slowly—very slowly opened his eyes and he saw his friends gathered around his bed. But everyone looked so tense and stared at him like his was about to attack them.

"Hey, guys" Steve weakley said

"Lord Steven, are you feeling better?" Thor asked.

"I feel like I've been hit by a hammer"

"My apologies, Captain. I did it to stop you"

"Stop me from what?" Steve looked at his friends, confused "Guys, tell me what's going on?" He looked around one more time but he didn't see one person "Where's Natasha?"

When her name left his mouth, Clint drew his arrows, preparing to shoot him with it. Steve held his hands up in surrender.

"Guys, did I do something wrong?" Steve asked, still confused.

"You've been under Loki's spell for almost two weeks, Captain" Bruce spoke up "And the spell changed your behavior into a violent and irrational person"

Steve stopped and thought back about everything. He could only remember when he was captured and tortured by Loki.

"I'm sorry, guys" Steve finally said "I really can't remember a thing"

"Come on, Tony. He's fine" Pepper said from behind the men. "I think he's ready to see her"

The women walked to the side of his bed, but they formed some kind of human wall to protect someone at the back.

"Nat?" He called out and the redhead spy emerged from behind.

She reluctantly stepped forward, like she wasn't sure about being near him. Steve suddenly realized why everyone was acting really weird. He didn't hurt anyone but Natasha.

He reached his hand out for her, eyes pleading, showing how much he wanted her. Natasha stepped forward and took his hand. He pulled her into his arms, hugged her tightly before kissing her forehead.

"I missed you" He murmured.

"I missed you too, Steve"

Everyone was relieved to see the reconciliation. They started to walk out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

Steve held her closed, his hand gently traced down her cheek, noticing the look on her face. He knew he must have done something really bad to her.

"I don't know what I've done to make you cry but I'm really sorry"

"I know that wasn't you, Steve"

"Nat, I'm so sorry"

"Steve…"

"What have I done to make you cry this much?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know"

"I promise you that I will never ever hurt you or make you cry again, Nat"

"I know and I believe you"

"That easily?"

"You are the only person I trust, I know that you mean every word you say"

Steve looked into her eyes before he kissed her, kissed her like it's the only thing that could save him from the terrible memory.

"I love you so much" He murmured against her lips

"I know" She replied with a smile "Thor will bring Loki back to Asgard tomorrow; you can have your chance to beat the crap out of him"

"I will leave that to you. My arm still hurts"

She giggled before laying down next to her man and cuddling up. The two spent that night together after a long separation.

Finally, they were back in each other arms.

* * *

><p>The Avengers gathered at the helipad, waiting for Thor to escort Loki back to Asgard. Steve was standing with Natasha in his arms, both looked incredibly happy. Natasha clung to his side and never let him go.<p>

Loki, handcuffed, followed Thor up to the helipad. His eyes looking around at the Avengers until he found Natasha. He stopped in front of her.

"Can I have a moment with you?" Loki asked

Steve stepped in between the god and his girlfriend "Over my dead body" Steve growled.

"I would more than gladly to kill you, Rogers"

"It's okay, Steve" Natasha rubbed her boyfriend's arms "He cannot hurt me anyway"

Steve stepped away to give them some privacy. Everyone was looking at Natasha and Loki, prepared to intervene if something happened.

"Whatever you want to say, say it nicely or I will rip your tongue out" She warned.

"He really does love you, Romanoff" Loki said which took Natasha off guard. "I hope he will fulfill your every need"

"Thank you, Loki" She replied "I guess…"

"But I must warn you, if you let him go again or betray him in some way, you will lose him forever"

And with that, the god simply walked away and let the spy process everything Loki just said to her. Steve walked up to her and placed his hands gently on both sides of her shoulders.

"Reindeer Game, can I ask you something?" Tony asked

"Don't waste my time with your stupid question, Stark"

"Can you turn into the frost giant? I really want to see you in your true form"

"What if I don't?"

"Well, I will let Banner smash you into pieces because he absolutely wants to see you turn into a frost giant"

Loki was visibly terrified by the threat and unwillingly changed into Frost Giant for everyone to see. Nobody laughed because they were still shocked to see this.

"Are frost giant and smurfs related?" Steve whispered to his girlfriend

"Did Clint and Darcy make you watch The Smurfs again?" She asked back, smiling.

Thor led Loki to the center of the helipad and looked up to the sky.

"Heimdall, when you are ready"

The circle of blue light appeared around the two gods before they disappeared.

The Avengers smiled at each other as they were happy that another storm had passed. The couple was more than happy.

Unknown to them, Loki had done a permanent mental damage to both of them and it will creep it's way to the surface. The only matter was when and how.

* * *

><p>They had a really amazing dinner that night. After the meal, Tony demanded everyone to stay in the living room because he had a lot of questions to ask and they were mainly about Steve and Natasha.<p>

"So, you guys are dating now, right?"

The couple, holding each other's hands, exchanged a small smile before answering "Yes, we are"

Everyone else pretended to be shocked by news and Tony knew it.

"You guys suck at lying" The billionaire said "Why am I the last one to know about this?"

"Stark, you can't keep anything a secret" Natasha retorted

"Whatever, you guys look cute together"

The others congratulated them and blessed the couple. Finally after keeping their relationship a secret, they were ready to let everyone know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END !**

**- No, I'm kidding. It's still a very long way to go. I really mean it. It's a very very very very very veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy long wayyyyyyyyy!**

**- When do you guys want me to update the next chapter? Next week? **

**- What else do you want to see in their relationship? Should I kill someone? **

****- Thank you to my proofreader, **CAMILLE JONES and GSMemorial18!******

**- Please kindly leave a review : )**


	19. Threatening the Romanogers

**I think we need to make a few thing clear about this story.**

1. I wrote this story way back before the Winter Soldier came out in the cinema. Right around when the first trailer came out, so there will be a lot of thing that not relate to the movie. I kinda assume that he will be capture by SHIELD and they help him recover his lost memories.

2. This story happened after the movie but like I say, I write this way before the movie even come out. Natasha and Steve never mentioned about what they have been through together during the winter soldier incident. (There will be some mention about the incident in the future chapter by the character that you all love her so much, Sharon) The Winter soldier incident will be completely different from what really happen and the end of it is also different. Bucky is now in custody of SHIELD. They kept him in the Fridge to help him recover his lost memories. Fury make a deal with Steve and Natasha that they cannot visit Bucky. (It's complicated and I don't want to spoil everything, you will find out more detail in the future chapter)

3. About my proofreader, Muldoon22, I didn't '_fired_' Muldoon (As January asked me in the review). Muldoon has personal matters to attend so Muldoon might not be able to help me with the proofread as much as before.

4. By the way, when I mean it a very very very long way to go, I mean that the story isn't over yet. There will be a lot more chapter. This isn't half way of this story yet.

**sleeplessinbudapest , January , internetangie, Guests, Destined627, MESPX13 , xxPaige23xx, DoodlePopapo, Waterwolf365 , WhiteRose, cookiesandcream : Thanks for the review guys!**

**And for being the best reader in the whole world. I update this chapter early than the schedule, Hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>19 : THREATENING CAPTAIN AMERICA AND THE BLACK WIDOW*<strong>

The next day, Steve and Natasha were about to endure one of the longest day of their entire life, the most nerve-wracking as well. When each team member confronted them with a subject that they never thought anyone would talk to them about.

* * *

><p><strong>Pepper – Steve<strong>

Even though Pepper just threatened Steve a month ago, she felt the need to make it official once again. She found the good Captain in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for his team. Pepper looked around and found that they were alone.

"Mrs. Stark!" Steve greeted "Hope you are staying for breakfast"

"Unfortunately not, Captain" Pepper replied "I will be leaving for Chicago in 20 minutes but I do have an important matter to discuss with you"

"What's it about?"

"I already threatened you a month ago about not hurting Natasha" She began "I still would take her side if it came down to that because you know…"

"You know her more than you know me"

"That's one of a reason but women help each other out, Steve" She pointed out "I can count on you, right?"

"I'm a man of my word, Pepper" Steve replied confidently "I will not hurt Natasha in any way"

* * *

><p><strong>Thor – Natasha<strong>

"Lady Natasha, will you accompany me to one of those coffee vendors Lord Barton always talk about?" Thor asked when he saw Natasha was alone in the living room.

The spy turned to him and gave a smile "Starbucks?"

"He said I should try learning a normal Midgardian daily routine"

"Let me grab my jacket" She told him and ran to her room.

She texted Steve that she is going out with Thor. The two friends walked down the street in normal clothes, but Thor's figure easily attracted a lot of attention.

Natasha ordered the coffee for them, before sitting with the god at a table in a secluded corner.

"So, what is it that you had to drag me here?" Natasha asked, knowing that Thor must have something on his mind.

"I did not mean to intervene in your private matter with Lord Steven but I have to ask you one thing" The god replied with a serious tone "Don't break the Captain's heart. In fact, don't break him, mentally or physically. I can see that he really loves you, my lady and you love him too"

"So you think that I will be the one to jeopardize this relationship?"

"No, my lady, I know your words are gold, same as Lord Steven" Thor said "I simply want to warn you, I hope you are not angry with my transgression"

"It's okay, Thor I'm not mad at you"

The god broke out with a big smile "Lord Banner told me about the place where they sell pancakes across the street, shall we conquer it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Clint - Steve<strong>

Steve was at the gym after having his breakfast. Thor was taking Natasha to Starbucks because he wanted to learn more about Midgardian daily routines. The Captain was punching away at a heavy bag when he heard something dropping from a vent.

"Steve" Clint greeted

"Let me guess, you want to threaten me"

"Yeah, I feel like I have to make it official" The archer replied playfully "I know you won't hurt her or anything but she's my sister"

"I know, Clint" Steve turned to look at his friend "But I can ensure you I won't hurt her"

"If you do, my arrow will be in your eye socket"

* * *

><p><strong>Darcy – Steve<strong>

Steve was taking a shower after a long exercise. He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Cap!"

The voice startled Steve but not as much as the one who made the noise.

"Miss Lewis" Steve greeted back, feeling himself blush "What are you doing in the men's locker room?"

"I just want to talk to you"

"You can wait outside. I will get dressed quickly"

"It will only take two minutes, Captain" Darcy replied "It's about you and Natasha"

Steve silenced and Darcy took this opportunity to continue.

"Just so you know, Cap. Even though I have a slight crush on you and I think that you are adorable, Natasha is like my big sister" She said, "If you hurt her or break her heart, I will hunt you down and shoot my taser at your groin."

And with that, the intern walked out of the room, leaving the Captain confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane – Natasha<strong>

Natasha and Thor came back from their brunch. The god quickly disappeared to his room, leaving Natasha alone in the living room.

A little while later, Jane came down and sat beside Natasha on the couch.

"Dr. Foster" The spy greeted

"Just so we are clear, Thor made me do this. It's not really my business to say such things"

"What is he making you do?"

"To tell you not to break Steve's heart"

"Here we go again" Natasha muttered

"Just don't hurt him okay?" Jane said

"I won't"

"Uh—one more thing, I know how to create a portal between the nine realms. If you did hurt him, prepare to be send to Svartalfheim"

_"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am. Mr. Stark is requesting your presence in his labs, Agent Romanoff"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tony – Natasha<strong>

Natasha started to feel annoyed by her friends if they don't stop bossing her around in her relationship with Steve.

And why on earth that she has to listen Tony Stark lecturing her about relationship?

"I know what you going to say, Stark" Natasha started "But please keep it to yourself. I already heard enough of it for one day"

"You do?" Tony asked back, looking confused. "How would you know what I am going to talk to you?"

"Fine, say what you need to say and make it quick"

"God, you get scarier every day and it almost makes me forgot what I am about to say"

Natasha cursed something in Russian and headed to the door.

"Just don't break Capsicle's heart, okay?" Tony said "Or I will shoot you in the face with my repulsor"

Natasha stormed off at the same time that Peppers walked in

"Hey, honey! You're back!" Tony called happily

"What did you just say to Natasha?"

"Threatened her not to break Steve's heart? Did you do the same?"

"Yeah, I threaten Steve a month ago"

"Damn it! And you never told me they were already a couple"

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce – Steve and Natasha<strong>

Natasha took an elevator back to the living room and found Steve was walking around, typing something.

"Hey, baby" She greeted

"I'm looking for you everywhere" He said and hugged her tightly. "Fury wants to see us in an hour"

"You're not gonna believe what happened to me today" She stated "Thor, Jane and Stark threatened me not to break your heart"

His smiled widen "Same thing happened to me but with Pepper, Darcy and Clint"

"Darcy took my side?"

"Apparently yes, she said she will taser me in the groin if I hurt you"

Natasha burst into laughter and had to lean against her boyfriend. Steve loved to hear her laugh like that, out of pure happiness.

"Steve! Tasha!" Someone called them from behind.

"Hey! Bruce" Natasha greeted

"I have to say something to both of you even if though it is none my business but for the sake of this team"

Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes while Steve stood still.

"Just don't break each other's hearts or hurt each other's feelings, please" The doctor asked nicely "The team dynamic will change if those things happen and I don't want to see my friends hurt"

The couple stood silenced so Bruce continued.

"Steve, if you hurt Natasha, you will have to deal with the other guy because he's grown really fond of her. He promises to rip you limb to limb" Bruce tried to say it nicely as his usual self before turning to the spy "and Natasha, you will have to deal with me, which is much worse than the other guy. Oh, the other guy says you will have to deal with him too since the Captain was the only one who to never judge him"

The couple still shock and didn't say anything

"That's all I need to say" Bruce concluded "Have a good evening"

When Bruce disappeared, Steve spoke up.

"If I hurt you or something, can you kill me before Hulk gets to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phil – Steve and Natasha<strong>

Steve and Natasha arrived at SHIELD. The Captain was still injured from Loki's torment. The couple walked to Fury's office and they saw Coulson was sitting in front of the room.

"Coulson!" Natasha called loudly and hugged the agent.

"Evening, Phil" Steve said and shook hands with the man

Natasha swore that she saw Coulson flush a little and had to fight back the urge to chuckle. Coulson was here for delivery of the Bus team's monthly report.

Fury called Steve in first, leaving Natasha and Coulson alone.

"You know that Captain Rogers is my idol" Phil started

"Yes, Phil, everyone's aware of that" She was obviously annoyed and didn't take her eyes off the magazine.

"Don't you break his heart, okay?"

That got Natasha attention as she looked at the agent "You know me, Phil. I take everything seriously"

"Because if you do, I will make sure that he will never get back to you forever. Lets just say I will hook him up with Agent Carter"

Natasha shot him a deadly glare but Coulson didn't fear her. Fury's secretary told Natasha that the director wanted to see her now. She got up and walked to the door.

Steve sat down and waiting. Coulson was obviously shaking with excitement to sit next to his idol but he suppressed it, he had important matter to discuss with the captain.

"Captain Rogers" Coulson started "I would like to talk to you about something"

"Of course, go ahead"

"About your relationship with Natasha" The agent told "I would like to threaten you that if you hurt her in some way, I don't care that you are my childhood hero I will make you suffer the worst fear you would ever imagine. I am really fond of Natasha and have known her longer than you."

Steve narrowed his eyes "All right"

"Okay, I just have to give you an official threat that's all" Coulson stood up and reached his hands out "See you again soon, Captain"

Steve shook hands but didn't say anything back

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Fury - Steve and Natasha<strong>

"Captain, hope you are feeling better"

"I'm feeling fine, sir"

"I believe you know why I am calling you here"

"I think I do, sir" Steve replied "About my relationship with Agent Romanoff"

"And you know my rule"

"Yes, sir I do know your rule but I'm willing to resign myself from SHIELD to be with her—"

Fury raised his hand to stop the Captain.

"That's not necessary" The director said "But I trust you to separate your personal life from your work. Agent Romanoff is still your teammate and your co worker. Don't let yourself get compromised by any emotion that will lead to jeopardize your own team, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"Captain, I will say this once. Agent Romanoff is like my daughter, my number one. If you hurt her, I will put you in ice for another 70 years"

"I'm not going to let that happen, sir"

"Good, you can go now" Fury said before turning to his intercom "Send me Romanoff"

Steve walked to the door and Natasha walked right in at the same time. They exchanged small smile before Steve closed the door behind him.

"Sit down" Fury ordered "I believe you know that you have broken about a dozen of rules by dating Captain Rogers"

"Yes, sir and you know me, I sometimes do my own thing"

Fury snorted "Is that why you asked me not to send you on an undercover mission?"

"One of many reasons, sir"

"If you choose to publicly date Captain Rogers, I have no choice but to limit your missions related to infiltration and undercover."

"I understand, sir" Natasha nodded "But it's not necessary because this news never reached the media"

"I would call it a precaution, Agent. I don't want to risk compromising anything." Fury corrected before looking at the woman in front of him "I hope you know what you are doing, Agent"

"Yes, sir I know what I am doing"

"That's all I have to discuss with you" Fury concluded "You are free to go, Romanoff"

Natasha lightly smiled and walked out the door where she found Steve standing, waiting for her.

"I believe that everyone already threatened us" Steve said "At least the last three choose the neutral ground"

"Let's not let it come down to that"

Steve reached out his hand and Natasha put her hand in his "What do you think about Italian food?"

"I want to eat something that you cook"

"My arms still hurts so…maybe next week?"

"Fine, pick the restaurant, I will drive"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18!****

****- Please kindly leave a review! I think I deserve your review for being able to update this fast, pretty pleaseeeeeeee****


	20. Refurbishing the Captain's Room

**Midgardian Avenger, GSMemorial18, sleeplessinbudapest, Destined627, Waterwolf365, Ihaveaname, DanielaHC, internetangie, xxPaige23xx , Littlesister007, cookiesandcream, WhiteRose, Japril4ever, MESPX13, LoneWolfOneill and guests : thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>20 : Refurnishing the Captain<span>'s Room***

Steve was forced to remain in the hospital, despite his pleas that he was 100%. Banner and Fury insisted he remain until they felt he was ready. Fury did however have Natasha return (albeit after a lengthy argument) in order to attend a meeting.

Restless and bored, the soldier's curiosity was peaked.

"JARVIS, can I see the footage from the past two weeks?" Steve asked the AI "Specifically, what happened between me and Nat"

_"I would not recommend it, sir"_

"Please"

_"If you insist, but I must warn that it will be difficult for you, sir"_

"I have to know what I've done to her"

JARVIS played the footage of all the attacks he made against Natasha. His heart sunk as each moment of the footage rolled. It did make his guilt worsen more than it already had. When it stopped playing, his hands went up to cover his face.

He almost killed her. She was trying really hard to free him from the confines of the spell but he had done nothing to help himself.

_Damn it!_ He was not supposed to talk to her like that. He was not supposed to do any of that to her.

"I told myself I would never hurt her. I failed that promise"

_"Sir, if its any consolation, you were not in your right mind"_

"JARVIS, regardless of where my head was, that's the girl I love, and I hurt her. Perhaps...perhaps I should let her go. I should end things for her safety"

_"I should mention that Miss Romanoff has informed everyone that should you consider that, you be given a slap. I cannot fulfill that, though"_

Steve allowed himself a small smile. "I should at least do something to make it up to her"

Steve got up and removed himself from the medical machines.

_"Sir, I don't believe you should do that. I was ordered to make sure you stayed in bed by Doctor Banner, Director Fury and Miss Romanoff as you are not yet fully recovered"_

"J, I gotta do this. She's my gal. I have to make it up to her"

Before the AI could respond, Steve was gone.

* * *

><p>Natasha's meeting was halfway through when the vibration of her phone attracted her attention. Sneaking a peek at the message, she saw it was from JARVIS.<p>

_Captain Rogers has left the premises. - J_

The annoyance she felt surged through her to the point her fist tightened on her cell. She had told Steve to stay put constantly.

_Find exact coordinates, message me when. - N_

She pocketed her phone and stood. Sitwell looked at her.

"Miss Romanoff, we are not finished here"

"Sorry. Captain Rogers has left his hospital bed. I am tracking him now" and with that she left.

* * *

><p>Steve browsed the aisles of the premium supermarket Tony told him about in an attempt to find something to cook for Natasha. It would be something to help him relieve the guilt gripping him.<p>

"You are certainly one of the most stubborn men I've ever met" a voice said from behind him. Steve turned and saw his girlfriend standing behind him, arms folded, looking very angry at him. Her fiery red hair was covered by her sweater hoody in an attempt to divert attention from herself and Steve.

"I know but I really need to do this" He said.

"Do what?" She quirked her eyebrow, demanding an answer from him.

"I need to make it up to you for what I did when Loki had control of my mind"

Her demeanour changed when he said this. Her arms unfolded and she went to hug him. "Sweetie, you don't have to do that"

"Natty, I do. I feel awful about what happened. I...I could've killed you"

"Steve, listen…"

"Not only that, some of the things I said are things I can't-"

She silenced him with a kiss to stop him from blaming himself. The words unspoken through this signified all Steve should know. He wasn't at fault. She knew that was not him.

"Let's go home, shall we?" She said.

Steve just nodded and followed her to the cashier.

* * *

><p>Steve cooked their dinner, made up of Natasha's favorite things to eat. Once the food was consumed, they had their private dinner on the balcony. Steve realized he needed to have a conversation with Natasha about what has been bothering him<p>

"Natasha" Steve said with a serious tone "We have something to talk about"

She turned to him with her full attention.

"I think we should break up"

"What?!" She practically yelled at him.

"I mean, after the horrible things I've done to you. I almost killed you, not once, but twice. I tried to hurt you so many times and I cannot let that happen again. And the only way to ensure I cannot hurt you is that we should break up so no one can use me to hurt you again"

"Steve…" Natasha got up from her seat and sat down on his lap "I will not break up with you."

"Nat…"

"Listen to me. If we can get through what happened these past few weeks, I think we can handle what might come next"

"But…"

"No but, mister. I love you and I'm always with you, right by your side. We've been through hell together before and I already lost you once. I will not make the same mistake or let anything come in our way again"

"I'm sorry, Nat" He said, resting his head on her shoulders "I love you so much"

"I love you very much too, Steven Rogers"

After the meal, she led him back to their room, took a shower and made sweet, slow, passionate love.

* * *

><p>The morning came fast and Steve woke with his sleeping beauty in his arms. he looked tired but he could see happiness in her peaceful slumber. She buried her face in his chest, curling herself into him.<p>

He wanted to just lay there forever and look at her beautiful face. He brushed her fiery red hair out of her face gently but Natasha started to wake.

"Steve…" She murmured and held him tighter before opening her eyes and smiling brightly. "Hi"

"Hi, beautiful" He said and kissed her "Sleep well?"

"Definitely. Alot better than these last few weeks"

"I could tell. I noticed the first night back, you cried in your sleep. But last night instead you..."

"I what?"

"You kept saying my name"

Natasha turned slightly red. "Sorry about that…I know it's annoying. I'll try to stop"

"No, I think it's adorable"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Natasha laid on top of him, kissing Steve furiously.

* * *

><p>The couple didn't leave their room at all. For two whole days in fact. This caused their friends a deal of concern and soon they found themselves outside the soldier's door.<p>

"Are they dead or something?" Tony spoke up and leaned closer to the door to listen.

"They could've went out somewhere. They have lives you know" Bruce stated.

The billionaire could hear a sound of pleasure came from behind the door. He quickly pulled away before he heard anymore.

"I'd say Capsicle went in somewhere, if you know what I'm saying" Tony muttered "Damn it, I wish I hadn't heard that"

Thor looked confused as the rest put two and two together. "What does Lord Stark mean?"

"Apparently, our Captain and the Widow have been sexually celebrating their love for two days now" Tony answered

"Did you guys read the news?" Darcy asked as she handed Tony her IPad.

_**Super grocery shopping! Captain America and the mysterious redhead**_

_Captain America off the market? Our very own poster boy was spotted smooching a mystery girl while grocery shopping last afternoon. The captain, real name Steve Rogers, has never been in a relationship, so should this be legit, then he may or may not finally cash in his V card!_

"Not sure who's more lucky: Natasha for not being recognized, or the website who haven't felt her wrath as of yet" Bruce said, as loud as he could over the laughter from Tony.

"V card!"

* * *

><p>Tony was walking back to his room when he heard the sound of something breaking. <em>Could Steve be trying to attack her again?<em>

He stood in front of the door, concentrating all his focus on listening. He could hear something cracking, maybe the wall, followed by something falling to the ground, glass shattering.

Tony banged on the door. "Red? Capsicle? What the hell's going on in there?"

_What the hell have those two done in Capsicle's room?_ Tony thought curiously.

"Hey! Can you two keep the noise down?" Tony yelled

A door from within the apartment opened, and small relief swooshed through him to hear Natasha giggle.

"We'll try" Steve replied, panting heavily.

Tony had enough as he walked away. He had it with the are they/aren't they tension between them. It's time for an intervention.

* * *

><p>"You look like you didn't get any sleep last night, Stark" Clint noted when he and Bruce saw Tony walk into the kitchen.<p>

"I'm fairly certain I heard the most traumatizing sound last night" Tony said, sitting down and resting his head on the counter of the kitchen island.

"Which is-?" Bruce asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"I'm fairly certain I heard Steve and Natasha fucking" Tony replied. Bruce spat out his coffee. Clint went wide eyed.

"There was glass smashing, Natasha giggling, Steve panting. I think Natasha has taken his V card"

"Tasha did text me last night to buy her some whipped cream. And some strawberries" Clint said while recalling this.

"And Steve did ask me what women like in sex" Bruce remembered.

"That didn't give you any suspicions whatsoever?" Tony asked. Bruce shrugged.

"Never mind. I decided to confront the two about this. No more lurking around. Time for,everything to be out in the open. Come on"

Tony led the two to the Captain's floor, a tinge of uncertainty within them as Tony overrode the lock. Upon pushing open the door, they were met with a massive mess. Broken glass and tables littered the carpet. A few dents in the walls demonstrated some major aggression.

"Holy shit. Tash must've unleashed the beast within our fair captain" Clint remarked.

Tony heard the sound of snoring from the bedroom. "Alright. Time for the confrontation"

They walked into the bedroom and found the two sleeping. Natasha was laying on top of Steve, arms firmly latched around him. Tony went over and poked her arm. She began to stir and upon seeing Tony standing near her, she practically flung herself off Steve to conceal her naked chest. The movement woke Steve and he too made a movement to cover up.

"Stark! What the fu-" Natasha began before Tony interrupted.

"This is an intervention. Get dressed and meet us outside" and led Clint and Bruce out.

The two got out of bed. Steve found Natasha's robe and helped her slide it on. He grabbed his shirt and pants and quickly dressed before stepping out into the hall.

"Alright, I first want to know why this place is so trashed. I know you were having sex, but holy hell, THREE broken tables?!"

"We were getting really intense" Natasha lazily defended. Tony sighed and continued.

"Main point. You have to respect that there are others here. I couldn't sleep last night!"

"I too was woken at sporadic times due to loud banging from down here" Clint chimed in.

"Hold up, this is hypocritical,of you, Stark. I mean, you and Banner with all those late night experiments-" Steve said.

"Oh please! Those are for scientific research! I'm just saying be courteous"

"Give me a break, Stark!" Natasha shot back "First off, super silly puddy is not scientific research. And secondly Steve's been frozen for seventy, I repeat, SEVENTY years. Excuse him for getting his desires fulfilled" she said as Steve rubbed her back in support. He knew better to stay out of this. Clint and Bruce watched with amusement.

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation" Natasha muttered.

"Really? You use Rogers as an excuse to have yourself a "sex cleanse", as Clint has called it, and you try to defend this?"

"He is not an excuse" Natasha said, anger burning through her. Tony was drawing the line when he suggested she was using Steve.

"Whatever, Red. Just for future reference, keep it down. As for this room, I'm gonna have to refurbish it. I'll get a few guys to come tomorrow. In the meantime, Steve can bunk with Bruce or Clint. His choice"

"Steve can bunk with _me_" Natasha said with determination.

"Fine. Just don't go destroying that one too" and with that Bruce, Clint and Tony left. Natasha sighed with frustration. She felt Steve's hand grip her chin and turn it to face him.

"Now that's over with, I get to say good morning. Good morning"

Natasha smiled and kissed him. "Good morning"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18 and Muldoon22!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	21. The Talk

**To answer about the TABLE question! Why do I feel like it the same question you ask Alexander Pierce about pouring his milk.**

The answer is : they have a lot of table in Steve's room. Coffee table, Dinner table, working table, a table in Steve's bed room. But Steve and Nat decided they didn't use much of the table so they kinda just destroy it during their activity hehehehehehe Hope this answer help you, somehow :)

**Angelalex242, MindSetFlares, Destined627, xxPaige23xx, Insomniac.99, sleeplessinbudapest, Waterwolf365, cookiesandcream, WhiteRose, Japril4ever, and guests: thanks for the review, guys! Really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>21 : THE TALK*<span>**

Tony Stark was a very generous man. He promised the couple that he would remodel and furnish the Captain's quarters but instead he rebuilt it, into a bigger quarter for the couple to live together. He also let Natasha keep her room.

Steve couldn't thank Tony enough for his generosity.

The new quarter was nothing compared to the newly discovered training room that Tony had been keeping it a secret for very long time.

It was Darcy's turn to pick the first movie of their movie marathon. She picked the movie '_Catching Fire_' to specifically annoy Clint. They were all positioned at their usual places in the living room and had a popcorn bowl for each of them.

The Avengers were popcorn hogs especially Thor and Clint.

When they reached the scene that Katniss was doing archery training , Natasha turned to Tony

"Why don't you build a training room like this? I could do a lot in that room"

Tony smirked "Who says I don't have one like that?"

"You have one?!" Clint asked, wide eyes.

"It's technology from the dystopian future, Bro" Darcy chimed in "Your not supposed to bring it from the future"

"I'm Tony Fucking Stark, guys! I can invent anything I want" The billionaire shrugged his shoulders

After the movie, everyone was eager to visit the training room. The metal doors to the training room had a 'No entry' sign.

"You intentionally wanted to keep us out of this" Steve remarked.

"It's still in development, about three months ago we started, but it's almost functioning properly" Tony replied "Who wants to do the honor?"

"Let the super soldier and the super spy conquer this thing" Clint suggested.

"Fine" Steve rolled his eyes before picking up his shield and Natasha picked up a training gun and knife.

The couple stepped in. Tony set the program and his evil plan came up. He set the difficulty to Extreme Level before he pressed start button.

"You think they can handle it?" Clint asked, not bothering to hide his excitement.

"They will barely make it. I already tried with my suit, I failed"

"I don't know but they're working as a team. Maybe they can survive this" Bruce said.

"Wanna bet, my science bro?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, but accepted the bet anyway.

They watched as Steve and Natasha moved fluidly, working as one and took down every incoming enemy. They knew how to maximize the use of each other's skill. Steve blocked the attack with his shield and Natasha took down the enemy. Without the shield, he still had his hand-to-hand combat same as Natasha, without her gun or knife. Their bodies were living weapons.

Finally, they took down the last one and victory was theirs. The couple stepped out of the room just in time to see Tony and Clint pay Bruce $50 each.

"Should we ask what you guys were betting on?" Steve said and the three men shook their head

* * *

><p>The couple still wanted to train in the new training room. They woke up early but a certain archer occupied the training room and they could see that he got crushed by wave and wave of enemy.<p>

"He set it to Extreme Level" Natasha said and watched her best friend with amusement.

"Should we help him or something?"

"Just enjoy the show"

Finally, the round was over and Clint crawled out of the room.

"Don't tell Stark, okay?" The archer said "And can you guys cook me some breakfast? I'm really starving right now"

The couple laughed before helping Clint onto his feet and taking him to the kitchen. A little while after, Tony came up from his labs, after he smelled pancakes, he rushed to the stack of pancake on the table.

"Tony! Don't come near the kitchen unless you learn how to not burn something" Steve said

"Go away, Stark!" Natasha barked and slapped at Tony's hand "Don't touch the waffles!"

"I hate both of you!" Tony rubbed his hand "And why did Birdbrain have the breakfast?"

"Because he woke up early and had some training this morning" Natasha replied

"That's not fair!"

Steve, Natasha and Tony were still arguing about the breakfast when the others joined them in the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Bruce asked

"They won't let me eat the waffles!" Tony quickly said

"It's not ready yet" Natasha corrected

When everything was ready, Steve and Natasha put everything at the center of the kitchen and everyone dug in, enjoying the delicious meal.

"So you guys will be the next add a baby Avenger to our family." Tony spoke up "Judging by the noises and furniture bills, you must have a really good time together, plenty of sexy good times together"

"Tony" Steve growled. He was sitting on the countertop with Natasha on his left.

Steve knew that things in bed between him and Natasha had been growing furious every day. He didn't know why but maybe it was the super soldier serum within them but they think they have it all under control now.

"Let's make a bet! I bet you and Capsicle will give us the next baby A rather than Birdbrain and Mockingbird"

Everyone was laughing. Clint and Bobbi tried to defend themselves. Thor tried to say something with a mouthful of pop tart. Jane had to stop him before he choked. Darcy, Tony and Clint started making bets and the chaos erupted in the kitchen.

Steve and Natasha didn't say anything. The Captain could noticed his girlfriend's face faltered when Tony mentioned the word 'baby'

"What's wrong, Nat?" He whispered.

"I will tell you when we're alone"

Steve just gave her a smile and put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Later that night when they were alone in their room, Steve waited until they were showered and cuddled on bed.<p>

"So, what's on your mind when Tony talks about baby?" He started

Natasha didn't tell him right away because she was trying to find the right words, crafted it in a perfect sentence and she had to gauge his reaction.

"You don't have to think, Nat. Just tell me"

"Steve, you need to know that I can't have a baby" Natasha replied and saw he frowned in confusion "Not entirely can't but it is hard for me to have a baby. My whole body was rendered by whatever Red Room did to me. My body is infertile."

"I know" He said. He already knew this because it's one of a few things in her profile that didn't get blacked out.

"And I know how much you want to have children—"

"But I also need you, Natasha" He interrupted, looking right into her eyes to let her know that he was telling the truth, as always.

"If that means you will never have the little baby boy or girl you always want?"

"Yes, I never pictured I'd have other women to carry my child except you. I can't stand not having you in my life. If that means I will not have a child but I will have you with me for the rest of my life, I'm fine with that"

"How could I possibly have the best guy in the whole world with me?"

"Because I'm unconditionally in love with you"

He gave her a kiss before she could say anything else that she wanted to ask. Natasha swallowed every word back and reciprocated, pulling the covers over them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**

**- _Next chapter: Someone will attack the tower! Who would that be?_**


	22. Surprise Attack At Stark Tower

**Destined627,MysticFantasy, LoneWolfOneill, Waterwolf365, DanielaHC, Insomniac.99 , sleeplessinbudapest, xxPaige23xx, ClintashaScarlettFan, internetangie , cookiesandcream , MESPX13, Angelalex242, : Thanks for the review. guy!**

**I'm just too happy lately so I came back with an update :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>22 : SURPRISE ATTACK AT STARK TOWER*<span>**

_"Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, the packages have been delivered from your apartment"_

"Thanks, JARVIS"

"What's packages?" Tony asked

"None of your business" Natasha shot back as she signed the delivery form, before handing it back to the delivery man. "Thank you. You can put it there"

The man put four boxes next to the stairs before disappearing into the elevator. Tony was still curious about everything, so he turned to ask the Captain.

"What's in the box?"

"Our stuff from our apartment, we've been living together for three and a half months."

"That's why you guys always disappeared from the Tower!" Tony shouted "Ha! I knew it!"

"You knew nothing, Stark" Natasha rolled her eyes before sat down beside Steve.

"Steve! Natasha!" Peppers called them as she entered the kitchen "We should do a double date today. I will make a reservation…"

"Nah…were just going to sit back and relax in the tower" Natasha replied

"You guys are the most boring couple I ever met" Tony pouted "Bruce and Betty are way better than you guys"

"We just want to enjoy a peaceful moment"

"Same as us here, Tony" Bruce chimed in and poured tea for Betty.

Tony muttered something and turned to his coffee machine.

Steve and Natasha giggled and turned back to their breakfast. They just wanted a simple life, spending their entire day in the tower, reading books or trying a new recipe Steve found online.

Maybe she was knitting and Steve was drawing her.

When everyone was away from the tower, they decided to go for a stroll in the park. Tony always complained that they were doing something too normal. They should live their normal life on the wild side too.

They might be the most boring couple on the face of the earth as Stark said but they did enjoyed it. They didn't want to do something crazy and stupid like Clint and Bobbi or even, sometimes, Tony and Pepper.

They found the peaceful place in the very boring thing they liked to do together.

Natasha found out that in her adventurous life, Steve made her feel safe and she needed someone to protect her from time to time. Steve could be all of that for her.

"You know what, Steve. Guys like you make woman weaker"

"How so?" He looked confuse.

They were walking, holding hands, across the bridge in the park.

"You make me feel like this world is not such a cruel place to live in. You make me lower my guard"

He just smiled "If you do lower your guard, I will protect you, Natasha."

He kissed her hand and gave her his signature smile.

* * *

><p>That night, after everyone went to bed. Tony just came up from his lab, tinkering his Ironman suits. The coffee he made just ran out and he was in a severe caffeine withdrawal state.<p>

He waiting for the coffee to brew. The billionaire leaned against the counter before he heard a sound.

_Meeeww._

Tony looked for the source of sound and when he looked up at the refrigerator. He saw the most terrifying thing.

"JARVIS! Intruder!" Tony screamed in panic and stepped back, stumbling and landed on the ground.

JARVIS activated an alarm. His Ironman suit flew to attach to his body and he aimed both repulsors at the intruder.

"Stark! What's happening?" A very concerned voice sounded at the stairs

His teammates ran down the stairs. Steve Rogers wore only his sweatpants, holding his shield with Natasha Romanoff right behind him, holding her guns. Clint was in his firing stance. Thor held his hammer while Bruce was the only one who was the calmest of them all.

"There is a cat in my tower" Tony replied, he didn't take his eyes off the black and white cat on the top of the refrigerator. "Why is there a cat in my tower?"

"And you activate Level 5 alarm?" Clint was measuring whether he should shoot at Tony or the cat.

"What are you wearing, Stark?" Natasha asked, obviously cranky and sleepy.

Tony looked at his suits and frowned "A multi-Mark suit?" He replied and looked up at the ceiling "JARVIS What the hell did you send for me?"

_"Sir, you practically shouted Mark 17, 21, 35, 37, 56, and 132 in your head. The sensor register a command for your brain"_

"You have 132 ironman suits?" Steve asked

"I panicked" Tony muttered and stood up "and I have a severe caffeine withdrawal"

"So you decide to activate the level 5 alarm in the middle of the night"

"Like I said I panicked" Tony defended himself "There is a freaking cat in my tower!"

"Come here, Pringles" Natasha called her cat.

Pringles jumped down from the fridge and ran to Natasha arms, curling itself to the warmth of her body.

"Red, you named your cat Pringles? Seriously?" Tony asked as he stood up before he noticed something and his grin widen. "Wow, Red! You're hot!"

Tony's eyes fell on Natasha's mostly exposed body. She had on only lacy black underwear with a black and red robe which was not tied together. Steve moved his large frame to shield his girlfriend from Tony's ogling eyes.

"What the hell, Capsicle? You are blocking the view"

Before they could argue any further, Pepper emerged at the stairs with her son in her arms. Fury was the only presence in her eyes.

"I'm sure you have a proper reason for waking me and our son up in the middle of the night, Tony?"

The billionaire flinched a little "There's a cat in my tower! You know I hate pets. They are dangerous and unpredictable"

"You are talking about my cat" Natasha muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I said it because it was your cat and…"

"You have a cat!" Pepper suddenly exclaimed and walked over to the spy.

"Actually it's mine and Steve's" Natasha corrected and gestured her hand to Steve who held Pringles in his arms.

"Awwwww" Peppers swooned and petted the cat

"Don't awww, Peps!" Tony barked "You're supposed to be on my side"

"Not if they have this fluffy freaking adorable cat with them"

Pringles mewed quietly and nuzzled its head with little Anthony.

"She likes your son, Peps" Natasha said. "But not his dad"

"That's it! I cannot take this" Tony muttered "Get rid of it before sunrise, Romanoff. Pets are not allowed in this tower."

"What, Stark?! She's my cat and she's freaking cute"

"I'm must agree with Lady Natasha, Man of Iron. This fat feline is indeed cute" Thor chimed in.

"No! It's not cute! It will eat and pee all around the tower, scratch the furniture, munching food. What else do I need to tell you?"

"Stark, I trained her well enough. Don't be such a baby about this" Natasha said

"And did Hawkeye train it to climb up the fridge?"

"Go and drink your coffee before I shoot your ass" The spy warned "And don't mess with Pringles"

Everyone was gathered around Steve with Pringles on his laps. Tony just stood and watched from afar. He didn't approve of this at all.

"Tony, come here. She is super cute" Pepper called her husband.

The billionaire joined the group but Pringles simply ignored him and walked straight to Thor's lap.

"Bad cat! Just like your owner!"

And with that, Tony walked back to his labs while talking to JARVIS.

"J! if she makes a mess, you can shoot her with the laser gun"

_"But sir, I don't want to upset Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers"_

"JARVIS!"

_"It's a simple logic of cohabitant"_

"What the hell happened to my life?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: - See you again this Thursday :)<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	23. The Biggest News of the Year

**internetangie, sleeplessinbudapest, Destined627, Angelalex242 , Midgardian Avenger, Waterwolf365, Japril4ever, xxPaige23xx, GhostGlowLight, WhiteRose, Littlesister007, MESPX13, DanielaHC, cookiesandcream and guests: thanks for the review guys!**

**I know I said that I will be update on Thursday but I will be really busy on Thursday and might not have time to update. so yeah, the early update :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>23 : THE BIGGEST NEWS OF THE YEAR*<strong>

Steve had to attend Natasha's play at a small theater in Brooklyn. It was one of her covers that she needs to maintain, a ballerina from Russia by the name of Svetlana Burkova.

It was a small show anyway and Steve was sitting in the front row, eyes locked at his girlfriend.

When the show was over, Steve met her backstage with a huge bouquet of rose. She said goodbye to her friends and left the building in Steve's arms.

"You are amazing, Nat" He praised. "I just can't take my eyes off of you"

"You're too kind" She smiled shyly, hands still holding the rose bouquet dearly "But don't tell anyone"

"Why? They will be thrilled"

"Because they will force me to show them and I don't really want to do ballet in front of anyone…except you" She told "No one ever saw me do ballet before, not even Clint"

"Wow! It's sn honor and my luck to see you do ballet"

"Because I love and trust you" She replied, her eyes twinkled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

They took the subway back to Manhattan. It was a late night train with a chance of getting mugged but the superhero couple had no fear. They sat alone with only one old lady with them in that bogey.

They were talking about Natasha's performance when a group of men walked in the train. Steve and Natasha could tell that they were thugs by a simple glance. The men looked around and saw the old lady.

"Lady! Give me your money!" One of them said, flashed a gun at his waist as a threat.

"You two stay out of this!" Another man shouted at the two heroes.

Natasha leaned in and whispered. "We should teach them some lesson"

Steve nodded in agreement before they got up from their seats, prepared to fight.

"Gentleman, leave the lady alone" Steve spoke up

"And we will leave you asses unkicked" Natasha continued.

"You know what! You two should stay the fuck out of this"

"We can't" Natasha answered and disarmed the man with one quick move.

Steve threw punches and sent them to the floor. Natasha stabbed one in his legs before gave him a roundhouse kick.

Six thugs laid unconscious on the floor. Natasha and Steve didn't even have to break a sweat.

The old lady looked at the couple shockingly before she realized who was in front of her.

"You're Captain America, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am"

"And this beautiful young lady is your girlfriend?"

The couple exchanged a glance before Natasha replied. "Yes, I am"

"God bless both of you! Thank you for saving me and I must say you two are adorable together"

"Thank you, ma'am" Steve gave her his Captain America smile "We get that a lot"

They arrived at Grand Central and the policemen immediately burst in.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted "Turn around and put your hands behind your head"

Steve and Natasha did so but when they revealed their faces, the policemen were shock.

"You are—you—both of you—"He stumbled to find the word "Captain America?"

"You are the Black Widow" One of them said

"They saved my life from these scumbags" the old lady chimed in

"Captain, we have to ask both of you a couple of questions before we can let you go"

"Of course, I totally understand"

The policemen led them out of the station where police cars were parked and put all the thugs in. Steve and Natasha were standing with the old lady before one police man walked in and questioned them about the mugging.

People gathered around and they saw the two heroes together. The crowd quickly snapped their picture.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff for your cooperation"

"Anytime, officer"

The old lady thanked them again before getting into the police car.

"I think we should get going before the report—"Steve stopped when he saw a hoard of reporters coming their way.

"Run!" Natasha grabbed his hand

The two heroes ran back to the tower just in time before the reporters could reached them.

"That was close" Steve lend against the elevator wall, panting

"Yeah, if we cannot shake them off, we will be on the news everywhere tomorrow"

"Let's take a shower and go to bed, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The couple were dressed up nicely as they decided to go out today. It's not every day that Fury doesn't have a mission for the both of them. They will take Pringles out to play in the park.<p>

They were about to leave the tower, but the reporters were everywhere waiting for them.

_"Captain! So you and the Black Widow are dating?"_

_"How long did you guys keep it a secret?"_

_"How long have you been together?"_

Natasha grabbed Steve's hand and ran back inside the tower. They didn't expect the reporters at all.

"You guys are back so soon" Clint greeted

"You're not gonna believe what just happened" Natasha said, looking furious.

"What's happened?"

"The reporters are waiting for us downstairs" Steve replied before taking a seat on the couch, letting Pringles back on the floor.

"Apparently you guys were spotted yesterday and they have a good shot at both of your faces" Darcy told them before turning on the television.

The newscaster was reporting the biggest news of the year.

Captain America and the Black Widow are officially dating.

_"This picture from yesterday is confirming every rumor we've been speculating for a long time, that Captain Steve Rogers is dating Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow. The paparazzi caught them locking lips outside the theater in Brooklyn. This time, we get a good shot at both of them. Miss Romanoff, every girl in this world is immensely envious of you by now but one thing that we all admit, you and Captain Rogers are a perfect match"_

The couple sighed. They both knew that, from now on, they will not have their privacy anymore. Tony said that they don't need to worry because the reporters will get bored very soon or the couple might need to adjust as quickly as they can.

"I don't want this is to happen" Natasha moaned

Steve rubbed her back lightly "We are going to be okay, Nat"

"Yeah" Tony mocked "When you two decided to date each other, you should have seen this one coming. Come on! We are the most famous superheroes in the world and Hello! Captain America is dating The Black Widow, the ex-KGB Russian spy. That news sells itself!"

Natasha didn't retaliate but sunk her face in both hands.

"Fury will kill us" She groaned before her phone rang "Speaking of the devil"

She got up and walked to a secluded corner before answering her phone. The conversation was short and Natasha hung up.

"Fury wants to see us, now"

* * *

><p>They sat down in front of Director Fury in a silent awkward as the director kept reading a file in front of him. Natasha tapped her feet in anxiety and Steve noticed it before put his hand on hers.<p>

"Did both of you know how many calls I received today, asking about your relationship?" Fury asked sarcastically "Jimmy Fallon, Conan O'Brien, even Ellen DeGeneres wants you guys to be on their shows!"

The couple kept quiet.

"I got a call from the world council, from the president, they all need to know all the details about your dating life"

"What do you want us to do, sir?"

"I cannot risk sending Romanoff on undercover missions anymore unless you're going in with her. As for you, Captain Rogers, people will want to see you fail and you just revealed your weakest link to the whole world. Our enemies will target her as she is the only one who has influence over you"

"I can fend for myself, sir" Natasha interrupted

"I know, Romanoff, I just want to warn you." Fury replied "You are dismissed, Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers and I will have a private conversation"

Fury waited until the door was closed behind Natasha then he began to his discussion with Steve.

"You will lead your own elite squad of 15 agents, they are up to your selection. Your team will receive missions directly from me or Hill."

"Yes, sir"

Fury handed him a box of files.

"Submit the names to me before the end of this week"

Steve went to the break room and began to read the files. Natasha texted him that she will have a meeting with Hill and will finish around 3 pm

"Hey, Cap!" A tall figure popped down next to Steve

"Hey, Wade" The captain greeted back

"How was your thing with the Black Widow?"

"Good, everything's good"

"I could see this one coming, you know, you and Romanoff are very close. We all can see that." Wade continued "But everyone says you are crazy to fall in love with her"

"Why is that?"

"She…just…uhh—scary and she's the Black Widow. She is the ruthless, fearsome killer" Wade answered "Everyone says that Sharon is more of your type than Natasha"

"You just don't have a chance to see the other side of her and Sharon is not my type"

Wade was about to say something when Natasha walked into the break room.

"Steve!" Natasha called as she walked to him

The captain turned and saw his girlfriend who had a bright smile on her face.

People said he was crazy to fall in love with the deadliest assassin on earth but he knew her better than anyone else. She had something inside of her that was more than her reputation. She was more than the Black Widow.

Underneath that mask, only few people were allowed to see the real Natasha Romanoff.

She was something not quite easy to explain but you will feel it when you are close to her like he was.

She was a goddess. A vision in his dreams. Yeah, Steve knew he was one hell of a lucky guy.

"I gotta go" Steve said to his friend before he got up from his seat.

Natasha hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss. She even had a smile on her face. Wade was watching the couple and he knew that his Captain was right. They just didn't have a chance to see that side of Natasha, the side of her when she's with Steve.

* * *

><p>They were back just in time for the dinner. Tony and Clint were bickering with each other.<p>

"What were you two doing in Brooklyn last night anyway?" Tony asked.

"Maintaining my cover" Natasha replied. "And I needed some back up so I asked Steve to come with me"

"I missed the time when you were my assistant, Red. We did have a great time together" Tony grinned

Natasha shot him a deadly glare while Steve frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you implying, Stark?" Steve growled, voice low and dangerous.

"Let's say how would you know that I didn't tap that ass before you, Rogers?"

"STARK!" Natasha barked.

"Doest thou have a death wish or something?" Thor asked

"I will kill you, Stark!" Steve growled and charged in to Tony.

The soldier tackled the billionaire over the armchair and they both fell over it. Thor and Clint had to separate both of them while Natasha and Bruce stood between Tony and Steve.

"That's it! Tony go back to your labs and Steve go back to your room" The doctor ordered.

Steve looked angry but he followed what the doctor said. Natasha walked right behind him. The soldier was still very pissed so he sat down and put his focus on the file Fury gave to him earlier today.

Natasha was in the shower and half an hour later, she prepared to go to bed and saw her soldier still sat at the same place.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

"Working" His voice sounded like a growl.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Steven Grant Rogers come to bed now" She demanded

Steve put down the papers and complied. He slid under the covers next to her. Steve didn't look at her. Natasha grabbed his chin and forced Steve to look at her.

"I will ask you again. What is really bothering you?"

"Did you and Stark—"

"He was just messing with you, Steve" She cut him off. "I did spy on him but didn't do anything other than that"

Steve looked relieved and guilty at the same time.

"I'm so sorry that I doubted you"

"Don't worry. You have every right to do it anyway"

"I'm still guilty. I shouldn't—"

"You know my line of work and you need to understand that I have to do my job but sometimes it didn't end on the bed."

"I'm sorry, Nat" He said before kissing her forehead "I never ever had a thought about that before, until Stark brought it up tonight"

"It's okay, baby. We will kill Stark tomorrow, but tonight, I need you to do something else for me" She smiled seductively and pulled him for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: - Will update again on Monday :)<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	24. Locker Room Time

**sleeplessinbudapest, Destined627, Japril4ever, Waterwolf365, MESPX13, internetangie, cookiesandcream, Littlesister007, Angelalex242, xxPaige23xx, DanielaHC, Whitehorse, Trollfacebeercules, SmilerLovaticGleek and guests: thanks for the review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>24 : LOCKER ROOM TIME*<span>**

Steve woke up and slid out of the bed as slowly as he could, so he didn't wake Natasha up. He was halfway to the bathroom when a sleepy voice came from his spy.

"Where do you think you're going, Rogers?"

"To take a shower"

"Get back here" she demanded

"I will after the shower"

Steve took only fifteen minutes to finish his shower. The Captain walked out from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"I'll got get us some breakfast downstairs" He told.

"Don't go, I need you here"

"I will make you a nice breakfast, your favorite pancakes?" He suggested before Natasha shook her head. "No okay alright, if you insist"

She snuggled closer into his chest but his stomach churned.

"Well you're hungry, aren't you?" She smiled.

"Yeah high metabolism rate remember?"

She let go of him, but Steve gave her quick kiss one more time.

"You look sexy in that outfit" She complimented.

"Thank you, you picked it for me"

He was about to get up and looked back at her one more time.

"Damn it Nat! You make it really hard to leave" He muttered before he gave her a kiss, deeply and passionately.

"Then don't leave" She murmured.

"If you want your boyfriend to starve to death…"

"Make me some pancakes then. I will join you in twenty minutes"

"Remember, Fury needs to see us in four hours"

Natasha groaned before getting up and letting the super soldier carry her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>They went to the Triskellion. They were talking about the new video game that Clint and Tony were so addicted to it as they walked to the meeting room.<p>

"I just said that it was unrealistic. How could you possibly jump from a four story building and not get some injuries?" Natasha debated.

"I can" He replied with a sly grin

"I mean, if you are an ordinary person"

"Well, he is an assassin and may be…you know…like you" Steve tried to explain "But Tony always gave me a reason like 'He is Ezio freaking Auditore and he can do whatever he wants'"

"Oh please, I can do better than that guy" Natasha groaned before pushing the door open "maybe I should bet Stark…"

She stopped immediately when she saw someone sat in the meeting room. The spy tensed up as she saw Sharon Carter.

"Agent Carter" Steve greeted and shook hands with Agent 13.

"Captain" She replied "What are you doing here?"

"Director Fury called us in and he didn't say why"

Before they could say anything more, Fury and Hill walked in and handed them a file.

"Romanoff, you and Sitwell will oversee the transfer of the AIM scientists to the Raft. Sitwell is waiting for you at the helipad now" Fury told the spy before turning to Captain America and Agent 13. "You two will infiltrate a warehouse in New Jersey and steal the prototype weapon designed by Centipede"

Steve's eyes locked on his girlfriend as she quietly left the room but she turned to give him a soft smile before closing the door.

Fury continued briefing them for five minutes before he let Steve and Sharon go.

"Looks like we're gonna be partners again" Sharon spoke up to break the silence between them.

Steve's lips twitched up a little "Yeah…" He replied shortly because his mind was somewhere else.

A certain redheaded spy was all he was thinking about.

"I know you want to work with Agent Romanoff instead of me but it may be an easy mission that doesn't require both Captain America and the Black Widow"

"No, it's not that. I just think about her a lot"

"You should be" Sharon said, patted his shoulders lightly "I have to say, you guys are meant for each other"

"Thanks, Agent Carter"

Sharon had to admit that she was very envious of Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow always gets what she wants and this time, she got the best man you can find in this world. The man that everyone wants.

But she and Steve were still friends and there was something related between them. Even if it was her aunt that made him connect to her. Sharon really wants the captain to trust her the way he did with her aunt.

This mission is her chance to prove herself one more time.

Steve and Sharon were sent off to New Jersey by helicopter. The two used the advantage of darkness to sneak their way into the perimeter without being detected.

The SHIELD satellite indicated that there were no hostiles in the area but the security system might be a little bit tricky. Sharon started to hack the system to unlock the back door.

Steve kept his eyes keen and protected Sharon's back as she does her work until they heard the lock release. Steve was about to walk in when Sharon grabbed his arm.

"Laser field" She said before spraying a chemical substance to detect the lasers.

"Can you get in?" He asked

"I can try"

Steve watched as Sharon managed to get past the laser with ease. Natasha could do it with her eyes close, Steve's mind again wandering to his girlfriend.

"All clear, Cap"

"Nicely done, Sharon" Steve praised

The girl beamed and gave him a full smile "Thanks, Cap"

"Let's get everything we need and get out of here"

* * *

><p>Steve and Sharon were back at the Triskelion around 11 pm. They locked the weapons away in the SHIELD vault. Hill told them that Fury will need them for debriefing tomorrow.<p>

The captain couldn't wait to go back to his girlfriend. When Hill was finally done with them, Steve bid the two women a goodbye and ran off to his motorcycle.

Natasha was waiting for him at their apartment in Brooklyn. He practically had springs on his feet when he walked upstairs. It feels right, he knew it.

Coming home to her, to his beautiful girlfriend, to know that she was waiting for him with her warm embrace and loving kiss.

His sleeping beauty was on the couch in her peaceful slumber.

"Hey—"Steve said as he knelt down beside the couch but a knife was at his throat "Nat, it's me"

"Sorry" She murmured sleepily and put the knife away

"Do you sleep and holding a knife in your hand all the time?"

"Not every time, just when you're not around"

He smiled fondly before scooped her up. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Steve went to SHIELD for a meeting with Fury and Sharon. Natasha was at the tower with the girls. This is the first time the girls had a chance to talk without her man around.<p>

Everyone cornered Natasha to give them every juicy detail about her relationship with the Captain.

"Spill everything, Romanoff" Pepper demanded.

Natasha simply denied, "It's nothing interesting, trust me!"

"But you sleep with the Captain!" Darcy exclaimed "What could possibly be more interesting than that gorgeous man?"

"I won't tell you anything" Natasha shook her head.

"We should get her drunk" Bobbi suggested

"You all will pass out before I get drunk" The spy replied with a smirk.

The women groaned because they couldn't get anything out of Natasha.

"You know what, I just heard Stark tell the men something about their locker room time" Natasha spoke up "I think we should spy on them. It would be fun"

* * *

><p>Steve just came back from SHIELD when Tony and Thor pulled him into the training room. Steve found that all the men were there.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked as it must be something really important if everyone was here.

"I called this guy assembly because, one, don't you guys notice that we barely have time for just us men without our ladies around" Tony answered "Secondly, we didn't have a chance to go to a bar or anything just us men because some of us always have to have their girlfriends tag along" Tony looked directly at Steve and Thor

"In my defense, Lord Stark. I was more joyful if Lady Jane is with me"

"That's the whole point of this. We need sometime away from our women, so I call a weekly male locker room meeting after Wednesday training session, just for us men." Tony suggested "We will train hard to make it look real and we will talk in the locker room. I will have JARVIS lock down the whole room to keep the ladies away"

"What's the purpose of this again?" Steve asked, a bit confused.

"So we can talk about our women openly"

"I agree with this" Clint said

"Whatever" Bruce told

"I don't want to do this but Lord Stark will coax me into it anyway"

Everyone turned to Steve who still had not given an answer.

"Come on, Capsicle"

"Fine but I'm not agreeing to this. It is wrong to talk about our ladies in a bad way"

"Whatever, Spangles. You can just sit there and listen" Tony rolled his eyes "Alright! That's settled. Let's get some training done, shall we?

They all trained really hard that afternoon and Steve didn't go easy on his teammates at all. He basically wiped the floor with Tony and Clint, while Thor was watching with amusement. Bruce was doing his yoga and taught Thor some of it.

When they were all done, Steve had to help the archer and the billionaire up on their feet.

"I need a shower ASAP" Tony groaned and dragged his sore body to the locker room.

The men gathered at their lockers after the shower.

Unbeknownst to them, the girls had crawled their way to the locker room by the air vent after Pepper forced JARVIS to disable the lockdown mode.

"Are you sure these vents can support us?" Darcy whispered.

"Of course, they can. I forced Steve to practice with me sometime ago"

"And you told me your relationship with the Captain is not interesting?" Darcy pouted

"Quiet, they start talking" Pepper shooed.

The girls silenced and listened to the men.

"How is your love life?" Tony began as he put on his t-shirt "Or should I say your sex life?"

Steve silenced as he didn't want to share anything private between him and Natasha to his friends. He listened as Clint babbled on and on about Bobbi and him. Thor also chimed in sometime.

"What about you, Cap?" Clint turned to the super soldier "What about you and Natasha in the bed?"

"I'm not comfortable with this subject, Barton"

"I thought you rather enjoy it, Lord Steven. Since you and Lady Natasha are 'doing the D' quite a lot"

"You let him use the internet again?" Bruce asked Tony and the billionaire nodded.

"Tell us something, anything!"

Steve took a deep breath "Uh—me and Natasha, well—"The captain seriously cannot do this "I can't do this guys!"

"You suck, spangles" Tony shook his head

Steve stood up and put on his jeans. The girls in the vent all tried to get a better look at the shirtless Captain America. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Stop ogling my man" She hissed

The men still went on and on about their sex life, mostly Clint and Tony do all the talking. Steve was only listening until he noticed something, a blonde lock emerged from the air vent. He found himself smiling, someone must be eavesdropping indeed.

Steve pulled out his phone before texting the guys, told them that the girls were spying on them. Everyone gave the Captain a look as a sign of their understanding. They kept on talking but suddenly it turned into a fight.

"That's it, Man of Iron!" Thor boomed, summoned his hammer "It's time for you to taste Mjolnir"

"Bring it on, Point Break! I'm always looking for a rematch" Tony retorted, summoning his armor as well.

"I will kill you too, Stark" Clint grabbed his bow and arrow.

Bruce stepped aside because he didn't want to Hulk out. Steve too grabbed his shield.

But instead of starting a fight, they shot/threw their weapons to the vent above them, causing the vent to burst open and the girls to fall from it. Steve quickly moved to catch Natasha in his arms. Thor grabbed Jane, Darcy and Betty. Tony caught Pepper and Bobbi just in time.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Tony?!" Pepper yelled at her husband "You could have killed us"

"Yeah, that's the same exact question I want to ask all of you" Tony replied "You guys are spying on us"

"Lady, it's time for you to give us an excuse" Clint spoke up

"This is a huge violation of our privacy" Steve told his girlfriend

"I'm a spy, Steve"

But the Super Soldier wasn't angry at all, instead he just gave her a smile and put her back on her feet. Everyone was yelling at their partner except for Steve and Natasha.

"This is somehow part of your evil plan?" He asked as he noticed the evil grin.

"I planned it" She replied with an amused look. "We needed to hear what you guys were saying about us"

"Sorry I let you down by saying nothing"

"I will get it out of you tonight" She said seductively and ran her finger up and down his bare chest. Steve's muscles reacted to her touch "Hope you can endure my interrogation…" She leaned up and whispered all the details.

Steve turned vermillion red as Natasha kept going on and on about her interrogation style. The couple was in their private world with the other couples arguing.

"Well, I am pissed at you girls a little to eavesdrop on us like that" Tony tried to make a point

"I said I'm sorry" Pepper said

"We will forgive you if you give us men a night off once a week" Tony purposed "Starting today"

"Fine"

The men raised their fists in the air. Natasha grabbed Steve's arms tightly as she didn't want her man to go with them because she knew Clint and Tony would take the men to either a nightclub or a strip club. Thor just wanted to get drunk while Bruce didn't want to but Tony would drag him along.

Steve looked at his girlfriend and saw disapproval in her eyes.

"I will not go if you don't want me to" He reassured her.

"I don't want you to…"

"You go with us tonight, Capsicle!" Tony shouted "No exception"

The couple exchanged a glance before Natasha sighed and said,

"Fine, you take him with you but please bring him home before midnight"

"What's the fun in that?" Tony rolled his eyes "The fun starts after 2 am"

"Nothing good will happen after 2 am" Natasha argued

"Now you just quoted from How I Met Your Mother!" Tony shouted "You watched it too much, Red"

"Just bring him home at midnight or else I will go get him myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	25. Protection

**Destined627, Japril4ever, Guests, Angelalex242, sleeplessinbudapest, internetangie, Waterwolf365, xxPaige23xx, cookiesandcream, WhiteRose, Trollfacebeercules, DoodlePopapo : Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>25 : PROTECTION*<strong>

Natasha had to go get her boyfriend out of a nightclub by herself because Tony wouldn't let Steve go. Steve couldn't thank her enough. They headed back to the tower, took a shower and went straight to bed.

The couple needed to leave for SHIELD earlier than usual. The Black Widow had a meeting with Agent Hill and the Captain has to submit the list of his team for Fury's approval.

Steve's meeting with Fury was done before Natasha's so he waited for her in his office and went through some documents. Half an hour later, the door opened and Natasha walked in.

"Hey, honey!" Natasha greeted as she approached her boyfriend and sat on his lap "Heard you had to pick your new team"

"Yeah, the list is in my hand—"

Natasha snatched it from his hand and had a quick look at it before finding her name on the second line.

"Aww, you picked me before anyone else"

"Who else would I want to have on my team rather than you?" He held her in his arms "And to be my second in command"

"Really?" She asked, wide eyes

"Yes, ma'am, I trust you more than anyone and I see your skills first hand"

"Thank you, baby" She kissed him on his cheek "You should put your list up before those agents have a heart attack."

Steve saw a group of agent gathered in the hallway, waiting to see the list.

"How about we go have lunch?" He said and reached his hand out for her.

"Thai food!" She replied and took his hand.

Steve put the list on the announcement board in front of his office before leaving the building with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Fury sent Steve's team on their first mission the next day, along with Hawkeye and Mockingbird. They were to strike another AIM base in remote area of Canada.<p>

Steve sat with Natasha as always. They were talking casually when Wade, the pilot, interrupted.

"Captain, looks like they are expecting us"

Steve got up from his seat and went to the cockpit. "Is the cloaking mechanism on?"

"Yes, sir" Wade answered

Before Steve could say anything, the defense tower opened fire at the quinjet.

"Everyone hold on!" Steve shouted "I thought you said the cloaking was on"

"They must have traced our heat signal"

"You will find a safe spot for rendezvous after we jumped" The captain gave his order and turned to his team "Guys! We will jump"

Steve headed to the hatch and jumped down without a parachute again, completely ignoring Natasha's protest.

The captain landed on the ground and distracted AIM soldiers in another direction so his team could land safely.

Natasha and the team got through the gate without any problem because it was left undefended by the soldier who pursued Captain America to another direction.

"Steve, where are you?" Natasha asked over her comm.

"Here" He replied before jumping down the building and landing in front of her.

Natasha gave him a very displeased glare and turned away without saying anything. Steve gave an order to his team before they went separate ways, each one of them had a very specific objective.

Clint was at his position, looking out for everyone on his team.

Natasha and another two agents were able to set a bomb in the base structure of the building while Steve, Sharon and Agent Blake flushed every AIM soldier out in the open, clearing the way for Natasha to get out.

"Nat, where are you?" Steve asked, worried from not seeing her out of the building yet.

"20 seconds to your position" She replied "Crap!"

And Steve heard gunfire and the sounds of punching and kicking.

"Steve, she is surrounded by AIM soldiers inside the building." Clint said "You need to get her out of there"

"No! I can handle this" Natasha yelled "Stick to the plan, Steve"

"Cap, bomb will go off in 1 minute!" Sam warned

"Carter and Blake hold them here. I will go get Widow"

Natasha cursed something in Russian. Steve ran into the building and helped her fight off the remaining enemies. He used his shield to deflect bullets and protect her.

"Cap, get out of there now!" Falcon said over the comm. "You've got 10 seconds"

Steve turned to Natasha "Let's go"

He grabbed her arms and they ran to the front door. The bomb went off. Steve used his shield and his body to protect her from the explosion force which sent them both flying for 5 meters. Steve helped her get up, eyes searching her body for any injury, luckily, there was not one.

Clint walked toward his friends

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah" Natasha replied

"Clint, take care of this for me" Steve ordered.

Hawkeye nodded and walked away. Leaving Steve and Natasha confronted with one another. The spy, looking really pissed, yelled first.

"I don't need your protection, Steve!"

"I'm not protecting you. I'm helping you"

"Are we gonna do this now?"

"Nat, if I didn't get in there, you would have been buried under the rubble"

"I said I can handle it, it's mean I can handle it, moron!"

And with that, Natasha stormed off to the quinjet. Steve glanced after her, looking really hurt. Steve stood there until someone touched his arm.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Sharon asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sharon"

"You should get on the quinjet. We're almost wrapped up"

Steve gave her a small smile before did what she said. He sat down beside Natasha but she got up and sat next to Clint, far away from Steve. The Captain looked hurt in every possible way he could.

They didn't talk. Steve didn't want to provoke her any further by attempting to say anything. Everyone noticed and it was very silent on the awkward flight back to the Triskellion.

Fury wanted to debrief right away even when it was almost midnight and everyone was exhausted. Steve just wanted to go home and clear everything up with Natasha. He needed to apologize to her.

Guess that it has to wait.

"You guys all go home and get some rest." Steve spoke to his team "I will take care of this"

Everyone said goodbye to the Captain and Clint told him he will take care of Natasha. Steve nodded and followed Fury into his office.

Luckily, the debrief didn't take long, but Fury noticed that the Captain was bleeding. There was a bullet wound in his right shoulder so he dropped by at the infirmary.

He came home around 2 AM and found Natasha was asleep. The thing between them didn't clear up yet so he sat on the couch, working and reading a file until he fall asleep.

One hour later, Natasha woke up and heard the television was on and found her soldier sleeping, still had a paper in his hand. She laid on top of him and snuggled closer, she startled him awake but when he saw who it was, he smiled sleepily.

"Why don't you sleep in our bed?" She asked

"I didn't know that I fell asleep"

"I'm sorry, Steve for yelling at you like that"

"It's alright, Nat" He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry too that I didn't trust you to handle it all by yourself. I'm just worried. I'm afraid that anything might happened to you, Nat, and if it did happen, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I'm so sorry, Steve. I didn't know that's how you felt" She looked in his eyes "I just let my ego and my pride get in the way"

"It's okay, Nat." He reassured "So…we're good now?"

"Yeah" She nodded "I love you so much, Steve Rogers"

"Thought I am a moron to you"

"Drop it"

"Okay" He replied "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	26. Assassin's Creed Incident

**DoodlePopapo, Japril4ever, cookiesandcream, Trollfacebeercules, xxPaige23xx, internetangie, Angelalex242, Littlesister007, WhiteRose, DanielaHC, Waterwolf365, Destined627 and guest: Thanks for the review**

* * *

><p><strong><span>26 : Assassin<span>'s Creed Incident***

Steve woke up and found Natasha was already awake and looking at him. He smiled gently and kissed her.

"Good morning" He said

"Morning, handsome" She replied but he also noticed that she was worry about something

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked "You look worry"

"It's the thing about last night…I'm still feel bad about it" She said "I just afraid if you not stick to the plan and it might jeopardize the whole team. You might hurt yourself or worse…I cannot live with that consequence, Steve. Knowing that I am the one who…You are the one thing I cannot live without, Steve. Please understand that"

"It's alright, Nat. I understand." He rubbed her arms gently "I should've trust you too. Like I say last night, if anything happen to you, I will not be able to function anymore. I have to make sure that you are safe regard of all cost"

"So…are we good now?"

"We're good"

She hummed happily and nuzzled her head at his neck.

"I will go down there and make us some breakfast" He told

"You go ahead. I will cozy here for awhile"

He gave her another kiss "I love you, Nat"

"Love you too"

* * *

><p>It was the Avengers' day-off. Natasha went down to the living area with Pringles in her arms and found that her boys were playing video games, even Steve looked to be enjoying himself. The god of thunder just killed his avatar in the game.<p>

"Thor! You cannot jump off a building taller than 4 stories!" Tony told "I thought Capsicle never played video games"

"There are many things you don't know about me, Tony" Steve replied "Clint, Tony is on your six"

"Got him!" The archer exclaimed and shot a crossbow at Tony.

Tony groaned before threw the joystick on the floor. Natasha smiled

"Morning, guys!" She greeted before heading to the kitchen.

"Morning!" The boys greeted back but eyes fixed at the television.

Natasha came back to the living room with a cup of coffee and her breakfast and sat on Steve's lap. He gave her a kiss on the cheek but his eyes didn't leave the TV.

"Cap, don't get distracted" Clint warned "We are about to win"

Natasha smiled wickedly before she grabbed Steve's chin and forced him to look at her before she gave him a morning kiss.

"Damn it, Tasha!" Clint muttered because Steve's avatar had been killed by Bruce. "Darcy, it's up to you now"

The couple kept kissing until Tony started to get really uncomfortable.

"Stop sucking each other's faces, please"

Natasha chuckled and got back to her breakfast but still sat on Steve's lap.

"What game is this?" She asked.

"Assassin's Creed" Tony replied "Ezio probably is your ancestor, Red"

"I can do better than that, Stark"

"JARVIS, that sounded like a challenge for us. Please simulate Ezio's fighting style and Italy in Renaissance period. Red and Ezio Auditore will duel with one another at the training room"

"You can do that?!" Darcy asked shockingly

"Yeah, if Jane can build a portal to alien worlds, I guess I can build a simulation room" Tony shrugged his shoulders and smirked "I'm a genius"

"Maybe you should give her the same weapons they use in the game" Clint suggested

"Come on, Clint. I can kill him with my bare hands"

"Wanna bet?"

"Of course" Natasha smugly replied "Because I'm gonna win"

"If you lose, you owe me one favor" Tony purposed "if you win, I will make you a whole new set of weapons and upgrade your widow bites"

"Deal"

The spy and the billionaire stared at each other.

"Okay, its just 9 AM in the morning" Steve spoke up and pulled Natasha away from Tony "you guys will do this after lunch"

"This is gonna be fun" Clint whispered to Bruce.

* * *

><p>Natasha was in her cat suit, plus Tony's sensors to register her movement and interface glasses to display her information, prepared for Tony's challenge. Everyone was gathered in the observation room even Pepper, little Anthony and Pringles.<p>

The spy was standing in the middle of the room while JARVIS simulated the environment of Italy during the Renaissance. She had hidden blades and a knife on her person.

"Red, you can signal us if you need more weapons" Tony told "And the fight begins in 3, 2, 1"

Natasha had to catch and kill Ezio in any way she wanted and he will do the same to her.

Everyone watched Natasha excitingly. She was blending in the crowd and tried to locate the assassin.

"She's not gonna win this" Tony said

"Don't you underestimate her" Clint warned "100 bucks, Nat will kill him"

"Deal" Tony shook hands with the archer.

"She's getting closer" Steve told, eyes fixing at every movement of his girlfriend.

Natasha sat down on the branch, watching as Ezio walked past her.

"JARVIS, activate the eagle vision please" Natasha told the AI before getting up and following the assassin.

Her vision turned into black as environment, red is the guard of the city, and gold is her target. She followed the trail by walking on the roof to maintain her distance.

When she had her chance, Natasha jumped down to perform an air assassination but Ezio knew and countered her attack.

"Has she ever played this game before?" Tony asked "Because she has his movement"

"I don't know" Steve replied "Or maybe he is really her ancestor"

Natasha knew it was a hard fight to win because she never saw his movements before but for a brief period of watching the boys play this game, she could predict some. She barely was able dodged when Ezio shot a gun at her.

"Pause!" She shouted and the game froze "You never told me he had a gun!"

"What's the fun in that?" Tony replied "Like I said you're gonna lose, Red"

Natasha sighed and turned her focus back to the simulation.

"Okay, continue!"

They fought again and this time, the spy learned his pattern and used it against him. She got stabbed in her left leg but finally, with one quick movement, she stabbed her hidden blade into the assassin's chest.

The simulation turned back to a normal room and Natasha could see everyone was clapping their hands except Tony. Steve walked into the room and swirled Natasha around in his arms.

"That's my girl" He smiled and kissed her

"This woman is not normal!" Tony exclaimed. "She just killed Ezio Fucking Auditore!"

"And you owe me the new set of weapons"

"I'm a man of my word, Red and I will fashion you with all my new toys. You can pick them up in two days"

"Are you planning on getting some sleep, Tony?" Pepper chimed in with a cold and deadly stare.

"You know I can go on without sleeping for 3 days, Peps"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Steve heard that Tony already finished his upgrade for Natasha's weapons. She just received it from the billionaire this morning so he wanted to find her before she destroyed the whole floor with her weapon try out.<p>

But he found no one in the gym so he went to the training room.

"Nat! Where are you?!" He called loudly

"Up here!"

Steve squinted his eyes as he looked up to the steel beam and saw his girlfriend in her SHEILD cat suit, fully equipped with her weapon.

"What are you doin-"

Natasha jump down from the steel beam with a black sling from her belt. She jumped with her head down and stopped at just the same level as Steve's face, hanging upside-down in the air and gave him a smile before pulling him into a kiss.

"Really…a spider kiss" He murmured between the kiss "Like that Parker boy"

"I just wanted to try it" She replied

"It does feel good" He admitted before he kissed her again.

Unbeknownst to them, Tony, Darcy and Clint were hiding outside the training room and recorded everything the entire time.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Darcy exclaimed and shook Clint's arm.

"This will be on every social network known to man, Darcy and Birdbrain" Tony stated and uploaded the picture on his Instagram account.

"I'm with you on this. Their cuteness just has to be shared with the world." Darcy agreed. "I'm a big Stevetasha shipper too."

"Tony is the president, I'm his second in command" Clint proudly said. "But we better plan to skip town for two weeks after this"

"Yeah yeah" Tony agreed "JARVIS, please prepare my jet and set course to some place far away from New York"

_"How about Asgard, sir?"_

"Haha, funny" Tony mocked annoyance "Did any of you suddenly feel like visiting the pyramids?"

Inside the training room, Natasha and Steve continued kissing until they were both in need of some air. Steve helped her down on her feet.

"Stark wanted me to test the new sling he designed for my new equipment"

"It's work well"

"But now, I craving some sushi" The spy told "Let me go get change, I will meet you in 10 minutes"

Steve nodded and waited for his spy in the living room.

* * *

><p>The couple just came back from their lunch. As they entered the living area, they saw Bruce, Betty, Jane and Thor sitting quietly with Pringles napping on Thor's laps.<p>

"Hi, guys!" Natasha greeted and sat down on the couch.

"Did you guys see the news yet?" Bruce asked

The spy frowned "No" she replied "Why?"

Bruce turned on the television and CNN was broadcasting the news and showed the picture of her and Steve doing the spider kiss from this morning.

_"We are always glad to get some inside pictures from the Avengers as the hottest couple in America has their romantic time together. We gotta say that we are glad to see Captain America and his girlfriend, the Black Widow, still going strong. This picture was posted on Tony Stark's Instagram account…"_

"STARK!" Natasha growled angrily

"He's not here" Bruce told "He went somewhere with Clint and Darcy"

"Stark has his little prank army already" She sighed. "Remind me to kill them when they come back"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart" Steve told and rubbed her back "It's just a news"

* * *

><p>The next day, Steve had to leave home early for his meeting at SHIELD and he will do a training with new agents to motivate the newcomers.<p>

He didn't see Natasha all day and he really missed her. A day going by without her was more than enough for him. Clint told him when they met in the hall that she would have a mission in three days.

But he wasn't expecting a surprise when he came home.

Steve stood still at his doorway, looked dumbfounded at his girlfriend who now had blonde hair.

"Hey, sweetie!" She greeted and walked into his arms "Hope your in a good mood for seafood tonight"

Steve couldn't find any words to say. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's happened with your hair?" That's all he managed to get out of his mouth.

"It's the job. I need to disguise myself to get in" She answered "I thought you liked blonde"

"Nat, you know what I like and red is your color, babe. You look good in blonde but you are absolutely beautiful in red"

"It will be gone in a week" She told him "Everyone always thought that you were into a blonde girls"

"They didn't know me. If they did know me, they would know that I have the hots for redheads"

"Umm—there are millions with red hair…"

"And it's gotta be you"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When do you want me to update again? Totally up to you, let me know :)**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	27. Getting Close

**I don't know why but I'm constantly happy maybe because I just acquired Captain America Shield so yeah, I have am update for you guys again.**

**Waterwolf365, . , sleeplessinbudapest, DoodlePopapo, internetangie, Guest, cookiesandcream, Japril4ever, WhiteRose, Littlesister007, Destined627, MESPX13, thereadingturtle : Thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>27 : GETTING CLOSE*<strong>

Everyone in SHEILD knew that Steve was off limits. The fact that every single one of living bodies in this organization uphold it beyond any other rule.

_'Don't to touch Captain Rogers if you don't want to be incapacitated'_ is that rule.

But a certain someone didn't care about it at all and she took advantages of working with Natasha's boyfriend.

That certain someone is _Sharon Carter_.

Natasha knew everything, even if she didn't see it with her own eyes but she didn't say or do anything to stop the attempts to flirt with her boyfriend. Natasha thought that the news was clear enough for everyone that she and Steve were officially in a relationship.

_So what's make this young agent so eager to throw herself at Steve?_

The answer was very simple. Normal people tended to want what they can't have.

Only if Sharon knew that she kept a close eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Natasha didn't want to cause any drama because she wasn't a crazy jealous bitch. She is an rational and mature, grown ass woman so she kept her cool.<p>

It's been going on for a week now. First, Steve came home and told her that Sitwell was sending him and Sharon on a routine cover as a couple, started with as fiancé and then married couple. They will have to maintain their cover from time through time.

"Nat, if you're not okay with this, I will withdraw from this mission" He told her.

She should have say yes but instead "No, it's okay, baby"

"I don't know why they insisted to send me and Sharon in"

"I already told you that everyone thinks of you as a guy who likes blondes"

Steve frowned "They should send you in with me. The cover will be more convincing"

"Like last time in the Caribbean, yeah, _very convincing_ indeed"

Natasha chuckled before she sat down on their bed. Steve took his clothes off, wrapping a towel around his waist and headed to the shower. After he was clean and put on his sweatpants, he sat next to Natasha.

"You know what, I think Sitwell ships you and Sharon"

"Ships?"

"I don't know how to explain it to a senior citizen."

Steve smiled "Whatever that means, I kinda want people to ship us more than me and Sharon"

"About that, you should have a little talk with Darcy, she will give you a tour to the world called Tumblr and fan fiction"

"Maybe later"

* * *

><p>Steve and his strike team were at the gym together including Sharon Carter. Steve trained with Sharon because they had to work on their fighting compatibility. They were used to working together but not really fighting together.<p>

Unlike he and Natasha.

Agent Wade and Blake were watching the pair sparring together to find some flaw on their movement.

"You two should spend time training together" Wade suggested "You have never exactly fought together. You two are new to each other when compared to you and Agent Romanoff, Captain"

"Yeah, it's a good idea" Steve agreed "What do you think, Sharon?"

"It would help with the mission"

"Then we should spend more time training together, develop our friendship"

When Steve told Nat about this arrangement, she wanted to disagree with him but his safety was way more important than her dislike of Sharon Carter. Her boyfriend must be safe if she wasn't there to save him.

She didn't trust Sharon to watch his back. After the last time they went on a mission together, Sharon was the reason for Steve's injuries.

Steve spent extra time after working out just to practice with Sharon. Sometimes, she was there, watching and waiting for him so they can go have a nice dinner afterward but if she couldn't do that by herself. Clint, _being her best friend,_ had promised to keep a close watch with Thor tagging along.

* * *

><p>For being the man of action he was, Steve took everything seriously. The training was no exception too. He practiced with Sharon everyday to make sure that they were compatible as soon as possible.<p>

It was so unlike what Steve and Natasha had. What they had, came naturally since the battle of New York and the missions after he joined SHIELD and partnered up with her.

Natasha always kept watching everyone's' backs, especially Steve's.

She saw him very devoted to build the strength for his SHIELD team and his partnership with Sharon Carter which meant, he spent less time with her. The rumors began to spread and the Black Widow had to prove the point once more.

Natasha 'accidentally' got injured from her latest mission. She went with one male agent who was going to be her scapegoat for this plan.

"Clint, can you get Steve for me?" She asked while being tended to by the medical staff in the infirmary.

"Of course, Tasha"

Clint ran off and found Steve in the gym with Sharon and his team. They were sparring.

"Steve! Nat is injured" Clint told "She is at the infirmary now"

All of them could see the Captain stop the thing he was doing and ran off to the infirmary with his super speed. He burst the door open.

"Captain Rogers! You're not supposed to be here" the staff said and tried to stop him.

"I needed to see Agent Romanoff" He told them

"The doctor is taking care of her wound now, please wait outside"

"Stop telling me what to do. I need to see her now!"

The staff could not stop him and he reached her room. Steve wasted no time to listen to any warning and swung the door open to see his girlfriend sitting on the bed and talking to the doctor. Many medical staff gathered outside to watch Captain America and the Black Widow.

"Doctor, please tell me that she is alright"

"Yes, captain. It is just a bullet graze, some bruises, and one cut" the doctor told "If you need anything, just press that button"

Steve waited until the door was close behind the doctor and hugged Natasha tightly, giving her a loving kiss.

"I thought you were seriously injured or something."

"It's an easy job. I shouldn't get any injury from it" She said

"Who is your partner?"

"Agent Collins" She answered "Why do you ask?"

But Steve didn't give her an answer "Get some rest, sweetheart. I will be back"

With that, the captain stormed off and went to find Agent Collins in his desk. Just as Steve thought, her partner didn't have any scratch on him and _why his Natasha is the one with the injury!?_

"Agent Collins, may I speak with you in private?" Steve's voice said clearly that he didn't ask, he was keeping his composure to not threaten his coworker.

The agent got up from his seat and followed the captain into the private meeting room.

* * *

><p>Natasha followed Steve out from the infirmary but she lost him. <em>Damn his super speed!<em> But luckily she walked into Clint.

"Nat, you're not supposed to be walking around"

"Yeah, I need to find Steve"

Clint was about to replied when he saw a group of agents gathering in front of the meeting room and listening to the people inside talking.

"What's happening?" Clint asked one of them.

"Captain Rogers was really pissed at Collins for getting the Black Widow injured" The man answered but when he turned and saw Hawkeye and Black widow stood there. He was shocked.

Natasha could hear every word that Steve was yelling and yeah, he is really pissed. She opened the door and found Agent Collins was shaking, trying really hard not to cry in front of the angry Captain America.

"You can go now, Collins" She said and the junior agent ran off.

Clint shut the door before laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall.

"Steven Rogers just scared the hell out of a SHIELD agent" Clint said.

"What did you do to him?"

"I just ask how did it happen" Steve replied "And his irresponsibility and lack of training was the thing that made you get your injury so I did yelled at him"

Natasha giggled before she hugged her boyfriend. Her mission was accomplished. She did prove her point to everyone. The point that Steve always chooses her over everything else.

Steve is still her man and she is the most important woman to him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natasha had her early morning briefing and was shipped off right away to intercept the weapons cargo from the ship in the Atlantic Ocean. She told Steve that she would be back for lunch with him.<p>

Steve was in his office, working the whole time until lunch. His Natasha would probably be back shortly.

"Cap, wanna grab some lunch together?" Wade asked

"Sure" Steve got up and followed the group out of his office.

When they got to the cafeteria, Sharon was there and waving at them. They all sat down with her. They enjoyed their lunch together.

Natasha walked into the area, scanning for her man. She saw him sitting with his SHIELD team and also Sharon Carter. She was happy to see the distance Steve kept from her.

"Hey, Nat!" Steve called and got up from his seat.

She walked to him and gave him a hug before sitting down next to him. Steve kissed her immediately and began to tell her how much he missed her. Everyone at the table found themselves smiling at the sight of the couple.

The Captain began to tell her every detail about his day. His eyes never left her green orbs as if she would disappear if he looked away for a second.

* * *

><p>Natasha stopped worrying about Steve and Sharon for a while because she had her Steve back with her for a little while.<p>

Until the day they went on an undercover mission together.

Steve told her that he would be back before midnight if nothing went wrong. He had to take Sharon out to have a dinner at a luxury hotel. Natasha could only wish him good luck and gave him a lucky kiss.

"Where are you going, capsicle?" Tony asked as he saw Steve in suit. "Taking Natalie out for dinner?"

"Undercover with Sharon tonight" Steve replied "We have to establish a very deep cover. She will be my fiancé for now before move on to the next step."

"Married?"

"Yeah, Sitwell wants it to be as convincing as possible"

"Really? Is Romanoff okay with this?"

"She said she is okay but I know she didn't like this idea"

"If you need back-up, Cap just call me. I will get you out"

"Thanks, Tony. I gotta go now"

Tony mocked a salute and watching Steve took the elevator down to the garage. Five minutes later, Natasha appeared.

"Did Steve leave yet?" She asked and Tony nodded "Good, JARVIS please activate the tracker in Captain Rogers' car"

"What are you doing?"

"I will follow him"

"This is not healthy, Natalie. Steve will be pissed if he finds out"

"He will not." She said before giving Tony a warning glare "And you will not tell him"

She didn't wait for any answer and walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Steve and Sharon walked arm in arm into the restaurant. The captain, putting on a disguise with a bread, black wig and brown contact lens, and Sharon Carter in her normal look, wearing a dark blue dress. Heads turned to look at them.<p>

"I look ridiculous in this disguise" Steve whispered as they approached the table.

"No, you don't. You look handsome, Matthew"

"Thank you, Serena" He said back with a smile.

Matthew Kendrick and Serena Brown, his fiancé, will celebrate their engagement tonight.

* * *

><p>"JARVIS, please help me hack the surveillance system of the hotel. I need a video feed from the restaurant Captain Rogers currently in"<p>

_"Agent Romanoff, I need to repeat Mr. Stark's concerned. This is not healthy and there is zero chance that Captain Rogers would cheat on you"_

"I'm not worry about him cheating on me, J. I just don't trust his partner." Natasha stated "Can I have my feed now?"

_"Yes, ma'am"_

The video feed appeared and Natasha saw Steve dancing with Sharon in his arms. The spy could notice that Sharon was heavily flirting with her man, she leaned in to whisper something and kissed his cheek.

Steve looked more comfortable than she liked. It's must be the result from his team building exercise.

Finally, Natasha saw them walked out from the hotel and got into the limo together. She followed and was sure to park her car away from Sharon's apartment so no one would notice.

Steve and Sharon disappeared into the building and five minutes later, Steve exited the building. He didn't get in the limo but instead he walked toward her car and knocked on the window.

"Open up, Nat"

_Busted_, Natasha thought and unlocked the door.

Steve got in the passenger's seat. His face was stern and he didn't say anything to her. He picked up his phone and dialed his limo driver.

"Kevin, you can go now." Steve hung up and turned to Natasha "Shall we go home now?"

Natasha complied. She didn't know what he's thinking. His face was blank. The way home was a long awkward silence until they reached the tower.

Steve got out of the car before pinned Natasha to the car, two arms caged her so she couldn't go anywhere. The spy knew she was in trouble. He was indeed upset with her for sure so she leaned up and kissed him on the lips

He pulled back and murmured "Good plan, Nat. It could distract me in other situations but not today" His deep blue eyes locked on her green ones "Why are you following me, Natasha?"

"I just wanted to make sure my boyfriend was safe" She lied but he seem to know it.

"You don't need to stalk me, Natasha. Sharon and I are SHIELD agents, we can defend ourselves"

"I know. I just wanted to be sure. I don't like this, Steve. Last time, you were on a mission with her, you almost died."

"It's my job, Nat. I cannot go back now"

"I know. I'm sorry, Steve"

"It's okay, sweetheart."

He kissed her before scooping her up in his arms and heading to their room.

* * *

><p>Steve was working late because he had to fill out the incident report from his latest mission, undercover report from last night with Sharon and the progress report on his team.<p>

Natasha went home already because he didn't want her to wait so she went home with Clint and Bobbi.

It was 10 pm and Steve packed up his thing and will head home soon.

"Cap, you're still here!" Wade called him when he saw Steve at the main lobby.

"Yeah, just finished up all the reports"

"Wanna join us? The team is going for some drinks"

"I see you guys already get along with each other very well."

"Thanks to your team building exercises, Cap" Wade said "You could go with us, Cap. You can call Romanoff"

"Fine, just a few drinks"

They headed out. Steve saw Sharon was there with the team as well. They all squeezed themselves into two cars so Steve offered Sharon to go with him on his bike.

They arrived at a small bar. Wade ordered two bottles of beer for everyone.

"Cap, what are you doing?" Blake asked

"I'm texting Nat"

_'I will be home late, grabbing a drink with the team. Don't wait up. Love u'_

_'Have fun, baby'_ is all her reply.

Steve walked back to their table and enjoyed his time with the team.

* * *

><p>Natasha tried very hard not to open any social network but it is so tempting to find out what Steve is doing.<p>

After an hour of looking at her phone, finally, Natasha gave in and opened Instagram. On her home feed, she saw a picture of Steve and his team were drinking beer, posted by Agent Wade. He also tagged Sharon Carter in the photo.

And her spy's instinct kicked in, she clicked on Sharon's username and found the account. Sharon posted a photo of her and Steve dancing together.

The spy tried really hard not to crush the phone in her hand. She checked the feed every ten minutes and Steve's team uploaded many picture. Luckily, the picture of her boyfriend dancing with her archenemy was the most intimate thing they did that night.

Finally, Steve was home. The door to their bedroom opened.

"Have fun, Steve?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, it's a good time hanging out with the team"

Her piercing green eyes looking at him, trying to read his reaction. Steve took off his clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"What did you do with them?"

"Had three bottles of beer, talked, danced with Shar..." Steve stopped in the middle of sentence, turning to face Natasha "dancing with Sharon before I came home"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Mission, training, Wade's love life" Steve paused, pulled his sweatpants from the drawer "They want to know in detail about our relationship but I didn't tell them a thing"

Natasha chuckled and asked him more questions. Steve did answer truthfully but when it started to get weird, he stopped.

"Are you interrogating me, Natasha?"

"I just wanted to know what you did today"

"It sounds like questioning my loyalty to you and I will not answer your questions anymore"

"Steve, I have every right to ask you. You are my boyfriend and I want to know what is going on with you"

"Nat, don't you think I noticed that every question you asked came back to Sharon"

He looked upset but she didn't say anything. He headed to the shower and it took him forever to come out of the bathroom. Natasha already turned off the light and went to sleep.

He got in the bed and turned his back on her. Unbeknownst to him, Natasha didn't fall asleep yet. She waited to see what he would do and felt sorry that he didn't hold her in his arms like he did every night.

_Fine, she will apologize to him tomorrow_. She thought and closed her eyes.

But then she felt his arms snake around her small form and pull her to his chest. She could feel his hot breath at her neck.

Steve couldn't sleep too if he did not have his spy in his arms. He could feel Natasha relax and lean into his touch.

Finally, they fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18!****

**- For many rapid update, Can I have a review from you guys as a reward? Please :)**


	28. The Fight

**I know you guys hate me from last chapter and you will hate me more in this chapter but I come back with an update**

**DoodlePopapo, Littlesister007, Trollfacebeercules, internetangie, cookiesandcream, WhiteRose, Japril4ever, Guest, Destined627, xxPaige23xx, sleeplessinbudapest, blackhawkdown46, Ihaveaname , Waterwolf365, LoneWolfOneill : Thanks for your review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>28 : THE FIGHT**<strong>

Natasha woke up and found his baby blue eyes looking at her. His hand ran down her face gently.

"Morning" He greeted with a small smile.

Natasha murmured something before she lifted her head to kiss him and cuddled up to his body. Steve didn't say anything and kept his eyes on her sleepy face.

"I'm sorry about last night, Steve" She said finally.

"It's okay, baby. I shouldn't have said those things to you too"

"I'm worried that the mission might keep us apart or it might be danger to our lives. I can't take that, Steve"

"Me too, Nat. I cannot imagine my life without you" He stated and held her tighter.

"I'm afraid I might lose you. Especially lose you to someone else"

"But they cannot tear us apart, right? No matters how hard they try, they cannot take anything from us. They could have our future but they cannot take back the past that we have together. It's beautiful and wonderful memories. Whatever happens, Nat I'm not regretting it"

"You always know how to make people feel better"

"I'm a team leader, remember? I have to encourage my team and give them moral support"

* * *

><p>Tony started to notice something between the spy and the soldier had changed, it was very subtle but the billionaire knew that something was going on between them.<p>

Normally, most occupants in the tower would not be able to be in the same room with the lovebirds. Their constant PDA was more than enough to scare everyone away but not today.

Steve lightly hugged Natasha and gave her a kiss on her cheek instead of their passionate kiss in the morning. Steve called her 'Natasha' more often than he usually did (Apparently after they got together, they started to use nicknames and he always called her 'Nat'). They didn't stay in their private world but instead paid high attention to everyone except themselves.

Something's wrong and Tony Stark will find out but he needed to enlist some help first.

His prank partner, Clint Barton.

"Dude, do you notice something?" Clint asked when Tony approached him in the kitchen.

"Notice what?"

"Something's wrong with those two" Clint replied, his keen eyes locked at Natasha and Steve on the couch.

"Yeah, I feel it too" Tony nodded in agreement "Maybe, trouble in paradise?"

"What could possibly tear the most perfect couple apart?"

They looked at the couple. Steve gave Natasha a quick kiss before headed downstairs, possibly went to gym, and leaving Natasha in the living room with Bruce, Betty and Thor.

The two exchanged a glance and realized they thought of the same thing.

"You thought what I'm thinking?" Tony asked

"Yeah, she probably the one who cause this trouble" Clint frowned his eyebrows "I will go talk to her"

"I got Capsicle"

The two prankster went separate way. Clint went to Natasha.

"Hey, Nat" He greeted "What are you reading?"

"The Alchemist" She showed him the cover "It's one of the bestselling books in history"

"Sounds boring" Clint rolled his eyes before he got straight to the point "Is there anything going on between you and Steve?"

The question got Natasha's attention, she lowered her book and looked the archer. She knew he must know something.

"It's Sharon Carter." Natasha told truthfully "She and Steve went undercover together and apparently they were getting closer than I like"

"You never liked Carter" Clint noted "But you know Steve will never cheat on you with that woman"

"I know, I trust Steve but I don't trust Carter. She tries with every chance she has to get close to Steve"

"What if I watch out for Steve for you?"

"Thank you, Clint"

"That's what a friend is for, right?" The archer gave her a smile before he kissed her forehead "Don't think too much, Red. Maybe it's nothing between them"

* * *

><p>Steve was punching his fifth bag when Tony walked in. The rhythm of the punch was heavier than normal, surely the Captain wanted to release some anger.<p>

"What do you want, Tony?" Steve asked without looking away from the bag.

"I just came here to talk"

"Then talk" Steve was obviously not in a good mood

"Did you and Natalie have a fight?"

Steve stopped for a moment and continued punching bag "No, we didn't. Why?"

"Just curious. You two are not as close as usual"

"We're still good, Tony. There is nothing you should be worried about"

"Alright, if you insist" Tony backed away as the sound of the punch started to get stronger "If you want to talk about anything especially what's troubling your mind, you know where to find me"

Steve didn't reply and Tony walked out of the gym.

* * *

><p>That night Steve went on a routine cover with Sharon again. Steve told Natasha that she didn't have to wait for him. Natasha was worried but didn't want to upset Steve again so she wished him best of luck and she missed him.<p>

Steve picked Sharon up at her apartment in a limo before they headed for the night club. The guard let them in immediately. The loud music was piercing through their ears. Steve held Sharon tighter by her waist as they got into crowd.

Women had their eyes on him, flirting him by bashing their eyes lashes, lightly touching his arms as he pass. Sharon clung to his side as they walked to their table.

"Mr. Kendrick, your table is ready, sir" The host said and gestured to the VIP section.

They sat at their table. The host sent the hottest girls in the club to him. They were all talking to him at the same time while Sharon went on the dance floor and tried to gather some intel. Steve pretended to listen to the girls talking.

"Sharon, he is here" Steve said "on your eight"

"I will try to seduce him"

"Be careful"

Steve's eyes locked at his partner when she walked past the man, used her seductive smile (which Steve thought that Nat's smile is way more powerful than Sharon's). The target turned and looked at her.

Sharon talked to the guy, trying to get information out of him before he invited her to the private table of his. They had a drink but then he answered the phone.

"Yeah, okay boss. Little Ukraine. Don't worry about it, I will take care of it"

By the time he turned back, Sharon was gone and met up with Steve outside the club and headed to Little Ukraine. She drove while Steve was calling Natasha

"Nat, I might not be home at all. We just found an important lead and I might have to get back to SHIELD to fill the report right away"

"Okay, baby. See you tomorrow" Natasha replied sleepily "I will bring you your favorite sandwich"

"You're the best"

He hung up as they arrived at the warehouse located in Little Ukraine. The warehouse seem empty but they could spot three armed guards on the roof.

"I will take them out. You wait for my signal at the front door"

Sharon nodded and Steve began to infiltrate the facility. He took three jumps and was on the roof top. The Captain took down all of them easily before peeking over the window and he saw men storing items into a containers before they left the compound.

"Alright, Sharon they are leaving. You can go in now"

Steve met up with her and they retrieved the items easily before heading back to SHIELD to get them analyzed and they had to submit the report to Fury in the morning.

* * *

><p>Natasha walked into the building happily, practically bouncing up and down. She would have her breakfast with Steve in his office.<p>

She opened the door to find her super soldier sleeping at his desk. The report laying on the table. She gently shook his arm.

"Morning, Steve" She said before bending down to kiss him.

Steve sleepily opened his eyes and cracked a smile to her.

Their intimate moment was interrupted when the door to Steve's bathroom was opened and Sharon Carter emerged from behind them.

"Agent Romanoff" She greeted "Morning, Steve"

"Ma'am"

Natasha was stunned as she observed the young agent. Sharon picked up her things on the couch and gathered the report.

"I will deliver this to Director Fury" She told Steve before heading to the door.

She turned around again to give the Captain a shy smile and Steve returned it to her too. When the door closed again, Natasha turned to her boyfriend.

"What's going on between you and Sharon?" She asked "And why is she here?"

"Nat" Steve knew that voice very well "We just finished the report together and she fell asleep there"

"Really, Steve? You expect me to believe that nothing really happened last night, Stop lying to me and tell me the truth, Rogers"

"The truth about what! I'm telling you everything!" He was the first to raise his voice. This is not his Natasha. He really didn't know how to deal with an irrational Natasha Romanoff "Tell me, Nat!. Talk to me! Tell me what you want to hear"

"Stop yelling at me" She yelled back

"Then you should tell me why you are angry at me? What's going on with you? Why you are acting like this?"

_What does he want to hear?_ What is she supposed to tell him without making her sound the a crazy jealous insane bitch?

"I want to know if there is something going on between Sharon and you or not?"

"There is nothing between me and Sharon, Nat. I told you so many times that she was just my colleague."

Natasha could see his facial expression shifted from hurt to anger and Steve, letting his emotion and anger get the better of him, said the words that might end this relationship.

"Do you trust me, Natasha?"

_How could he possibly ask her that question?_ Natasha felt that her whole body was shaking with anger too but she still could notice the utter sadness in his eyes and filled in his voice

Before she could retaliate and do something she would regret forever, Phil Coulson walked in, just in time.

The agent could sense the tension between two of his close friends.

"Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, Director Fury has missions for both of you" Coulson informed before led them to the meeting room.

Fury and Hill were waiting for them. Fury right away started to brief them.

"Romanoff, you are off to Kazakhstan in one hour to support the Bus team. The mission will take four days. Rogers, you and Carter will follow the lead to Germany. Looks like your intel from last night paid off. Estimate duration of your mission will be up to how fast you can find the next lead"

"Yes, sir" The couple replied

"Sitwell will give you the information" Fury told "You're dismissed"

Natasha stormed out of the door and gave no chance for Steve to talk to her. Steve followed and called out her name but she ignored him, still angry at him. He grabbed her shoulder but the spy shrugged him off.

Steve didn't give up until he can grabbed her arms and locked her in his arms, forcing her to stay still. Her piercing green eyes stared at him but she could notice how worried he was.

He kissed her and she reciprocated, arms woven around his neck, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss until they broke away.

"Be safe" He said "I love you"

"You too, Steve. Be safe"

They had a quick kissed one more time before they pulled apart and walked in the opposite directions.

Sharon was waiting for Steve and she could see the tension between the Captain and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter marks half way of the story!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, **GSMemorial18/RushmanNatalie!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	29. Betrayal

**Japril4ever, internetangie, DoodlePopapo, Trollfacebeercules, . , RushmanNatalie, cookiesandcream, MysticFantasy, Littlesister007, thereadingturtle, WhiteRose, Destined627, DanielaHC, and guests : thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>29 : BETRAYAL**<span>**

The flight to Germany was quiet as Steve fell into his thoughts. He was confused by Natasha's recent behavior. This is so not his girlfriend. He knew she had every right to be suspicious and ask him any question that she wanted but some, were just out of line.

Like she didn't trust him to be around another woman.

"Cap, are you alright?" Sharon spoke up which brought Steve from his deep thoughts. "I saw you and Romanoff fight"

"We just had a serious discussion"

"She is a complicated woman, Steve. You will never completely understand her"

"That's what everyone said but I know her better than that"

"Steve, listen. She has a very troublesome past. She will never fully trust anyone even if that person is Captain America"

Steve didn't reply because it was just a waste of time to change someone's beliefs. They don't known Natasha the way her knows her. He didn't care what other people might say because he knows her better.

_Do you really know her better than anyone else, Rogers or you just blind by your love for her?_

Steve tensed up by that thought. It was something that Loki said ages ago. It all came back to him now. _No! Loki lied to him_. Maybe Natasha is just a little misunderstood.

"I will talk to her when we get back to New York"

"Steve, remember what I said."

"Of course" Steve said "Let's hope she's in the mood to listen"

* * *

><p>Natasha was lounging around the living area of the Bus. She was tasked by Fury to assist Coulson's team, to help then take down another of Centipede's Facilities and hopefully, capture the Clairvoyant.<p>

Agent Fitz and Simmons were working on the technological device they found on their last mission. Agent Ward and Skye were hacking into a mysterious bank account.

Natasha touched the emerald necklace Steve gave to her absentmindedly. She wore it because it was the only thing that remind her of him and his love for her.

"You seem not your usual self, Tasha" A voice startled the spy who sit quietly on the couch

Natasha turned her head and saw Coulson. He sat down next to her.

"Just have something to think about" She tried to avoid talking about her situation "Your team could handle this without me"

"Yeah, I know but Director Fury wanted to be sure on this" Coulson replied, eyes pried at her face "And you are avoiding my question. Is there something troubling you?"

"Steve and I just had our first and probably the biggest fight in our relationship"

"About what?" The agent prompted "Let me guess, Sharon Carter?"

"Probably"

"Clint told me"

"Damn you, Clint" She muttered "Okay, it was Sharon Carter. She was getting close to Steve more than I liked and it's getting really irritating to see her flirt with my boyfriend"

"Tasha, I might not know Captain Rogers the way you do but he's not the kind of person who would hurt someone he loves" Coulson tried to reason "I can see that he really loves you, Natasha."

"Because of his perfection that it is perfectly disguising him"

"You don't trust him anymore, do you?"

"I want to believe what he says but it is just really hard to believe"

"This is not you, Natasha. This irrational woman is not you. You knew better not to believe what you see unless you know the truth. Rumors are—"

"Rumors are just rumors if there is no evidence to support, I know" Natasha continued "I just need some time to think this straight"

"I will leave you alone now" Coulson got up from his seat "You can help Skye and Ward hack the bank account if you want to, it should be fun"

Natasha did as Coulson said. She helped Skye and Ward hack into the mysterious bank account which lead them to a shell company in Lithuania. Skye told Natasha that she could hack into whoever had irritated the spy for the payback.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Skye" Ward said. "Coulson will make you wear that bracelet again"

"Well, Mr. Fun Machine. This is just for fun and I could see that someone or something might bother our favorite agent so I want to help her"

"I would love too but it's against SHIELD protocol just like Ward says" Natasha declined but gave a smile to the young woman

"You know what, SHIELD took all the fun away from you guys"

Ward and Natasha looked at one another before the spy said, "I like to do my own thing but you have to know when you have to follow orders, Skye"

The three of them still bickering and bantering happily about disciplines and rules but Fitz and Simmons interrupted, asking Natasha to come to the labs with them. They showed her the night-night gun and some equipment that Natasha might have to use when on the mission with them.

"What's wrong with my guns and my equipment?" Natasha asked and gave them a glare which caused Fitz to shake unintentionally.

"Our night-night gun is more powerful and if you encounter a supervillain, this gun can stop them long enough for us to detain them"

"Stop them? Not killing them?" Natasha frowned "What's the fun in that?"

"With all due respect, Agent Romanoff. Regarding your codename is the Black Widow and you could kill people with your bare hands but Agent Coulson prefers to capture them alive"

Natasha sighed and grabbed the pistol.

"You say it can stop the superpower being?" She asked. Simmons nodded "Can I borrow this? I really want to shoot someone with this gun"

"Captain America?"

The spy gave Fitz another glare before walking away with the night-night gun sheathed in a holster.

"She is scarier in person than the legend we heard from the academy" Fitz whispered to his partner.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed, faster than Steve expected. He was looking forward to clearing things up with Natasha. Sharon and he were heading back to New York after a successful mission in Germany. They found another lead and was able to capture the man responsible for handling the technological device they found earlier.<p>

The flight back to New York was quiet but rather comfortable with first class seating. Sharon slept all the way while Steve was working on what he wanted to talk to Natasha about.

They arrived at JFK and Happy was there to pick him up. It was almost midnight when the plane landed.

"Do you have someone to pick you up?" Steve asked

"No, I'm gonna get a cab home"

"Where is your home anyway?"

"Bronx"

"It's too dangerous to take a cab to the Bronx this late, Sharon" Steve said "You should stay at Stark Tower. Tony wouldn't mind if I invited a guest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Steve replied and grabbed her bag before he headed to the limo

Sharon followed Steve in and they arrived at the Tower twenty minutes later. Steve showed her to his guest room on his floor.

"Anything else you need, just tell me"

"Thanks, Steve" She told "And I don't have any clothes to wear tomorrow"

"Don't worry about it. I will inform the staff to deliver your laundry in the morning" He said and gave her a smile "Well then, goodnight Agent Carter"

"Goodnight, Captain"

Steve gave her another smile before walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Steve was in his room, prepared to go to bed when he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Sharon Carter standing in his bedroom. He was startled but quickly collect himself and got up. He noticed she was wearing only her bra and panties.<p>

Being the gentleman he was, Steve quickly covered his eyes and turned away.

"Sharon, what are you doing here?"

"I needed clothes, Cap" She replied "Mine were sent to the cleaning, remember?"

"Nat's closet is on your left…"

"No, I wouldn't dare wear the Black Widow's clothes without her permission. Beside, females don't wear another female's clothes unless they are very close, Captain"

Steve watched as Sharon raided his closet and picked out his blue shirt. She put it on before turning to face him and found her Captain was shirtless with only his sweatpants on.

Well, this is another reason why every woman around the world should envy Natasha Romanoff. Being able to see the most gorgeous man, with a mostly exposed body every morning, is one of those many reasons.

"Steve, you can look at me now" She told him and couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"You're not supposed to be here"

"Steve, I came here to talk to you" She said "About your situation with Natasha"

"What of it?"

"Why do you keep insist getting her back when she basically doesn't trust you anymore? Trust is the foundation of a good relationship but from what I saw, you and Romanoff are having a problem with that"

"Because I love her, Sharon. More than anything or anyone"

"And do you trust her that she will never keep any secret from you?" Sharon continued "I read the file about the Winter Soldier incident. How long did it take for her to tell you and Wilson about the true identity of that man? How long would it take for her to tell you that she knew him before? That he was her mentor. That he was her past lover. That he is your best friend"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Stop right there and think about it, Cap. You know that I'm right about this. She lies for a living"

"That is not Natasha. I don't know what you're trying to do, Sharon, but you cannot convince me"

"I have to try, Steve. You are my friend and I need to help my friend see the truth about this. You are blinded by your love for her"

Steve didn't say anything back.

"She hurts you and it is time for you to get back at her"

"I will not. I'm not the person who hurts the woman I love just for a temporary fun of getting my revenge"

"But—"

"This discussion is over. Go back to your room before I throw you out" Steve coldly said, obviously angry.

Sharon retreated but she knew this is her only chance to get the super soldier. She had to come up with new plan.

* * *

><p>The Bus team dropped her off at the Triskellion and quinjet took her back to the Tower. During her time with the Bus team and did her mission. Natasha had a lot of time to think and clear her mind.<p>

She decided that it is time to smooth things up with Steve, ended their fight and apologize to him for her strange behavior.

She cannot let her issue or any baggage drove the best man she know away from her.

"_Welcome back, Agent Romanoff_"

"Thanks, J"

"_Want me to alert Captain Rogers of your arrival, ma_'_am?_"

"No, I want to surprise him"

"_Ma_'_am, I don_'_t think it_'_s a good time_"

"Why is that?" Natasha asked. She knew something must going on "Where is Steve, JARVIS?"

_"At his quarter ma'am"_

Natasha went to their floor and she saw the door to their bedroom was open. She walked straight in and found the most disgusting sight she ever saw, not to mention she never thought she had to see it.

Steve Rogers, shirtless, was atop of Sharon Carter whose arms woven around his neck, kissing one another.

"What the hell is this?!" She yelled.

Steve broke off and jumped off his bed, seeing his girlfriend standing there. Sharon, laying on the bed, looked pleased with what she had done. Natasha stormed out the room.

"Natasha, it's not what it looks like!" Steve pleaded, chasing after her and leaving Sharon in the bed. Natasha whirled around and punched him.

"Stay the hell away from me, you liar!" she bellowed. Reaching around her neck, she removed the emerald necklace and threw it at him. "Obviously I wasn't the right woman to wear this, give it to your whore!"

"Nat-" he began, but she cut him off.

"You don't get to call me that anymore! I hate you, Steve Rogers. I will never forgive you" and with that she stormed out, leaving Steve on the ground, shattered. Sharon slowly approached him.

"Steve? Are you-"

"I don't care who you're related to. Get your things and get the hell out of here" he said sternly. She quickly grabbed her shirt and dashed out. Steve was now alone.

"Natasha" he mournfully said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: - This is the end of this week frenzy update!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, Muldoon22. Your editing is wonderful as always and thank you for helping me with the last part of this chapter!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!****

**- Help me get this chapter 20 reviews please :)**


	30. Natasha Had Enough

**Because I love you guys this much and thanks for leaving a review in record amount! Can I get that much review this one too?**

**sleeplessinbudapest, Destined627, internetangie, darkwizard5, MESPX13, Waterwolf365, Fayth Grimmly, LoverShadowGirl, DoodlePopapo, Foreveryours0143, ClintashaScarlettFan, MindSetFlares, cookiesandcream, MysticFantasy, Littlesister007, Trollfacebeercules, Angelalex242, thereadingturtle, Japril4ever, xxPaige23xx, WhiteRose, palomapetrolli, DanielaHC, JustShimmerYOLO, and guests : Thanks for your review!**

**Just to clarify, Ward is Ward before turning into HYDRA little shit alright? He will turn to HYDRA little shit later in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>30 : NATASHA HAD ENOUGH**<span>**

Natasha fled to garage and sat down in her car, crying.

She trusted him. He lied to her. She even let him in, into her world, somewhere she let no one else in. Never that close.

She wiped away her tears as a knock registered on her window.

"Nat?" Clint asked.

"Leave me alone" she said.

"Can't do that" he replied, opening the door and sitting down in the passenger seat, receiving a glare from her. "Nat, we heard what happened"

"He betrayed me. He made me look like a fool"

"I don't know. We all know Steve-"

"Don't say that name ever again!" she bellowed.

"Hey, listen to me" He said, trying to calm her down. "Do you really think that he would cheat on you? Steve, the all-American boy from the 40's who has been in love with you for a long time? Steve Rogers, the man who committed himself to you for the past several months? Think about it"

He could see he was getting through to her, so he kept talking.

"And I know JARVIS has the surveillance feed, why don't you check it out?"

Natasha wiped her tears again. "Thanks, Clint"

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a super soldier who needs to be taught a lesson" he began climbing out of the car, but Natasha took his arm.

"Clint. I'm scared. I'm scared he's getting bored with me"

"Nat, you should know Steve is captivated by you. And, regardless of what might have happened, he'll only ever be a one gal guy"

She smiled as Clint departed.

* * *

><p>"So how was the sex, Cap?" Tony asked as he watched the surveillance footage. "Does she know any moves?"<p>

Lightning struck loudly outside the window when Tony finished his sentence, startling him.

Thor, obviously furious at Steve, held Mjolnir tightly in his hand and was fighting the urge to swing his hammer at Steve, while Bruce tried his best to calm himself down and not hulk out and rip Steve apart.

It was evident that Bruce, Clint and Thor were on Natasha's side, while Tony was contemplating.

"Lord Steven, why would you betray Lady Natasha with such a..."hussy" as many would say?"

"Cap, it's not smart to betray a world class assassin/spy" Clint added.

More lightning struck.

"You know, I have known you guys for a while, I thought you'd know me better than that" Steve replied, disappointment in his voice. "I would never cheat on her"

"You're clearly kissing Carter in that video" Bruce said.

"Believe me if you want, but she means the world to me. I'm gonna go talk to her"

Tony stopped the Captain "I don't think it's a good idea, pal"

"She's very mad at you" Clint added. "As am I. No one hurts her like that and gets away with it"

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if this is another one of your dumb bets. Who hurts who first"

"Don't try to flip this. You cheated on her" Clint continued.

"You know what? All of you can go fuck yourselves. I'm going to go to my Brooklyn apartment. The loneliness would make a better friend than the ones I thought I had here" and with that he stormed out.

* * *

><p>Natasha was still sitting in the garage, mulling over the situation, and what Clint had said. There was the fact she walked in while it happened, but at the same time she didn't see how it began. But then again, what if the footage would in fact show them...no. She couldn't handle that thought again.<p>

You're not some high society girl who gets heartbroken by anything. She needed evidence before making assumptions.

Natasha took a deep breath. "JARVIS?"

_"Yes, ma'am"_

"Please play the video footage from Captain Rogers's suite, roughly three hours ago"

_"Playing surveillance"_

The video appeared in front of her and she finally learned what happened.

Steve was sleeping for the first four minutes when the door opened. She saw Sharon Carter enter and felt her muscles tense.

_"Natasha?" she heard him ask sleepily. "That you?_"

_He woke up and immediately became startled._

_"Carter? Why are you here?"_

_"To see you, dummy"_

_"It's quite late for visits, ma'am. I'm sure your question can wait until tomorrow"_

_"No, it needs to be now" she crawled onto the bed as Steve jumped out._

_"Ma'am, you do know I'm in a relationship, right?"_

_"Yes, but that shouldn't stop us"_

_"Actually, I would beg to differ" as Sharon circled him back to the bed. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the bed. Sharon began kissing him, with much resistance from Steve. She could see he was trying to push her off as she saw herself walk into the room._

_"What the hell is this?!" _and with that the video ended. Natasha was speechless.

"I was wrong. So very, very wrong" she said to herself.

_"Captain Rogers resisted very strongly. He was indeed truthful when he said he wasn't cheating on you"_

She put her hands on her face and cried, not noticing or hearing Steve enter the garage, rev up his bike and drive out.

"Where is Captain Rogers now? I have to apologize"

_"Captain Rogers left the building not 20 seconds ago"_

"What?" she asked, turning to see the garage door closed. "He must really hate me"

_"I'm sure he doesn't"_

She sat up a bit. "I also need to find Miss Carter and teach her a valuable lesson in screwing with my relationship. Thank you, J"

* * *

><p>Steve sat in silence as he thought of the events of the night. He couldn't believe they would think he'd do that. It hurt more knowing Natasha thought that. After everything they went through to get together.<p>

He clutched the emerald necklace in his hands. His face still stung from being hit with it, but the emotional sting was much more raw.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Cap?" it was Clint.

"Go away, Barton"

"Cap, we know the truth now. Natasha showed us the footage"

Steve looked towards the door. "She believes me?"

"We all do. She feels really bad, so she didn't come, but on behalf of all of us...we're sorry"

Steve took a sigh of relief. But he was still upset.

"That doesn't change the fact you honestly thought I would do something like that"

"We jumped the gun. We were idiots. Don't blame us, it's just today's society"

"I suppose that's a reasonable assumption" Steve conceded.

"Look, Cap, we're gonna give you some space, so I'm gonna go. See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit"

* * *

><p>Natasha marched into the gymnasium, where Sharon Carter was. Sharon saw her and went wide eyed.<p>

"Agent Rom-"

SMACK. A fierce slap across the face sent her to the ground. Natasha picked her up and slapped her again. And again. And again.

She dragged Sharon to the climbing rope and tied her hands and waist with it. She went to the levy and began pulling her up high into the air. She stopped when the girl was half way in the air. Sharon merely hung there, defeated.

Natasha looked around the gym at all the shocked faces.

"That's what happens when any of you try to mess with me" she said, walking out, leaving the defeated Sharon Carter to dangle in the air.

* * *

><p>Natasha didn't have her chance to talk to Steve after dealing with Sharon because he was sent on a mission. She was anxious to talk to him<p>

Steve was sent to take down a terrorist cell that had planted a bomb in the city hall of St. Louis, Missouri. When it wasn't able to be deactivated, Steve jumped off the roof as the building exploded. He landed hard on the ground. When he returned to the Triskelion, medics were all over him. Natasha seized her chance, but was shocked to see his appearance.

"Steve! You could've been killed! Why do you do that to yourself?!"

"Why do you care? Probably would've been glad if I died, wouldn't you?"

That hurt her. "Steve, you know that's not true. I care about you"

He softened. "And I care about you. I just can't believe you'd think I would cheat on you"

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's just, with what it looked like-"

"I understand, but you should've known me better than that"

"But I know better now. Why don't we just put this behind us, yeah? Get back to being Pep's favorite couple" she said with a smile.

Steve didn't smile back. Her smile disappeared.

"Or not"

"I know why you thought what you thought, but you still hurt me in the fact you'd think that to begin with"

She looked to the ground. "You want to break up?"

"Not break up. But I need time to think. Reevaluate us"

"What's there to evaluate?"

"You don't trust me"

She frowned sadly. He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her head.

"I still love you. I just need time. I need to know you can trust me"

"I do! I do trust you!" she exclaimed desperately. He still frowned.

"In time, Natty" he said, reaching into one of his belt pouches and produced the emerald necklace "I want you to have it. It matches your eyes"

She let him connect it on to her neck. He pulled her into a hug and she sobbed softly.

"Can I have one last night with you at least? I don't know when the next time I'll get to be in your arms"

He nodded. "Ok"

They had dinner together that night. They watched a movie and then adjourned to the bedroom, where they fell asleep in each other's arms. But when the morning came, she awoke to find herself alone. She curled up and put her face in her knees, mournfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: - Yeah, Steve Rogers is looking at all of you with the same disappointment in his eyes like the rest of the Avengers for assuming he would cheat on Natasha. (Yeah! My psychological manipulation works!)**

**- Massive thanks to Muldoon22, my proofreader and co-writer of this Chapter. You're the best!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!****

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	31. Time Out

**Destined627, Angelalex242, darkwizard5, internetangie, DoodlePopapo, WhiteRose, Trollfacebeercules, cookiesandcream, JustShimmerYOLO, Waterwolf365, sleeplessinbudapest, Roseblood, xxPaige23xx, MysticFantasy, Bastet Goddess, DanielaHC and guests : thanks for the review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>31 : TIME OUT*<strong>

The first night away from one another was very rough for both of them. They kept the news about their separation away from everyone. Steve stayed at his apartment in Brooklyn while Natasha locked herself in her quarter, avoiding everyone.

Natasha cannot sleep without the warm and safe embrace of her soldier protecting her during the night while Steve woke up to a cold sweat, screaming , haunted by nightmare.

This was only the first night, they didn't want to imagine how bad it would be if they've separate longer than this.

* * *

><p>She stepped out of her room the next couple day. She was sitting alone at the rooftop before dawn, looking over the Manhattan skyline, thinking about one person that she want him to be here with her.<p>

She poured Absinthe into a small shot glass, took her time with all the delicate process of drinking it. At least, it helped her took her mind away from Steve. She lighted the liquid on fire before quickly place her palm over the rim completely to extinguish the fire. She loved this method because it is the most dangerous one.

Everyone knew she loves vodka. She will drink it when she truly happy but Absinthe, this one is use especially for drowning her sorrow.

The sun appeared over the horizon when she heard footsteps, hoping that whoever was Steve. The man popped down next to her and he was Clint Barton.

"Morning, partner" He greeted with a smile before munching his sandwich.

"Hope you in the mood for drinking" Natasha said and poured the green liquid into another shot glass.

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"Absinthe"

"I have to remind you this 6 am in the morning" Clint said, concerned.

"And it's never too late or too early to drink, Clint"

"Isn't it illegal in US?"

"Let's just say Russian can provide you with anything you want if you have enough money"

The archer took the glass and shoot the whole glass down his throat. He frowned.

"This is stronger than the usual" Clint remarked

"The best money can buy."

"What are you doing up here?" Clint got to the point "You only drinking Absinthe when you were in a negative mood."

"I came up here to thinking about a really deep stuff" she replied "and yes, I'm not in a good mood"

"What's on your mind?"

"Steve and I-uh- we need some time out, you know, to think about what we want and how we feel about one another. Take a break from this relationship"

"So…you guys break up?" Clint asked, still confused about everything. "Because it sound like a break up to me"

"He needs some time to think. It must be because of the insane crazy jealous bitch act I pulled on him the past two weeks"

"You have every right, Nat" Clint patted her shoulders and took another shot "You're his girlfriend after all but I have to say Sharon crossed the line this time"

"I already gave that bitch a lesson"

"You really hate her, don't you?"

"Yeah, one of the person I hate the most"

The two friends continued having the conversation until the bottle of absinthe was half way gone and Pepper came up here to get them for a breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Had anyone see Steve?" Pepper asked<p>

They were sitting in the fancy restaurant down on 5th avenue and it was the fourth day of the separation. Everyone was there except the captain. Tony called him but he didn't pick up his phone. Everyone wanted to ask Natasha but Clint just signaled everyone to keep their mouth shut.

"Maybe he has a mission" Clint told and made a signal again for everyone to change the subject.

Everyone could notice Natasha's eyes was red and had a dark circle. She was paler than she usually be. Most of all, she wasn't happy at all.

Tony pulled his wife a side to talk to her in private when they were back at the tower

"Honey, your girls take care of Natasha, alright? We will go check out on out dearest captain in Brooklyn" The billionaire said "Try to get every detail out of her"

"Got it" Pepper replied

Pepper assembled her girls and went to Natasha floor while Tony and the guys went to Steve's apartment. Tony used his spare key and got in. Everyone could see how messy it was. There were drawing papers laying around the living room, bottle of beers, dirty dishes, and dirty clothes.

"I can get sick just being in this room" Tony muttered and picking up one of the sketch paper, it was a sketch of Natasha.

"Over here, guys!" Clint called from the bedroom,

They found Steve laying on the bed, sleeping with his sketchbook in his hand. Tony pulled it out but the firm hand gripped it. Steve was awake.

"Capsicle, we thought you were dead" Tony greeted.

"Hey, guys" He replied tiredly and looked like he was about to slip back to sleep.

"How are you doing, cap?" Bruce asked

"Good, I think" Steve lied

"What happened to you, Lord Steven? Why are you apart from Lady Natasha? I thought you and her already resolve your dispute"

"This is hard to break the news to you guys but I kinda broke up with her"

"What?!" Bruce, Thor and Tony asked in unison except Clint who already heard the news from Natasha herself.

"I told her I need some time to think so did she." Steve replied "She has to be able to trust me again. I have to be able to convince myself that I'm good enough for her love, that I'm not gonna hurt her again. We decided to spend some time apart. It's for the best. I don't want us to just get back together and ended up with I hurt her again."

Everyone didn't what to say even Tony. It was sad to see their close friends, one hell of a couple broke everything up because of one misunderstanding

"You know what? We all should going out tonight to celebrate the returning to bachelor hood of Capsicle" Tony suggested excitingly.

Steve frowned because he knew where this one going.

"We will take you to the club tonight!"

"Yeah, cap. I can't remember the last time five of us men have sometimes away from the girls"

"Whatever guys" Steve said "But I don't feel like partying right now"

"Shut up, Capsicle" Tony said "Tonight, we will not rest until we find a new girl for you! I will have the best of the best line up for you to pick"

"I don't know, Tony. I feel like I'm cheating on Natasha if I done what you say"

"It's fair game, man" Tony replied with a smirk "You two agree to take some time off, find someone else. The quickest way to get over lost love is to find the new one right away"

"No!"

"Yes!" The four men said in unison.

* * *

><p>Pepper, Betty, Bobbi, Jane and Darcy were gathering at Natasha's quarter and waiting for the spy to emerge from her bathroom.<p>

Natasha was in there like forever. Pepper and Darcy were the two who get impatient and marched in.

They were shock when they saw Natasha on the floor, curling herself, buried her face to her knees, crying.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Pepper asked and put her arms around Natasha.

"I missed him so much" Natasha said and sobbed heavily

"Why don't we take you to your bed, Nat?" Pepper suggested

Natasha silently nodded. Darcy and Pepper helped her out of the bathroom and put the spy in her bed. The rest of the girl followed in and sat around the room.

"Are you ready to tell us what's happen?"

"I kinda broke up with Steve" Natasha replied "He broke things off"

"Where the hell is he?" Darcy growled furiously "I will kill him!"

"He didn't hurt me, Darcy" The spy told "In fact, I'm the one who hurt him"

"What do you mean? I thought you say Steve breaks thing off with you"

"We decided to take some time away from each other"

"I don't understand. I thought you guys want each other back more than anything" Jane chimed in

"He wants to make sure that I fully trust him again"

"I can understand that" Betty said "It happened with Bruce too. He didn't want me back in his life because he afraid of hurting me again until I ensure him that I trust and love him more than anyone in this world"

"I told Steve the same thing but he insisted we should stay away from one another"

"Maybe he need to be sure. He didn't want to lose you again by any little thing again" Jane said

"Can we please get out of here?" Natasha pleaded, buried her face into the pillow "I don't want to stay here anymore"

Pepper looked at her girls and they all understand each other.

"Pack your bag. We are going to Long Islands"

* * *

><p>Tony and the guys managed to get Steve up from the couch and took a shower. Dressing the Captain up nicely. Steve stepped out of his bedroom and saw Tony texting with his phone.<p>

"Cap, you can stay at the tower tonight" The billionaire told, not taking his eyes from his phone

"No, I don't think so" Steve quickly declined

"Natasha is not there tonight"

"Where did she go?" Steve asked worryingly, his body tensed up

"Somewhere"

"Where is she?!" The captain grabbed Tony's shirt, demanding the answer. He was afraid that anything might happened to her.

"She went to Long Island with the girls! Geezz, Rogers just get back together already"

Steve let go of Tony's shirt "Sorry, Tony" He still looked worry "How is she?"

"I don't know"

"Give me your phone" Steve didn't wait for a permission and snatched Tony's phone.

The Captain scrolled up and down the chat between Tony and Pepper.

**_Pepper:_**_ She's not looking good, Tony. Nat is like a zombie. Eat very little. Sleep very little_

**_Tony _**_: Same here but cap is more subtle._

**_Pepper_**_ : this is bad for both of them_

**_Pepper _**_: we need to do something_

**_Pepper_**_ : this separation is killing them both. I have to take her out of the city_

**_Tony _**_: Where are you now?_

**_Pepper_**_ : ur house in Long Island_

**_Pepper_**_ : do something quick. This is really bad. She doesn't stop crying since she arrived here_

**_Tony _**_: Sorry, hun. I'm busying distract capsicle from Tasha too._

"I'm surprised you can use my technology" Tony sarcastically commented

Steve gave him a glare "Nat taught me all of it"

**_Pepper_**_ : Where are you taking him?_

**_Tony_**_ : Partyyyyyy! We gonna find him a new girl_

**_Pepper _**_: Don_'_t you dare! I will come down there myself and kill you!_

**_Tony _**_: What? They broke up! It_'_s a fair game_

**_Pepper_**_ : Whatever_

**_Pepper _**_: I gonna go now, sweetie. Tasha locked herself in the bathroom again_

**_Pepper_**_ : She_'_s not stop crying and now she is puking _

**_Pepper_**_ : Gotta go now, luv u_

Steve handed the phone back to Tony. He looked guilty about his decision and the news about her make him feel really bad and regret this decision.

_Maybe he should stop this_

* * *

><p>Tony took him to his favorite, high-end night club. They got in right away and the host showed them a way to the Avengers' table. Girls looked at them and gave them seductive smiles.<p>

"Okay, ladies! Our cap here needs a company tonight" Tony announced with a hoard of hot girls behind him "Help him out of his sorrow please"

And they were surrounded the captain. Everyone was talking to him at the same time but Steve didn't exactly pay any attention to them.

Bruce noticed the anxiety in Steve's gesture. The captain always looking around, mostly at the front door, tapping his feet and fingers. Bruce knew why but he couldn't do anything because it was their choice.

Eventually, Steve stood up.

"Sorry, I gotta go now." The captain said "I need to go somewhere"

* * *

><p>Pepper and the girls managed to drag Natasha out from the bathroom and force her to eat some food but soon as food settled in her stomach, her body forced it to come out.<p>

They decided to make her a soup. This time, her body accepted it.

"Guys, I'm too tired but I cannot sleep" She confessed, curling herself under the sheet. "My head was about to explode too."

"Take this. It should help" Bobbi handed Natasha a pill

The spy took it and lower herself onto the bed.

"Try to get some rest, sweetheart. If you need anything, just let JARVIS call any of us"

Natasha nodded and closed her eyes. Pepper draped the cover while Jane slowly turned off the light.

They spy started the drift in and out of her consciousness. Finally her body cannot withstand all the exhaustion and suddenly, he appeared in her dream and his warm embrace enveloped her body.

_"Oh, Nat why are you doing this to yourself?" He whispered, his blue eyes looking at her worryingly_

_"I missed you" She murmured, avoid making eye contact with him "Don't leave me again. It's too much I cannot handle"_

_He grabbed her chin and made her look at him "I'm here now and I will never leave you"_

_"I love you so much, Steve"_

_"I love you too"_

_He kissed her passionately to tell her how much he missed her. His hands were roaming all over her body. She was melting under his touch. Her body was arching to meet the heat of his body. Steve whispered all the sweet thing to her_

_"Please…" She pleaded "I need you"_

_"Not tonight, my love. You need to get some sleep"_

_"Then don't leave me"_

_Steve held her tightly in his arms as she rested her head on his chest, arm wrapping around his waist._

_ "Sleep now, my dear" He whispered and kissed the top of her head "I'm here now"_

* * *

><p>Natasha woke up again around noon of the next day. She was fully rest for the first time in week, thanks to her dream last night. It was too real. It actually felt like Steve was here with her.<p>

But he wasn't

Natasha found herself crying again. This break up was a real torment, worse than anything she ever expected.

_Maybe it is time for her to move on._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!****

****- Please kindly leave a review!****

_**- Next chapter: How to handling with the break up**_


	32. Handling the Break Up

**thereadingturtle, Waterwolf365,Daniela HC, internetangie, Roseblood, Mistletoesherry, cookiesandcream, xxPaige23xx, Destined627, Angelalex242, Japril4ever, Trollfacebeercules, MESPX13, Bastet Goddess and guests: Thanks for your review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>32 : HANDLING THE BREAK UP*<strong>

Steve remained in his Brooklyn apartment after separating with Natasha. It was really hard for him too. He missed her badly but he convinced himself that this separation is for their best interest because they need time to think about everything.

He was lonely, but the pain of the mistrust still stung, but it also conflicted with his desire to see her again.

It's not just the mistrust though. It's something else too. He hurt her way too many times that he couldn't forgive himself. He broke every promise he gave it to her. He said he would never hurt her but he did.

_It's all his fault._

He should be more sensitive than this. He thought he give her full attention but somehow he misses the biggest part. He never have a real girlfriend before. Just like what Peggy said, He knew nothing about woman. He just learned the way to so deeply in love with a woman, with Natasha but he seemed to fail the test.

He hurt her. He promised he will not do such thing but he did. He hurt her way too many time. He broke her trust. She did't trust him. He hurt the love of his life. He doesn't deserve her.

He is stupid. He will never ever, in this life or the next, the woman likes Natasha always be out of is league. He isn't worth enough for some one like her.

Maybe he should just disappear from everyone. Let Natasha finds someone better than him. Someone who will never hurt her the way he did.

Someone who she can fully trust.

He knew his mind ran wide for the past week. He was all alone in his Brooklyn apartment after that night that Stark took him to a night club but ended up with Steve came back here, drowning with his sorrow by himself.

He had to no one to talk to, to at least get something out of his mind but he knew better to keep it all to himself.

* * *

><p>Sharon was disciplined for her conduct, and would be sent to a SHIELD outpost in Belarus. She still had her one last mission with Steve before he was to be assigned with new partner.<p>

"Let me make this clear, Carter. This is strictly professional." Steve coldly said, not even bothering to look at Sharon.

"I know, Cap"

"If you try anything again, this time, I'm not afraid of hurting you"

They were prepared for their undercover. Mr. and Mrs. Kendrick will attend a gala at the South African embassy. The intel told them that the businessman who was funding the terrorists will attend this event.

Natasha heard female agent gossip about this in the locker room. She didn't like what she heard even though she gave Sharon a lesson, doesn't mean she wouldn't ever try anything again.

She had to make sure.

That night, Natasha followed them and infiltrated the gala using her cover as one of the assistants to the Mayor of New York City.

"Last time I heard, trust is the thing that needs to be restored in your relationship" A voice sounded from her left.

Natasha quickly turned to see the one and only Clint Barton in his tuxedo standing next to her.

"Go and talk to him, Nat" Clint said "This is crazy"

"I'm not going to talk first and I'm not crazy"

"To the point that you are stalking him even at his work… riiight" Clint mocked which earned him a punch from Natasha

"I trust Steve but I don't trust Carter" Natasha said "I have to know that she won't try anything"

"You beat the shit out of her last time. I think she will not try anything with him again"

Natasha stayed until she was sure that nothing will ever happened and left the gala with Clint.

* * *

><p>Steve was back in the tower for the first time after their separation because Pepper needed to discuss something with him. It must be really important that she can't discuss on the phone.<p>

"Mrs. Stark, what's the urgent matter?"

"Steve, you need to stop this" Pepper said, more of a begging "This isn't good for both of you. Why do you keep doing this? You're hurt. Natasha's hurt. There's nothing good to come from this separation of you guys"

"What if we get back together and it happens again? It might shatter this whole team, Pepper"

"Is it that hard, Steve? To forgive the one you love"

"Mrs. Stark, what is broken cannot be easily repaired"

"You are seriously not gonna break up with her permanently, aren't you?" Pepper asked

"It needed time to fix. Once the trust was broken, it's the hardest thing to repair" He explained "And I don't want it to happen ever again. I don't want to hurt her or put her through this again. I hurt her twice already and I would rather kill myself if I accidentally hurt her again. This time it's all my fault for letting this happen. It's the best for us to just stay away from each other for now."

"Steve…"

"I appreciate your concern but this is between me and Natasha. Until we figure everything out, it will stay this way"

Unbeknownst to them, Natasha heard the entire conversation

* * *

><p>Natasha and Steve were issued new partners, with Natasha being teamed with Maria Hill, and Steve with Sam Wilson.<p>

For over two weeks they didn't speak to each other, but Natasha couldn't resist the urge to view mission recordings of her super soldier, as well as watch his apartment from her car down the block.

"Have you seen him lately?" Maria asked as they prepped for their mission in Shanghai.

Natasha shook her head. "I thought he spotted me last time, so I've been trying to not think about him"

"Well, he's growing a beard. Something that I never thought he'd do"

"He doesn't look good with a beard" she said quietly as Hill walked to the quinjet controls.

"You ready?"

Natasha snapped out of her haze. "Yeah, give me a sec" she said, walking to the co-pilot seat and strapping in.

* * *

><p>Steve scheduled his Stark Tower visits around whenever she was out on a mission. He didn't want any awkwardness between them.<p>

"Tell me again what's holding you two back?" Bruce asked.

"I just need to feel the trust is there. She so quickly assumed the worst in me. It hurt, you know?"

"I do know. And I again apologize for doing the same"

"It's ok. Besides, I don't want to hurt her again if we rush back into this. I broke her trust too."

"I understand, Cap"

"Hear Carter got shipped off to Minsk"

"Yup. Fury thought she needed some time to think about being an adult"

"Hopefully she does learn. Can't go around doing that to people. I know she's Peggy's niece, but even Peggy, God rest her soul, would understand the concept of personal space"

"Very true"

Steve looked at his watch. "Gotta go. See you later"

"See you, Cap"

* * *

><p>Another two weeks past and Natasha, feeling Steve was never going to take her back, had human resources change her relationship status to single. She felt so excited when she finally got to have it listed, and now felt terribly sad.<p>

Steve learned of this and was sad as well, but he knew she was deserving of happiness.

"So, when are you going to re-enter the dating pool?" Maria asked.

"Not sure. But I definitely know now isn't the time"

"Well, that may benefit both of us. I have a date tonight, and he's bringing along his single friend"

"Oh lord, please don't-"

"I'll do all the paperwork for the next year"

Natasha sighed. "Fair deal"

* * *

><p>Steve napped on his couch when his door burst open, springing him awake.<p>

"Steve! What are your plans tonight?" Tony asked.

"Kicking your ass. What the hell, Stark?"

"Cancel. I've arranged for you to go on a date tonight"

"Tony, me and Natasha just separated, I'm in no mood to date"

"Think of it as a friendly one. Come on, Cap, she's a nice girl"

Steve sighed. "Only this once. What's her name?"

"Valerie. She works at the library"

"Library, huh? Suggests she's a very quiet girl"

"She's meeting you tonight at The Greek Bistro. 8 o'clock"

"Alright, Stark"

* * *

><p>Natasha sat beside Maria as they waited for their dates to arrive. She got dressed up for the occasion: gold dress, dangling earrings. She even wore the emerald necklace.<p>

"Here they are" Maria said, standing up. Natasha stood up as well. The men arrived at their table.

"Natasha, this is Graeme. And this is your date, Matthew"

"Nice to meet you" she greeted.

"Likewise" Matthew replied.

* * *

><p>Steve sat at his table and waited until he saw a curly blonde walk over to him. Kudos to Stark, she was a looker.<p>

"You must be Steve. I'm Valerie"

"Pleasure to meet you, Valerie. Let me get your chair" he said, rising and pulling out her chair.

"Tony said you were a proper gentlemen"

"Tony says a lot of things" Steve replied, trying to stay modest.

* * *

><p>Natasha listened as Matthew droned on about his job as a bio scientist at Oscorp. She couldn't be more bored.<p>

"What about you? What do you do?"

Natasha was snapped out of her boredom. Cover story, she thought to herself.

"I work in architecture"

"That's cool. Any neat buildings you got to design?"

"A bank out in Philadelphia, but that's about it"

The conversation then switched to him talking about being a croquet champion. She began looking around the restaurant, looking for a distraction. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Steve sitting at a table 10 feet away with...another girl?!

He had a neatly trimmed beard and wore his service uniform. She felt her eyes burn and her bottom lip quiver. She really missed him.

"I just need to go to the bathroom" Matthew said, Graeme following.

"They've obviously went off to discuss first impressions" Maria said to Natasha.

"Steve's here" she replied. Maria's eyes went wide.

"What? Where?"

Natasha pointed him out.

"Well, I suppose it's nice for him to get back out as well"

"I want him back" Natasha said bluntly.

* * *

><p>Steve spotted her a few minutes later. God she was beautiful, he thought to himself. Valerie was discussing her book collection, but Steve's mind flooded with memories.<p>

Their hugs. Their kisses. Her smiles.

He began reflecting to their last night together, and how during their slumber she clutched so dearly onto him, knowing he would be leaving, but desperately holding on for as long as she could. He knew she loved him, but he was still debating her trust in him.

Then he remembered an incident during the Chitauri attack.

_Natasha was riding on one of the Chitauri attack vessels, using their own weapons against them. Unfortunately one of them clipped her's, causing it to crash into a building. She leapt out at the last second, but was now hanging for her life on the edge of a building._

_Steve saw her and immediately ran over. "Ma'am! Are you alright?"_

_"Just peachy, Cap. I think I'm gonna fall"_

_"Drop! I'll catch you!"_

_"Are you crazy?!"_

_"Maybe. I promise I'll catch you, you just have to trust me"_

_Natasha breathed in and let go, falling. Steve held out his arms and immediately caught her._

_"You alright?" he asked._

_"I am now. Though I still need to get up there"_

The memory faded, and Steve was surprised he forgot about that moment. She would never have let go if she didn't trust him. He rubbed his head.

_I'm such an idiot_, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Well, ladies, we have tickets to the theatre tonight" Graeme said.<p>

"Sounds like fun!" Maria said. Natasha needed to get a clear head. She loved Broadway, so she decided to go as well.

"Lets go, then" Matthew said. The group arose and began headed for the door.

"Natasha!" a voice called.

She turned to see Steve run over. Matthew became territorial.

"Can I help you, bud?" he asked.

"I just want to talk to Natasha for a second"

"She's busy" he replied.

Steve turned to her. "Nat?"

She sighed. "Steve, I'm with someone at the moment. I'm sure we can talk later"

Steve looked dejected. "Alright. Just know that...I trust you. And I'm sorry"

She gazed at him, curiously.

"I'll see you around" and he returned to his table. Natasha was registering what he just said.

"Come on, lets go" Matthew said, taking her by the arm.

* * *

><p>Steve walked Valerie back to her home.<p>

"I have a great time tonight, Steve" She told him "I'm really looking forward to our next date"

"Actually, ma'am" He said "I do not think there will be a next date"

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just—I'm still in love with the woman I recently broke up with. It wouldn't be fair to you"

"She is very lucky that you love her" Valerie said and leaned up to kiss his cheek "Goodnight, Steve"

"Goodnight, ma'am"

Steve walked back to his apartment alone, taking his time to think straight about everything but he didn't noticing a shadow following him over the rooftop.

He was upset over Natasha's rejection earlier. He'd hoped to have reunited with her, but she elected to go with her date.

He sighed. He leaned against the side of a building and looked up to the starry sky. It reminded him of the time they went away on a trip, and spent a night on the top of a hill, just naming off the constellations and falling asleep, cuddled tightly together for warmth.

He sat down on the couch the moment he was back in his apartment, leaning and looking at the empty ceiling.

"Oh, Nat. When will I get to hold you again?" he said to himself before closing his eyes and slowly drifted off.

That night, he dreamed about her. The redheaded angel was smiling brightly at him.

* * *

><p>"Capsicle, my friend Jennifer from MIT will have brunch with you today"<p>

"Stark, I told you yesterday. I will do this only once"

"Who cares?" Tony replied "You are not gonna keep the lady waiting, go and get dressed. She will meet you at Madison Bistro"

"Fine, this is the last time"

Tony waved his hand. Steve got up from the couch and headed back to his quarter. Clint sat down at Steve spot.

"Do you think he will like this one?"

"Maybe" Tony answered "She's a redhead. Spangle has a thing for a redhead"

And Natasha, who just came back from the gym overheard them talking again, she decided to follow Steve and his date once again.

After last night, he told her that he trusted her and he wanted to talk and now he is on a date with another girl, really? _Someone had a lot to explain when they finally have this talk._

Steve was shocked when he saw Jennifer. At first, he thought that he saw Natasha. She was a nice person, attractive but she's just not his Natasha.

They were having a lovely brunch until Steve spotted Natasha at the rooftop across the street. _Well, someone had a lot to explain when he came back to the tower._

When the brunch was finished. Steve told Jennifer right away that he still in love with the woman he broke up a month ago. She took it well and blessed him with the best of luck to get Natasha back.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Steve spent his time in the gym. He needed to take his mind off Natasha but the door to the gym was burst open loudly and it got his attention.<p>

Natasha walked in, wearing only a sports bra and tight sweatpants.

"ROGERS! You and me in the boxing ring now!" She demanded and stormed into the gym

Steve complied and got into the boxing ring. Without any warning, Natasha jumped on his back and landed several hits on his body. Steve took quite some time to get her off his back.

"So, when you say you need some time to think…" She began before she lunged forward to land a fist on his torso but he stepped aside "You basically meant you wanted to try and date someone else and apparently one of them is the woman that cause trouble in our relationship and I hate her?"

"First of all, my date with Carter is an undercover assignment from Sitwell so I don't have a choice. Secondly, my date with Jennifer and Valerie were set up." He replied before dodging her kick "What about you?! You and whatever that man was named."

"What? Jealous? You shouldn't be jealous because you are the one who kept insisting on playing this game, Rogers. You told Pepper that we might not get back together. I thought you were never gonna take me back after it was almost a month so I decided to go on a double date with Maria. It's time to move on"

"Yes! I'm very jealous." He admitted, her legs were wrapping around his neck. "Satisfied now?"

"Very" She said before Steve flung her down on the mattress.

"When I told you that I trusted you and I was sorry, did you really think about it?"

She flipped him so he laid on his back. Her knee pressed at his neck "I thought about it and that's why I followed you right after you left the restaurant but you walked that girl home"

"You should have said something"

"I know but I thought you were gonna date that girl seriously"

"I told both of them right away that I'm still trying to get over my past relationship" He said and push her off him "And I'm trying to get her back"

"Really?" Natasha asked and raised her eyebrows before she kicked his torso.

Steve caught her leg and flung her down on the floor again "What about you, Romanoff? Stalking my dates and scaring every female agent away" He pinned her down by his hands at her wrists. "What? You think I didn't notice you at the rooftop across the street this morning"

Natasha sighed "Fine! I admit it. I'm stalking you"

"Jealous?" He asked with a smirked "Ouch!" he yelped before laid flat on his stomach, his right arm twisted behind his back and Natasha sat on his lower back.

The spy bent down and purred in his ear seductively "Not one bit, sweetie"

She let go of his hand and gave Steve a chance to stand up. They resumed their fight before Natasha took him down again, this time, he landed on his back and the spy straddled his waist, hand pressed on his chest.

"I trust you completely, Steve. I know you would never hurt me, and I know I would never hurt you" She said, looking right into his baby blue eyes. "I know I'm acting crazy and you have every right to hate me for that"

"I completely understand but I never hate you, Nat. I'm sorry that I don't understand how you feel and ignored your concern. I'm sorry for put myself before you. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'm sorry that I hurt you again. I'm-"

She cut him off by kissing him softly on his lips

"I forgive you"

"Then let's stop this drama and get back to the way things were, yeah?" He smiled

"Oh thank God" She replied and crushed her lips with his.

They kissed passionately. His arms held her tightly as her hands cupped his face to deepen the kiss. The two souls were one again.

"I've missed you so much" she said between the kiss.

"I've missed you too" He replied and smiled at her lips

"Hey! You stupid kids are back together" Tony exclaimed as he walked in to the gym with others following in suit.

"Congratulations guys!" Clint said

"Let's celebrate!" Thor boomed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

****- Thanks to my proofreader and co-writer, Muldoon22****

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

******- Please kindly leave a review!******


	33. Stark's Truth Serum

**Daniela HC, MysticFantasy, Natalie Rogers , Destined627, Waterwolf365, thereadingturtle, DoodlePopapo, Angelalex242, xxPaige23xx, Japril4ever, sleeplessinbudapest, internetangie, cookiesandcream, Bethypie1998, WhiteRose, Bastet Goddess, MESPX13 and Guests : Thank you for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>33 : STARK TRUTH SERUM*<strong>

Last night was the first night of the month that Steve could fully sleep. He woke up at six o'clock and found his Natasha, hugging on to him tightly, head resting on his chest and breathing evenly.

Steve smiled sleepily at the sight. Finally, he had the love of his life back in his arms.

He drifted into slumber again.

When he woke up, she was gone. Steve started to panic and looked around the room. No sign of Natasha.

"Nat!" He called out loudly

"I'm here" She answered from their closet.

He sighed in relief and sat right up. His blue eyes locking at the redhead when she emerged from the closet. She walked up to him before giving him a kiss.

"You should take a shower. Pepper demanded a double date with us today" She told him, walking to the vanity mirror and began putting on her make-up

Steve didn't move. Instead, he kept staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me, Steve?"

"It's just…" He began "You're wearing the same outfit from the day we first met"

She was wearing her red tank top with a pair of black jeans, a black leather jacket and black boots.

"You remember?"

"Yes, I do." He replied with a smile. His thoughts went back to that day, "How could I forget the day I met the love of my life?"

Natasha gave him a full smile. The one Steve was pretty sure he was the only person who had the privilege to see.

Steve got up and hugged her from behind. He kissed her neck and whispered,

"It took me almost a hundred years to find my right partner, Natasha, and it's not easy to find a smart, strong, independent and beautiful woman like you in any century"

"Promise me, Steve, never let us go"

"I promise you, Nat"

She turned and gave him a kiss but immediately pulled away when she felt his beard.

"Shave. It. Out." She demanded

"Yes, ma'am" He said and headed to the bathroom

They met up with Tony and Pepper at the restaurant near Central Park. Natasha and Tony bickered most of the time, while Pepper and Steve had an actual grown-up conversation. After that, the couple went for a walk in Central Park. One of their favorite things to do together.

"You know what, Nat? I had a chance to do a lot of thinking while we were apart" He began as they sat down on the lawn near the lake, "And I noticed that we both have a serious communication problems. I mean, we've been talking less since the Loki incident. We pretended that everything was fine, but it wasn't. We avoided talking about it and it create a distance between us"

"Yeah, I guess we were pretending that we were all right but we weren't, and we still aren't. Look what it almost cost us."

"We should start talking more about our problems and what we really think, instead of keeping them to ourselves, cause I don't want anything to happen to us ever again"

"Okay, we can talk now since we have all the time to ourselves" Natasha agreed "Let's start with the Loki incident, right down to the break up."

Natasha began to talk and ask him questions about what bothered her. His real feelings toward her, now that he knew what he said to her back while he was under Loki's spell. How real it was when he said those word.

"I might have felt that way. You didn't choose me from the start, but you chose me over someone else. It didn't bother me that much. I guess Loki just tapped on the right place. "

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"I understand you want a normal life outside the Avengers, but I can't provide you with that."

"But, the one thing you should never doubt about me, is that I really love you, Steve. When I say those words, I never lie. I may have made you feel like I would never have chosen you, but I realized that Taylor was just a distraction from my real feelings for you"

They talked about everything in detail, especially the Sharon Carter incident, to understand each other's point of view and give one other their honest opinions. They discussed the distance they had after the first incident and how her jealousy and quick assumptions almost destroyed their relationship. Steve admitted that he was insensitive, naive and that he hadn't even tried to understand her concerns. They both admitted that they were responsible for half of the fault.

All they did that afternoon was just talking and setting everything straight. This time, they felt the same connection when they were first in the relationship, restored.

"I thought we'd never ever have to come across these sort of things" She sighed "I thought we were the most perfect couple in the world but here we are, on the verge of relationship consultant."

"We're gonna be all right, Nat. At least, after everything we've been through, we still feel the same" He said, "You know I love you more than anything, but please remember that you can talk to me about everything, just don't keep me in the dark"

"I promise"

"I will never keep anything from you too, and you should know I'm always honest, especially with you"

"I know, Steve" Natasha said, "Are we going to be all right, Steve?"

"We're going to be all right, Natasha. At least we've started to talk about the problems rather than just keeping them to ourselves"

They both let out a long sigh.

"How does that feel?" He asked

"Feels good. It feels right"

"Me too"

"We can really say it this time that things are back to normal"

"Yes, we can"

Steve pulled Natasha close and gave her a kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day, Steve was called for a meeting with Fury and his squad. Natasha was lounging around the living room, reading her book. Jane tried very hard to teach Thor to play chess while Clint, Bobbi and Darcy watched them amusingly.<p>

"Agent Romanoff, Dr Banner and Mr. Stark request your presence in their lab" JARVIS informed.

"Tell them I will be right there"

She went down to the lab. Tony and Bruce broke out in big smiles when they saw her.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"We invented a new serum." Tony began "It's a truth serum but we don't know if it will work or not"

"You want me to find you a test subject?" Natasha continued

"Maybe a criminal in SHIELD or your undercover target?"

"SHIELD has its own truth serum formula…" She argued

"We based our formula from SHIELD's but we amplified it." Tony explained "This one is a lot stronger and could last for two hours"

"I don't know, Stark but if it works on Steve, it will work with anyone"

The three of them looked at one another and the two geniuses grinned. Tony loaded the injector with his serum and handed it to Natasha.

"No!" Natasha said "Last time I hit him with your tranquilizer dart, he was very upset with me"

"Red, come on!" Tony begged "I know Capsicle has some secret that you want to know. This is a chance that you will get everything from him"

"Maybe something that you doubt in him" Bruce suggested

"No! And a hundred more NOs!"

"Pleasee, Little Red. We really need this. I will buy you an ice cream if you do it"

"Really? Ice cream?" Natasha quirked her eyebrows "You suck at negotiation, Stark"

"Okay! Whatever you want, I will buy you"

* * *

><p>Steve just arrived at the tower when JARVIS informed him that Agent Romanoff and Mr. Stark were waiting for him in the interrogation room on the 70th floor.<p>

"Did we capture a super villain or something?" He asked curiously

"They didn't tell me, sir"

Steve went to the room and found Natasha and Tony.

"Do we really have an interrogation room in the Tower?" Steve asked

"Yeah, it satisfied my NCIS fandom" Tony shrugged his shoulder "I'm a Tiva shipper"

"Oh, I'm more of a Densi fan" Natasha said

"What are you guys talking about? What in the world is a Densi and a Tiva?" Steve interrupted, even more curious than he already was.

The two chuckled before Natasha replied, "Babe, you need to keep up with modern television shows a bit more"

"At least I'm already keep up with How I Met Your Mother"

"Well, lets get to the business at hand" Natasha said before whipping out the injector and hitting it in his neck.

"Ouch!" Steve yelped and turned to his girlfriend. He saw the injector in her hand "Really? Again? What is it this time?"

"Truth Serum" She replied with a sly grin.

"What?!" Steve asked, eyes went wide and turned back to Stark "I'm not your personal lab rat that you could try everything on me! Not to mention you coax my girlfriend into doing this"

Tony laughed and headed to the exit "I'm gonna leave you two alone now"

The billionaire walked out the door, leaving Steve and Natasha alone. He looked at her, eyes narrowing.

"I can't believe you did this to me again" He said

"I still has some questions for you, Rogers" She approached him before push him down on the chair and straddled his lap, arms woven around his neck.

"About what?" Steve asked "Please tell me this isn't about Carter"

"No, I was over that a long time ago, Steve. This time is more about me"

Steve let out a sigh. He started to feel his body was out-of-control. Natasha saw his reaction. She reached behind her for something.

With one quick movement, she fastened the vibranium-alloy magnetic cuff at his wrists.

"Nat, what are you doing? Let go of me now"

"We didn't even start yet, sweetie" She said seductively into his ear. Piercing green eyes looked at his baby blue ones.

"You know you can ask me anything and I will answer you truthfully? You don't need a truth serum to get my truthful answer"

"I know, Steve but Stark and I agree that if it works with you, it will work with anyone"

"I will kill Stark"

"I have one thing that is always bothering me…I was at Long Island with the girls and I had a dream about you and I'm pretty sure that it's not just a dream"

"How could you be so sure?"

"I found a hickey on my neck, Steve" She bluntly said "So I'm asking you again, did you come and visit me that night?"

"What?" He was very confused "A hickey?" He frowned "I never went to Long Island. Maybe someone hit you in the neck"

"I'm the Black Widow! How could someone possibly hit me in the neck?" She asked and Steve gave her a look "Fine...maybe someone did 'hit' me in the neck"

"Natasha, can we stop doing this, please?"

"No" she replied "how many women did you ever kiss?"

"A gentleman never kiss...Damn it! This thing actually works. Four women but only two women I really wanted to kiss"

"Who are they?"

"You and Peggy"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Ice, cold weather, not having you in my arms"

Natasha allowed her to smile at his answer and gave him a quick kiss "You are such a sweetheart"

"This coming from the woman who shot me twice for no reason" Steve didn't want to say that but his mouth won't stop. "You should stop letting Stark use you to hurt me like this."

"That hurt?"

"Yeah! Next time try it on yourself first and could you please stop injecting something in people's necks, Natasha Romanoff! For a ninja assassin like yourself, you shouldn't hit someone that hard"

Natasha looked shock because her Steve never talked like that before. "Your sarcastic skills are developing drastically with this truth serum, you know that?"

"You shot the freaking serum in me! How am I supposed to stop talking, damn it!" Steve muttered "You should tell Stark to rename it a Babbling Serum instead of Truth Serum. I think I am babbling some nonsense right now. Help me, Nat. I seriously cannot stop talking!"

"You can keep talking about me, Steve" She said. "You got about one and a half hour left until the serum effect is gone"

"What?!"

And Steve had to endure another one and a half hour when his life was in the hands and mercy of Natasha Romanoff and he had to answer her questions.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Steve got out of the interrogation room and they found everyone was waiting for them outside. Steve looked tired, must be the result from the serum.<p>

"How was it?" Tony asked excitingly

"It works" Natasha answered with an evil grin

Tony raised his fists in the air "Yessss"

"I hate you, Tony" Steve muttered

"Why, Capsicle? I thought you would like to spend some private time with Natalie"

"Not that private part" Steve replied "She tied me down with a magnetic cuff!"

Everyone laughed while Steve was deeply blushing.

"At least, we spent only 45 minutes on interrogation and the rest to do something really private" Natasha said, making Steve's face turned bright red.

"That's it! I'm outta here" Tony said, covering his ears. He really cannot stand Steve and Natasha's sex life.

"You cannot go anywhere, Stark. You are the one who put me in that situation!" Steve growled "You and my girlfriend turned out to be quite a good team"

"Speaking of good team" Clint started "I just have the most amazing idea! I think we need some team bonding time!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie and internetangie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	34. Avengers Bonding Camp

**romanoger4eva, thereadingturtle, Qweb, sleeplessinbudapest, cookiesandcream, Japril4ever, Daniela HC, Destined627, Waterwolf365, WhiteRose, Trollfacebeercules, aliceindeepdarkwonderland, and guests : Thanks for you review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>34 : Avengers Bonding Camp*<strong>

"Stark! If I find any type of technological device in your bags, I will electrocute you with my widow's bite!" Natasha threatened as they loaded their bags into Thor's Hummer. "Steve, search his bags"

"Sorry, Tony" Steve said and opened Tony's bag.

Steve found that Tony's first bag was filled with only technological devices while his second bag was filled with his clothes.

"Guys, I will pay you. Just please let me at least bring JARVIS with me"

"Stark, stop being a whiny baby and help me carry this thing!" Clint yelled from the elevator.

"Why can birdbrain bring his bow?"

Steve and Natasha rolled their eyes. The Captain threw Tony's bag to Bruce who was at the top of the car, packing and securing everything on the roof.

"Hey! These are my normal bow and arrows, Stark. I left all my trick arrows here"

"Can we please get outta here?" Steve muttered and took the keys from Tony's hand.

Steve, Bruce, Clint and Thor were checking and securing everything in their place, leaving Natasha to handle Tony Stark by herself.

"For fuck's sake, Stark! We are only go camping upstate, not going to war!" She argued "We don't need your armor, Stark and there are no fucking bear!"

Tony was about to fire something back at Natasha when she hit him at the pressure point on his neck.

"Clint, tie him." She ordered "Let's go camping, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Tony woke up an hour later and started rambling on and on about this trip. He hated being outside of the big city. Natasha had to shut him again by her threat. Clint switched driver duty with Steve when they were stopped to fill up the tank.<p>

Thor and Natasha got them a huge bag of snacks and the god started munching on a box of Kit Kats.

Steve sat with Natasha on his lap in the back seat. The spy nodded off immediately when they hit the road again. Her head rested on his chest, arms wrapped around his neck. Tony took a photo of them before quickly uploading it to his phone, the only technological device that Natasha allowed him to take from home.

They arrived at the State Park up in New Hampshire. Clint found them a nice camp ground near by the beautiful lake.

Everybody started to unload their belongings from the car and settle down.

"Tell me again why we had to come this far from big city" Tony spoke up.

"Group activity to build and strengthen our relationship" Clint answered while setting up the tent

"Why can't I bring Pepper here with me?" Tony continued "Capsicle and Red can come in package"

"Because Tasha is an Avenger" Bruce chimed in

"Then I will make Pepper an Avenger!"

"Are you crazy, Stark?" Natasha barked

"And why there are only three tents, JARVIS?!" Tony said "JARVIS…"

"Thou are in the forest" Thor remind his friend.

"Why do we have to be in the place where it has no electricity?"

"Just shut up, Tony" Steve said in his commanding voice to end any further argument.

Steve took Natasha by her hand after setting up their tent and headed to the lake.

"I'm jealous!" Tony shouted and turned to the pine tree "PINE, take note, we need more tents"

"Clear air has a very strange effect on the Metal Man" Thor whispered to Bruce

"Yeah, he cannot stay outside the big city"

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when Natasha woke Steve up from his peaceful slumber. The soldier didn't even open his eyes to look at her, trying to get back to sleep.<p>

"Steve! Wake up"

"Nat, what are you doing?" He sleepily asked.

"Come on, soldier"

Steve looked at his watch "It is midnight"

"That's the point"

She threw him his t-shirt and sweats. Steve was dragged by Natasha a spot nearby the lake far away from their campsite. She led him to the top of the boulders.

"Wowww" Steve could only say that when he saw the full moon shine brightly in the sky

Before he turned back to his girlfriend and saw she took off her clothes

"Nat! Not again!" He tried to stop her but the spy wouldn't listen "Last time we almost got arrested"

"Live on the wild side a little, Rogers" She replied and threw her bra at him "Take off your clothes and follow me"

"There could be something in that lake!"

"Come here. NOW!"

Steve took off his clothes unwillingly before he got in the lake with her. Natasha wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and started to kiss him.

"Well, I finally fulfilled two goals on my to-do list"

"Which are?"

"Skinny dip with Steve Rogers and watch the full moon together"

"It feels really good, actually" Steve said and held her tighter

"I told you it will never be a bore when you are with me"

Steve smiled "You are the most fascinating human being I have ever met, Romanoff"

They were swimming, kissing and holding each other in the moonlight for a little while.

Steve said they should get back to the shore and dried themselves with a towel she brought, put on their clothes before someone found them. They sat down on the rock as they watched the star together.

Steve brought up something to talk about again. He asked her that did she really over with the Loki incident because of all the bad thing he said to her. Natasha knew that he still worried about this and she had to ensure him again that even though it hurt her but she knew that the one who said wasn't her Steve.

The Captain didn't buy her answer and asked her again. Natasha knew she couldn't avoid it anymore.

"It did hurt because I never fully told you all about my past. How I kill and lied and manipulate people to get what I want. You can doubt me that I use that trick on you too..."

"Nat..."

"You have every right to feel that way"

"Listen, I love you and I know that you are genuinely love me too"

"I do"

"And I know that you have change, have moving on from those path of killing innocent people. You are not like what that mad god say about you. Stop loathing yourself, Nat. I love you and I see the real you. The kind, loving and caring Natasha Romanoff who risk herself saving life of people"

"Thank you, Steve" She said "I didn't care much, you know, if other people say that but this was you who say that to me"

"I'm sorry" He told and hugged her tightly "I will ensure you again. I never doubt your love for me"

"Thank you, Steve" She whispered and leaned into his chest.

They stayed that way for a while until Natasha fall asleep again and Steve carried her back to the campsite.

* * *

><p>"This is fucking boring!" Tony muttered as the billionaire looked around.<p>

Bruce was teaching Thor how to fish. Natasha was sunbathing on one of the rocks while Steve was sketching her. Clint was napping in the tree.

"I wanna go home now" He moaned but no one listened "There is no signal here"

Tony was about to go crazy but Bruce called him over and handed the billionaire another fishing rod.

"You should try, Tony. It could help"

"You can eat those fish in the lake? Really?"

"Yeah" Bruce replied "It's the same that you eat in those expensive restaurant"

"But at least I know it was clean enough to eat"

Bruce didn't reply as he and Thor reeled in another fish from the lake.

"This is the biggest one I ever caught, Lord Banner!"

"This is fucking boring"

* * *

><p>That evening, they had a campfire. Their dinner was the fish Bruce and Thor caught from lake. Tony almost accidentally released them back in the lake, but Thor was quick enough to grab the bucket containing the fish.<p>

"Lord Banner! These fishies are delicious!"

Steve and Natasha cuddled up together and talked quietly to themselves. Thor kept telling about his glorious battles back in Asgard while Bruce and Clint listened attentively.

Only Tony had problem with this peaceful moment.

"Can we go home now?" The billionaire asked "I want to sleep in my comfy bed back in the tower"

Nobody was listened to his complaint until they decided to go to sleep. Clint had to sleep in the same tent with Tony because the billionaire requested his prank partner to help him through with this.

It was around 10 pm, Steve and Natasha were sleeping soundly in each other arms when Natasha felt a weight drop on her stomach.

"What?!" Natasha muttered, startled awake.

Steve woke up too before he saw who it was, he sighed "Tony, what are you doing here?"

The billionaire whose head laid on Natasha's stomach "I heard a bear roar outside" The billionaire replied, looking scared.

The couple silenced and listened to the sounds outside their tent.

"I hear nothing" Steve said

"I swear I really heard a bear" Tony confirmed

"Go back to sleep, Stark or I will shoot you" Natasha said in an annoyed tone and she tried to get back to sleep.

"Can I stay here with you guys?" Tony said and wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist.

"NO!" The two shouted in unison

"Aw come on! I cannot sleep. Barton is snoring like a dying lion and I heard a bear"

"There is no freaking bear!" The spy bellowed

"Whatever, Tony" Steve surrendered

"Then you sleep next to him by yourself, soldier" Natasha retorted and changed her sleep spot to Steve's left side.

Tony grinned but took his place next to Steve and took his pillow too. Steve frowned but didn't say anything. Natasha sighed and snuggled into her boyfriend's chest.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Clint yelled from the outside and open the tent "We will go hikin—"<p>

The archer was shocked at the sight he saw. Bruce and Thor were frozen where they stood.

"Did we miss something?" Bruce spoke up

The three started to stir. Steve held Natasha in his arms and Tony draped his arms over the couple, his face was resting on Steve's fore arm.

"Tell me you guys didn't have a threesome last night"

Steve was fully awake and pushed Tony's head away from his arms. Natasha kicked Tony's legs to wake billionaire.

"I don't want to go hiking, guys" Tony said sleepily "There were bears in that forest"

"There is no bear, Stark!" Natasha said and threw her pillow at Tony "Go pack your things"

* * *

><p>They were headed out in the woods. Clint and Bruce were in the front, leading them, while Tony and Thor were in the middle. Steve and Natasha followed behind, chatting with one another.<p>

"Brucie, can we stop here?" Tony asked, obviously panting.

"You have taken two breaks in the span of 1 hour, Stark"

"I'm not trained for this shit like you guys, Natalie" "If you let me bring my armor with me..."

"Fine" Steve cut in before further argument "Take five guys"

Natasha sighed in annoyance but sat down next to her boyfriend.

It was a very slow, hiking trip because they had to stop for Tony (which Natasha declared she will conduct a physical test for every team member). They stopped at a body small water for lunch and headed into the mountain.

"Guys, I think we should head back to the camp" Natasha said as she looking behind her.

"Why? What's going on?" Steve asked and looked at the same direction as Natasha.

"Storm's coming"

"Thor! Is this you?"

"Nye, My Lady. This storm is beyond my control"

"Bruce, Clint, find us a shelter!" Steve ordered

Lighting struck from the black cloud and suddenly rain started to fall, pouring over the six of them. Clint found a small shelter and they all headed that way.

Natasha stopped in the middle of her tracks when she saw a cave in front of her. She grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him back.

"Come on, Nat" He said but she stood still.

Steve picked her up and ran into the cave. He noticed that Natasha was visibly shaking and her eyes were filled with...fear?

"Looks like we have to stick here for a while" Bruce spoke up, looking out to the rains outside.

"How would they know that we are here?" Thor spoke up

"They don't know that we are here, Thor" Steve replied "We cannot go back to our camp during this storm as well"

Tony smirked before said, "Who is the genius behind this? Tell me to leave my phone! My suit of armor! My technology at home! Because nothing will happened and guessed what! We are stuck here in the cave for God's sake!"

Steve gave him a glare but didn't reply back.

"We better get inside, deeper than this" Bruce purposed

"No!"

Everyone turned and looked at Natasha who protested. Steve could see fear in her eyes before it fading quickly.

"Why is that, Tasha?" Clint asked

"Uh— ther could be something scary and dangerous if we go deeper in the cave, bear, bats and stuff"

"You said last night there is no bear!" Tony bellowed

"I can kill ten with my bare hands, Lady Natasha" Thor reassured "There is nothing to fear. I have even slain a hoard of the bilsnige too"

"You know what guys, Natasha is right. We should stay here" Steve said and used his command voice to persuade the team.

"Whatever" Tony muttered "Can someone please light a fire? I'm freezing here"

Clint and Thor were able to find some dried wood inside the cave and lit up a bonfire. The men began took off their shirt to dry off. Steve told everyone to turn around and gave Natasha some privacy to change her clothes.

They ate canned food for dinner before they decided to get some rest. Thor volunteered to take the first watch.

Natasha snuggled herself into the warmth of Steve's body, the safest place she knew.

"Nat, is there something wrong?" Steve asked, concerned. "I have never seen you fear anything before"

"I don't like caves" She whispered "I don't like the dark of it. It is like I will not find the way out"

"Don't worry, okay?" He gently said "I'm here and I will not let anything happen to you"

"I know. It just…a bad memory I have"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

She held her grip tighter "It was when I was on my mission in Russia, when I was with Red Room. I got compromised and was being hunted down by the Army. They lost track of me when I was in the mountain, hiding in the cave."

Her bad memory made Natasha shake.

"It was heavily snowing that day. I was waiting and waiting for the rescue. Darkness can make your mind wander. I thought of the worst until they found me. Almost died of hypothermia and frostbite."

Steve kissed top of her head and spoke the one simple sentence that helps her through her fear.

"You have me, Nat."

* * *

><p>"Friends! It's almost dawn!" Thor boomed and immediately woke everyone up "The sun has almost come up"<p>

Tony mumbled something and went back to sleep. Clint and Bruce sleepily walked to Thor while Natasha and Steve didn't move from their position.

"Morning" Steve whispered and she smiled "The sun has almost come up"

She slowly turned and saw the red light shown in the sky. The storm had already passed and it's now a new day.

"Tony, you gonna miss this" Bruce called

"Whateve…"

"Thor, did you change shift with any of us?" Steve asked

"Nay, I simply do not have to sleep for 3 days" The god replied with a full smile.

The others chuckled and watched the sun rise over the tree and shown its light on the lake below the mountain, savoring and contemplating the magnificent sight.

"This is breathtaking" Thor said "Sun never rose in Asgard like this before"

"You should take us to Asgard sometimes" Clint suggested

"All of you can visit my realm any time you want my friend"

"Can I take Bobbi with me?"

"Of course, Lord Barton. You and Lady Morse are more than welcome"

Clint looked really hopeful. Bruce was just excited because he really wanted to see Asgard for real, maybe read some books and gain some knowledge from this ancient race.

"Asgard sounds nice" Natasha said "Maybe our next weekend"

"If we don't have a mission" Steve replied

"I think Asgard would be a better place than this godforsaken forest" Tony interrupted "I bet your palace has a thing called shower. Can we go back to our campsite now?"

* * *

><p>They stayed for two more days and by the time they were about to go home. Tony started to chill and had some fun.<p>

When they arrived at the tower, Pepper praised them all that they were able to drag Tony out of this tower and demanded a family camping trip next time.

"I will rent us a real nice cabin with a real nice hot shower" Tony said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	35. Steve's Down

**35 : STEVE**'**S DOWN***

"Rogers, you will be assigned with a full SHIELD troop and you will lead them to destroy one of Beyond Corporation's research facility in Mumbai"

Fury briefing Steve and his team in the main meeting hall in Triskelion. Steve was looking at his file about Beyond Corporation, a high-tech terrorist cell.

"Our spy tells us that they are researching an extremely dangerous chemical weapon. You will do any means necessary to stop their operation and bring back some samples to our research facility for further research of potential antidote"

"Yes, sir"

"You will have Hawkeye and Ironman with you"

* * *

><p>Steve left that night and left a note for Natasha. She woke up and found that he was gone. She didn't like it at all to wake alone without her super soldier.<p>

She went down the kitchen with Pringles following behind and found that everyone was gathering around a kitchen counter, loudly debating on something.

_"Agent Romanoff, there is a delivery for you from Captain Rogers"_ JARVIS informed.

"Thanks, J"

"There you are" Pepper said and dragged the spy into the kitchen area. "We've been waiting for you to open this"

Pepper handed Natasha an envelope before gestured her hand to the vase of red roses on the counter top. Even her cat was curious about the vase and sniffed the flowers.

"He start this since we got back together" Natasha told the girls "When he leaves for a mission of more than two days, he will send me flowers with a poem as a promise he will always come back to me"

"He is so freaking cute" Darcy couldn't help but fangirling so hard "Open it!"

Natasha opened the letter before walked away from the girl and quietly read it.

_O, my love is like a red, red rose,_

_That is newly sprung in June._

_O, my love is like the melody,_

_That is sweetly play'd in tune._

_As fair are you, my lovely lass,_

_So deep in love am I,_

_And I will love you still, my Dear,_

_Till all the seas go dry._

_Till all the seas go dry, my Dear,_

_And the rocks melt with the sun!_

_O I will love you still, my Dear,_

_While the sands of life shall run._

_And fare you well, my only Love,_

_And fare you well a while!_

_And I will come again, my Love,_

_Although it were ten thousand mile!_

"Don't just smile! Tell us what he wrote" Darcy commanded

"A red, red rose by Roberts Burns" Natasha replied and her smile widened "One of my favorites"

Natasha picked up a vase and held it close before she took a full whiff of the roses. The spy could not stop smiling.

She really was looking forward for her soldier to come home.

* * *

><p>Three days after that, Natasha was hanging around in the living with her friends and watched as Pringles and little Anthony played together.<p>

Her cat really liked being around the little angel so much that she and Steve always found it in the nursery, sleeping next to Anthony as if it was protecting the baby.

They were watching Lion King when JARVIS interrupted their peaceful evening.

_"Sorry for the interruption but Director Fury requested the presence of the Avengers at the Triskelion"_

Natasha immediately responded "Tell him we on our way"

Natasha drove herself and Bruce to SHIELD while Thor flew above them. They found Fury and Hill at the runway and SHIELD medical team was loading one person in the gurney of the plane with Clint and Tony quickly followed behind

"Steve!" Natasha called loudly when SHIELD medic took Steve into the building

"Hey" he weakly said "I missed you"

Steve was covered with blood. Natasha could see only two bullet holes but how come he was covered with this much blood?

"What are his injuries?" Bruce interrupted

"He took two bullets, doctor. We took the first bullet out but his wound didn't heal itself like he normally does" Clint informed "The second bullet is still in his wound"

"Take him to the surgery room and Natasha, get me Betty and Bobbi" Bruce told "We might be dealing with with a bio-chemical weapon"

Natasha immediately did as Bruce told. The doctor followed Steve's gurney into the surgical suite. Tony already had a bullet and started running an analysis with Bobbi and Betty. They needed to find the chemical compound of the poison before creating the right antidote.

Natasha and the rest of the team were sitting in the waiting area. The spy paced back and forth relentlessly. Hands gasping together in anxiety, afraid that he might not heal properly.

After two hours of surgery, Bruce finally came out with an update.

"Luckily, his wounds are not big but the effect from the bullet is what we are worried about"

"What happen to him?"

"We believe he got hit by an Anti-healing factor bullet, specially designed for him" Bruce told "It stopped his healing process and lowered his immune system to the level of a normal persons"

"You mean...he will get sick?" Natasha asked

"Or he cannot heal his wounds right away?" Clint too was curious and worried.

"Probably" Bruce replied "But we are working and doing what we can to find an antidote."

"We will move him back to the tower tomorrow" Fury chimed in "Because, right now, Captain America is the biggest liability on this team. We cannot afford to put him in the field if he is not cured properly"

"Sir, I would like to stay with Captain Rogers until he is fully recovered" Natasha asked

"You can but if there is are important missions, you will have to come in"

"Fair deal, sir"

* * *

><p>They brought Steve back to the Tower and Bruce began to scan every inch of his body and immune system again. Steve looked really uncomfortable with this situation. It made him feel like he was that scrawny kid before the serum once again.<p>

"I'm still feeling fine, Dr. Banner" Steve confirmed once again

"I know, Cap but your immune system is lower than usual. I have to make sure that it is in the rate of normal and healthy people"

The result showed up in the monitor. Bruce frowned.

"Cap, you might need to stay only in the tower until we find you a cure to whatever they shot you with"

"No! I can't stay in the tower forever. I have work to do"

"Please calm down, Steve. You are in a very delicate state, almost fragile. One mistake may cost your life"

"Find the antidote to this" The Captain said "and fast"

Steve got up from his seat and began to walk toward the elevator. Suddenly, he sneezed loudly.

"Bruce, I might have a cold" Steve said with a terrified eyes.

* * *

><p>Bruce put Steve in his bedroom and gave him a medicine. The captain went to sleep in no time. The others gathered in his living room.<p>

"How is he?" Tony asked

"He took it well, for now" Bruce replied "He needs to get used to this. It's been a long time since he felt this weak"

"Poor boy" Pepper said "It must been really hard for him"

"What about the antidote? Did SHIELD find out what it is?" Natasha asked, tried very hard to keep calm.

"Betty and Bobbi are trying to find the base chemical substance used to create it and running and analysing now, just as we speaking" Bruce replied "I will get back to work now and Natasha, you need to keep him in bed. Don't let him walk around until he was feeling better than this"

* * *

><p>Luckily for Natasha, Steve slept all day. Bruce came in to perform some checkup and draw blood for a sample. He warned Natasha to keep some distance from Steve because she might catch his cold.<p>

"Don't worry, doc. My version of the serum is just strong as Steve's"

Bruce nodded and headed back to his labs. Natasha sat down beside the sleeping Steve Rogers before she kissed his forehead.

She didn't know when she fall asleep but when she woke up, Steve was still sleeping next to her. She went down to the kitchen and made him some soup. Pepper and Jane helped her prepare a very nice breakfast for her sick boy.

When she came back, she found Steve was awake, wrapping himself securely in a blanket.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"This is a very low moment for Captain America" He mourned "I should be in the field with my team"

Natasha chuckled and sat the tray down next to him.

"Come on, you need to eat something" She said and handed him a soup bowl.

"Too weak to hold the bowl" He replied weakly

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine, I will feed you"

She fed him but when the hot soup touched his tongue, he spit it back out.

"Ouch! That's hot" He exclaimed. Natasha narrowed her eyes annoyingly before lightly blowing the soup on the spoon and putting the spoon in front of him

"I don't want it. I want apple pie"

"No you can't have apple pie. It's only 8 am, Steve!"

"But my throat hurts" He whined

"NO!"

"I hate you…" He groaned and rolled himself over to another side, his back facing Natasha.

Natasha put down a bowl and got up from bed. Steve quickly turned and grabbed her hands

"Please don't go" He begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"Then eat this damn soup and take the medicine!"

* * *

><p>Natasha stomped down from Steve's floor into the living area where everyone was gathered. Tony still laughing from something and Natasha saw that it was a video feed from their bedroom.<p>

"This is hilarious" Tony said and tried really hard to catch his breath "The side of Steve Rogers we never ever have seen before!"

"A very annoying Steve Rogers by the way" Natasha flopped down next to Clint "I don't understand why he's acting like this"

"Maybe he is taking it really bad" Clint suggested "The last time he got sick is like 70 something years ago"

"If he keeps acting like this, I might kill myself" The spy mumbled before closed her eyes

* * *

><p>The next day was worse than yesterday. Steve didn't want to eat and kept whining that he would like to go out and he wanted to eat apple pie.<p>

Natasha tried as much as she could not to hit the pressure point on his neck.

The third day was a little better when Steve began to eat some food and listen to what Natasha said but when he seemed to be getting better he just got worse again.

She tried to get him off his bed but Steve refused and pulled the blanket over his head.

"No, I don't want to go out" He protested "I'm tired and I need more sleep"

"Steve, get up. You stayed in bed for four days now. It is time for you to walk around and go out and off this floor"

"I don't want to" The blanket replied back. "I'm not feeling good at all"

"Get up now or I will shoot you"

"Please, I just need more sleep"

Natasha cursed in Russian and walked out the door. She marched into the living room, looking very pissed and demanded,

"Someone please find a cure to stop this mess! I cannot take giant whining baby Steve Rogers anymore" Natasha said angrily.

"Bruce said the antidote will be ready by tomorrow. He needs to run some tests to make sure before we inject it to Steve"

"Thank God!"

* * *

><p>Bruce came back after he got a satisfied result of the antidote. Everyone was gathered in Steve's bedroom to watch the doctor inject the cure.<p>

"Steve, I will inject you with an antidote. It will make you feel better in no time" Bruce calmly told

"I hate needles" Steve whined

"I can see what you are talking about, Red" Tony whispered with chuckled "This is hilarious"

Natasha glared at Tony before she turned her attention to Steve again. Bruce gently injected the cure.

"You will sleep at least a day, Captain. It's the process of restoring your immune system and flushed off the poison in your system"

"Thanks, Bruce"

Steve slowly drifted off. Everyone was back in the living area when Natasha got a call from Fury, asking her to join in a mission.

"I will be back" She said "Take a good care of him"

* * *

><p>Blue eyes fluttered open. Steve could feel his muscles surging with power like he used to be. He didn't feel dizzy and he didn't have a running nose again. The antidote from Bruce did work.<p>

He jumped off his bed and dressed, feeling good about himself once again.

"JARVIS, I'm back to be the 100% me, ain't I?"

"Yes, sir. Your immune system and the serum in your veins are working normally again."

"Where's Natasha?"

"In your art studio, sir"

Steve sprinted off the art studio. He found Natasha Romanoff was painting on a large canvas. She was wearing his navy blue shirt with a brush in her hand.

"Why are you wearing my shirt? And not to mention that you are messing with my painting equipment" He said

"Painting"

He moved closer and saw what she was painting, a very beautiful flower painting.

"Wow, Nat! That's beautiful" He praised

"I learned from the best"

"But I never taught you"

"Not you, baby" She replied before let out a chuckle because Steve's face faltered "Kidding! I watched you do your painting and I kinda adapted from you"

"This—this is beautiful" He repeated again "You still didn't tell me why you are wearing my shirt"

"I needed something comfy. The cut on my waist makes it really hard to put on most of my clothes"

"What?!"

"I got it from yesterday on a mission" She told "I underestimated my enemy. Don't worry, Steve. Bruce already checked it out"

He gently turned her to face him as he tugged her shirt up. He saw a large bandage wrapped around her waist.

"You should take it slow, baby" He said, concerned

"I cannot take it slow, Rogers" She replied, turning back to her painting "By the way, I noticed you stopped being your whining baby self"

"Cold and sickness have a very weird effect on me"

"I hope it will not happen again" She slyly smiled "I cannot take it again without shooting you for real"

"I promise you it will not happen again" He said "Why do you feel the need to draw a flower?"

"Nothing specific. Just the beautiful vase of rose you send me when you were on the mission"

"You like it?"

"I love it."

" I feel that I still have a lot to make up to you too" He told

Natasha knew where this one going "Steve, stopped blaming yourself from the Loki incident and the woman-that-I-rather-cut-my-tongue-out-of-if-i-have-to-say-her-name incident. I said I have half the responsible with the second incident too."

"But still I guilty about it. I thought that Sha- uh" Steve stopped when he saw Natasha frowned when he uttered that name "Uh-that woman and I can work as a friend because I never think of her more than that and I know that I will have no problem working with her. She is just my coworker. That's why I say you never have to worry about me cheating on you with any other woman"

"I know. I'm sorry too" She said "I just knew that she will try something like that. And I'm a woman, Steve. Even I am a super spy and always rational all the time but when it come to this... when it come to you, I'm just a normal woman who get jealous when some woman try to get close to my boyfriend"

"I'm sorry too. I was too naive, inviting her back to the tower like that and might lead her on or something"

"I forgive you"

"I forgive you too"

"Can we not talk about the past anymore?" She asked "It's time for us to move on from the past and focus about out future right now"

"The past, yes, I can stop. But in the future, if we have an issue between us, we have to talk right away"

"Okay" She promised.

Natasha hugged him tightly to ensure him that she didn't mad at him or anything anymore. Steve returned the hug and relax under her soothing touch.

_They can make it. Everything gonna be alright._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	36. Double Date With the Birds

**36 : DOUBLE DATE WITH THE BIRDS***

This disastrous date happened because Steve and Natasha lost their bet with the Birds, Clint and Bobbi. The bet that the Cold War refused to speak of it.

Natasha and Steve were standing awkwardly in front of a mirror, eyes looking at their outfits for today's date

"Tell me again why did we agree to this?" Natasha asked

"Because we lose a bet with them"

"They cheated!" The spy accused "No way in hell Clint could beat you in this life or the next"

The couple met up with Clint and Bobbi in the living room. The spy looked really irritated with her outfit.

"Tell me, whose idea this was?" Natasha asked

"Me, why?" Clint replied

"So I can shoot you in the head for this stupid idea!"

"Come on, Nat. it's just a renaissance fair!"

"I'm okay with the renaissance fair but what's with the costume?!" The spy bellowed

"So we can perfectly blend in" Bobbi chimed in "And you look good in that costume, Natasha so don't worry"

"Yeah, you two look better than us" Clint nodded in agreement "So stop complaining because I've been through a lot of trouble to get us these costumes!"

Steve sighed "Let's go before Stark see us"

"Too late!" Tony said from the stairs with a camera in his hand "You guys look like you just came back from Asgard"

Steve leaned into Natasha and whispered "I agree this is a bad idea"

* * *

><p>They went to Central Park. The costume did their magic because no one recognized them at all. Steve and Natasha were in royal family costumes while Clint was an archer and Bobbi was in a pirate wench costume.<p>

"We look stupid" Natasha muttered as they were heading into the fair.

"No, we're not" Clint corrected. "Look at everyone else. They are really comfortable with this"

"I will never go on a double date with you again"

Clint shook his head, taking Bobbi's hand and led them to the archery range. He signed himself up for the competition. Natasha felt a little competitive and signed herself up too. Steve and Bobbi watched as the two best friends made a bet.

"You cannot top me, little spider" Clint said "This is my thing"

"Oh please, the last time I checked we're tied in shooting practice"

"Whatever, princess. Loser will pay for lunch"

Clint fired the first arrow and it hit the bullseye. Natasha fired hers and it stuck at the back of Clint's arrow. The crowd cheered in surprise at the skills of the two.

"Trick shot" Clint nodded in approval "Nice try, Widow. But I'm still the best"

The archer fired his second arrow and it went through the two arrows before sticking in the target. Natasha was not one to back down from a challenge but Clint still beat her.

"Babe! Looks like we have a free lunch sponsored by Captain Spangles and the Little Spider" Clint boasted as he approached Bobbi and Steve.

Natasha sighed "Your lunch is one hot dog, Barton"

"You're cruel" The archer said "I'm really looking forward to a nice buffet"

"Fine, just pick one and be done with it"

Bobbi and Natasha drug them to the Labyrinth. They spent an hour trying to find the center of the maze and another hour just to find the way out. Steve had to carry Natasha out of the maze.

Bobbi and Clint looked as though they really enjoyed this date while Steve and Natasha were just walking around the area and sat down watching Clint as he joined a fencing competition.

"I never knew he was good with sword too"

"He grew up in a circus" Natasha told "He can do many things but he loves to stick with his bow and arrow"

The two watched as Clint won the competition and came back to them with another trophy.

"This renaissance fair was created just for me" Clint said happily "I can win anything!"

"Because you are the only person who uses a medieval weapon everyday" Natasha said

"You do realize that your boyfriend also uses shield" Clint retorted "My bow and arrow are more high tech that Steve's shield"

"Do we really need to discuss this now?" Steve asked

"No, I am not quite done here, Steve" Natasha said "You and me, tomorrow, training at dawn"

"Yeah, whatever, Spidey but beware, I might kick your ass"

Steve had to pull Natasha by her arms to prevent her from killing the archer. Before Natasha was lose from Steve's grip, an old man walked right up to them and said,

"You two are strong young men" He asserted Steve and Clint "There will be a traditional game for a couple to participate in."

"What is it about, sir?" Steve asked

"Every young man has to prove themselves to be worthy of their fair maiden. They will climb the castle to prove their love for her"

Clint and Steve looked at each other "Sounds like fun" Clint said "We can do it, Cap"

"Good, you two beautiful ladies come with me and you guys waiting over there"

Natasha sneaked a kiss before letting go of Steve's hand. Clint did the same with Bobbi before the men walked toward the waiting area where many people were gathering to witness the young brave man prove their love.

"It's not only the wall, Cap. And it has a lot more obstacles" Clint noted "Maybe we have to climb with bare hands"

"It's not that hard, Barton"

"Well, you are the super soldier, Cap" Clint replied "I am a mere human"

Before they continued with their conversation, the announcer began to speak about the rules of the game.

"Gentleman, please remove your shirts."

"What?!" Clint and Steve said in unison

"The game commissioners decided to make it harder for the competitors this year. You will be cover with oil"

The men started to take off their shirts while Steve and Clint were reluctant to do so but they had to take it off eventually. They could hear audible gasps. Women all looking at both of them, mostly Steve's godly perfect body.

"We didn't sign up for this" Clint muttered with the referee.

"You didn't read the regulation before you signed up so it your guys fault" He said back.

"Whatever, Barton. Just do it and be done with it"

The game began and everyone headed to the first wooden wall. Steve and Clint could pass the first wall pretty easy. Steve could pass every obstacle without any difficulty. The two heroes were standing at the last wall.

"It's damn tall, Cap" Clint said "We cannot climb this thing"

"I think I can" Steve replied "They have a few hole for us to grab and make a climb"

"I will follow you then"

Steve took his time to calculate his route. He made the first jump and grabbed the first hole with one hand and another to help Clint swing up to the next.

"This is like a teamwork training" Clint said

"Yeah, but you pack on some weight, Barton" Steve told

"Blame it on Bobbi. She's a damn good cook"

They reached the top of the wall and found their girlfriends there. Their first reaction toward the men were the same.

"Why are you not wearing your shirt?! Natasha asked, folded her arms

"They changed the rule" Steve explained "We didn't know"

Natasha's look made Steve gulped but the spy took his hand and head to the stairs. The old man told them that he had to carry her back to the finish line too. Steve picked Natasha up and headed to the finish point with Clint following behind.

They were the only two who succeed with this challenge. After they put their shirts back on, the game organizer gave them their prize.

"Wow! King and Queen Ballroom Dance tickets" Clint exclaimed.

"We should definitely do this together" Bobbi said and turned to the Cold War.

Natasha shook her head adamantly "No"

"No for me too." Steve said "Maybe you should invite Thor and Jane. You can take our tickets"

"Why? It's gonna be fun and we can dress up just like today"

"Barton! What's with you and dressing up?" Natasha asked

"You guys suck!" Clint muttered before took the tickets from Steve's hand "We will not invite you to any of our double dates forever"

Natasha and Steve knew that it's not true because Bobbi likes them a lot and Clint wants to spend time with Steve and Natasha more than Tony.

The rest of the day was just Steve and Natasha sitting together in the park, soaking up the sun and watching Clint and Bobbi participated in many competition.

"We're like their parents" She noted "We came here and watched them have all the fun"

"I gotta admit this. Dressing up in a medieval costume like this is not my thing"

"Yeah, me too." She smiled "I just didn't know that the Birds were into this kinda stuff"

"Maybe they want to try something else"

Natasha shrugged "Nah, this is too weird that we shouldn't agree to do it"

"Hey! Mom and dad. I'm hungry again" Clint spoke as he approached the couple

"We should go back to the tower"

"Agreed, I'm really tired and really need to get out of this freaking costume" Natasha said.

* * *

><p>"Well! Look who's back from the renaissance fair." Tony teased the four of them immediately.<p>

"Watch out, Stark. Natasha acquired lots of new weapons" Steve warned.

"Yeah, dude. She has her mace and sword" Clint said as he opened the fridge "Can someone cook something for me to eat?"

"I just ordered us pizzas!" Darcy shouted from the couch. "It's our movie night"

No one noticed that the spy and the soldier already snuck up to their room. They needed to clean themselves up especially Steve. The couple changed back into their pajamas immediately.

Steve headed to bed for a nap and Natasha followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	37. Avengers Sleepover

**I know it gets a little boring and long and stuff. Just hang in there with me alright?**

**We only have 13 chapters left. Just stay with me til the end of this story okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>37 : AVENGERS SLEEPOVER**<strong>

It has been a rough week for Steve and Natasha as they had been shipped out to India for a mission. They didn't even have time to say anything to their friends but Fury ensured them that the Avengers would be informed of their whereabouts.

The couple had to chase the bad guy across India to Pakistan and ended up in Dubai. After a very hard fight against their foe and almost blowing up Burj Khalifa to ashes, they succeeded in stopping the bomb and capturing the terrorists.

When they arrived in New York, it was 2 am and they were too tired to do anything except clean themselves and going straight to bed.

After a debrief with Fury the next morning, he gave them three days off. They decided right away to just relax at their apartment in Brooklyn, get as much sleep as they could before getting back in the field again.

"What should we do tonight?" Steve asked

"Just rent a movie and order pizza" Natasha replied, snuggling closer into his body as they laid lazily on the couch "I'm too lazy to go out"

"Alright then"

"That last mission made my entire body sore" She murmured, about to drift into her slumber

"Maybe you should properly sleep in bed, not on my body"

"Nah, you are the perfect pillow, Rogers so don't freaking move"

He stayed still but a knock on the door sounded. Natasha groaned and Steve got up to get the door. When the door swung open, he frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked

In front of him was Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Thor, smiling.

"We're gonna have a sleepover!" Tony announced

"WHAT?!"

"A sleepover!"

"No! Y'all go back to the tower right now. Natasha and I need some rest. We have no energy left to babysit you guys!"

But nobody listened to their Captain and walked past him into the apartment. Natasha covered herself in blanket on the couch. As Tony popped down on the couch, she kicked his legs as a way to tell him to go away.

"Wake up, Natashalie" Tony shook her leg

"Leave me the hell alone…" She groaned "I need some sleep"

"Your gonna miss all the fun"

Thor sat a barrel of mead down on the table while Bruce rolled the sleeping bag out on the floor and Clint was sitting on top of the fridge.

"Clint! Get down from the fridge right now!" Steve demanded

"We are not a teenagers anymore to do stupid sleepovers!" Natasha bellowed

"Well, red. This is team bonding night so you and Rogers cannot skip this!" Tony said

"Stark! It's our first night off in a week. Can we at least enjoy this moment in private?"

"No" The four men said in unison.

The couple muttered at the same time. Natasha looked cranky and snarled something in Eastern European language. The spy sat up and gave them a glare.

"I hate all of you" She said "Except Steve"

"Yeah, we all know that" Tony replied "Let's play Poker, shall we?"

"Fine, at least I can win some money from you"

The billionaire smiled fondly at the statement because there is no way in hell that Natasha Romanoff could possibly better at Poker than him.

Well, he's the mathematical genius after all. Bruce maybe. But Natasha cannot do that in a million year.

But some soldier seemed to know his evil plan.

"I will help Natasha" Steve said and sat down next to his girlfriend.

It seemed like there were only four players because Steve is with Natasha while Thor is teaming up with Clint. The two geniuses were on their own. Tony did won the first game because he knew that he had the highest card from the beginning.

Natasha looked at the billionaire and analyzing and observing him closely. She knew everyone has a trail when they are bluffing so did the billionaire. She whispering something to Steve and he looked at Tony with his piercing blue eyes.

"You guys cannot read my poker face so stop starring" Tony said.

Steve didn't help her that much. He mainly held the card and let Natasha do her thing. She found something, Tony's trail and she used it against the billionaire in their third game and won the couple a money.

"That's not fair! You're a superspy. You know how to read people!"

"What?! I did nothing" Natasha replied with a smug look on her face. "You say you are the genius why don't you win the game?"

"Well, you are practically a lie detector!"

"Wanna changed the rules?" Natasha asked "We can make it a drinking poker"

Everyone else except Thor knew that it is a very bad idea. Steve shook his head adamantly while Clint said he didn't want to be a part of this. Bruce said he didn't want to hulk out and make a mess so he will be the one to sober up all night.

"Nonsense!" Tony declared "We are all in this shit together"

"So…"

"Challenge accepted!" Tony said "But you and Capsicle cannot be on the same team"

"I'm with her, Tony" Steve chimed in and held his girlfriend tight "You, Thor and Clint can be on the same team"

Tony agreed with that idea, at least, Thor and Steve were equal in drinking. Bruce joined Steve's team but he will not drink anything. Natasha and Tony were the one that lead the charge and raised the stake without consulting their teammate.

"I raised you two shots!" Natasha shouted

"Okayyyy, red. You gonna regret this!" Tony said back. In the pot, there are already six shot in it.

"At this rate, we can get drunk pretty soon" Clint muttered.

Natasha won the first game and at the end, there was 10 shots in the pot. Tony's team had to divide who will drink the largest portion. The game went on pretty fast and the two teams get enough alcohol inside them.

"Let's call it a draw" Tony said, obviously started to drunk. "I call for truth or dare!"

And it's the longest truth or dare they ever undergo. The couple got the most question and challenge from everyone. Tony had them make out for ten minutes which they really don't mind until they found out that Tony and Clint recorded the whole make out session. Natasha almost incapacitated both prankster.

Then Thor and Bruce proceeded to interrogate them a truth question about their sex life which they both dodged it beautifully by implying most of the thing they did in bed.

"Please tell me you don't have any weird kinky thing" Tony said "Especially, Rogers. I know Little Red has some weird thing in her mind…"

"We both have one or two but that's our business" Natasha replied. The answer that make their curiosity peaked.

The rest of the team tried to get information out of them but the soldier and the spy didn't get that drunk to reveal anything unconsciously.

"We have to get them drunk!" Clint declared

It was a failed attempt for them to get the couple drunk even Thor challenged Steve into a drinking contest. Steve let Thor gulped down everything and he slowly drank his own drink. The god was visibly drunk and say still on the couch.

Tony and Clint proceeded to came up with a new game every half hours but it ended up with they were defeated by the Captain and his spy.

Finally, Clint and Tony passed out, judging by amount of alcohol within them, they probably woke up the day after tomorrow.

Steve carried Tony and Clint in his bedroom and let the two sleep in his bed. He had to help Natasha carried Thor to sleep on the couch in their bedroom. Bruce was already as sleep in his sleeping back on the bedroom floor.

"Its like we have four little kids" Natasha said as she and Steve headed out of the bedroom and turned off the light.

"Yeah, we have to tuck them all in bed" Steve seconded "Looks like we at least got our couch"

"Yeah, I finally got some sleep" She murmured and hugged her teddy bear tightly. "I have the best pillow with me so I'm not complain a thing"

Steve picked her up in his arms and put the spy gently on top of him as he laid on the couch. Natasha hummed happily and snuggled on to him.

* * *

><p>Steve and Natasha miscalculated about the time Tony will wake up. The billionaire woke up since seven am and started to snoop around Steve and Natasha's room.<p>

He started with their closet. The billionaire specifically raid Natasha's section to see what the spy clothing option is. He was surprised to find a very girly clothes that you will never ever thought that the Black Widow would wear. Sun dresses in a very girly color.

"What are you doing?" A whispered that almost makes Tony scream sounded. It was Bruce's.

"Finding very important information about our lovely spider"

"She will kill you, Tony"

"Look! She had a French maid dress…a Kimono…and a…Wow! USO costume girl"

"I don't want to be a part of their sex life so I will just go…" Bruce said but Tony grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We are in this together, my science bro" The billionaire told "They are kinkier than I thought. You might find some whip or handcuff stashed somewhere"

Tony got bored by the closet so he moved on to another part of the room. Bruce was so interested by Steve's book collection while Tony snooping around his work desk until he found Steve's sketchbook.

"This looks interesting" He noted as he opened it. "Woah! This is the best thing I ever seen. I will go and wake Birdbrain"

Tony rushed to where Clint was sleeping and began to poke his arms.

"Birdbrain!" Tony abruptly woke Clint up

"Fuck off, Stark" Clint growled.

"I have something for you to see!" The billionaire excitedly told "I found a nude portrait of our little red!"

"Dude, you will get yourself killed, you know that right?"

"Worth it! I can tell ya. She's hot, just like the way I always imagined!"

Clint got up and took the sketchbook away from Tony and took a look at it. His eyes widened before quickly closing the sketchbook. He didn't need to see this.

"I'm sure cap already watched Titanic" The archer remarked and rubbed his eyes "Steve is a great artist by the way"

"Do you know what this mean? It means we get leverage to use with her!"

"Use what with who?" A deadly voice came from the door.

Tony and Clint startled and gasped. It was Natasha standing at the door, looking at the two troublemakers like a mother found her sons causing trouble.

"Nothing!" Tony quickly said but that only raised the spy's suspicion.

"What did you hide behind your back, Stark?"

"I said nothing"

"I don't believe you. Show it to me or I will break your arms!"

Tony couldn't do anything and showed the sketchbook in his hands but the spy's face changed immediately. She was shocked that her friends discovered it.

"Where did you find it?" She demanded and marched toward the billionaire. "Did you open it?"

"No, we are not." Tony replied but she knew he was lying "Okay, I saw a couple pictures and a…."

And then Natasha just knew what picture that Tony saw. Horror filled her eyes while Tony looked smug then her expression turned into the most terrifying face they ever saw.

"I will kill you, Stark!" She bellowed and tackled Tony to the ground.

"Bruce! go get Steve" Clint said as he tried to separate the two.

Thor woke up by the noises in the bedroom. The god came in and helped Clint but Natasha's rage was something the god didn't want to get so he tried to pull Tony away instead.

"Hey! Stop it" The commanding voice came from the door

Steve charged in between the billionaire and the spy. He quickly grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her away from Stark.

"That's it! Break it up!" Steve said once again "What's the problem?"

"He ransacked our room and snooped around our apartment"

"And I found a nude portrait of her!" Tony declared proudly "Dude, your skill is unparalleled"

"You might want to shut up now, Tony because I'm considering ripping your head off right now"

"Okay" Tony backed down "You two are kinkier than I thought. Really? French maid?"

"It's just an experiment and some are the outfit for my undercover work"

"I already told her that I didn't care about the outfit" Steve defensed himself "I care only her. Why bothering wearing all those outfit when I just tore it off her"

"Don't tell me! I don't need to hear it" Clint interrupted and covered his ears before ran out of the room "I don't wanna know!"

"Wow! I can't believe I just talking about sex life of a hundred year old man" Tony said. "I better go grab my breakfast now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	38. Before the Storm

**38**** : ****BEFORE THE STORM****

After a very successful sleepover as Tony claimed, the couple went back to their floor at the tower. They went on a mission as usual. Steve's assault team was tasked with a mission to hunt down HYDRA agents and burn down any remaining facility that housed them throughout the world.

After a very long mission, they arrived back at the tower. Both of them did not say a word because they were too tired to open their mouths and only wanted to shower and go to bed. But without a word, Steve carried Natasha back to their quarter the way he always does when she was too exhausted.

They stripped off their uniforms and hopped into the shower together before heading straight to bed.

The morning came soon enough, Natasha was the first one to wake and found herself in the tight embrace of her soldier, the warm embrace that she knew was the safest place on earth. She watched him sleep, another thing that she loved to do.

Her finger traced down his jawline gently but he grabbed her hand before pressing a light kiss on her knuckles. Steve slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked

"About an hour"

"You should have woke me"

"No, I love watching you sleep, Rogers" She stated and gave him a quick kiss "I love it when you smile while you sleep"

"I tend to do it when I'm truly happy"

They smiled at each other and didn't say anything. Steve was looking at her face. His eyes roamed all over her face like he was trying to remember every detail of her. His eyes told her everything, like they always do, telling her how much he loves her, how important she is to him, and the way his eyes are sparkling, it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

She always wondered how he could possibly look at her like that, look at her like she wasn't the killing machine she knew herself to be. He was looking at her like she was an angel, almost worshiping her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked "No man ever looked at me the way you do"

"Natasha, if I woke up with you in my arms every morning, I know that everything will be just fine"

Natasha smiled at his lovely words. Steve Rogers wasn't the only one who was waiting for the right one, the right partner. Natasha Romanoff too was trying to find the only one and luckily, she found him.

* * *

><p>Steve carried his beautiful spy downstairs and the first thing they heard from the living room was…<p>

"Wowww" They heard Thor boomed "Ladies of Midgard in revealing clothes are very attractive"

Steve put Natasha down and they walked to Thor, who was watching something on the laptop. The spy peeked over Thor's shoulders.

"Woah! You guys are making Thor watch the Victoria Secret Fashion Show?" Natasha asked, eyebrows quirked.

"We just expanded the mind of the Thunderer, to what Midgard has to offer him" Tony replied

"Thor, where is Jane?" Natasha asked because she knew Thor will act like Tony and Clint when Jane isn't around

"Lady Jane is on her way back to the state of New Mexico in a flying boat, Lady Widow"

Natasha chuckled at Thor's answer before she turned to see the reaction of her boyfriend whose face was a bright red.

"Is that—the brand you try to drag me with you to get?"

"Yes" She replied with a sly smile

"Please tell me you don't have one of those"

"Well, I have all of them and I will wear one of them tonight" She whispered

"I want in!" Tony exclaimed "I want to see you wear sexy lingerie too!"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Stark, you are basically one of the richest man in the world, why don't we get a ticket to this?" Clint asked but never taking his eyes off the computer.

"If you guys want to, I can arrange that. Six of us and Pepper."

Natasha looked very excited about this.

Steve turned to his girlfriend. "Do we really need to go?"

"I want to" She replied before realized something "So, I have to keep my man away from those models, haven't I?"

"Please" He begged with his puppy dog eyes

"Don't worry, baby. I will be right by your side"

* * *

><p>Tony did find them tickets to the Fashion Show. He said something to the company about the Avengers wanting to see the show. Well, the company even provided them with front row seating.<p>

Steve looked really nervous and Natasha didn't know why. He was standing in the bathroom, dressed up in blue shirt and slim fit khaki pants. She had to admit that he looks handsome in everything.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked, staring at him from the mirror.

"I don't want to go to an event like this" Steve replied "I have never been to an event like this before".

"You will do just fine, Steve. You will just sit there and watch skinny models in sexy lingerie"

Steve sighed but he didn't say anything. Finally, the couple were ready and headed downstairs. Tony's limos were waiting for them.

They arrived at the venue where the Fashion Show was being held that year. The Avengers stole all the attention from every celebrity because every reporter and photographer was all over them.

Especially, the American golden boy and the Russian spy.

The Captain was obviously uncomfortable to share any private detail to the press but luckily, Natasha did all the talking while he just nodded in agreement.

_"Are you guys planning to tie the knot soon?"_ A female report asked.

"We have not discussed that but I'm sure when the right time comes you will know about it" Natasha replied "We just want to focus on the present. Sometimes life is too short to be worried about the future"

They answered a couple more questions before Steve pulled her inside the building.

"I permit you to look at them as much as you want" She leaned in and whispered.

"I really don't want to look at—them. Besides, I see the best body with my own eyes"

"That's very sweet of you" She smiled as they sat down in their seats.

"Who could possibly be more excited than Stark?" Steve said and pointed at Tony who was talking to a group of celebrities.

The staff announced that the show would begin in five minutes and everyone should take their seats. Natasha could see that Steve was really uncomfortable looking at the models on the runway. She took his hands and whispered again that she allowed him to look at them.

"I'm not comfortable, Nat."

So Steve mostly chatted and whispered to Natasha. In his mind, he was praying that SHIELD would call him in for a mission. Everyone else in the family looked like they were enjoying the show. Thor, who was still as confused as Steve, said to Tony that,

"The ladies of Midgard are more attractive than I thought"

"They are the most beautiful women in world, Thor" Clint said before he received a punch on his arm by Bobbi. "But you are the MOST beautiful, babe"

Steve was able to sit through the entire show but the after party was by far the worst. Everyone seemed so eager to meet with the Avengers, but no one earned as much attention as Captain America. The girls swamped him in no time and Natasha wasn't there to help him out. The spy did keep a close eye on her man while she sat at the bar with Pepper.

"I'm surprised you let Rogers in the middle of hot supermodels"

"It's fun to see him struggle" She said with a devilish smirk. "Besides, I don't have to worry that he might cheat on me"

"But he doesn't seem to be struggling anymore, Red" Tony pointed out Steve and a blonde supermodel "He looks comfortable with that girl"

Natasha frowned and got up from her seat immediately. She sauntered her way to her boyfriend.

"Hey, honey, I've been looking for you" She tiptoed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey" He replied and looked at her lovingly before introducing her to the girl he's talking to "Natasha, this is Candice"

"Nice to meet you" They both said and shook their hands.

"Tony has been looking for you" She informed

"Excuse us" Steve said to the girl before walking away with Nat.

"You seemed happy" She noted.

"She's nice, easy to talk to…wait!" He stopped and turned Natasha to face him "Are you jealous?"

Natasha pouted "Every single woman in this room is drooling all over you and yes, I am a little bit possessive sometimes especially when my man is near supermodels"

He chuckled and hugged her "Natasha Romanoff, I'm with the hottest girl in the world. For me, no one can compare to you"

"I love you, Steve Rogers"

"I love you too, ma'am"

She smiled and led him to where their friends were. Tony received a hundred dollars from Clint.

"You got whipped, Rogers" Tony noted "You should flirt with those models"

"It's called respect, Stark" Steve retorted "And I don't want to do that"

"Geez, you are the least fun person I have ever met"

Before anyone could say anything, their phones buzzed at the same time and it was an urgent message from SHIELD.

"Sorry, girls! Duty calls" Tony said as the team exited the party and headed back to the Triskellion.

* * *

><p>The team was suited up and was waiting for Fury at the meeting room. They still were still discussing the show and the party. Fury came in with Hill, Victoria Hand and Phil Coulson. Everyone could sense the urgency of the matter if the meeting required so many highly ranked SHIELD agents.<p>

"Avengers, we have a situation" Fury began "Last night, we had a prison break at one of our maximum security facilities, the Fridge. HYDRA was behind this attack and was led by John Garrett."

"We have one prisoner escape. HYDRA specifically chose to release him."

"Who is he?" Tony asked

"A man the two of you are very familiar with, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have faced him before"

Everyone could see the couple tense up.

"His code name is the Winter Soldier or—"

"James Barnes" Steve finally said

"Your comrade from the old time?" Thor asked

"Yes"

"We believed a group of terrorists by the name of Leviathan allied with HYDRA to help him out"

"Leviathan? I thought we shut them down for good" Tony asked

"After Castle and Natasha teamed up last time" Clint recalled to the event

"You can never shut down a terrorist group, Hawkeye." Steve said "I thought I shut down HYDRA for good twice but has been running all this time".

They all noticed the bitterness in Steve's voice. HYDRA turned his best friend against him, forced him to fight with Bucky. More than that, HYDRA was able to infiltrate SHIELD, turning the organization that Howard and Peggy created into their own source of power.

He actually did nothing to stop them. He didn't try hard enough.

Suddenly, Steve felt a hand on his leg, it squeezed lightly and he looked up. Natasha looked at him, trying to console him because she knew how he felt.

They had been through this together before.

"We got a lead that Coulson's team pick up. They tracked movement via satellite and found this secret base in Ecuador"

"Your assault team is ready for you at the deploy bay" Fury told Steve "You are leaving in one hour"

The team began to exit the room while Steve lingered behind until everyone was out the room except him and Fury.

"Director, may I speak with you for a second?"

"Of course, Cap"

"How could you let this happened?"

"It's beyond my control, Captain. The Fridge is THE maximum security facility. We all know that John Garrett is a traitor but he couldn't assault that place without the help from someone"

"I thought we cleared everyone inside this organization after I crashed the helicarriers" Steve said "We uncovered all the HYDRA sleeper agents and so else could still infiltrate this place! We killed Pierce! We blew the STRIKE team's cover! We exposed everything about this entire place!"

"Captain, I know that you are frustrated"

"Damn right, Fury! I am beyond frustrated!" Steve yelled and everyone turned to them "I trusted you to hide him from HYDRA! To help him regain his memories! We had a deal and that deal was to keep him safe and no one would know about his whereabouts"

"Barnes was a highly trained assassin and one of the most valuable assets to HYDRA. They sure will take him back"

"That's not what I am afraid, Fury" Steve replied "I'm afraid they might brainwash him again and this time, it will more than we can ever recover"

"I'm sorry, Captain." Fury apologized and it took Steve off guard "I apologized for letting this happen but there will be no good if you're still here"

"I'm not done with you, Fury" That's all Steve said and headed out of the meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After I'm finish with this story and AU story. I thinking about taking a break from writing for a while. :( Something came up.<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	39. The Winter Soldier

**Spoiler of most Captain American: The Winter Soldier movie. Just some little part that I've change to fit with my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>39 : THE WINTER SOLDIER*<strong>

The flight to Ecuador was quiet and intense. The team was in Coulson's airplane with the ready of the agent tasked for this mission. Victoria Hand would be helping them from the Bus while the Avengers lead the strike with Steve's assault team. Coulson and his team would infiltrate and recover everything that HYDRA took from the Fridge.

The Avengers were sitting in a quiet, awkward silence in the living area. Steve obviously let his emotions get the best of him. Natasha was at his side every second to calm him down and pull him back from the edge.

They knew it was hard to do this again, for both of them, when last time they barely made it out alive.

"I feel like there is something that you two didn't tell us or didn't want to tell us" Tony spoke up to break this awkward silence. "Guys, you need to tell us what's going on"

Steve wasn't in the state to deal with this, not to mention that he had to recall that incident again. He left the room immediately and Natasha had to fill the rest of the team in.  
>"It all started 2 years before we came back to the tower and reunited with you guys…"<p>

Natasha proceeded to tell every detail about her journey with Steve throughout the Winter Soldier incident.

_She began with her mission with Steve to rescue hostages on the Lemurian Star. Her mission was to retrieve confidential protected S.H.I.E.L.D. files on a flash drive for Fury. Steve found out and they had a conflict between them. Fury showed Steve the Project Insight and was trying to uncover the file that Natasha retrieve._

_Fury was ambushed by mercenaries led by the Winter Soldier and he just narrowly escaped. Later, he got shot by the Winter Soldier again while he delivered the flash drive to Steve. They believed that Fury wouldn't make it. Steve almost got captured by SHIELD agents but managed to escape. Steve forced the information about the shooter from Natasha. She told him that he was someone she fought once before._

_Steve and Natasha discovered that HYDRA had infiltrate the inner rankings of SHIELD and planned to take over the world and it had something to do with project insight. Steve seeked help from Sam Wilson or the Falcon but they almost got kill again. During the fight, Steve discovered that the Winter Soldier was his best friend, James 'Bucky' Barnes. Before they could do anything, he disappeared and the three were captured by SHIELD but Maria helped them out._

_Hill took them to Fury's secret base where they found out he was in fact alive. Natasha finally told Steve everything she knew about the shooter, that he was once her trainer, her partner and her lover. Steve took it pretty hard that she concealed the truth from him but he totally understood her like no one ever did before._

_The Winter Soldier accepted the mission from Alexander Pierce who was the leader of HYDRA in SHIELD, to cripple the organization, stole the file, and steal the helicarriers. Steve and his team were able to take back two carriers but the last one was up in the air. Sam and Steve were trying to stop the carriers while Natasha and Fury rescued the Council members and exposed HYDRA to the world._

_Steve was able to replace the chip to allow Hill to hack into the carrier system for activated self-destruction mode. Even though he was shot by the Winter Soldier multiple times._  
><em>"Get out of that ship, Steve" Hill yelled<em>  
><em>"Do it, Hill! Destroy it!" Steve said<em>

_And Hill did just that, she activated the sequence while Steve was still on the ship and helped Bucky who was trapped under the debris. Steve let Bucky attack him but tried to say something to help Bucky regain his memory. He was willing to let Bucky kill him, despite Natasha protesting through the comm. The ship crashed into the river and Bucky pulled Steve out of the water to the shore where Fury, Sam, Hill and Natasha were there to capture him._

"Steve asked Fury to help Bucky but Fury said that the only place that was safe for Barnes is lock down in the Fridge. Fury maked a deal with Steve not to see Barnes until he was fully recovered in case of his own safety and no one outside me, Fury, Hill, Steve and Sam know about this. We are not allow to talk about this event. Fury hand picked scientists to help Barnes."  
>"How long did it take for Fury to get SHIELD back up and running?" Bruce asked<br>"About four months. It's the most stressful four months we had to endure. We interrogated every single agent and hunted down those who did not appear for the test. The traitors mostly were sentenced to death but some are still in the Raft waiting to pay for their crimes or some we even have to execute them on sight."  
>"It's must be hard for the Captain to do this again" Thor spoke up "Like myself when it comes to face with Loki"<br>"I don't want him to be involved in this" Bruce said "He is clearly compromised"  
>"You can't stop him, Bruce." Natasha replied bitterly. She knew Steve more than anyone and she could say that a situation like this killed him inside. "I will go talk to him"<p>

Natasha found Steve sitting on the stairs to the main hanger. He stared vacantly at the car, not noticing someone had approached him. The spy knew he was occupied by a million of thoughts right now.

"Hey, babe" She quietly said and sat down next to him.  
>"Hey" He greeted back but not looking at her<p>

She forced him to look at her and she could see all the pain in his eyes.

"We are gonna be okay" She whispered "We can do this…"  
>"Are we?" He asked back "Because I cannot fight him again"<br>She pulled his face to her shoulder and hugged him tightly "We will find him, Steve. There is still time to save him again"  
>"What if..?"<br>"Don't do that. Don't think of something that will hurt you"  
>"I love you, Nat" He murmured "Thank you so much"<p>

The rest of the team was watching this heartbreaking scene quietly. They never saw their Captain like this before. Even at the lowest time, he never displayed his emotion like this.

* * *

><p>The team landed at SHIELD base and they continued their journey into the jungle where the HYDRA base was hidden. It was a small compound but they knew it was fully fortified. Tony scanned the perimeter and broadcasted the information to the team and Victoria Hand on the Bus.<p>

Steve was able to put his mind away from Bucky and returned to his usual commander self. The assault team received his orders and got to their position. Hulk and Thor would draw the attention while Ironman and Falcon were in charge of the aerial coverage.

"Anyone got a visual on the Winter Soldier, tell the Avengers his coordinates and we will handle with him" Steve said "Do not engage"

They began their assault. Hulk and Thor lured most of the HYDRA foot soldiers to their position. Coulson's team snuck into the storage unit to recover the lost artifacts stole from the Fridge.

Natasha infiltrated the main server room to retrieve important information that could be useful in the future. Steve and Clint were buying her some time at the ground floor of the building.

"Cap! These guys are packed with a lot of dangerous weapon. You better be careful"  
>"Copy that, Hawkeye"<p>

Steve was dealing with three HYDRA soldiers without noticing that another one was approaching him from behind. When he turned around, the man got shot by an arrow.

"Thanks, Clint"  
>"I saved your sorry ass again, Cap" Clint remarked "By the way, it's your job to cover his ass, Nat, not mine"<br>"Shut up, Clint. I'm trying to hack their computers"  
>"Please tell me you are almost done with that" Steve said "Their soldiers keep coming at us"<br>"Almost….done!" Natasha replied "I will meet you back down there"

The Black Widow was about to move but then Tony informed them that

"Guys, Coulson just sent me a distress call. Anyone copy?"  
>"Romanoff, copy that" Natasha said<br>"Nat, please be careful" Steve chimed in through their private channel  
>"Don't worry, baby"<br>"Anyone got a visual of the Winter Soldier?" Steve asked his team and no one saw their target.

* * *

><p>"Agent Hand, do you still have a communication with Coulson's team" Natasha asked the agent at the Bus<br>"Negative, Agent Romanoff. Their last location was at the storage. It is likely that they were made and HYDRA captured them. Please proceed with caution"  
>"Send me back up in ten minutes to take Coulson's team out of this"<br>"Copy that"

Natasha crept her way to the warehouse and as Hand predicted, Coulson and his team had been captured by HYDRA agents, John Garrett and…_Grant Ward_?

The spy still couldn't believe what she saw. Grant Ward was a member of Coulson's team and had been a HYDRA agent all this time?

"Guys, Ward is a mole. I repeat Ward is a mole. Coulson was captured and I will try to get them out"  
>"Nat! Wait for the backup" She could feel the worry in Steve's voice "I will be there in five"<br>"There is no time"  
>"Nat—"<p>

Natasha didn't listen to her leader and jumped from the roof through the window and shot most of the HYDRA agents. She threw a knife to Agent May and dealt with the rest of the remaining HYDRA agents which she easily took care of them.

When Ward saw that he had no chance to win this fight, he fled with Garret before Natasha turned her attention to them.

"Hand! Garrett and Ward already left the warehouse. Coulson and his team are secured!"  
>"Agent Wade and Blake are on their way to you" Victoria informed<br>"You guys alright?" The spy asked as she helped Simmons and Skye get up.  
>"I want to punch that son of a bitch—" May said before getting cut by Coulson<br>"We have no time for that. We must retrieved everything and head back to the Bus"

Wade and Blake met up with them and helped the team carried everything onto the quinjet and took them back to SHIELD base where Agent Hand is waiting for them.

"Steve, Coulson and his team are heading back to base with the artifacts and I got the data we need"  
>"Alright, meet up with us at the front gate"<p>

But a bomb exploded behind her and Natasha quickly dodged the blast. She peeked from her cover to check who the attacker was.

"Nat! Where are you?" Steve asked "I heard the explosive!"  
>"North of the warehouse and heading…" Natasha suddenly stopped<br>"Nat!" He shouted again  
>"Steve…he's here" Her voice audibly shaking "The Winter Soldier"<p>

In front of the Black Widow was the Winter Soldier. He was standing still, looking at her. She could hear Steve yelling through her comm but her mind was on defensive mode now. The Winter Soldier didn't attack her right away.

"James" She called him  
>"Natalia" He said back "My greatest student. It's a shame that I have to kill you now"<br>"James, that's not you. HYDRA brainwashed you."  
>"They may be brainwashed me but I do remember everything about you. How we fell in love, the time we spent with each other, how every touch…"<p>

He was trying to manipulate Natasha and take her off guard. The words he kept speaking, every detail registered in her brain and woke every memory buried deep down.

They were in love deeply, passionately during her time in Russia. During her training in Red Room, she received extensive training from him. She could say that he made her. He was a part of turning her into a killing machine.

The haunted nightmare that she feared the most, her true self and what they turned her into.

Natasha was flooded by her old memories and Winter Soldier took this as an opportunity to attack her but he was knocked away by Steve Rogers who jumped out of nowhere and tackled him away from the Black Widow.

"If you hurt her, I have no choice but to fight you, Bucky" Steve warned "If you want to hurt me, hurt me and leave her alone"  
>"You are not my mission. She is" Winter Soldier replied "The only weakness of Captain America must be terminated"<br>"I cannot let that happen"

Winter Soldier charged in with all his strength but Steve fought back with more powerful strength and his will power to protect the love of his life.

"Steve, be careful. Hydra brainwashed him again" Tony warned but Steve ignored it and said to Winter Soldier,  
>"Bucky, remember who you are. This is not you"<br>"Shut up!" He yelled and landed a punch at Steve's stomach.  
>Steve stumbled back and braced himself for another attack "You are a good man, Buck. We grew together and we fought together. Try to remember that! I'm your friend!"<br>"No, you are not" The assassin replied but his power cannot match with the Super Soldier.

Steve hit him hard in the head before he swung his shielded arm and Winter Soldier was sent fly into the wall. Steve and Natasha went to see that he was still there and prepared for another attack.

But he didn't do anything but groaned painfully.

"Bucky…" Steve called, uncertain that this man was his friend or still be the assassin.  
>"You hit me too hard, punk" Bucky replied "You seem to learn how to do the cognitive recalibration from your girlfriend"<br>"You know that"  
>"Yeah, I taught her back in Russia"<br>Natasha looked at her ex-lover with concern "James, are you alright? Did you get all of your memories back?"  
>He shook his head and tried to get up "No, not all of it. Just some parts but it is better than last time. Whatever SHIELD did to me, it helped prevent the memories to be wash away again. I just need to be reminded."<br>"For the first time Fury seemed to do something right" Steve said sarcastically "I will not let Fury help you again. I will set you free and you go find the truth about yourself by yourself, Buck."  
>"Thank you, Steve" Bucky replied and hugged Steve "I'm sorry for trying to hurt her and you again"<br>"Don't worry, James" Natasha said "We always help each other. You are Steve's best friend"  
>"If you need me or Natasha, you know where to find us" Steve ensured<br>"Take a good care of her, Steve. Take care of her better than I did" Bucky looked really hurt when he thought about it "I hurt her"  
>"It's not your fault, Bucky. HYDRA is the one to blame not you"<p>

Before they could say anything more, the beep from Bucky communication device took their attention. Bucky read the message and told them  
>"You two have ten minutes before HYDRA agents get here. Go now"<br>"Thanks, Buck" Steve said and hugged his best friend again "And remember who you are"  
>"I will, Steve" He promised "When I remember everything, I will go find you, my friend"<p>

With that, Bucky ran away into the wood and stripped off any tracking device from himself. Natasha and Steve met with their teammates but something went wrong again.

And explosive came from the main building and minute later, there was an army of HYDRA and Leviathan agents appeared everywhere in front of them was Deathlok. The Avengers were out numbered.

"Surrender Avengers!" John Garrett said from his helicopter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	40. Red in Her Ledger

**40 : RED IN HER LEDGER****

"Surrender Avengers!" John Garrett said from his helicopter. "We will spare your lives. You are outnumbered"

"Never!" Steve replied

"Avengers do not surrender to you!" Thor boomed

"Okay, then" Garrett said "Kill them all"

Tony flew into the air and fired bullets from his shoulders armor. Thor summoned lighting and struck the tank and vehicle. Hulk just rampaged through everything. Steve did the covering for Hawkeye and Natasha.

"We can't hold them off all night, Cap" Clint shouted

"Where's the Bus team?"

"Twenty minutes out" Tony replied

"Don't think we have about twenty minutes guy, we barely have 5 minutes right now" Natasha chimed in

Many things could happen in that five minutes and everything could go wrong. Tony got knocked out of the sky but Hulk managed to catch him. Thor helped Falcon from the rockets that followed him behind. Captain America cannot control everything when nothing seemed to go according to his plan.

"Hulk! Thor! Take Tony, Clint and Sam out of here. Nat and I will hold them off for you"

Hulk grabbed Clint and Tony, while Thor flew away with unconscious Falcon. Every minute in the battle seemed to make the situation worse. Natasha got hit in the arm but there was still some luck for both of them. When a bomb exploded at the other side of the compound. Steve carried Natasha in his arms and ran into the jungle.

He ran as fast as he could so HYDRA couldn't follow them. He knew that they will hunt them both down but he had to take Natasha to the safest place he could find.

"Steve, put me down" She told

"No"

"Steve, I can walk"

"You are injured, Nat and we can move faster this way. HYDRA might be tracking us down right now"

Natasha knew he was worried so she let it slide this time. Steve was running with a speed that no one could follow them by now.

"Steve, slow down. They cannot follow us now"

"No, we are still in range"

"Steve, calm down. We are safe"

He stopped and took a look at her. She was fine except for a bleeding wound at her left arms. He gently put her down near a small waterway.

"Let me take a look at your wound"

"It's nothing"

"You are bleeding"

She stopped protesting and let him do whatever he wanted. She was too tired to argue with him anyway. He saw that the bullet was still in her arm. He used one of his belts and tied it above and below her wound to stop the bleeding.

"I will take you to the nearest town" He said "We should find at least a small village along this waterway" He picked her up in his arms "You take some rest. I will get you there in no time"

Steve began to run again. From his calculations, it must be almost two hours after they fled into the jungle. Natasha slowly began to fall asleep. Finally, Steve found a small village. He stealthily moved and found them a safe spot to get some rest. It was a barn at the skirt of the village.

Steve gently placed Natasha on the stack of hay. She stirred but he whispered sweet words to keep her asleep. He needed to find a medical kit but he could hear someone walking outside the barn.

He picked up his shield and readied for the attack.

The door opened and there was a man and a woman with guns in their hands, pointing at Steve. They must be the owners. Steve held his hands up.

"We just need a place to stay for the night" He spoke to them in Spanish "And she is injured"

They still didn't believe what Steve said so the Captain stepped aside and revealed his injured girlfriend.

"You are not one of those with the rebellion?" The man asked

"No, we are not"

"Good. Because if you are, I will shoot both of you"

"Sir, we are not. We are here to stop them"

"Camila, get the girl to our house" The man said to his wife

"Are you sure, Pedro? They might be one of them"

"He is Captain America"

The woman looked shocked but hurried in to help Steve with Natasha. The Captain said he could carry her so Camila led them back to her house with Pedro at the back to make sure no one see or follow them.

Camila took the bullet out of Natasha's arm and tended to her other wounds. The spy could barely open her eyes. Steve was there to hold her arms and tell her he was here for her.

"There could be a fever. She should rest for a day" Camila told

"We don't want to stay here for long. Someone might follow us and we will put you in danger" Steve replied "We will head out when the sunrises"

"Son, she's not in the condition to go anywhere" Pedro warned

"She is stronger than you know"

"And you are injured too. Let me take a look at them"

Steve let Camila take care of him. His eyes never left Natasha who was asleep. Pedro was telling him about the conflict with the rebellion and some weird mercenaries that terrorized the areas. Steve knew he was talking about HYDRA.

Pedro and Camila insisted that they should stay here until Natasha was fully recovered and they will send them into the city. Steve was worried that they might not have that much time.

"Do you have a communication device? Satellite phone?"

"Our village leader has one. I can try borrowed from him."

"You trust him?"

"I do not but he is the only chance you have" Pedro said "You should get some sleep too. I will borrow that phone for you in the morning"

"Thank you for everything, Pedro."

* * *

><p>Steve didn't exactly get much sleep last night. He was worried and he wasn't fully trusting the strangers, he learned a very hard way not to trust anyone except from his closest of the closet friends.<p>

He was laid in bed with Natasha in his arms and she started to stir.

"Steve…" She murmured and hugged him tightly

"Hey…beautiful" He greeted and kissed the top of her head

"How long did I sleep?"

"Eight hours"

"I shouldn't sleep that long. Did I have a fever or something?"

"No, maybe you just exhausted. You should be because yesterday battle was very hard"

Before they could say anything else, Camila brought them breakfast and Pedro informed them that he got the satellite phone.

Steve got out of bed and quickly dialed the number and didn't have to wait long.

"Who's is this?"

"Hand, this is Captain Rogers"

"Captain, where are you?" Hand asked "You've gone off grid for almost 16 hours"

"Romanoff and I are 20 miles north east from the compound" Steve quickly said "There will be a small village near by the waterway"

"Copy that, rescue team is on the way. Ironman and Thor are ahead of them. We will be there in 1 hour"

"You better hurry. HYDRA is still hunting us"

"Iron Man told me that you can activate the tracker embedded in your suit. It is hidden in your left shoulder so he can find your exact location"

"Copy that"

Steve hung up and handed the phone back to Pedro.

"Hope that nothing will happen in this one hour" Steve quietly said.

"You and Natasha should eat your breakfast first" Camila told

Steve did as she told and ate his breakfast. Natasha's wound was better than yesterday and she began to prepare herself. The couple checked themselves and thanked the married couple.

"Thanks for everything" Steve said to Pedro and Camila.

Natasha heard a helicopter noise from a far. She became on high alert as she anticipated the worse case scenario.

"Steve, we better move. We don't know if that is HYDRA or just the rebels. We don't want to risk their lives too".

Steve picked up his SHIELD but the sound from outside stopped the heroes before they opened the door.

"Captain America and Black Widow surrender yourselves before we destroy this entire village!"

"You don't need to…" Pedro said "They didn't know that you were here. You can sneak out at the back of the house"

"I cannot do that, Pedro" Steve replied "We cannot risk your life"

"Captain! This deal will end within 10 seconds"

"Nat, you stay here. Wait until our team comes. I will stall them"

"Steve, be careful"

"You know I will"

He gave her a quick kiss before he walked out the door. It was a HYDRA troop but he knew Garrett did send his full troops.

"Get on your knees, Captain!"

Steve did as they told him. He hoped that his team would come soon. Natasha called Hand again to inform that they were surrounded by HYDRA and had civilian in the area. Then she heard an AC/DC's song 'Shoot to Thrill' and she knew that Tony Stark has arrived and a thunderclap followed.

Natasha got Pedro and Camilla into safety. Clint joined her and gave her new weapons. Steve tasked them with handling the civilians while the rest tried to distract HYDRA from targeting civilians.

The fight was very intense. Bullets, rockets missiles, arrows, and lasers were everywhere. It was really hard even for the superheroes to identify and separate their enemy when adrenaline rushed in their veins.

Natasha and Clint were checking the last section of the village to make sure that there were no civilian left. Clint went on the roof to get a better view and cover for Natasha.

"Nat! Hostile on your right" Clint said. "Be careful, there are civilians"

She saw HYDRA agents coming her way and she engaged in the fight right away. She managed to take them down easily and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a quick movement. The Black Widow whirled around and fired her pistol because that person was aiming a gun at her.

After another second, she realized that she hadn't shot a hostile but she shot a mother holding her baby. The bullet went through her body and into the baby. Right then, Natasha broke down.

And she thought that meet with James again brought back a lot of terrible memories but it couldn't compare to this one. This one single bullet straight through the heart of the woman holding gun to protect her baby.

And the bullet was sent straight through the mother and killed the baby. The innocent little baby. Another innocent life she added to her ledger that was already dripping red.

Dreykov's daughter, Hospital's fire, Sao Paulo, every innocent life that she took, it's all came back to her.

She almost lost it, if a warm, protective embrace didn't envelope her and pulled her closer, whispering to her ear, consoling her.

Natasha fell to her knees. Steve followed, not letting her go.

She just added another mark of red to her ledger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	41. Demons

**Sorry for put you guys through this again.**

**There's only 9 chapters left so hang in there with me okay? It will end soon.**

**WARNING Rate M : PTSD and Suicide attempt**

* * *

><p><strong>41 : DEMONS**<strong>

The flight back to New York was filled with silence. Steve saw the haunted and traumatized look in her eyes, so he pulled her into his hold, allowing her tears to fall discreetly.

Fury wanted an immediate debrief but Steve told the director that his team was injured and worn out. Fury agreed so he let the Avengers get some rest before report back to the Triskelion.

That night, after Steve and Natasha were asleep, Natasha had a very terrible nightmare. It was too real. Steve could sense that she was shaking, shifting, and silently sobbing. He opened his eyes and he knew she must have had a nightmare.

"Nat, it just a dream. Snap out of it" He whispered gently but she continued to shake and sob so he shook her body to wake her up "Nat, wake up. It's just a dream"

She snapped her eyes open and a moment later, Steve was laid flat on his back with Natasha's knee pressed hard on his chest, a knife at his throat.

"It's me, Nat. You are safe with me" He said. Natasha blinked her eyes and let go of the knife which Steve dropped it on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Steve" She said and hugged him tightly "I was just to real"

"It's alright, Nat" He soothed "I'm here and you are safe with me"

"Don't leave me, Steve"

"You know I never will"

"I see fire every time I try to close my eyes, Steve" She quietly said "I saw hollowing souls of the lives, haunting me, waiting to drag me to hell"

He kissed her forehead repeatedly, rubbed her back, and hugged her tightly in his arms. He whispered all the soothing thing to her and hope that it will help her somehow.

Natasha slowly drifted back to sleep but Steve didn't go back to sleep. He noticed this change in her and he began to worry. She didn't have nightmares for a long time. Not to mention that she put a knife or maybe a gun under her pillow again.

* * *

><p>Steve didn't know when he fall asleep again last night but when he woke up, Natasha was gone. A moment of panic strikes him but he heard a shower running. She must be in there.<p>

Steve walked into the bathroom and found Natasha sitting in the shower and let the cold water fell on her. She put her head on her knee.

"Nat?" He called but there was no answer from her.

He stepped in and sat down beside her, putting his arms around her small frame and pulled her close.

"Steve…" She sobbed and began to cry again. "It's my fault. I killed…."

"It's not you fault, Nat" He comforted "At the moment, anything can happen. It's not your fault. She pointed a gun at you. I see it all."

"I shouldn't…"

"Stop it, Nat. Don't jury yourself this way." He kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be okay, baby. I'm here with you"

Natasha finally relaxed in his arms and let Steve take care of her. Finally, he carried her out of the shower and gently dressed her up. They had a debrief with Fury this morning. Everyone was waiting for both of them at the living room.

But everyone could sense that this is not Natasha Romanoff that came back from Ecuador. Her beautiful green eyes stared vacantly. She was not herself and looked like she was about to break down any second.

This was something that they all knew was going to be very hard and they will have to take care of her.

* * *

><p>The second night was no different than the first one. Natasha cried herself to sleep. She didn't talk to anyone but Steve. Even with Steve, she didn't talk that much. She tried to conceal every feeling inside her even if she knew that it will kill her inside.<p>

Steve woke up because he heard the soft mumble from her. Broken words asking for forgiveness with tortured sound.

"Ivan, i'm sorry…" She said sadly "I cannot do this"

"Nat, what's wrong?" He asked, tried to shake her out of her dream.

She must be dreaming about her time back in Russia, Red Room and everything before she joined SHIELD.

"I'm sorry…" Natasha pleaded, clenching her hands at Steve's chest "Please…I'm sorry"

The voice alone broke Steve's heart as Natasha started to sobbed, choking and push her head against his chest further. She was talking in her sleep but how could she make it so heart breaking?

"I didn't want to do this…please"

Her fingernails dig into his flesh. It's hurt but not hurt Steve like the words she was saying. He held his gripped tighter, one hand rubbed her back and whispering the words to console her.

"Nat, it will be alright. It's just a dream"

But she had been haunted by ghosts all night.

* * *

><p>"Rough night?" Clint asked when he noticed the super soldier had a dark circle around his eyes and he looked really tired.<p>

Steve just put Natasha on the couch. She began to sleep soundly at dawn after a long night they both have been through. It's been three day since they came back from Ecuador.

Natasha was getting worse every day but Steve never left her side.

Steve joined Clint in the kitchen. The archer handed him a cup of coffee.

"I can't sleep and she can't either." Steve paused and sighed "She woke up, screaming, sweating, and crying. I put her back to sleep but she was sleep talking, saying very painful things about her past, and asking for forgiveness." Steve buried his face in his hands "It just breaks my heart. I was there with her, held her in my arms but I cannot do anything to make her feel better"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, man" Clint patted his Captain's shoulder "Things about her past are really complicated and sometime it haunting her more than you could know."

"I just wish I can help her through that" Steve told, looking really sad "She won't tell me anything"

"She feared that you might be disgusted her if you know about her past"

"Clint, I told her many times that I don't care. She is a good person, a hero. I cannot judge her from her past or what she did. I knew it was hard for her but I can accept the fact that nobody's perfect even me"

"Steve, listen…" Clint made the point "You cannot leave her. You cannot let her go. You are the only thing that keep her Natasha Romanoff, not Natalia Romanova, the ruthless killer."

"I will not do that, you know me" The captain said "She really thinks that I will leave her?"

"Yes! That's why I tried to warn you. She was afraid of losing you more than anything in this world. She's afraid that you might have enough of dead in her hands and leave her for someone better than her"

Steve looked at the small figure sleeping on the couch. His eyes worried. He will do his best to make her feel better regardless what the cost is.

He couldn't stand to see Natasha being like this.

* * *

><p>Natasha woke up again when it was almost evening. The living room was quiet. Tony kept the television volume down to almost nothing. Pepper was working with her laptop at the kitchen area. The others just lounged around the living area but all kept the voice level down to whispering level.<p>

And her Steve was holding her tightly in his arms, watching and guarding her at the same time.

"Hey…" He quietly greeted.

"Hey" She replied and rubbed her eyes sleepily "I'm sorry for keeping you up last night"

"It's ok, Nat" He said and kissed her forehead "Are you feeling better now?"

She shook her head "Can you carry me back to our room?"

"Of course"

Once they were alone in their room, Steve started asking Natasha questions. He wanted her to talk, at least it could help get something out of her and make her feel better.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Nat" Steve began "It can help you feel better."

"Steve, in my time with SHIELD, I've seen four therapists. All of them didn't make me feel better. Talking doesn't help. Saying try to forget only makes one remember it more"

"I'm not going to say 'try to forget' because I know it's a lie. No one can do it, even myself. I just want you to know, Natasha, that I'm here for you and I love you"

He held her tightly and rubbed her back.

"I know, Steve and I love you too. But I—I just took the life of a mother who was trying to protect her baby"

"Nat, stop blaming yourself"

"I can't be saved, Steve. It's why I became an atheist a long time ago. No god would save me. Who would?"

The finality of her words scared herself. It scared her that Steve would get fed up with her problems and leave forever.

Steve pulled her closer and arched her head to face him.

"I'd save you"

She smiled at his kind words, but the sorrow was still within her.

* * *

><p>Natasha locked herself in her room the next day. Knowing her current mental state, Steve cleared every weapon she had hidden out of there so she wouldn't try anything. It took a few hours, but Jane and Pepper managed to coax her out of the room. Steve saw her enter the shared living space. He approached her, but felt a bit of tension radiating off her. He merely placed a delicate kiss on her lips and left her be.<p>

She needed to be talked to, but Steve knew he couldn't do this alone so he went down to meet with Bruce in his labs.

"Doctor Banner" Steve called.

Bruce looked up from his research "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"I just wondered if you could talk to Nat…uhh—about what happened in Ecuador" Steve told "She still not telling me anything. Not even letting me know how she feels."

"Captain, she's afraid that her past will effect your relationship with her"

"I've told her time and time again, her past doesn't matter to me"

"Steve…"

Bruce could see that Steve was frustrated. How badly he wanted to release Natasha from the anguish that wallowed within her. But something like that won't be easy to pull off.

"What should I do to make her open up about that deep dark past of her?"

"She's a complicated woman, Steve. She will not talk about that especially to you. You are too important to her. She's not ready for you see that side of her"

"So I should just wait for the right time"

"She's in a state of confusion right now. She's afraid of what would happen. She doesn't want to risk what she holds so dear. I'm sure you can sympathize"

Steve just nodded. Before he could say anything more, Tony's voice came from the intercom.

"Everyone to Natasha's floor. She's trying to kill herself"

Steve and Bruce gunned for her floor and when they entered, they found everyone standing away from Natasha, who held a gun to her head.

"NATASHA, DON'T DO THIS!" Steve bellowed. Tears streamed down her face.

"Steve, you have to let me do this. I'm not worth saving. I don't deserve you"

"Natasha, please. I've lost too many people I love already. Please don't let me lose you too" Steve pleaded.

She stared at him. The desperation in his gaze froze her in place.

"Steve, you shouldn't love me the way you do. I'm unworthy of it. Just let me end this charade"

"No" he replied and walked straight over to her. He gently took away the gun and she broke down crying, him holding tightly onto her.

"It's alright, Natty. I'm here for you" he soothed, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed. The group watching slowly dispersed to give them their privacy.

* * *

><p>Steve didn't sleep all night as he kept his close watch on Natasha's sleeping form. Everyone could see that he beat himself up very hard from not be able to make her feel better and she almost took her life. He took all the fault on his shoulders.<p>

It's not only Natasha that blame herself anymore but Steve's too.

He tried his best to be there for her, to let her know that he was there to catch her, to protect her but Natasha refused to acknowledge any of that. She said to him when they were alone in their room.

It just killed him that she was going through this, and that he had yet to help her, calm her, make her feel better. And he began to feel she was beginning to resent him. He didn't want to make her cry, he didn't want to be the one who made her sad.

He propped himself up and gave her a light kiss to her cheek. He pulled off the sheets on himself and got up, walking out to their living room, laying down on the couch to sleep for the night.

Not five minutes after he closed his eyes, he felt something lay down on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Natasha cuddled up on top of him.

"I can't talk to you, but I need your warmth. It's keeping me alive"

She wanted to talk about it but she couldn't, this one was just too much and it's the only thing that she simply cannot let him know.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"I give you a chance to walk away from me, from this relationship right now" Natasha spoke up out of no where "Take it. I will not take anything personal"

"No…I cannot do that" He said "Nat, you know that I love you more than anything in this world. Even the lowest point of you, I cannot leave you. You are my life, Natasha. I love you. We can do this together"

He still insisted that he loves her after all of this, after all the pain and sorrow she brought to him. She only dragged him down. This man deserved happiness, not the constant pain that she put upon him.

Loki was right. She didn't deserve Steve. She was a disgusting creature who was created to take life. She was what she was make to be, to kill.

There is nothing else in this world that could help her. Not even her savior, Steve Rogers, the man who believe that she is good.

* * *

><p>Everybody could sense the tension was building up between the couple as Natasha continued not to talk about her issue with anyone and Steve tried very hard to get her to talk to him. Everybody knew that it's only matter of time before one of them completely break down.<p>

The breaking point came soon enough when Steve seemed to push her too much and Natasha tried very hard not to freak out in front of him.

"You will not understand what I'm going through, Steve"  
>"Then tell me, Natasha make me understand it!" He made a mistake yelling at her.<p>

Natasha snapped and didn't hold anything back anymore, losing all control.

"I KILLED A BABY!" She yelled. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "What's make you think you can understand me, Steve? I ended it life before it even had a chance to walk this earth, I KILL the mother who just try to protect her baby!"  
>"Nat! Look at me" He said "Look into my eyes and see yourself through my eyes"<br>"What you see in me is just an illusion, Steve" She replied "That's why I keep asking myself, how could you look at me that way, knowing that I have too much blood in my hand, knowing that I killed innocent people"

"You are a good person, Natasha. Don't convince yourself otherwise." He looked into her green eyes filled with tears. "I saw one brave woman who fight off aliens to protect this world without any care for her life. I saw a woman who try do good to make up for her past. I saw a hero who put herself on the line every day to keep this world spinning"  
>"It's all lies, Steve. I'm not change one bit. I am what they make me to be, a killing machine"<br>"We can get through this together, Nat" He placed his hands on her shoulders "If you told me everything or let me help you"

She shrugged her shoulder of Steve's hand and turned away from him. Tears ran down her face as she did it.

"You cannot help me, Steve. There is nothing you can do"

"Yes, I can, Nat. If you let me help you"

"This is my own fight, Steve"

"No, it's not. We'd been through hell together before. You helped me through my lowest point and it's my turn to help you"

"Leave me alone, Steve. Don't try to help because you cannot help me out from this mess"

She could feel his hand reached out for her but he stopped halfway and lowered it before walking out from the gym.

_May be she needs more time Steve thought to himself._

But she was so good at pushing people away, even Clint. She pushed everyone away but never him. She never pushed him away and this was the first time she did.

And it hurt him too as he was unable to help her feeling better.

* * *

><p>When she came back to their room, Steve was sleeping soundly in their bed. She changed into his shirt and crawled to her place next to him.<p>

She stared at him. She could see how tired he was, considering he didn't get any sleep for the past two days. She knew because she too didn't get any sleep. Too afraid to close her eyes because every time she saw the face of the mother holding her baby and the bullets that went straight out of her body. she killed a baby and the mother who tried to protect it. A baby that...that never got a chance to live. A baby that she and Steve will never get the chance to have one for their own.

She find myself wondering what that child could've achieved. And she took that away.

Red was dripping out of her hands.

Maybe she was lying to herself, she wasn't that strong. She thought she was strong enough to let Steve have a peek into her past but in fact, she is not.

She wanted to hide everything from him, shelter him from it. She cannot let the only safe haven in her life be destroyed by the demons from her past.

She didn't know what she will do if she were to lose him.

She was not herself anymore. She was changed, completely changed from the perfect killing machine she once was, an emotionless assassin. The one that could kill without any feeling.

_How can you change so much, Natalie?_ You're supposed to not let yourself be this compromised and yet you let a perfect boy scout find his way into your life. You were meant to kill, to take life, to not have any emotional attachment, not to mention—_love_.

You corrupted one good man, bent him to your will and in turn, he changed you in that process too.

They were right. She's not worth enough for him—_for his love_. She was a creature of darkness while he was a light, a hope—_a goodness_.

She can't stay here anymore. She had to let him go before the darkness in her consumed him. This is the only way to protect him, _to protect both of us_.

She kissed him on his lips one last time, tears fell down from her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, Steve"

She walked out the door and never looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**- Thanks to my proofreader, Muldoon22 for some edition you added to my chapter.**

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	42. Where You Belong

**I know you guys might wonder how can I update everything so fast. Some maybe wonder that I am a student or do I have a job. Yeah, I do have a full time job and I use all my free time to write this fanfiction (sometime during my working hour ;)) and that's pretty much all my time.**

**I'm sorry that I might drag this story down to hell because I have no more time left to develop a better plot so I'm sorry if some of you found that it's getting messy every chapter. And sorry for any loophole in the plot because this one and tiptoeing are my first very epic fanfic.**

**I'm truly apologize.**

* * *

><p><strong>42 : WHERE YOU BELONG**<strong>

Steve could feel that his bed was not the same and it made him wake up. He snapped his eyes open and Natasha was nowhere to be found. Steve jumped off his bed and ran to the bathroom and there was no Natasha. The captain was obviously panic.

"JARVIS! Where is Natasha?" Steve asked as he ran to her floor.

_"She left the building last night, sir"_ The AI replied _"She didn't tell me where she went"_

"Can you track her?"

_"I tried, sir but she avoided the surveillance cameras and she didn't use any electronic device or credit cards"_

Steve fell on knees, looking lost. _How could she did this to him? How could she leave him like this?_

Natasha wasn't on her floor but he could see that some of her belonging were gone. There was no note, no goodbye, no anything that might help console him.

No promise that she would come back.

_"Should I alert other Avengers?"_

"Please"

Steve saw his sketchbook on her desk. The sketchbook that supposed to be on his floor. He opened it but found nothing. Everything was the same until he found one page was ripped off.

The sketch that he remembered it was from their summer time in Central Park last year. She took it with her.

Steve wanted to cry but there was no tears falling from his eyes. His pain was too much. _How could she do this to him?_ He felt like his heart broke all over again. It was shattered into a million pieces all over again.

He thought he could take it but he's can't. He never really count how many times did she leave him until today. The first time was when she abandoned him on a mission. The second time when she chose Taylor over him. The third time she was so rush to assume that he was cheating on her without second thought about it and broke up with him.

This was the fourth time she walked out on him. He thought he might be used to it but he's not. Every time left him with too much pain, she cut his heart open all over again.

#####

* * *

><p>This news was spread in SHIELD like a fire. Fury summoned the Avengers to ask about this. Of course Fury will ask because his number one agent was gone without a trace or makes any contact.<p>

"Avengers, your teammate went off the grid for the past 24 hours" Fury informed them

But the Avengers already knew about this. They kept it a secret and tried to find Natasha before Fury knew about this. Because Fury will make a big deal out of this and send every living agent in SHIELD just to find his most valuable asset.

"She deserted her active duty. Cut off any communication and disappeared. You know how many strings that I had to pull to keep the World Council from branding her a traitor."

"Agent Romanoff once saved their lives that should be counted as her loyalty"

"They all know that, Captain. But if you can't find her soon enough. An army of SHIELD agents will hunt her down and lock her away forever"

"Then you should lock me away with her too. I can ensure you that her loyalty to this country is the last thing that you should be worried. Right now it could be a dozen of our enemy trying to hunt her down as well."

"I can hold them off at this end for a week, Cap"

"That is more than enough"

The Avengers stepped out of the conference room. Clint quickly expressed his concerned about this matter.

"Cap, are you sure we can find her in time?" The archer asked "She could be millions of places. You know her if she doesn't want anyone to find her, you will not find her"

"That's the only time we got, Hawkeye. We don't want SHIELD to hunt her down, do we?"

#####

* * *

><p>Walking out on Steve wasn't as easy as she thought it will be. She walked out on someone so many times that she doesn't care to count, she ran away from many thing but this time, it felt like she brought only her body and left something of her back in New York.<p>

_Her heart to be more precise._

She could do it but it killed her inside too, knowing that she was leaving him again. Steve had every right to hate her for the rest of his life and if he doesn't want her back in his life again, she would be surprised if he wanted her back after all the times she left him. Maybe this is the best thing to do.

Natasha was now heading back to her mother land. Her origin. Where she was made to be who she is today. No one knew she was here. No one remembered her. Of course no one would want to remember her, the angel of death, the traitor, the killing machine, the red menace.

_Why would anybody miss her anyway?_ She had nothing good for anyone to remember. She was made to live and die alone out in the cold.

She needed to readjust her mind. It's gonna take a while. She needed to find who she really is and where she belongs and if she deserves to be among those good men.

* * *

><p>It's been six days but no one found any trace of Natasha. Every surveillance camera on this earth had been scanned by SHIELD and JARVIS. Steve acted like he was fine but he wasn't. He didn't talk to anyone. He was so determined to find her but every time he failed and beat himself up very hard.<p>

Fury and Hill tried their best to provide the Avengers with everything they needed to find their teammate and stalled the World Security Council and US Intelligence agency not to hunt Natasha down.

They always saw her as a threat if they let her loose. A very imminent threat considered her past and her skill sets. They afraid that if their enemy might get their hands on her.

Tony used everything he had to find Natasha but he failed just like everyone else. Thor cannot help them much as Odin forbid him not to seek help from Heimdall.

Steve disappeared into the gym again. Tony and Bruce were in the lab while Clint and Thor was at SHIELD.

_"Sir, there is a phone call for you but the number was blocked. The caller has been trying to contact you three times already"_

"Can you trace it?"

_"The call originated from Russia, sir"_

"Put it on the speaker, J"

"Do you think that it might be…?"

"I'm not sure"

_"Hello"_ It was a man. Bruce frowned _"Is that Tony Stark?"_

"Who are you?" Tony asked

_"You might have heard my name from your friends, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff"_ The man said _"My codename is the Winter Soldier but I prefer you to call me…"_

"James Barnes or Bucky"

_"Yes. I have an information regarding Natasha whereabouts"_

"Why should I trust you? Last time we saw you, you were fighting with Steve and Natasha, not to mention that you are with HYDRA"

_"Do you have any choice, Stark?"_

Tony and Bruce exchanged a glance before Tony continued "Fine, where is she?"

_"She is currently hiding in Monchegorsk. You have two more days before she starts moving around again"_

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth?"

_"You don't know but Steve Rogers is my friend. I don't want him to beat himself up like that"_

"You know what, Barnes. You should come to the Tower sometime. Steve and Natasha will be glad to have you here"

_"After what I did to them, I better stay out of their lives"_

"Thanks for the tips and my offer will stand open forever"

Bucky hung up before Tony could say anything more. JARVIS already arranged a jet for the transport.

"Should we tell Steve about this?" Bruce asked "He might not…you know…we should see his reaction first"

"I will go talk to him"

Tony could understand what Bruce is trying to say. They both agreed that Steve wasn't in the stage to do anything. They didn't know that if he come with them will make thing worse or not.

The worst was his reaction to Natasha leaving him.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" Tony asked as he walk into the gym and found Steve destroying all the punching bag.

"Clearing my head" The Captain answered.

"You've been here for seven hours already. JARVIS told me. He concerned about you"

"I'm fine, Tony"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Stark." Steve replied "Except for Natasha was nowhere to be found. None of us heard anything from her. JARVIS, SHIELD and us cannot track her down. Other than that I'm pretty sure I'm fine"

"We are gonna find her eventually, you know that right?"

"I know. If you do find her, please tell her not to come back again."

"You didn't really mean that."

"She walked out on me four times already, Tony. I don't think I can handle another one if she comes back and decides to leave me again"

"I will just pretend that this conversation never happen" Tony cut out before Steve said something he might regret any further. He understands that the Captain was not in the right mind. Steve was on the path of self-destruction just like he used to be. "We are gonna find her and she will come back to us, back to you."

"I hope you are right, Tony because I cannot do this again."

* * *

><p>Tony flew to Russia. He needed to talk to Natasha before she returns home. He needed to know that she will never ever leave Steve ever again. They should stop hurting one another like this.<p>

The location that Barnes gave him was very useful and Tony found that small motel room Natasha currently stayed in. The security of this motel was a joke and Tony Stark could break in that easily.

Natasha wasn't in the room so the billionaire patiently waited until the door was opened and Natasha appeared. She looked different from the last time he saw her. She looked terrible. She was paler than usual, looked thin and it didn't suit her at all.

The spy didn't seem to notice he was there.

"It's a little selfish, don't you think, Red?" Tony spoke up and it startled Natasha "Leaving the man who truly loves you because you think you're not good enough for him"

Natasha sighed when she found who that was "Don't lecture me about selfish, Stark"

"I can try" Tony shrugged

"How did you find me?"

"Let's just say I had JARVIS do it all"

"Tell me the truth, Stark"

"Alright, Barnes tracked you down"

"Bucky? Well, I shouldn't be surprised because he trained me so he must know what I'm thinking"

Natasha sat down in front of Tony. The billionaire observed her closely and he could see that her eyes were red and swollen. Nose was red.

"Why are you doing this to yourself and Steve, Tasha?" He gently asked "He beat himself hard when he wasn't able to help you and he beat himself very hard after you left"

"I have to protect him from myself" She replied bitterly, not looking into his eyes "I shouldn't be in love! For crying out loud, I'm a heartless assassin. I shouldn't feel a thing. I've done many bad thing and I didn't want to drag him down with me in this rotten hell I live in"

"That program really fucked you up, didn't it?"

Natasha didn't answer that question but Tony knew the answer. Red Room made Natasha into their perfect spy/assassin and brainwashed her, bended her to their will. They put her in the life of solitude, killing, lying and not trusting anyone.

"He's this only thing good in my life, Tony" She sobbed, "He came into my life from nowhere. I didn't see this one coming. He came in with his sweet smile, his gentleness. He was a calm after the storm. He came in, caught me off guard, made me feel like I'm living in a dream, and made me forget who I really was" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes "I'm confused. I'm not who I am anymore, Tony"

"What do you mean you're not who you are? You are your own woman, Romanoff even when you think you are changing because of Rogers but you are not. You are still the independent, badass lady who literally kicked my ass."

Natasha allowed herself a small chuckle "Did he say anything about me…leaving him? And please tell me the truth"

"Well, he said something like he didn't want you to come back if you were gonna leave him again but I think he didn't really mean it because he really loves you. He is mad and not in the right mind so he said those things"

Green eyes filled with guilt "It is better for Steve if I leave him alone now" She said sadly

"It is better off that way" Tony agreed but then added "It will be better of that way if you didn't take his heart with you"

Natasha's eyes went wide "Do you think he will take me back? After what I did to him again and again"

"He loves you that much, Natasha. That he is willing to forgive you. He understands you more than you know and he see you as who you really are, inside this mask you put on, he see the real you, not your past or anything"

Natasha smiled and hugged Tony which surprised him too because she mostly wanted to attack him. He returned a hug.

"As much as it pains me to say this , I never thought you will be the one who talked some sense into me, Tony"

"I'm a smooth talker, remember?" He reminded her. "I'm a successful businessman. I am nothing without being persuasive"

Natasha lightly chuckled

"Shall we go home?"

"Yeah, it's time" She replied and grabbed her things "Tony, thanks again"

"Anytime, red"

* * *

><p>Tony took Natasha to by some new clothes to change because the one she wore was a 'hobo' clothes and it's bothering him. He also gave her the best in-flight meal ever. The billionaire watched the spy ate everything.<p>

"Do you think he will want to see me again?"

"Of course, he will, red" Tony reassured "Trust me on this. When he sees you, he will forget everything"

Natasha slept all the way back to New York and Happy was there to pick them up at the airport. Tony could see that she was really nervous to see everyone again.

When they arrived at the tower, Natasha was reluctant to step inside, like she wasn't sure that everyone would want her back.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you" Tony said and nudged the spy back.

"What if?"

"No, what if, Tasha. They all want you back so badly"

He smiled and took the elevator up to the living area. Tony stepped out first.

"Guys! Looks who's back!" He announced and guided Natasha in.

"Lady Natasha!" "Tasha!" "Welcome back, Natasha"

Everyone surrounded the spy and gave her a big group hug. The girls joined in and welcomed her back home. But Natasha noticed there was one person who wasn't there.

"Where's Steve?"

_"At the gym, ma'am"_ JARVIS said

"I will go see him"

Everyone tool the elevator down to the gym. They could heard a hard impact on the punching bag. Natasha silently sneaked in while everyone was watching their reunion from afar.

"Steve…" She spoke up like she wasn't sure.

He froze to the spot and turned around. He stood still, stared at her before blinked like he wasn't believing in what he saw. He just stood there and didn't say anything. Natasha walked toward him until they were close enough. His eyes roaming all over her and he raised his hand to touch her.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming that you come back to me" He said Natasha noticed that he had dark circles around his eyes.

"I'm here, Steve. I'm really here"

He pulled her into a hug and gave her a deep and loving kiss "I missed you so much, Nat. Don't do this to me again"

She snuggled close into his chest. This felt right, being in his arms like this. How foolish of her to think that she wasn't belong here with him? This was the rightest feeling, being with him.

"I missed you too, Steve and I'm sorry for walk out on us like that. I'm just afraid of how my past will effect our relationship"

"It's okay. You come back. That's all that matter" He murmured "I love you so much"

"I love you too" She replied "_Vylyubov' vsey moyey zhizni_"

* * *

><p>That night, they celebrated the reunion of the couple. Steve never took his eyes of Natasha and held her hand all the time.<p>

He carried her back to their room which Steve admitted to her that he didn't sleep that much for a week right now. The same happened to her when she was in Russia. The separation could kill them easily if it went on for any longer.

They took showers and finally cuddled under blanket, contemplating the feeling of having each other back. Steve held her tight while Natasha rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Steve, I give you at least a thousand reasons to run away. Why are you even with someone like me?" She spoke out of nowhere.

He looked at her "Because my reason is that I love you more than anything else in this world." He replied "It's the greatest reason of them all"

"What did I do to deserve a man like you?"

"Being you. I say I can accept every part of you, Natasha. I love you from the roots of how you were made and what you really are."

"You easily forgive me like that?"

"I know I should be angry at you but that's not me. The feeling of having you back in my life again overpowers all the anger and frustration"

"Hmmm" She hummed happily and closed her eyes.

"Sleep now, sweetheart. You need to rest" He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"You….too" She yawned and hugged him tightly before drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Natasha slowly opened her eyes. This was the first time she got a full sleep after the Ecuador mission. And what make her feels good was the warm and safe embrace protecting her from every nightmare.<p>

She let out a sigh and hugged her Captain tightly. She looked up and found him staring at her.

"Hey, babe" She greeted and smiled sleepily

"Hey" he tiredly replied and gave her a morning kiss.

"You look tired." She noted after they broke off.

"I didn't sleep much"

"What's bothering you?" She asked but Steve couldn't look directly in her eyes and Natasha knew the answer to it "You are afraid that I will run away again"

"It's not that" He didn't make eye contact so she forced him to look at her "I'm afraid that I might lose you in the night again. I don't want it to happen again"

"Steve, I won't do it again. You have my word"

But she could notice that he won't believe the words she said so she cupped his face to force him to look into her eyes.

"Steve, I will not go anywhere. I will not run away from us again."

"I know. I'm just…doesn't like the idea of not having you with me"

"I'm here, babe and nothing will happen to us ever again"

But he felt like something bad will happen anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**- **Please kindly leave a review!****

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********


	43. We Remain

**Warning: Major ****Character dead?**

* * *

><p><strong>43 : WE REMAIN**<strong>

Steve had Natasha all to himself for a day until Fury and Hill marched into the tower and demanded to see Natasha. The three spoke privately in the library while the others waited outside before Fury called all of them in.

Natasha had been told that she was about to be hunted down by every intelligence agency around the world and that she shouldn't decide to abandon without telling anyone and that he was glad to have her back. Fury also needed her to be combat ready within a week.

Steve sighed in relief that she didn't have to face any punishment and that Fury also protected her when she disappeared.

"Agent Romanoff, glad to have you back"

"Glad to be back too, sir"

Steve spent a week to nurturing Natasha back to her normal good health. He noticed how thin and pale she was when she came back to him. He cooked all the delicious food and smothered her as much as he could.

"You are gonna make me fat, baby" She told him and took another bite of the sandwich he made for their picnic at Central Park "If you keep making these delicious foods"

"It's my duty to take care of you in every possible way, my love" He replied and continued with his sketch.

"What are you drawing?"

"You"

Natasha had an urge to tell him to stop but she saw how happy he was, she couldn't do it and let him do whatever he wanted. She owed him too much after what she constantly put him through. Natasha finally and willingly to open up every past of her to Steve and told him every single detail of it. She thought that she might saw a hint of disgusting in his face but she was so wrong. He just nodded and squeezed her hand gently, fully understand everything. he asked questions and he got all the answer he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>One week passed by very fast and Fury didn't let his best agent sit around freely. He ordered her and Clint to come in immediately.<p>

"Nat, do you know what this is?" Clint asked.

The two best friends were in the meeting room of the helicarrier. JARVIS notified them of the mission and nothing more in details.

"Normally, they would call you and Steve in"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a mission about…" Natasha stopped in the middle of the sentence when she saw who was at the door "Shit! It's Sitwell"

"I hate that guy" Clint replied

"Me too" Natasha agreed "There's something sketchy about the guy"

They both silenced when Sitwell walked in with a file for the duo.

"I have a mission for both of you"

* * *

><p>Steve, Tony and Bruce were playing video game together at the living room when JARVIS interrupted them.<p>

_"Captain Rogers, there is an urgent call from Agent Romanoff"_

Tony hit pause button while Steve accepted the phone call "Hey, Nat"

"Steve, Clint and I will be ship off to a classified location in one hour and I will be back in a week"

"Such a short notice, don't you think?" He said, a little worry "Be safe, sweetheart. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint landed in a remote area of a Middle Eastern country. Local SHIELD agents took them to the safe house where the two master assassins would receive more details and be prepared for their mission.<p>

Their dinner was terrible but after years of eating weird crap around the world it made them immune to everything. Natasha admitted that the food made her misses Steve even more. He is a damn good cook.

Agent Ahmed led them to their room. It's a two bedroom suite with a small living area for them to share. Natasha called dibs on taking a shower first. She thought about Steve a lot after she left the Triskellion. She knew she shouldn't think about him too much to become a distraction in her mission.

But she couldn't help it. She really missed him, badly.

She decided to go to bed early to recharge her power and get herself ready for tomorrow's mission.

The spy drifted off the moment her head hit the pillow. She had a dream, a dream about him, so she assumed that this was going to be a good night for her that her angel visited her like this.

_They were walking together, arm in arm, under the clear sky and the summer sun. But then he began to bleed and she was panicked. He fell down to the ground, hands clutched his stomach. Blood poured from his wound that not heal like it normally did._

_"Tasha" He groaned in pain "Why do you do this to me?"_

_"Steve…" She said before she noticed that she was the one that stabbed him. Knife coated with blood when she pulled it out._

_What the hell just happened?! She's the one who killed him. NO!_

"STEVEE!" Natasha screamed before waking up, sweating and panting.

This was another night that she had her nightmare about Steve again. She heard footsteps coming her way and Clint burst the door open.

"Are you alright?"

"It…just a nightmare" She told "This is not good, Clint. I never had a nightmare about him like this one before"

"What do you mean?"

"In this dream, I killed him"

"Nat, it's just a stupid nightmare."

"I know. But sometimes, what we dream reflects over sub consciousness. What if whatever hold that Red room still had within me…."

"Stop right there, Nat. whatever bond you have with Red Room is all gone when you decided to break free from them" Clint said "And don't be such a baby, Widow. This is not you"

"Tell me, you are not afraid of not seeing Bobbi again"

"Actually, every single day" Clint replied and he saw a surprising look on her face "Sucks, huh? Two of us never have to feel this vulnerable for a long time but we manage to fuck up by letting someone in our lives, compromising us"

"But it did feel good"

"Very good. Knowing that there was always someone waiting for you when you come home, not just another day at work, and another target to kill."

"And you know this is not good for our career"

"Yeah, I know. But I do love the feeling I have with Bobbi more than anything in this world and I bet you are feeling the same with Steve"

"With him, it always feels right"

They exchanged a smile and Clint lightly patted her shoulders.

"Get back to sleep now" He said and kissed her forehead "We have a long day tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Back at tower, Steve had a tingling sense that something bad might happened with Natasha and he wasn't there to protect her. Then he immediately discarded that thought. She can hold her own and she's with Clint. Hawkeye's going to protect her.<p>

But Steve's mind was running wild right now. She was in the middle of classified nowhere location that maybe day or night right now. Maybe it was day there. He could sense that she was hunting down some terrorist with Clint.

It's midnight in New York and it was the third day of Natasha's mission. He couldn't force himself to go to sleep so he decided to walk around the tower to clear his head.

What surprised him is that Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were in the living room, trying to do something together.

"What are you guys doing?" Steve asked.

"Hacking some information out of SHIELD" Tony replied

"About what?"

"Natasha and Clint's mission" Bruce told "Cap, don't you think that it weird that SHIELD shipped them off right away?"

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the time, before we get shipped out for a mission, they will give us some time to prepare or Fury will directly order us to do" The scientist clarified.

"But this time, Sitwell and Agent something want to ship our friends out as fast as they can"

"Yeah, you guys are right" Steve agreed "Every time, if SHIELD wants one of the Avengers on the mission, they will have to get an authorization from Fury or Hill, even if that Avenger was Nat or Clint"

"Maybe, Sitwell didn't want to ask Fury" Tony continued "This whole thing stinks"

"I feel it too. There's something wrong. JARVIS!"

_"Yes, Captain"_

"Please hack into SHIELD and gather details about Nat and Clint latest mission"

_"Yes, sir"_

"You know what, Rogers. I like you better when you learn to break some rules"

* * *

><p>Pepper found the three of them in the living area at dawn when she was about to leave for Chicago. They were busy with the projectile screen, discussing something.<p>

"Did any of you get any sleep last night?" Pepper asked

"No" They replied in unison

"What's so urgent that makes you guys not sleep?"

"Nat and Clint" They said at the same time.

"Should I be worried about this?"

"No, honey, we will handle this" Tony ensured "And have a safe flight"

The billionaire hugged his wife before he walked her to the elevator. Bruce and JARVIS managed to get the information they wanted. Tony came back and helped them.

"The mission is from Agent Sitwell and Victoria Hand will oversee the operation…in Afghanistan" Steve read out loud

"Afghanistan…must be related to Ten rings"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Tony said "There! Right there! Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton will infiltrate the ten rings hideout and neutralize the leader and their top operatives"

But Tony Stark, being Tony Stark, he didn't stop there and dig further.

"J, I need a satellite image of the hideout." He said "There is something familiar…."

_"The image coming up in 10 second, sir"_

They took a close look when it image display and Tony frowned.

"That's the exact same place that they held me captive back in ages ago. I'm sure that I burn them all down when I make an escape….J, can you zoom in? Try to get the better image of this"

They waited and JARVIS showed them the clearer image.

"Steve, we have a problem" Tony exclaimed as JARVIS alert him with something "It's not a ten ring hide out but it's a HYDRA fortress!"

Steve ran to his room and got changed while Tony contacted Thor and Bobbi. The trio headed to the Triskellion to assemble more people to help them with this. Bobbi was at the Triskelion when they arrived and she gathered Steve's team as much as she could find.

Steve marched right into Fury's office where Victoria Hand and Jasper Sitwell were having a meeting with the director. Bruce and Tony followed behind.

"It's a trap!" Steve interrupted "It is false intel! Why did you send them in?"

"This is unacceptable! You sent our teammates in without checking the god damn intel!" Tony bellowed.

"Calm down!" Fury yelled "This is SHIELD's matter, not the Avengers"

"It is Avengers' matter when you decide to send my teammates in there and it's a trap"

"There is still a mole in this organization, director. Why else would they pick this particular spot and falsified the data to lure Natasha and Clint out?" Bruce said

Everyone quiet with a sudden realization hit them all. HYDRA sleeper agents still in their organization and they planned to destroy Captain America by taking out the Black Widow first.

"Sitwell, you son of a bitch!" Steve bellowed and grabbed the agent's shirt "You sent her in!"

"Captain, stand down!" Fury yelled

"I didn't know it, Cap" Sitwell quickly said.

"You shouldn't create your weakness since the beginning, Captain Rogers" Victoria Hand interrupted "You are the only one without any weakness but now, you are in love with Romanoff. They will use her to destroy you"

"They can try" Steve replied and let go of Sitwell.

"Coulson's team was en route to Afghanistan as we speak" Fury said "Your team and quinjet are ready for you"

"If anything happens to her, you will pay the price" Steve threatened Sitwell before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint infiltrated the fortress without any knowledge that this is a trap especially set for them. They thought that everything will goes according to their plan until they were surrounded by an army of terrorists.<p>

"These are not fucking normal terrorist!" Clint shouted "They are HYDRA soldiers!"

"It's a setup" Natasha dodged behind a pile of wooden box. "Clint! Can you get up there and provide us a better visual?"

"Copy that!"

Natasha was firing her dual pistols at the enemy but there were wave after waves and it was too much for both the archer and the spy. Natasha engaged in a hand to hand combat and used enemy's weapons against them. She ran out of ammo but enemies kept coming at them.

"I don't think we can hold much longer, Nat" Clint said over the comm "I'm looking for the escape route"

"Better hurry, Clint" She replied "Are we stilled connected to Ops?"

"We lost all the communications, Natasha. We are on our own"

In the midst of gunfire and chaos, adrenaline rushing through their veins and Natasha was caught up in her fight to notice anything around her. John Garrett approaching Natasha while she was surrounded by HYDRA soldiers. The traitor held a gun in his hand and fired.

Natasha quickly dodged while Clint fired his arrow and it stuck at Garrett's left arm. Many HYDRA agents had to cover Garrett out of the warehouse. Clint was busying fending off the rest of their enemy.

"Clint, if I can't make it…" Natasha said out of nowhere.

"Tasha, don't even said that. We will get out of here"

"There was no extraction team for us, remember? We never have an extraction plan"

"This time we have. We have friends that were on their way to us. You cannot give up right now. We finally have a home and someone to come back to, Natasha"

"It's too late, Clint. Please tell Steve how much I love him"

"What do you mean it's too late?"

There was no answer from his best friend. Clint snapped his head to her direction and saw Natasha, still holding her gun, was already unconscious. Her guns slowly slipped off her fingers as she fell to the ground. Clint hopped down and fired at the enemy before dragging her body to the cover.

"Widow! Wake up! Don't die on me" Clint held her tightly. Tears started to cloud his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clint"

Natasha closed her eyes, hoped all the pain would be gone and then she saw Steve's face. _Steve, whatever happened, you will always remain in my heart forever._

"Steve…." That was her last word.

"No! Tasha nooo" Clint mourned.

_"Hawkeye! Widow! Come in"_ The voice came from his comm.

And it was a glimmer hope for Clint.

"Cap! Thank god"

_"Hold on, we are two minutes away"_ Steve said quickly. _"Thor make us a wind tunnel!"_

_"Aye!"_

"Steve, we don't have another two minutes" Hawkeye replied quietly. "Nat…gone"

Only two words can send the strongest warrior to his knees. Steve's heart stopped. He forgot how to breathe. _This cannot be real?_

Thunderstorm rumbling outside caused by the wrath of the Thunderer upon hearing the words from Hawkeye. Banner tried very hard not to Hulk out but he couldn't do it anymore. The good doctor ran to the hatch of quinjet, slammed at the open button and jumped out of the plane, turning into the Hulk in process.

The angry roar could be heard.

"Steve…" Even Stark didn't know what to say.

"We are at their location, Cap!" Bobbi shouted from the cockpit.

Steve didn't say anything and jumped off the plane. He landed nearby the warehouse. Ironman and Falcon did the aerial cover. Steve ran into the warehouse without thinking anything but to save Natasha.

He found Clint trying to protect Natasha's body but the archer couldn't hold any longer due to fatigue and injuries from the fight.

"Get her out of here! I will deal with them"

"Cap, come with us" Clint said. He knew Steve was on the verge of being consume by rage and berserker instinct.

"GO!" That was the commanding voice that no one would defy.

Steve took down the rest of enemy by himself. HYDRA will pay for the Black Widow's life. He will kill every single one of them. He had no other purpose anymore. She was gone. The love of his life was gone and now, he had to avenge for her.

Captain America did not notice any injury that was on him. His rage was much stronger than his physical pain.

"Coulson's team has arrived" Ironman said "I will take her onto the plane. Falcon take Barton with you"

"Copy that"

"Thor get Banner too!"

"Aye!" The god said and flew to his friend who smashing HYDRA tank. "Friend Hulk, we need Lord Banner to help save Lady Natasha"

Hulk roared and jumped onto the plane before changing back to Bruce Banner. Simmons already prepare a room for emergency surgery while other members were gathering outside the glass door.

"May! Take us back to the nearest helicarrier. Fitz tell them what we need for her surgery" Coulson ordered.

"Where's Steve?" Sam asked

They looked around and found that the Captain was the only one left down there.

"Thor! Get Steve out off the warehouse" Tony told and the god flew away.

Thor found Steve covered in blood and can barely stand. The god saw at least six bullet holes but quickly took his friend away from danger. Tony already told Bobbi and the team to fall back to the helicarrier with them.

Steve, barely conscious, limply walked to the room where Bruce was trying to recover Natasha. Steve felt to his knees and started to painfully mourned. It was the most heartbreaking thing anyone ever see or hear.

The Captain, shattered, crying over the love of his life. Bruce and Jemma tried everything in their power but Natasha's condition began to worsen. Her heartbeat dropped drastically. Steve started to slam the glass and scream. Thor had to hold him back while Tony prepared the tranquilizer injector and hit it at Steve's neck.

The last thing Steve heard and saw was Natasha's heart rate dropped and the machine sounded.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

The line went flat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	44. It Will Rain

**This is the last time I will do this to you guys, I swear! And we only have 6 chapters left *sobs***

**######**

* * *

><p><strong>44 : IT WILL RAIN**<strong>

They were two hours away from the nearest helicarrier. Clint and Thor were watching the sleeping super soldier. His wounds slowly healed themselves. They both could see that the Captain was shaking and mumbled something. Clint knew that gesture, Steve was having a nightmare.

"Cap, wake up!" Clint shook Steve's arm.

The soldier snapped his eyes opened "Where's Natasha?" was the first question that left his mouth.

Steve looked around in the plane and didn't find Natasha. Clint and Thor didn't meet his eyes. Something must have gone wrong.

"Where is she, Clint?!"

Steve didn't wait to hear the answer and got up to find his girlfriend but the world spinning under his feet. Thor had to grab his arms before put Steve to sit on the couch.

"Sit down before you injure yourself any further captain" Thor said.

"You should sit down, Steve. You lose a lot of blood"

"I will ask you again. Where is Natasha?"

"Tony put her in his suit and—uhh" Clint tried to find the right word "He turned his suit into a hyperbaric chamber to help keep her alive until we reach the helicarrier."

Tony walked into the living area. Steve turned his attention to the billionaire and could notice that Tony was covered in blood, probably Natasha's

"How was she?"

"Not good, cap" Tony said "Banner is not even sure that she will be alive by the time we get there"

"I thought your suit—"

"My suit only help keep her alive for 2-3 hours, if we kept her in there longer, she might have a permanent brain damage" The genius clarified "I don't want to say this but—you should prepare for the worst"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the helicarrier. Fury and Hill already arranged the best medical team and everything Bruce will need to save Natasha's life.<p>

They took her out of the Ironman suit and brought her into the surgery room. She stopped bleeding but lost too much blood. Everyone on the team was waiting outside the room, looking at her through the glass window.

Clint and Steve refused to get the medical care and kept watching over Natasha. Fury had to send another team of medical staff to take care of them.

Then they got another movement in the surgery room and everyone was jump to their feet. Her heart stopped beating again and the surgical team had to inject her with some medical serum and Bruce had to perform a CPR on her.

They were able to get her heart to beat again. Steve looked at her worryingly. Natasha was too pale due to loss of too much blood. Her body attached with life support machines.

_Please wake up, Nat. Please pull through. Don't leave me, please._ Steve closed his eyes to prevent himself from crying.

They say they won't let anything else come between them anymore. He will fight for her but this time he could not fight, he could not tear this wall down. Wall of death and despair.

* * *

><p>The surgery went on all night and every Avenger didn't move from their position despite Fury and Hill urging them to get some rest before they collapsed. Within six hours, Natasha's heart stopped beating two more times.<p>

Everyone knew how Steve felt. He didn't even bother to conceal his pain. Steve tried to endure as long as he can but he knew damn well that he will break down soon.

Finally, Bruce gave them some good news when the surgical team managed to stable Natasha's condition for now but they put her on high alert and will track every activity of her body closely. Fury prepared a quinjet to transport Natasha to SHIELD's medical facility in Switzerland. Coulson and his team will stay with the Avengers too.

Fitz and Simmons along with Tony when straight to the labs to analyze the bullet with Clint's help in recreate the scene to determine the shooter. Steve followed Natasha every movement with Thor followed him. The god knew that Steve will not rest until Natasha was conscious.

"Captain!" Simmons rushed into the waiting area followed by Fitz

"Miss Simmons, what can I do for you?" Steve asked

"We got an analysis of the bullet and it was coated with poison. Mr. Stark, Dr. Ross and Mockingbird are analyzing the poison right now." Simmons handed Steve a report

"And the ballistics report showed that the bullet was fired from John Garrett's pistol"

"About the poison, thanks to the serum in her body, it flushed some of the poison out but the bad news is that, she also lost too much blood that somehow weakening the serum. We don't know that it might affect her or not. Some of her internal organ are not functioning properly too so it maybe effect with the healing process."

"Can you trace this man?" Steve asked

"We can do that for you, sir" Fitz said

"Thank you"

Bruce finally came out of the surgical room and told Steve and Thor that Natasha is stable for now. They managed to recover and stabilize her heart, most external wounds were sealed shut. She might take some time to recover but he also warned Steve not to raise so much hope in this.

Natasha may or may not wake up again. If she wakes up, would she be the same or not.

Bruce knew that it will cause a lot of pain to Steve but he better get the Captain ready for what might come. The doctor allowed Steve to visit her in the recovery room. Steve sat down next to her and put her hand gently in his. He looked at her face.

"Please Nat, if you don't come back to me, I have no reason to live. I love you, Natasha Romanoff, Please don't leave me. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. Please come back, I love you" Steve pleaded, putting his head at her hand before he began to sob.

Everyone else who watched them from outside would felt the same to the heartbreaking scene in front of them

######

* * *

><p>Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig came to visit them at the medical facility. Fury granted them a special access. Pepper even brought little Anthony and Pringles along in hope they might distract Steve.<p>

Pepper and Bruce convinced Steve to take a shower and get some rest.

"I don't feel like sleeping like now" He said "I want to be there when she wakes up"

"Steve, please get some rest. She will be upset if she wakes up and find you doing this to yourself" Pepper tried to convince

Strangely, Steve did as they said he took a shower and slept on the couch but only for two hours and he started to move again. Jane and Darcy brought Pringles to him after the medical staff cleared the feline. The cat whined sadly as she sat in Steve's lap.

"I know, Pring. I feel the same" He whispered. "She will wake up. I know she will"

Steve finally gave in to his exhaustion and fell asleep in the chair next to her bed. A nurse came in but didn't have the heart to wake the good captain up. They just quietly noted down Natasha's condition and checked the medical equipment before quietly leaving the room.

Pringles stood and guarded Natasha while Steve was asleep. Its amber eyes looking suspiciously at everyone who entered the room. Finally, Clint came in and woke him up for a meeting with Fury.

"Captain" Fury addressed "We are able to track John Garrett and the remaining HYDRA squad of his. They are currently hiding in Mozambique"

"I will hunt them down, sir" Steve quickly said

"Hold it, Captain. As much as I know that you want this revenge but I cannot let you go on a hunt for him. Agent Sitwell…."

"YOU LET SITWELL LEAD THIS MISSION?" Steve bellowed "He will fail again!"

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Captain" Sitwell chimed in from behind Steve.

The Captain quickly turned and slammed the Agent with the wall. His anger over this matter had arisen again.

"You shouldn't be here to talk about her anymore, Sitwell"

"Romanoff knew that there was a risk when she accept the mission—" Sitwell stopped because a fist landed next to his head, leaving a dent in the wall.

"If she dies, you will look like that wall"

"Soldier! Stand down!" Fury yelled and Steve immediately let go of Sitwell who looked terrified "Captain, I forbid you to go on a hunt for John Garrett by yourself but I will let you choose the team"

"Let Coulson and his team do this mission and have my assault team with them. Thor and Hawkeye will accompany them as well"

When Steve gave his order, he left before he couldn't control himself and punched Sitwell in the face. Fury turned to the terrified agent.

"Congratulations, Agent Sitwell. You just make an enemy out of Captain America"

* * *

><p>A week passed and there was no sign of Natasha waking up. Steve never left her side and he prayed for her to wake up and whispered how much he loves her and how he needs to see those beautiful green eyes of her again.<p>

Bruce scanned her brain again to check for any damage but the result showed that there was nothing wrong and her brain wasn't damaged at all. Her wounds started to heal. The small wounds already completely sealed shut.

Some of them began to lose hope and started to prepare for the worst. Bruce and Betty began to discuss alternative options which included take off the life support and let Natasha die in peace. The two doctors said if she does not wake up within one week they have to call it.

Tony and Pepper secretly started to plan her funeral. They did this behind Steve's back because they didn't want to add any weight to the Captain's shoulders right now. Just to cope with Natasha's current condition was extremely hard for Steve.

He didn't move, didn't eat unless someone forced him to. He didn't get any full sleep except for two hour nap. Even Pringles constantly whined on Natasha's bed and curled itself next to her. The cat always licked Natasha's hand and nuzzled it's head with Natasha.

Jane, Darcy, and Pepper were on the task to force some food into Steve's mouth. Bruce warned them that Steve's metabolism rate could be a problem if he didn't eat anything. His behavior will change drastically into his berserker instinct fueled with rage like the Hulk.

Fury started to plan a contingency plan with Hill. They both knew that if they lose Natasha, Steve will follow her or go rogue and must be put down before he cause any damage.

Clint and Thor came back at the end of the week after an unsuccessful mission of capturing the remaining HYDRA members. They both learned what they were planning for Steve and Natasha. Clint just acknowledge it but refused to believe that Natasha will die. The archer knew that she will pull through like she always does.

Steve noticed everyone around him started to act weird by the beginning of the second week. They always whispered something and when he appeared they stopped. He learned what it was when Coulson and Clint came back with a box contains her will and her letter for everyone.

Steve was the only one who refuse to open the letter and listen to what her will said.

"Why are you guys acting like this?! She not even gone and you mourning her dead! Natasha is not dead!" Steve yelled at them angrily and stomped away.

Bruce followed behind to talk to the Captain.

"I don't want to hear it, Bruce!" Steve said "She is not dead!"

"Cap, she might not wake up again"

"She will! I know she's in there. Just give her time to find her way back to us"

"Steve…"

"I'm so disappointed with you guys!"

* * *

><p>This was the first time Steve stepped out of Natasha's room because he cannot contain anymore frustration and anger within him. It was too much, too overwhelmed and his friend made it worse.<p>

"Pringles, watch over her for me, alright?" Steve said to his cat and patted its head gently. Pringles mewed and got back to curl up beside Natasha.

He went down stair to gym. Luckily, it was empty because Steve was so sure that he will cost an extensive property damage. Unbeknownst to the Captain, Tony had the security system track Steve in every move because he was afraid that Steve might gone rogue and went for a hunt by himself.

It began with six punching bags then moving on to practice dummy and every gym equipment in the room until Steve ended up destroying a concrete column.

"He doesn't look good at all, Tony. He destroyed a concrete column" Pepper said to her husband as they watched the Captain from the security feed.

"If we lose her, we will lose Steve too" Tony replied "He will go on with his self-destructive way until he really joins her"

"I want to believe that she will survive but it's been almost two weeks"

"Even Steve seems to lose hope too"

Tony watched as Steve fell to his knees and finally, after keeping it in for too long, the Captain brokedown.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Steve was arguing with Bruce and the rest of the group whether they should stop the life support machine and let her die or not. Steve's yelling was echoing through the hallway while everyone tried to calm him down.<p>

"There is no miracle, Steve! Wake up!" Tony yelled.

"Steve, if she didn't wake up by now, there is no chance she might wake up in the future" Bruce said.

Steve was about to bellow something at his friends when the security alarm sounded.

_"Avengers and SHIELD agent, level 9 hostile at main lobby"_

Everyone grabbed their weapons and Steve ordered Bruce to stay behind and protect Natasha. When they reached the main lobby, Steve noticed the man right away.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah, it's me, Steve" The man replied

"Everyone, Stand down!" Steve ordered and walked toward his friend "What are you doing here?"

"Heard that you might need some help with little Natalie" Bucky told "Rumor spread through the world of espionage that the Black Widow is in coma"

"Yeah, she hasn't woken up yet but her wounds almost healed themselves completely"

"I came here with a proposal"

The team led Bucky to the main meeting room with Betty, Bobbi and Jemma attending too. Bucky proposed that he will give Natasha his blood because they have the same blood type and the same super soldier serum in their veins.

"We don't know that it will have a side effect or not"

"Dr. Banner, do you have any better plan?" Bucky asked

"Bruce, you say yourself she might not wake up again. This might be our only chance" Steve said

Bruce stopped and analyzed more alternate option that he may have left until he decided "Let me draw your blood and I will run some tests before we began the blood transfusion"

Bruce led Bucky to his lab with Clint towed behind because he didn't trust Bucky. The archer had every right to feel that way because the last time, Bucky was trying to hurt Natasha.

Finally, after many tests, Bruce allowed the blood transfusion to happen. Natasha's body accepted the blood without any issue. They only waited for her to wake up again.

"Thanks, Buck" Steve said "We owe you" Steve meant both himself and Natasha.

Bucky seemed to understand what is the hidden meaning "If she does not make it, you will follow her…"

Steve nodded "She's the only one who matters to me. The reason I want to wake up everyday and spend everyday with her"

"I guess you are the one for her too, Steve" Bucky told "I never see her likes this. She is willing to kill me if I hurt you. I will go now before Fury wants to put me in jail again"

"Buck, you know you can stay with the rest of us. You can stay with me and Nat."

"No, I shouldn't. After everything…"

Steve put his hands on Bucky's shoulders "I'm with you 'til the end of the line"

"Thanks…but I should go. I still have to redeem myself from what I have done"

"Then go, but always remember that you always have a place with us."

"I know, buddy"

The two best friends hugged before Steve asked Tony to give Bucky a lift to wherever he wanted to be. Steve watched as they flew away and a moment later, Fury barged in and demanded to know where is the Winter Soldier's whereabouts

"He's gone, sir. He's a ghost, remember?" Steve replied "But one thing you need to know is that he saved Natasha's life"

That had an effect on Fury and the director ordered his agents to stop hunting down the Winter Soldier.

* * *

><p>Steve came back to Natasha's side with Pringles greeting him from her bed. Steve noticed that her face regained a shade of red and her small cuts had disappeared. He sat down and held her hand gently.<p>

"I know you're in there, Nat. Please come back to me. Try to fight it, sweetheart. Come back to us. Everybody's waiting for you" He gently whispered "I love you, Natasha."

Steve sat there and didn't know when he fell asleep again but when he woke up, he found a blanket draped around him and he was on the couch. Thor and Jane were sitting in the room with Pringles playing with Darcy who sat on the floor.

"Hey, guys" Steve greeted

"Hey" The three greeted back

Steve got up and stood next to the bed.

"How's she doing?"

"Dr. Banner said she's doing fine but it's up to her consciousness that will let her wake up. Her body is healing but her mental state is what we should be concerned about" Jane told

"She will wake up" Steve said

"Yes, I will wake up..." A tired voice sounded from behind them, startling them in process.

Steve turned and he broke out in a big smile. Natasha, tried to sit up, and was looking at him with a tired smile on her face. Her beautiful green eyes were half open but that's enough for Steve as he rushed to her. He helped Natasha sit up before he held her gently in his arms and kissed her.

"I thought I lost you" He whispered as they broke off.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this again, Steve" She said and noticed tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry, what really matters is that you are alive"

"I love you so much, Steve"

"I love you too, Nat"

Jane grabbed Thor and Darcy's hand to lead them out of the room and give the couple some privacy. Darcy snapped their picture as she was being dragged by Jane.

"You scared me, you know that?" He said "But Bucky's blood saved you"

"James?" She confused "He came here?"

"Yes, he heard that you were in a coma so he stopped by and offered his blood for the transfusion"

Steve began to tell her everything while she was unconscious but his hands never let go of hers, his eyes never left her. In his heart he knew, he will never ever let anything happen to her ever again.

* * *

><p>A week after Natasha was released from the medical facility and an extensive checkup to make sure that there was no side effect left in her, Fury summoned everyone related to the incident in Afghanistan to his office.<p>

The blood transfusion from Bucky did help a lot and Natasha's wound was perfectly healed except the big one on her torso which will take quite some time.

The Avengers, Coulson's team, Maria Hill, Victoria Hand and Jasper Sitwell were standing in the director's office. Fury spent a good one hour yelling at Sitwell before turning to the Avengers who tried to hide their laughter.

"All of you Avengers, from now on, people who authorize to give you a mission are Hill, Agent Coulson and me. If it's not catastrophic related matters, you don't have to listen to the idiots that just want the Avengers on their missions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir" Steve, Clint and Natasha answered.

"Aye!"

"Whatever you say, Director"

"Alright, big chief" Tony replied playfully which earned him a glare from Fury.

"And Romanoff, I will put you on leave until you are fully healed or Dr. Banner releases you"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**!********

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	45. Marry Me

**45 : MARRY ME**

Bruce put Natasha on leave for at least one month. Much to her protest, the doctor said that it's for her own safety and to put Steve's concern at ease. When Natasha saw how worry her boyfriend was, she agreed to take a month off.

Her friends made her regret this decision from day 1 of her time off. They treated her like she is a baby who cannot do anything. Clint watched her every move closely. Tony let JARVIS scans her every ten minutes. Bruce wanted to check her every time he saw her winced in pain. Thor always asked that she was okay or not.

Above of all, her boyfriend who sticks close to her since the moment she left SHIELD medical facility in Switzerland. He stuck close to her and not let her out of his sight for a moment. Until she began yelling at them to stop following her around, the four men let her alone except Steve.

She had a month off from SHIELD but not a month off from being Pepper's favorite couple as the CEO demanded a double date with Steve and Natasha twice a week.

On the morning of the said date, Natasha was too lazy to get up and want to cancel everything just to lay in bed with her man.

"We should take a shower. We have to meet them in 30 minutes" Steve said

"Carry me and I will shower with you, baby"

"You know what will happen when we take a shower together, Nat"

"I'm kinda looking forward to it" She smiled playfully

"Seriously, Romanoff. Get up now"

"You go ahead and take a shower, I will cozy here for a while"

Steve got up and went to shower but he failed to completely close the door. Natasha couldn't resist and got out of bed. She sneaked into their bathroom, stripping his white shirt of her body, and stepped in, naked.

Steve didn't seem to surprise at her appearance and hoisted her up. Her legs and arms wrapped around him and her back against the wall. His hand gently traced her wound that was healing. Natasha kissed him to distract Steve from thinking too much.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't hurt me. I trust you" She whispered.

His composure went out the window and they were late for half an hour. Tony was about to rant but he saw purple marks on both of their necks so he drops it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Steve woke up and found that Natasha was gone. He must be completely sleep in when he saw the clock, 10.13. JARVIS informed him immediately that she was in the living room with Tony and Bruce.<p>

Steve went down to find her and made some breakfast. The three of them including Darcy were so focused on something.

"What are you guys doing?" Steve asked from the kitchen as he prepared his breakfast.

"Chess" They replied in unison

The Captain smiled. His spy must be the one who challenge the two genius. Steve had learned first handed not to challenge Stark or Banner to a chess game because they are really good at this but someone felt like she needs to challenge them.

Natasha began to use her recuperate time playing chess with Bruce and Tony to get her out of this boredom. She was dying to get back in the field but Bruce didn't clear her out yet.

Steve finish making his breakfast and joined them. Natasha motioned him to sit next to her before she moved herself to sit on his laps.

"How am I supposed to eat my breakfast when you sit on my laps like this?" He asked

"You will figure out" She replied and stole one of his sausages.

"You and Darcy were about to lose" He said, meaning the chess game in front of them.

"We now have a master strategist with us. Steve helped us beat them, please"

"Stay out of this, Spangles" Tony warned

It ended up with Steve helping Natasha and Darcy but they lose to Tony and Bruce anyway.

Later that day, Bruce called Steve and Natasha to his lab. The doctor said he has a very important thing to discuss with them. He warned them that they are each other consciousness and sanity. If one die or anything happens, the consequence will be that the other will become reckless, self-destructive and insanity.

The couple now realized that what Bruce said was true and how much their lives depended on one another. Steve realized that if Natasha left him, he will be on the self-destruction road right away. For Natasha, she will become reckless and blood lust in seeking for revenge to those who do anything to her soldier.

* * *

><p>After she wasn't able to beat Tony and Bruce in the game of chess. Natasha changed her hobby to knitting. She began to knit a new set of winter clothes for her soldier. She started with something simple like hat and scarf.<p>

They were lounging around in the living room. Steve was sitting on the floor, watching Jurassic Park for the countless time while Natasha was knitting. The others were out doing their thing. Natasha finished with the hat and placed on his head.

He laughed at the color of his hat.

"Very fun, baby. Can I take a break from my uniform?"

"But it's your signature!" She said and turned his head "It's perfect for you"

Then, the elevator sounded and the couple knew that their peaceful moment was gone. Tony and Clint were bickering with Bruce and Thor followed behind

"Let's get out of here" She said and grabbed his hand.

They both headed to the elevators when Tony spoke up

"It's not that cold to wear that hat, Capsicle. And it's hurt that you guys leave because we are here"

Natasha gave Tony a deadly glare before dragging Steve away. Natasha said she wanted to go for a window shopping and she couldn't stand staying at the Tower anymore. They walked arm in arm and didn't care if people might recognize them. Their constant appearance became normal to the New Yorkers to see the lovely couples walked around town.

Sometimes, some little kids will run up to them and hugged them tightly. Natasha got used to them saying Steve was their hero but some little girls really surprised her.

"I want to be like you, Black Widow!" She said eagerly and bounced up and down in front of Natasha "I want to be strong and brave like you"

"You can, sweetheart" Natasha replied gently with a smile on her face.

"I want to learn to fight like you too so I can protect people like you do!"

Steve saw that tears forming in her beautiful green eyes and he knew how much those cute words important to Natasha. She always thought of herself as a killer not even consider herself a role model.

Now she knew that she can be a good example for someone to look up to.

"What?" She asked when she saw him starring at her.

"Nothing" He lied "But you're great with kids"

She punched him lightly for his teasing before they proceeded with their window shopping. Natasha pulled Steve's arms when she saw something that take her eyes. It's a jewelry collection displayed beautifully.

"Is that one beautiful?" She asked, pointing to the diamond necklace.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Just like you" He replied and kissed her neck gently. Natasha giggled. "If you want I can buy it for you"

"Nahh, never had a chance to wear it anyway" She said "We are busying saving the world on daily basis"

But she kept staring at it before she decided to drag him away to another store.

* * *

><p>Steve and Natasha went to Central Park for a little walk, had a dinner at a French restaurant before taking a subway back to the tower because Natasha was too tired to walk anymore. Steve carried her on his back down the subway which everyone was looking at them curiously.<p>

It's a rush hour so the couple has to squeeze themselves onto the train. Steve held Natasha tight in his arms and she hugged him tightly too. He could feel that her head was resting on his chest and slowly nodded off.

They headed back to the tower immediately and found Tony, Clint and Thor were demolishing the living room with Bruce watching them from the kitchen island. Clint climbed to his nest before firing his toy arrows to Thor and Tony. The couple watching the chaos in front them before the archer fired another one at them. Steve quickly raised his holographic shield to deflect it for him and Natasha before he threw it at Hawkeye's nest, making him fall from it in process.

"Care to explain what the hell happened here?" The Captain asked with his commanding voice.

"We just have a little dispute" Tony told

"The archer had challenged me, Lord Steven" Thor answered "And the son of Odin will not back down from any challenge"

The spy rolled her eyes at how immature they were. Steve frowned as Clint dodged away when Mjolnir stuck down. Tony summoned his armor and joined him.

"Shall we get back to our room?" Natasha asked

"We shall" Steve said and took her hand

"Goodnight, Dr. Banner" They said at the same time.

Before the couple could make their way to the elevator when Pepper, Jane, Betty, and Darcy marched in. Pepper was obviously furious. The rest just looked shocked by the sight they saw.

"TONY!" Pepper yelled and made the three men stopped immediately. She stomped to her husband "What the hell are you doing to our living room? Not to mention that you should take care of our baby!"

"Darcy got him covered!" Tony gave his excused "And it's not just me. Point Break and Birdbrain too!"

Jane and Bobbi had the same reaction as Pepper as they approached their boyfriend.

"You three are free to go" Pepper told the three actual grow up adults.

Bruce and Betty bit them a good night while Steve and Natasha just wanted to enjoy the show. Natasha sat down on the countertop while Steve stood beside her.

"This is the best thing." Natasha noted "Watching these three suffered"

"Agree" Steve replied with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>Steve had to attend a meeting with SHIELD in the morning with Fury and Hill. He had to lead his assault team to stop the insurgency troop in Africa. It was an exhausted meeting that he needed immediate rest when he reach the tower.<p>

_"Captain Rogers?"_

"Yes, JARVIS"

_"I can detect something in the training room, sir. Possibly a hostile. I cannot detect the intruder directly as he or she perfectly avoid my detection"_

"I will deal with that"

Steve reached the training room and found someone standing in the room , wearing black ninja suit with a katana in hands.

"I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but leave before I hurt you"

The intruder quickly turned and attacked him with everything he or she had. Steve blocked every incoming attack and used his defensive stance to counter the attack but the intruder was faster than him and jumped up his shield before perfectly landed behind Steve.

Steve was about to charge in but the intruder took off the mask. The Captain frowned when he saw who that was

"Wow! That was the first time anybody being a little rough with me" Natasha sighed and threw the mask away before sheathed her katana.

"Nat! You are not supposed to do anything like this! Your body are not yet fully heal. The wound might open again!" Steve panicky said

"Steve, calm down. It's completely harmless"

"JARVIS, get Dr. Banner here" Steve told the AI

"Steve, I say I'm okay"

"Don't you notice that you are bleeding?"

Natasha looked down at her torso and saw blood began to bleed. Steve rushed in to take her in his arms and placed her down on the bleacher. Bruce rushed in with a first aid kit and tended to her wound immediately.

"I just a minor bleeding" She defended herself

"No, your wounds aren't sealed yet" Steve said

"Your body still healing, Natasha. Please calm down" Bruce told "It will heal up soon but I have to order one more month off for you"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Actually, Natasha didn't mind taking one more month off because she got to spend her time with Steve who take less mission just to keep her company.<p>

Steve did a lot of thinking after Natasha woke up from her coma, after he was about to lose her. He began to realize that anything could happen with them. He knew he had eternity with her but the uncertainty was high in they line of work.

He spent a lot of time with her just to make sure that she's fine and healing nicely, mostly, he wanted to be there to stop her when she wants to something that she's not supposed too.

That morning, he was alone in the kitchen, randomly surfing Youtube and came across with a very interesting song. He really enjoyed the song to notice that his spy was creeping behind him.

"What are you listening to?" She asked loudly and Steve startled.

"Geez, Nat." He muttered and she laughed

"Let me listen to the song" She said and took a headphone off him.

She listened to the song and smiled as the song goes on and began to hum the song. She turned to him with a bright smile after the song ended and said,

"Marry me?"

Steve was stunned "What?!"

She giggled "I mean the song named is _Marry me_"

"Oh…What do you think about the song?"

"It's cute. A perfect song for proposing to your girlfriend." She noted "But I don't understand why he said _'But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough'_."

"Some guys might have enough courage to ask and accept rejection just for only once"

"But she might not ready yet. You know, she wants to marry him back it's not the right time"

"That's why he didn't ask her"

The debate continued until the billionaire came up from his shop and asked what they are talking about.

"We're debating about getting married—"

"What?! You guys getting married!" Tony exclaimed "Dibs on the best man"

"Stark, shut up! We're just talking about a song" Natasha barked

"Song of your wedding day?"

"Song that we are listening to"

Tony took the headphone and began to listen to the song.

"You opened his musical vision way too far, Red" He teased "It's too clingy but at least I'm brave enough to ask her and yeah, you know the result"

Steve quiet and thought about what Tony said. Natasha noticed that he didn't say anything about this while she and Tony bickering about whether making the biggest mistake in her life or not. Steve absent-mindedly prepared breakfast for this team.

He sliced up cheese, ham, bread and bacon. He was about to prepare some eggs but Natasha kept stealing a slice of french baguette he prepared.

"Stop eating all the bread unless you want a bread-less sandwich!"

"Whatever", Natasha rolled her eyes, picking up another slice of bread. "I know you will cook something else for me, Steven"

"By the time you're finished with eating all the ingredients, I _won't_ be able to make you anything else"

"I will be full by that time too, sweetheart" Natasha shot back with her eyebrows quirked up as a challenge "I'm not some savage munching goblin"

But Natasha stopped stealing his ingredient and Tony gave her a cupof freshly brewed coffee. Steve made them delicious sandwiches

* * *

><p>Steve woke up earlier than usual a couple days later. It was just another simple day when he came down to make himself and Natasha some breakfast but he noticed something of his was gone. Steve began to search every corner of the refrigerator then started to ransacking the remaining part of the kitchen.<p>

"Damn it, where is it?" He muttered

"Hey, babe what are you doing?" Natasha voiced came from the stair.

"Someone took my M&M" He replied and continued with his search

"What?" Natasha confused and approached her soldier

"My M&M!"

Natasha was watching her boyfriend doing his thing. Thor entered the kitchen, looking as confused as Natasha.

"What's wrong with the captain, Lady Natasha?"

"Someone took his M&M"

"M&M what?" Tony emerged from behind with a M&M jar in his hand.

"STARK! I'M LABEL IT SO NO ONE WOULD TAKE IT" Steve yelled and took the box from Tony's hand and stormed away

Leaving Natasha, Thor and Tony in shock. The spy let it slide because she was hungry and Thor volunteered to make her some pop tarts. Tony was curious and cornered Steve in his lab to ask what is this about.

"What is all the fuss up there, Rogers?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Tony eyes went wide when he saw what is in Steve's hand.

"Super-secret mission?" Tony asked

Steve nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

******- No proofreading. I'm sorry for any mistake. I just used an online grammar checker.******

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	46. Disappear

**46 : DISAPPEAR **

Natasha could sense that there is something wrong with everyone around her especially Steve. It began with him and Tony whispered to one another in the kitchen with Tony explained some kind of plan to Steve. The billionaire quickly rolled the paper when he saw Natasha walked into the room.

Steve stopped talking and smiled at her before hugged and kissed her passionately. Tony mocked them both but Natasha raised her fist to make him stop.

Then Steve started to spend more time with Bruce and Tony in their labs. Sometime, Pepper will join them with her laptop and noted down something and every time, they stopped when she walked in.

She started to worry because Steve definitely has something that he wanted to hide from her.

When she asked everyone what's going on, everyone tell her the same thing. Steve asked them for help about his mission and something casual. Natasha tried to ask Steve but he said there is nothing to be worried, just his mission and other random stuff.

She knew she didn't need to worry about Steve had someone on a side. She completely trusted him but she is worried about him.

It was the first day that Natasha was allowed to get back in field after Bruce did a massive check up on her. Fury and Hill were more than glad to have her back but they didn't want to risk the Black Widow on the field just yet.

Natasha saw Steve was talking to both Maria and Fury in a very rush and quiet manner that only three of them knew what that was. In the afternoon, Steve was summoned to Fury's office and they both have a very serious discussion.

Steve broke the news to her when he came back that he will go on a mission tomorrow and he will come back later that night.

* * *

><p>Steve was trying to slide off his bed without waking up Natasha in his arms but the moment he moved, Natasha held her grip tighter and started to stir. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead<p>

"I need to take a shower, my love"

"It's still early…" She murmured and didn't let him go

"I have a mission today"

She nuzzled her head at his neck and kissed at his stubble jaw "I don't want you to go"

He smiled and stayed still for a little while until Natasha let go off him and got back to her sleep. Steve took a shower and put his suit on. JARVIS told him that quinjet from SHIELD is already here. The Captain picked up his shield and headed off.

"Good luck, baby" A sleepy voice sounded from the bedroom door. Steve cannot resist the urge to get his kiss from his angel. When she broke off, Natasha whispered "Be safe and come back to me"

"You know I always will"

Steve let go of her and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Natasha spent her free day with her friends at the tower and waiting for Steve to come home. They were trying to distract the spy from thinking about her super soldier.<p>

Pepper took her for shopping with both Anthony before they came back to the tower which Bruce summoned Natasha to his lab and let her tried on a new equipment him and Tony designed for her.

Jane and Dr. Selvig cooked dinner for them with helps from Thor and Darcy. Even a delicious dinner couldn't take Natasha's mind away from Steve. After the meal, she went right back to her room and took a shower.

He said he will come back tonight and told JARVIS to alert her the moment Steve arrives at the tower.

But Natasha didn't know when she falls asleep until the morning come. She found out that her super soldier didn't come home to her. She began to panic. Something might happened to him and causes the delay in his comeback.

Her assumption was right when JARVIS told her that Fury needs the Avengers at the Triskellion ASAP.

Clint barged in, followed by Tony. She knew something terrible might happen to her Steve.

_No, no, no, not this again!_ Natasha panicky thought. _This cannot happen again!_

They headed to the Triskellion. Fury and Hill quickly brief them about the situation. Steve went out of grid for six hours now during his mission. He was hunting the well-known terrorist supporter who currently hiding in his mansion at the Hamptons.

They were shipped out immediately by quinjet. Natasha sat in silent, eyes looking at the floor. Clint could see that her mind ran wide. The archer put his hand on her shoulder

"He's gonna be alright, Nat" He said "We've been through this before"

"I know but I can't help thinking of the worst"

"We will find him…likes we always do"

They landed at the crime scene where SHIELD agents were all over the place to contain the criminals. Agent Hand informed them that the area was secured but the leader and his personal bodyguards were still on the run. They couldn't find Steve in the compound but they suspected that Steve was on the run and had been chased by someone.

"We have two quinjets doing the aerial search" Hand told

"Thank you, Agent Hand" Tony said "JARVIS, ran full area scan, searching for some sign Rogers might left for us"

_"Yes, sir__"_

Clint and Natasha already looked around the area and they found blood stains heading toward the forest. Natasha quickly followed the trail but it disappeared as she heard a painful groan from somewhere.

"Clint! You heard that?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah" The archer replied "Over here!"

They found at least ten men laying unconscious on the ground but no sign of Steve. They were still breathing. One of them started to regain his conscious. Natasha grabbed his shirt while Clint prepared to shoot the man.

"Where is Captain America?" Natasha asked "Answer me or you will suffer more than you already is"

The man replied in Armenian before Natasha pulled her knife and stabbed his legs. The man quickly replied again and Natasha knocked him unconscious.

"What did he say?"

"He said Steve headed south and he is injured"  
>"He maybe headed to the nearest hospital or somewhere to lay low"<p>

"Stark! Check every nearby hospital and tell Hand that Steve is heading south from my current location"

_"Got it, red__"_ Tony replied _"Thor will pick you and Barton up__"_

They regrouped again and heading south. Steve could be anywhere but Natasha was sure that they will be able to find him. It took them 3 hours to scan the area but found no one until Tony told them that there was an injured man check himself in at the Hampton Heritage hospital. The man description matched Steve and his alias was John Clayton, the alias he used from their first married undercover mission.

They all headed to the hospital where the hospital staff said that John Clayton was disappeared from the premises and they tried to locate him. Tony told that they should head back to his beach house and resumed their search for their lost Captain as everyone was obviously tired.

Pepper and the girls met up with them five minutes later at the hospital before there went to Tony's house. When they arrived, the sun almost set behind the horizon. Natasha's body stiffened up since the first step out of the car. She could sense there was something wrong with the house.

"Someone's here" She quietly said. Eyes prying at the house in front of her.

Everyone stood still and started to observe the house. Natasha saw blood trail on the stone path lead to the house.

"JARVIS, is there someone in the house?" Tony asked the AI.

"Sir, the intruder has disable the security system as well as cut off the main electronic wire"

"Everyone, you heard JARVIS. Be careful when you get in there. I will check the fuse box at the basement. Red, you take the second floor. Thor search the perimeter. Hawkeye takes the first floor. Banner takes care of the ladies. If anything happen, take them back to the Tower"

Everyone nodded and went to their assigned floor. Natasha slowly walked upstairs and she found another drop of blood and another one when she turned right. The trail leading her to the close door. She pulled her gun out before opened the door and found herself at the balcony.

A beautiful decorated balcony with white roses.

_What?_ She thought and there was no blood or anything. Just white roses everywhere on the balcony.

She walked to the rail of the balcony and looked down. The spy broke out a big smile when she saw Steve Rogers, unscratched and in his tuxedo, standing at the lawn, decorated with beautiful light and flowers. Next to him was small rounded lights aligned into one sentence.

_Will you marry me?_

"Natasha Romanoff" He said and gestured his hand to the sentence which she nodded repeatedly and smiled.

Steve ran to her as she jumped off the balcony to meet him. Steve caught her in his arms.

"You bastard, you make me worried you might get kill or something" She said and poured her fist at him. "You can just ask me without having to go through this kind of trouble"

"Sweetie, you know how hard to get something to surprise you"

"Aww, you know I can act surprise" She said

"I know" He smiled gently before getting on one knee and presented her with a blue velvet box and revealed a diamond ring.

"Yes!"

"What? I have a very wonderful speech prepare for you" Steve said

"Okay"

"All the uncertainty we have been through, there is one thing that I found it is the only certainty in my life and it is you, Natasha. My love for you is certain and I love you, Natasha Alianovna Romanoff and I'm looking forward to spend the rest of my life with you if you give me an honor of becoming my wife…"

Natasha dropped down beside Steve and hugged him tightly, kissing him. "Of course I will marry you, Steve Rogers but on one condition" She said "Never ever let me go"

"Never"

Steve said as he slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed him passionately and pushed Steve down so he was laying on his back with his spy on top. They finally broke off when they needed some air and their friends approached them

"Congratulation, guys!" Clint said as he pulled Natasha and Steve up on their feet.

"Are you guys helping him with all of this?"

"Yeah, we helped him because it is really hard to surprise you with anything, Red" Tony said

"You two can use this beach house as long as you want" Pepper chimed in

"Thank you so much, everyone" Steve told

"Let's go! We have to celebrate this. I already booked the finest restaurant in this area while my housecleaning crew will clean up this place"

Natasha and Steve laced their fingers as they walked to their car. Their smiles never faltered. Happy ever after seemed to be closer than they both ever imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- No proofreading. I'm sorry for any mistake. I just used an online grammar checker.**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	47. Planning the Wedding

**47 : PLANNING THE WEDDING**

They spent a week off at Tony's Hampton beach house to celebrate their engagement. Steve told her everything about how he plan this wedding proposal. Natasha was surprised that Fury and Hill even agree to this.

They came back to the tower after a week and the newly engaged couple were immediately swamped by their friends who were so eager with every detail of the wedding.

Pepper and Tony will pay for everything and handle most of the detail.

"Just tell me what you want, we will give you everything" Tony said

"We spare no expense. If you want a wedding in any exotic place…"

"Including space"

"Tony, we agree not to mention space"

"It will be super cool, Pep!"

Pepper ignored her husband "How about wedding in Tibet or Machu Picchu or under the beautiful sea of Thailand?"

The couple looked at each other. Steve nodded and Natasha replied "Can we just stay in New York please?"

"You got it" Pepper said and noted the detail down "What about the month of your wedding?"

"Of course she will want to marry in the winter snow! It's must be December because little red wants a Siberian weather!"

"She's a woman, Tony! It's must be June!"

"I don't know. I always want a wedding in June"

"TONY! She wants a wedding in June. I told you!" Pepper yelled "And now we have only six months to prepare the wedding!"

Darcy and Jane were so eager to snap and record every movement of the couple with their equipment while Dr. Selvig had to pull the two girls away because they might get snap in half by the irritated spy.

"We need as much picture as we can get so we can put the picture everywhere!" Darcy said

"And we need an awesome video about your relationship to show the guest at the reception"

"We don't want to show our private photos to anyone, Darcy" Natasha said

"You guys suck" The girl said and walked away.

Clint and Bobbi came to them with ideas about their wedding dress and color theme of the wedding. The birds insisted that they shouldn't stick to the tradition with white wedding dress and stuff but instead Natasha should wear a black wedding gown.

"NO!" Natasha yelled loudly at the birds

Even Bruce and Betty were excited to help them planned their wedding. The scientists came to them with a binder full of list of caterer and foods from every corner around the world. Natasha was really tired and needed some rest because they just got back from the Hamptons.

Natasha noticed that everyone was so busy with their wedding. Tony and Pepper were on the phone talking to someone. Jane and Darcy were busying with their video montage of Steve and Natasha while Thor and Dr. Selvig stood there, watching them.

"Guys! We will talk about this within three day!" The bride-to-be yelled and took her soldier's hand before went to their floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em> 6 months before the wedding<em>**

Three days passed, faster than Steve and Natasha could notice. The happy couple just came back from SHIELD and suddenly met with all of their friends in the living area. They immediately knew what they want to talk about.

"Since we have only 6 months to the wedding. I took the liberty to assign everyone in this team their specific task to help me and Tony prepare your wedding" Pepper began. The couple nodded in acknowledgement. "First task at the top of the list, choose your wedding party"

"Dibs on the best man!" Tony exclaimed

"I won't pick you, Stark!" Steve said

"Pepper, can you be my maid of honor?" Natasha asked the CEO

"Of course!" Pepper exclaimed and hugged Natasha tightly.

"And Clint Barton, can you walked me down the aisle?"

"It would be my genuine pleasure" The archer said and smiled at the spy.

"Capsicle, it's time for you to choose too" Tony said

"Fine, you can be my best man" Steve replied and rolled his eyes "But my god son will be the ring bearer"

"Fair deal!" Tony exclaimed "Pepper's niece can be your flower girl"

Steve and Natasha sat down on the couch while everyone was busy planning their wedding. The couple didn't even feel any rush of their wedding. Maybe because of their friends were all over their wedding right now.

"What about the guest?" Betty asked.

"I don't know. I can think of you guys, Maria, Fury, Sam, Coulson's team…That's all" Natasha replied

"Yeah, I can only think of those people"

"Date and venues?" Pepper prompted

"Any day in June and anywhere that small and quiet and romantic"

"One more thing, I want Fury to be the marriage officiant" Natasha said

"If you want Fury to be your officiant, why don't you just held the ceremony on the helicarrier chapel, Red?" Tony asked

"It's my freaking wedding, Stark!"

"Do you want a wedding planner?" Pepper asked

"I thought you are our wedding planner" Natasha replied, frowned.

"I will hire Cristina Verger to organize this wedding. It will be fabulous!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 months before the wedding<em>**

Cristina Verger booked a date on Sunday 26th of June. Everything went smoothly as it could be. Steve and Natasha already talked to the wedding planner about the theme of their wedding, mostly it was Natasha idea. When she asked them about the venues they want to hold their wedding, Natasha told her that they might have to think about it again.

They came home after a very long day of searching the right place in New York to hold their wedding. Natasha and Steve took a shower and prepared to go to bed. Steve was busy with his mission report while Natasha went through her wedding checklist again.

Then, Cristina called Natasha on her cell and informed the bride-to-be about the venues. Natasha hung up and…

"STEVE!" Natasha yelled "COME HERE NOW!"

Steve ran into their bedroom and found his furious fiancee "What's wrong?"

"You're not gonna believe it!"

"What is it?" He asked again as he sat down.

"Tony wants to hold our wedding at Central Park with at least 500 people in the guest list!"

"You know him. He always does what he want"

"BUT IT'S MY WEDDING DAY! I'M THE BRIDE"

"Honey, calm down"

"Sorry, I yelled at you like that, Steve" She sheepishly said and laid on top of her fiancé. "I just want a small quiet wedding"

"We can run away if you want" Steve suggested. His hands wrapped around her small form "We still has Vegas…"

"No way in hell I will get marry in Las Vegas, Steven" She retorted "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. I will go wherever you wanna go, Nat. You're happiness is an order"

"Machu Picchu sounds good now" She sighed

* * *

><p>Natasha sealed Tony in his suit the next day for booking the venue without consulted with her first. At least Bruce and Betty were way better than their eccentric friend when the scientist couple took them to meet with the finest caterer in town.<p>

They set the menu for the reception with the finest of finest ingredient in the world. Pepper provided them with an army of lawyer to oversee the hiring contract and the agreement to keep everything about Captain America and Black Widow's wedding a secret.

Because Pepper knew how this couple want everything to be as low key as possible.

With Steve excellent culinary skill, the Captain picked out every dish by himself and told the caterer that every dish must have to exact same taste he had today.

Darcy and Jane offered themselves to be their photographer and videographer. Natasha looked at them like she was about to snap the duo in half before she came up with a lot of terms for them to comply as she want.

Clint booked a wedding band while Bobbi asked the couple about the song to use at wedding reception, their first dance, last dance and everything in detail. Steve handled this matter while Natasha theathening Tony who came to talk to her again.

"Red, calm down. I came here with just an update"

"IF YOU TELL ME THAT YOU INVITED A HUNDRED MORE GUEST, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I just want to tell you that I reserved the whole hotel for guests who are from out of town"

"This is the first time you did something right"

* * *

><p>Pepper arranged them a day for their dresstuxedo fitting. The girls went with Natasha to help the bride pick up her wedding gown while the boy took Steve out too even the Captain insisted that he will wear his army uniform.

"The tuxedo is for your wedding reception. You can wear the uniform at the wedding" Tony said as he pushed the Captain inside his personal tailor shop.

The groom-to-be were standing on the stage while Tony's longtime friend, Valentino Garavani, the famous designer, measured the good Captain by himself. He told them that it was his honor to be the one who made the finest tuxedo for the finest hero.

The groomsmen got their tuxedo too even Thor insisted that the son of Asgard will wear his armor for this glorious occasion. Clint and Dr. Selvig had to talk the god into wearing this 'normal Midgadian' clothes.

Valentino told them he will designed each unique tuxedo for every one of them.

The girls were having fun with dress shopping too. Pepper appointed a fitting with Vera Wang herself. The designer told Natasha that she will design a special wedding just for her only. The bridesmaids dress were in red.

Natasha picked the style that she like and with help of Vera, they picked out the material that will suit the bride.

"Can you make it like…I can put a gun at my thigh?"

"Natasha!" Everyone said at the same time

"What? Anything could happen" The spy told

"NO! This is your wedding so no gun allow" Pepper told

The spy sighed and let the staff measured her.

The couple met up again for their dinner at her favorite French restaurant. It was a very quiet and peaceful moment until they stepped out of the building and got swamped by a hoard of paparazzi. Natasha lifted her hand to sheath her eyes for waves of flashlight.

Steve pushed her into the limo and Happy took them back to the tower immediately. By the time they got back to the tower, the news about their engagement was everywhere and the team was currently watching it at the living room.

On the television, CNN was reporting the news and showed the picture of Natasha's engagement ring on her left hand.

_"Looks like we__'re about to have a good news from the earth mightiest heroes. Paparazzi is able to snap the first look of the Black Widow__'s engagement ring__….__"_

"I hate the paparazzi" Natasha muttered as she sat down next to Pepper. Steve followed and wrapped his arms around her.

"They will find out eventually, Nat" The Captain said "It's only the matter of time"  
>"And we have an update on your wedding plan" Tony said<p>

"Please tell me you didn't plan a press conference for us" Natasha face palmed.

"We will throw an engagement party for you guys. Only our closest friends at the tower"

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 Months before the wedding<em>**

Everyone took the opportunity when the couple when on a mission for three day to prepare for their engagement party. Tony made sure that everyone must attend this party even though some of them were world away or at the other corner of the world.

Tony sent his private jet to pick Hill up at Papua New Guinea and picked Jane and Darcy up at Egypt. Phil's team also got the invitation after they managed to take down John Garret and captured Grant Ward.

Everyone will be here when the couple came back.

_"Sir, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff are on their way up to the living area"_ JARVIS informed everyone.

Everyone gathered in front of the elevator and when the door opened,

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted and the confetti fell on the couple.

* * *

><p>Steve went to a florist with Pepper, Betty and Bruce since 9 AM but Steve left a note for his Natasha to let her know so when the spy woke, she didn't have to worry about him.<p>

Natasha slowly got up, take a shower and headed downstairs. Bobbi told her that she already cooked breakfast for everyone. The spy noticed something in the living room. Tony, Darcy, Clint and Jane were giggled as they looked at the laptop. Something sketchy was happening and those troublemakers were sure causing it.

She had to investigate.

"You don't wanna know, Nat" Bobbi warned but the spy won't listen

"Hey! what are you guys doing?" Natasha

All four of them jumped off their feet and Tony slammed his laptop shut.

"Nothing!" They all exclaimed but the spy knew them all too well so she opened it again to find a wedding website, Steve and Natasha's wedding website. It's contained information about their wedding and every update about their wedding. The numbers of visitor reached over 1 million hit already.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Natasha bellowed and ran after Tony and his gang.

* * *

><p>Steve came back in the evening and found Natasha stood in the living room with the four troublemakers tied together.<p>

"Do I need to know what's that all about?" Steve asked Bobbi

"No, you don't" Mockingbird said

Pepper had to ask Natasha nicely to untie them all before they can have their dinner. Natasha negotiated that Pepper must took her to the register tomorrow instead of Jane and Darcy. They met up with Steve to select and purchase the invitation.

When they came back to the tower and was in their bedroom, Natasha began to talk about their honeymoon destination.

"Hey, baby" She began as Steve stepped out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around his waist "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"To be honest, I don't know." He replied "How about Bora Bora? It sound beautiful when Pepper told me"

"Yeah, it's nice" She agreed and noted it down "How about Croatia? I always love that country"

"It's the first time we really dance together. You thought me and I remembered that I stepped on your foot a couple time too"

"Yeah, you are but I'm lucky you are a quick learner"

"What about sail on a boat around the Mediterranean for a month? We can stop wherever we want"

Steve put on his sweatpants and sat down beside his fiancée. Natasha automatically snuggled into his warm body and nuzzled her head to his chest.

"Can we make it two months off for our honeymoon?" She said as she relaxed in his arms

"Baby, you cannot go for a week without spying or shooting at something"

"But I have sometime alone with you. I'm okay with doing nothing and let you spoil me"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head "So, sailing across the Mediterranean?"

"Yes, it is"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three months before the wedding.<em>**

Natasha and Steve finalized and approved everything with helps from their friends. Everything was going smoothly but the bride-to-be still freaked out over everything. It's her usual self to be worry of everything but Steve was always there to help her put her focus on something else.

After the news about their wedding gone public, everyone called Tony and Pepper and asked to be a part of this wedding. Natasha and Steve didn't know how to decline because the Stark paid for their wedding.

From the mayor of New York City to the US congress and senator. From World Security Council to President of the United States. From Oprah Winfrey to every single Hollywood superstar.

The list went on and on and JARVIS confirmed that every single one had no threat but the couple didn't want this much people to attend their wedding. It was nearly six hundred guests by now.

"If you add more people into the list, I will call off this wedding" Natasha announced as she couldn't take it anymore.

"NOOOOO, you cannot do that!" Tony exclaimed

"Then stop adding guest to the list. I know only twenty people on that list!"

"It's Captain America and Black Widow's wedding, red" Tony stated "Everyone wants to be a part of this"

Natasha and Steve had to learn to accept the truth that they might not have any of their privacy in this wedding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One month before the wedding<em>**

Steve knew his fiancee too damn well that she was about to break down any minute by now because it was only one month before their wedding and she had been through a lot.

Well, she threatened to kill Tony for countless time. She always yelled at someone and no one blamed her.

The final fitting of her wedding dress went through very well. Her body didn't change much. Pepper and the girls told the spy that she will be the most beautiful bride.

Steve also came up with a plan to distract Natasha and relief some stress from them. He tricked her and took her to Tony's Hampton mansion for a week, to spend some time alone. The soldier was about to get murdered by his fiancee but he acted quickly and kissed her.

"You are very good at distracting, soldier" She murmured

"Shall I take you to bed, ma'am so I can distract you with something else" He grinned against her mouth

And Natasha could deny him nothing.

Everyday of that week, he always woke up for a morning run and pick up a wild flower along the way and made a flower crown for her. He woke her up with breakfast in bed and his loving kiss. Planning the wedding can be really stress out but her soldier did a very good job in releasing that tension for her.

Steve also revealed something to her when they watching the sun rose up at the beach together on the last day of their stay.

"Nat, remember when you injected me with Stark's truth serum" He started

"Yes, I remember"

"I lied about the Long Island question" He said and she frowned "It's a very first question that you asked me but the serum didn't kick in yet so I can lie. I was there, that night, in Long Island with you"

"Really?"

"Yes, I heard from Stark and Pepper that you are not doing well so I had to be there to check up on you. I'm sorry I lie and I'm sorry that have to leave you in the morning because I don't want to confused you any further."

"I know, Steve. I completely understand." She said "But I'm glad that you came to me after all you always care for me, be there for me whenever I needed you"

"I always be there for you, Nat" He whispered and placed a kiss on her her neck. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Steve"

* * *

><p>They came back to find that everything was ready and there was nothing to be worry. Tony and Pepper were able to contain amount of guests at 600 people. The gang threw a little party to celebrate a very successful wedding planning (and nobody was killed by Natasha). Phil's team was in town too so all of their closest friends were attended.<p>

Coulson introduced them with their newest member, Antoine Triplett, grandson of one of the Howling commando, Gabe Jones. Steve was excited to meet a grandson of his friend and told him that Triplett was doing the right thing, joining SHIELD and protecting people.

May and Hill also discussed with Natasha about her early wedding gift from both of them. They were managed to secure Grant Ward for two hours in the next day. Everything was off record even Fury was agreed with this.

Well, the two agents just wanted to watch the Black Widow beat a living shit out of Grant Ward. That's all.

Steve not even stopped her from that too. He just nodded and smiled when she asked if he was okay with this. Steve took her to the rooftop for some time alone when they were not the center of attention anymore.

"You know, I just want to have a private wedding with just our friends down there" She spoke up "But I have to accept the fact that we are public figures and privacy is something we can't have"

"The offer of running away still stands" Steve replied

"You know we cannot do that"

"We can have our second wedding, somewhere during our honeymoon."

"I just wish that our first wedding is what I always dream about, not a wedding to boost people ego"

"I understand, my love but we will have forever together anyway. We can always do whatever we want"

"Thanks to our serum"

Unbeknownst to them, Thor and Jane overheard their entire conversation. The god looked at Jane and they both know what to do. They came down to the library for some private meeting.

"Lord JARVIS, please inform everyone to assemble here except Lord Steven and Lady Natasha?"

_"Yes, sir"_

Five minutes later, everyone was here and Thor told them right away.

"Friends, I have a favor to ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong>

**- I'm sorry for the mistake. No proofreading here.**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	48. Bachelor Party

**Only two more chapter left, please hang in there with me.**

**I'm sorry if it's getting boring. I'm truly sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>48 : Bachelor Party<strong>

**_15 days before the wedding_**

Steve just came down from his bedroom when Tony appeared in front of him

"Capsicle, I need your opinion on a modification I made for you motorcycle" Tony said

"Okay" The Captain said and followed Tony downstairs.

Steve was unaware that Tony already assembled his armor. JARVIS opened the garage and Tony caught Steve by his arms and flew away

"What the hell are you doing, Tony?!" Steve yelled

"Kidnap you for your bachelor party!" Tony told with excitement.

They landed at the airport. Tony's private jet was ready. When they got on the plane, Thor, Clint and Bruce were already there waiting for them.

"You guys are in this too!" Steve asked in disbelieving

"Yeah, cap! We have been planning this since you and Tasha were engaged!" Clint said and sat the captain down.

"LORD STEVEN, WE ARE GOING TO THE VILLAGE OF LAS VEGAS" Thor boomed happily

"Natasha didn't want me to go to Las Vegas" Steve said

"Shut up, Cap." Tony cut the Captain off before he pressed the intercom button "Leonard, take us to Vegas!"

Steve looked really uncomfortable with this. He didn't want to leave Natasha to handle the wedding alone. He knew how stressed out she was and he wanted to be there for her.

Tony and the guys distracted him from thinking about Natasha successfully all the way to Las Vegas. Tony's limo was waiting for them and Tony told them that he has booked the penthouse suite.

When they arrived, the host took the Avengers to their penthouse and helped them settled in. Steve still worried about Natasha.

"I should told Natasha. She will be really piss" The Captain spoke up.

"Stop it, Capsicle" Tony said and took a phone from Steve's hand and threw it in the pool of the villa "Just enjoy it, buddy"

"I want to talk to Natasha about this"

"NO! She actually has her own party going on with the girl" Tony told "Pepper will kidnap your fiancée to Monaco"

"Pepper kidnap Natasha?!" Steve repeated "That's impossible"

"Apparently my wife just ask her to accompany for some Stark Industries business"

Steve frowned and took Tony's phone before dialed Natasha. Everyone sighed because they knew the Captain will not enjoy this trip if they didn't let him talks to her.

"Nat, where are you?" Steve asked

"Just make sure that we got everything covered for our wedding, baby" She told "Darcy insisted that we should invited 100 more people and they all have to be celebrities"

"I'm sorry I disappeared on you like that. Tony and the guys kidnapped me for my bachelor party"

Natasha laughed "Babe, you have my permission to do anything you want"

"Natasha, I really don't think..."

"It's your only night before you commit to the world deadliest assassin so yeah I'm sure you need this night"

"You mean..."

"Even have a one night with a drunk girl that Tony finds you"

"I just want you here with me"

"We will see each other in three day"

"Have fun with the girls too, Nat. I love you"

"Love you too, baby"

Steve let out a sigh of relief and handed the phone back to Tony.

"ALRIGHT, IT'S TIME TO PARTAYYYYYYY!" Tony shouted.

* * *

><p>Tony dragged them to the casino inside the hotel. Steve said it was a very bad idea because Clint and Tony obviously drunk. Thor didn't know anything about Midgardian gambling. Steve and Bruce wasn't interesting in wasting their money on luck.<p>

"Luck is on our side tonight, Captain Brooding!"

"You genius ass do know that the casino always win, right?" Steve asked

"No, not today" tony replied "Lighting god, come with me, buddy. I will show you how the games work"

"I will just go to the bar" Steve said and headed to the opposite direction from Tony's

"Bruce and I will sit here"

The archer and the scientist sat down at the Black Jack table. Tony gave them ten thousand dollars chips to spend as they want in this casino.

"I don't think we should do this, Clint" Bruce spoke up as the dealer dealt the cards to them.

"We can win this shit, Bruce!" The archer replied "We gonna be a billionaire by the end of tonight!"

The game went on for more than an hour. Finally, Clint lose all his money.

"I'm taking the billionaire thing back" Clint muttered "Bruce, you should stop too"

"Nah, I'm okay"

"Bruce"

"I'm okay, Clint"

Clint left to find a reinforcement to stop Bruce from losing all of his money. Steve was the only one who can do that. Thor and Tony were nowhere to be found. Clint finally found Steve at the bar trying to called Natasha but she didn't pick up the phone.

"Steve, I need your help" Clint began "Bruce is losing it"

"Clint, Nat doesn't pick up the phone"

"She may be on the plane to Monaco" Clint replied "You have to talk Bruce out of this"

Steve nodded and followed Clint out the casino and they found Bruce face palming at the black jack table.

"How much did he lose last turn?"

"Five thousand, sir"

"WHAT?!" Steve yelled.

"How much do I have left?" Bruce asked the dealer

The dealer counted the chips in front of him before told them, "500,000 dollars, sir"

'WHAT?!" Bruce shouted. The three men hugged one another "That's it. I'm done!"

The scientist gathered his chips before cashed it out. They decided to head for the club for some fun. Steve separated from them to find Tony and Thor. Clint and Bruce walked straight into the VIP line but the guard stop them.

"What? We're here with Tony Stark" Clint said

"You guys are unlike any of the superheroes" The guard said

"I'm Hawkeye and this is the Hulk" The archer told "If you don't let us in, he will hulk out!"

"No"

Clint was about to mutter something and punch the guard but Bruce stopped him

"How much do we have to pay to get in there?"

"There are VIP tables but you have to buy it for 20,000"

Bruce whipped his stash of cash that he won from black jack out and pushed it into the guard's hands. The hostess led the two men to their table. Steve and Thor just arrived at the club and everyone taking their phone out to snap the picture of the two superheroes.

"Excuse us, we're with Tony…"

"You are Captain America, right?" The guard asked

"Yes" Steve replied confusingly

"And you are Thor?"

"Aye. Listen, we have our friends in there. His name is Hawkeye"

"Alright, she will take you in there" The guard let them in without having to pay for anything.

Clint yelled at them when he learned that they can get right in. Ten minutes later, Tony joined them to and the billionaire got repeatedly punch in his arms by the archer.

"Where the hell have you been?! Bruce had to paid 20,000 to get us in here, Iron ass"

"I'm sorry. I just went to the pool to arrange some party for tomorrow"

"If you didn't invite any hot model there tomorrow. I will kill you"

"They will be there. All the hot of the hottest girl will be there"

"What's the party about?" Steve asked

"Nah, I won't tell you. It's a little surprise"

"And why I get a feeling that it's gonna be a really bad idea?"

"Shut up, Steve. Let's find you some hot girls because Natalie already give you her permission"

And Tony did just that. They invited all the hottest girls to their booth and they were all over their captain. Steve sat uncomfortably between two girls who practically pressed their body against his arms. The Captain tried to concentrate on the conversation but it was really hard when they speak at the same time.

Tony and Clint took all the picture and uploaded them. Tony even send one of the picture to Natasha.

_"Red, you might regret giving permission to Capsicle__"_ Tony typed his text before sending the picture of Steve swamped by girls at their table to Natasha. _"He really enjoying this__"_

Tony devilishly grinned because he knew Natasha too well. The little red will be here by tomorrow to claim Capsicle back.

* * *

><p>The girls were just finished with the shower for Natasha. They were now relaxing in the living area, sipping the champagne. Pepper was telling them about the bachelorette party when her phone buzzed.<p>

"Tony is uploading the guys' trip to Vegas" The CEO told "Oh! And Steve clearly is having a good time, Tash"

"I already gave him my permission" The spy told

"What?!" Darcy asked "Who are you and what did you do to Natasha Romanoff?"

Bobbi gasped "Tell me you did just give the hottest guy in the entire world a permission to sleep with some random girls"

"I just give him a chance to enjoy his life before living in hell with me for the rest of his life"

"I know Steve. He just wants you there with him more than with some random girls Tony got for him" Jane said

Natasha and Pepper looked at one another right away and Pepper said,

"I will cancel everything in Monaco and we go join with the boys!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 2 In Las Vegas<em>**

"Capsicle, you gonna love this" Tony said as he and Clint pushed the Captain to the swimming pool.

"I don't think so"

"Because we throw you a super awesome pool party!" Tony shouted excitingly before pushed the curtain open and revealed it to Steve.

There were too many people than Steve likes. He didn't know any of them. Most of them were women with hot body in sexy bikini, the way Tony and Clint like. Bruce and Steve were just stood there awkwardly while Thor just chilled, obviously very comfortable with this kind of thing.

"Tony, what did I say about private party?" Steve asked again

"Well, this is a private party, Capsicle because I personally invited only hot girls to this party"

"Come on, Cap. Live a little. Tasha already gave you a permission to do anything, right?"

Steve sighed "Yeah, she did but I don't feel like partying with this people"

"I hope you are because there will be a bikini contest!"

Steve was about to pass out because all the stunt that Tony and Clint pulled on him. The billionaire pushed the Captain on the chair and signaled everyone to take a seat too.

"Well, we're all here to celebrate my friend, Captain America, on the final moment of his bachelorhood." Tony spoke to the crowd "And let start with the bikini contest with the Avengers as the judges!"

The crowd wildly cheered.

"The winner will get a chance to spend a quality time with the Captain so sign up for the contest, girl! Because this is the last chance to get close to the captain!"

Tony handed the microphone to the MC and sat next to Steve who scolded the billionaire.

"I don't want to do this, Tony"

"Shut up, Capsicle and just enjoyed the show"

The bikini contest started and girls parade up in front of them. Steve allowed himself to enjoy and have a little bit of fun when his friends, even Bruce, were really enjoyed themselves and lifted up the 10 scoreboard for every girls.

"Wow! This one is hot!" Tony said to Steve.

"Yeah, she's a beautiful woman" Steve agreed as the girl sauntered her way down the stage.

Steve was sipping his cocktail, chatting with the boys and waited for the next girl to come on stage.

"And the next girl came all the way from Russia!" The MC announced.

Tony spurted out his cocktail when he heard that, "What?!"

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up to Natasha!"

Steve splash out his drink as he saw his fiancée walked out from the back stage before taking off her black rope, revealing her beautiful body before stop and winked to Steve.

He was shocked, didn't expect her to show up at his party. She sat down on his laps and kissed him.

"Uh oh! Someone came here to reclaim her man" The NC teased.

Natasha smiled at his shocking expression "Hey, baby"

"I thought you're in Monaco"

"Well, we canceled it to join with you guys"

"I'm glad that you come" He replied and kissed her again.

The guys hold up the score and Steve forget what to do.

"So how was my score?" She asked

"Umm" He thought for a second before turned to the guys "Can I borrow your zero?"

"A hundred?" Natasha asked but Steve didn't replied

Everyone raised their zero scoreboard up and Steve raised up his 1 and 0 to form a score of 100,000

"Only 100,000?"

"Well, that's all we have" Steve replied "But you win, baby"

* * *

><p>That night, the boys reunited with their girls. Tony and Clint got an earful from their wife and girlfriend. Jane didn't say anything to Thor because she knew that the god had to play along with Tony and Clint. Bruce was relief that Betty was here.<p>

For the soon-to-be-married couple was disappeared into Steve's room for the rest of the afternoon.

"Are you having fun, Steve?" Natasha asked as they laid together in bed. Her finger traced gently on his chest.

"A little but I'm glad that you're here with me" He replied and held his fiancée tighter in his embrace.

"So, did Captain America get to hook up with random girl in his own bachelor part?"

Steve chuckled "You know me better than that to ask that question, Nat"

"I know. Just wanna make sure"

They spent the entire afternoon just talking, napping and enjoying each other company until Tony and Pepper come and get them for a dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 3 in Las Vegas<em>**

It was their last day in Las Vegas before they headed home and Tony Stark had a very glad plan for it. He planned to throw the wildest party tonight at their penthouse. He called a personal tailor to measure suits and dresses for everyone.

"We will go the biggest tonight so everyone need to look at their absolute best" Tony said and everyone just mumbled something in replied because it was only 6 AM in the morning.

Steve had to hold Natasha in his arms as the spy buried her head on his shoulders to get some more sleep. Everyone else had the same reaction until Pepper ordered a big set off breakfast for everyone.

The girls changed into their bathing suit and lounged around next to the swimming pool at their balcony with Steve stuck close to Natasha. The guys were hiding inside and planning the party for tonight.

Tony sent Clint and Thor on an errand to get everyone to join the party and hired DJ and entertainer for tonight while Tony and Bruce handled the decoration and other stuff.

Natasha leaned her back against Steve's chest as they were lounged at the balcony. Steve already dozed off while Natasha just talking with the girls. Pepper said she already books the spa for them this afternoon but Natasha had a very different plan for her and Steve.

After they had lunch with their friends, the couple disappeared and left their cellphones in their room. Natasha took Steve for a little stroll along the Stripe. Lucky for them, there wasn't much tourist today.

"So, are you nervous about the wedding?" Natasha asked

"A little" He replied "I know I will be marrying the best girl in the entire universe in 12 days so there is nothing I should be worry about"

"You do know that you will me marrying to the Russian spy/assassin right?"

"Yeah, I know. Should I be horrified by her?"  
>"You should" She replied "Do you ever think for a second that our marriage will be a total disaster? Look at our relationship. It's a total mess."<p>

"It's not a disaster, Nat. Every time we have the crisis, we learned something from it. I think if we can survive everything we been through together last year, I think we can make it to the rest of our lives, Nat. All the jealousy, misunderstanding, fighting, and all the catastrophic event we both been through, after all of that, we still love each other. Isn't it the most important thing?"

"You're right, Steve, but you ever doubt that you make the right choice or what you got yourself into?"

"Of course, Nat, I'm making the right choice. I love you more than life itself. You're the love of my life, Natasha. Even you are doubting yourself whether you deserve it or not, I will say it again to remind that you are deserve of happiness and I will do anything to make you happy"

"Thank you, Steve" She murmured against his chest.

"Anytime, my love" Steve replied and held her tight.

* * *

><p>When they came back to the hotel, they found their friends waiting for them and obviously angry at them. Tony started to yell first, followed by Pepper, Clint and Darcy. The rest just watched the scene.<p>

The couple didn't really care and went to their room to get change. Party started around 8 PM and penthouse was full with party goers. Tony invited only the most exclusive guests and celebrities.

Every single woman were trying to get close to the captain but the furthest they can go is to shake hand with him. Steve clung to his fiancée's side because he didn't like to be in the crowd like this.

Finally, Tony and Clint managed to drag Steve away from Natasha and took the Captain to the dance floor but he just stood still while the girls swamped him and gliding their body on him.

"He looks like he really ready to spend the rest of his life with you, Nat" Pepper said to the spy "Like he can't wait any second longer"

"I know. He can be really clingy sometime" Natasha replied

"Why you say like that isn't a good thing?"

"I don't know...It's just—I know it's gonna be a disaster. What we do for a living, the way he's the national hero and I'm the complete opposite. I will not shock if he called off the wedding"

"Natasha, I thought we been through this for the million time already." Pepper sighed "You guys are soul mate and being together never been an easy thing. Look at me and Tony. We always fight, we have our differences and our deep dark past. If I can handle with being Tony's wife, I'm pretty sure you can single handled Steve Rogers"

"Yeah, the great Black Widow already has a wedding jitter, haven't I?"

"Every single bride, sweetheart" Pepper said "Just follow your feeling and your heart, Nat. It's the right thing to do"

Natasha inhaled sharply and exhaled then she saw Steve looking at her from across the room and he smiled at her. It helped wiping all her fear away.

"Ms. Romanoff" The bouncer spoke up from her side "The guest that you're expecting has arrived"

"Thank you, Drake"

Natasha followed Drake to the front door and she found the man standing in his suits, looking clean and sharp.

"Hey, I thought you will not come" She greeted the man

"It's my best friend's bachelor party, right?" The man replied "Thanks for inviting me and the private Stark jet is really useful."

"Thanks for coming, James. It means a lot to us"

"It's alright, little Natalie. It's the least I can do for you guys"

They stepped inside the penthouse and Natasha pulled Bucky's arms to find Steve who was hiding in the corner, afraid that Tony or Clint will feed him with a new girl.

"Steve, I brought someone for you" Natasha said to her fiancé.

Steve's eyes wet wide before hugging his best friend "Bucky!"

"Hey, punk. Congratulation on your engagement"

"Thanks, buddy" Steve said "Please tell me that you will come to my wedding"

"Actually, I don't think so."

"Why? You're my best friend and it's the most important day in my life"

"After all the awful thing I did to you guys and that you have at least a hundred of secret service agents at your wedding. It's better for me to stay away from you guys and cause a scene on your wedding day"

"That's nonsense, Buck."

"I don't…."

"Bucky, you save her life. You save my life" Steve told "You're my best friend and I want you to be there with me."

"I'm sorry, Steve. I can be there but I will watch you from a far but I want you to know that I'm proud of you, my friend"

"Thanks, bud."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Will be back in a week because I still not finish with the next chapter.**

**- No proofreading. Sorry for any mistake.**

**- Please kindly leave a review.**

**- Next chapter, wedding of the year!**


	49. Wedding of the Year

**49 : WEDDING OF THE YEAR**

The big day finally arrived. Highly anticipated by all, but slightly dreaded by the bride and groom.

"You looked if you're gonna vomit" Tony teased as Steve stood in the mirror, adjusting his tie.

"No, I don't need to vomit. Just really, really, really nervous about today"

"Understandable. I mean, this is your first wedding"

"And the last" Steve added.

"That much confidence, huh?"

"Oh yeah. There's no one else like my Natty. She's all I want"

"That's nice. Speaking of Natashalie, think she's freaking out?"

"Tony, this is the Black Widow we're talking about. She's not the type to freak out"

* * *

><p>"CLINT FRANCIS BARTON! IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"<p>

The bridesmaids and her best friend were having a hard time trying to calm the bride down as she paced back and forth in her bedroom.

"Tasha, clam down!" Clint yelled at the freak out bride.

"I know it's your wedding and everything is perfectly in place" Jane said.

"I'M ABOUT TO MARRY CAPTAIN AMERICA IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE WORLD!"

"Isn't that what you want?" Darcy asked.

Natasha sat down on the bed "It's what I want…but" She replied "But what if there is someone who says that I shouldn't be marrying him and I'm not worthy enough for him? What if sometime down the road, he decides he doesn't love me anymore?"

"That's nonsense, Natasha" Pepper said.

"Steve loves you and he will marry you without listening to any of that" Clint told.

"I just wish I didn't have to stand there in front of their judging eyes. I want a simple wedding, somewhere quiet with only my closet friends."

"Sweetheart, when you walk down that aisle, you will completely forget everything because there is only thing waiting for you at the end of aisle, the love of your life. So take a deep breath, alright?"

Natasha complied and breathed out heavily. "Alright. I'm good"

* * *

><p>"Stop moving" Tony hissed at the groom who shifting his feet all the time.<p>

"I'm nervous" Steve replied, his best man rolling his eyes.

Steve wasn't big on being the centre of attention. And having the president of the United States in attendance, as well as the Attorney General, numerous politicians and even some celebrities, didn't help his nerves.

The piano player started playing, and Steve swallowed a little. Little Anthony appeared first as ring bearer, with Happy guiding him down the aisle. Pepper came next, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Darcy and Bruce, Jane and Thor.

Finally, the big moment happened. Clint came into view first, and finally Natasha, and Steve's heart skipped a beat.

She was dressed in a dazzling white wedding dress. Her hair was straight and shoulder length, a white woven halo on her head, holding the veil over her face in place.

Steve's nerves disappeared instantaneously and a broad smile grew in his face as Clint walked her down the aisle. They stopped in front of the altar.

"Who gives away the bride today?"

"Her friend, Clint Barton" he unhooked his arm from around hers and shuffled off to the side as Natasha took her place in front of Steve.

"Hey you" he said. She was smiling brightly.

"Hey you" she replied.

As the priest was about to begin, a hand tapped his shoulder. Nick Fury was there. The priest stepped away and Fury took over.

"Welcome, everyone. Today we are gathered here to join in holy matrimony Steven Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. The moment to object would be now"

Natasha felt slightly nervous as they waited for anyone to object. Fortunately, no one spoke up.

"Alright then. I think I speak for all of us, that when I first heard these two were dating, I always knew that they would eventually unite as one. Now, I believe both bride and groom have written vows"

Steve turned to Tony, who handed him a folded piece of paper. He cleared his throat and began reading.

"Natasha, in order to spare our guests the hours it would take to say why I love you, I've managed to condense it into one piece of paper. I could easily say your beauty is what drew me to you, but it was really your brain. Your willpower. Your strength. A beautiful, intelligent, strong, and quite frankly deadly mix in the form of Natasha Romanoff. And I am more than happy to know that you'd be willing to be my wife. I love you, Natasha. I'll love you forever"

Natasha blinked away tears and resisted the urge to kiss him right then. Pepper handed her her vows.

"Steve. There was a time in my life where I couldn't even say I ever loved anyone the way I love you. Love was for children, I'd tell myself. Then I met you. And all that changed. There were moments where my heart ached for you. And then we finally started dating. And I finally felt that feeling all women in relationships feel. I felt loved. And I felt myself loving for the first time. You're the bravest and kindest man I've ever met, and if you never came into my life, I'm certain no one else would ever make me feel that way. So I thank you. Thank you for loving me"

Steve smiled at her as Natasha's bridesmaids, as well as the other females (and Tony) wiped away tears.

Fury spoke. "Steve Rogers. Repeat after me"

"After me"

Laughter erupted. Fury chuckled lightly.

"I, Steve Rogers" "I, Steve Rogers"

"Vow to take care of you" "Vow to take care of you"

"For as long as I live" "For as long as I live"

"In sickness and health" "In sickness and health".

Fury nodded and turned to Natasha, where they repeated the same speech.

"And now, it is time for the rings to be placed on each others fingers"

Steve knelt down to little Anthony and plucked the ring up off the pillow. He took Natasha's hand and slid it onto her finger. Natasha copied.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Cheers erupted as Steve planted a loving kiss onto his wife's lips.

* * *

><p>The reception was just as emotional and beautiful as the wedding as the bride and groom took to the dance floor for their first dance. Tears were shed as they swayed to the song "A Thousand Years".<p>

"I would wait a thousand years if it meant I get to be with you" he said to her. She looked into his eyes, tears slightly glazing over and she kissed him.

"I love you, Steve"

* * *

><p>The dinner was served, and speeches were made. Steve and Natasha were speaking to each other when Thor tapped Steve on the shoulder.<p>

"Friends. Kindly come with me" he asked. The bride and groom complied, following him outside of the building and across the street to Central Park. There, they found their friends waiting for them.

"Hey guys. Any reason as to why we're here?" Steve asked, as Natasha looked around.

"This here is the portal area between Earth and Asgard. In a few moments, we'll be travelling through it" Bruce said.

"That's why this place looked familiar. Wait, did you say we're travelling through it?"

"Yes, my friends. We are going to Asgard for another ceremony. A gift from the Realm Eternal"

"And that's not all" Clint said, nodding to Tony. Tony nodded as well and whistled. Steve was confused until he heard footsteps from behind him. It was Bucky.

"Buck?"

Bucky smiled as Steve hugged him. He tensed a little, but hugged back.

"You came"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Friends, we must go"

"Alright, Thor" Steve said, taking Natasha's hand and smiling at her.

The god raised his hammer, allowing a blue beam of light to strike it. The area lit up and the group disappeared.

* * *

><p>The looks of awe and amazement blossomed on the faces of the mortals when they arrived in Asgard. It was an epic sight to see another world.<p>

Thor led them to the throne room where they found Odin, King of Asgard. The great king stood up to meet the finest warriors of Midgard.

"Welcome to Asgard, Avengers and companions." Odin spoke and walked down to meet them.

The men bowed while the women curtsied at the king.

"The all father is more than welcome here, my friends. After what Loki had done to you, we Asgardians should compensate you in every way we can." Thor told.

"That is why I extend my invitation to all of you to stay at Realm Eternal as long as you want."

"Thank you for you generosity, King Odin. On behave of all of us." Steve replied.

"Thor, show your friends their rooms, and then show the bride and groom to the weaver and present them a gift from us."

"Yes, father."

Thor led them to their quarters. Everyone was standing in awe of how grand their rooms were. They was decorated with gold and gems. Four large pole beds covered with finest silk.

"You're richer than Stark, Thor." Clint said.

"He's a god and he's living in a palace, Birdbrain." Tony retorted, slight jealousy in his voice.

Thor chuckled and let his friends settle in before taking them to the weaver not far from the palace.

"Welcome, my prince and his friends." The old lady said.

"Anya, please show us the gift of the bride and groom." The Thunderer told.

Anya led them to the room before presenting Steve and Natasha with Asgardian attires. Both were in white and gold. Natasha's dress had a very beautiful and delicate pattern in gold while Steve's resembled light Asgardian armor similar to Frandal or Loki.

"The pattern was stitched with real gold, my lady."

"What is it for?"

"I forget to mention that we will hold you another ceremony here in Asgard as you wish for a small and private wedding."

"Thor, we couldn't thank you enough for all of this."

"You don't have to thank me, my friends" The god told "You should have the wedding you dream of."

* * *

><p>Odin held a grand feast that night at the royal hall in honor of the bride and groom. Thor introduced the Avengers to his friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Natasha quickly got along with Sif while Steve was getting along with the rest.<p>

They admired the Avengers very much because, even though they were just mortals, they had a very impressive set of fighting skill and knowledge. Clint and Hogan promised that they will have a little competition after the ceremony. Volstagg really wanted to test his strength with the Hulk but Bruce insisted that it will be a very bad idea.

Frandal, Clint and Tony were talking about their tactics to win a girl. Lady Sif and the Avengers' ladies were talking about the men. Sif deeply admired the women from Midgard after she heard their story and what they have been through.

Thor was now telling everyone the great tale of the Avengers to everyone which, in the end, Odin deemed that the story was worthy to be told in Valhalla.

The bride and the groom were accepting gifts from everyone.

"We should have a wedding in Asgard." Tony whispered to his wife.

"It's too late, Tony." Pepper said. "But I love the idea of the repeating our vows again."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Stark." Tony smiled and kissed Pepper.

Clint and Bobbi were dancing together. They were also discussing their future together. They had been dating for quite some time now and Clint couldn't picture his life without her.

"Barbara Morse, I really love you." He said and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Are you asking me to marry you, Barton?"

"Aww, babe, you're ruining the moment and my speech too!" Clint exclaimed. "But will you marry me?"

"Of course, baby." She replied and kissed him before letting him slip the ring on her finger.

"The archer and Lady Morse are engaged!" Volstagg boomed and it got everyone to turn to them.

The Avengers were all over Clint and Bobbi to congratulate them. Nat hugged her best friend tightly. The good news kept coming all night, making it a truly wonderful time. 

* * *

><p>Asgardian tradition was different from Midgardian tradition. Thor told them that the bride and groom were allowed to stay together the night before their wedding. It was a good sign of their strong bond if they couldn't wait to spend all their time together.<p>

The morning came and their friends barged into their bedroom. Everyone was wearing Asgardian attire.

"Wake up! It's your Asgardian wedding day" Tony boomed.

"The ceremony will begin in four hours and we need to get both of you ready within three hours." Pepper said.

"The ceremony will be held outside the city." Thor informed.

Steve slowly pulled himself away from Natasha but she didn't let go of her hold and snuggled closer to him.

"Come on, sweetheart. You don't want to keep the King of Asgard waiting for us."

"Huh?"

"Odin will officiate the ceremony for us."

That made Natasha get up. She kissed Steve before the boys took him to a separate room to prepare for his wedding.

It didn't take long to dress Steve in the gold and light armour made specially for the wedding, and soon they were on their way to a marble temple on a cliff overlooking a breathtaking waterfall. Though it was day, if you looked upward you could see stars and planets decorate the blue sky. Odin, Heimdal, Sif and the Warrior Three were already there, The bridesmaids shortly arrived.

Finally, the bride arrived in a white horse carriage with Clint who would give her away. Everyone stood up as the bride walked down along the line of attendees. Steve forgot how to breathe as he saw his wife in the beautiful wedding dress.

She always took his breathe away.

Clint gave her hand to Steve and stepped down off the pedestal to stand with the others Avengers.

"We are here to celebrate the love of two people. Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. I believed that everyone in this place had witnessed their love. The bond between them was strong as they proved their love from time through time, through every challenge that came their ways. Please raised your hand…"

The All father joined their hands and the golden line light appeared and tied their hands together.

"By the power bestowed upon me, by all the witness in this place, by all the nine realms, I, Odin, all father, King of Asgard and Protector of Nine Realms, hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity."

The golden light disappeared into their skin.

"Now say your vows"

They held each other's hand and looked into each others eyes.

"Everything I am, and everything I will be, is yours. Forever I bestow my trust and my love onto you" Natasha said.

"You are my life. You are my joy. My pride. My reason to live. You are my friend. My confidant. My wife. You mean everything to me and for as long as I live I promise to remind you of that every day"

Her eyes danced with unshod tears.

"You may kiss the bride."

As the applause boomed, Steve and Natasha smiled brightly before kissing each other lovingly, a promise of happily ever after sealed. An eternity of love awaited them. After all the chaos that erupted along the way, they could now be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader and co writer of this chapter, Muldoon22.**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**

**- Stay tune for the final chapter.**


	50. Epilogue - Miracle

**EPILOGUE - MIRACLE**  
><strong>3 YEARS LATER<strong>

After everything was settled down, after the Avengers vanquished another evil, they began looking forward to settling down and starting their own families.

Betty and Bruce eventually got married. Their ceremony was small and surrounded by their close friends. Clint got engaged to Bobbi and are planning to get married next year. Thor and Jane settled down at the Avengers Tower but also travelled back and forth to Asgard. Tony and Pepper were happy with their marriage and Anthony was now five years old.

Steve and Natasha just celebrated their three year anniversary of their marriage. The spy and soldier spent their time together more often and accepted less mission.

They were happy and everything went perfectly fine but somehow, they still looking for something more, something that will fulfill their life.

A baby.

Natasha did tell Steve that with her, it's gonna take a miracle, but her super soldier never backed down.

He didn't rush or push her. She always asked him if he was really truly happy with their current situation. And he always ensure her with a soft smile and a kiss because he loves her more than anything else in this world.

He gave her everything. He gave her all. He gave her a place where she truly belonged.

She just wanted to give him something he want the most.

Their first child.

* * *

><p>"I will be back in two days" Steve said to his wife as he and Thor waiting for the quinjet at the helipad.<p>

"Be safe and come back to me" She said and hugged him tightly.

"I always come back to you, sweetheart"

Finally the quinjet arrived, Steve kissed Natasha one last time before he and Thor headed onto the quinjet. Natasha went down to her room. When she was in the shower, she felt a little dizzy and had to lean herself against the wall a couple times.

When she came out and dressed up, world started to spin under her feet again and this time, she had to sit down on the couch.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Rogers?"

Natasha clenched her stomach as the pain stung inside. "No, I'm not. Please get me Dr. Banner."

Two minutes later, Bruce rushed into her room and knelt down in front of the spy.

"Natasha, what's wrong?"

"I feel weird, Bruce. Could you take me to med bay?"

The doctor complied and helped her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Steve was informed of what happened and immediately instructed the quinjet to turn around.<p>

Once the jet landed, he dashed off and ran to med bay, where he found Natasha sitting on a doctor's table.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately going to his wife's side.

"Steve. I have some amazing news"

"What's the great news?"

She could barely contain her smile. "Steve, I'm pregnant"

Steve went wide eyed and looked over at Bruce, who nodded in confirmation. Steve turned back to Natasha and hugged her.

"Do we know what we're having?"

"Twins"

"Two kids at once? This is amazing!"

"Congratulations you two. You're gonna make great parents" he said and exited, giving the two some privacy.

"Oh Steve. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a little boy and girl running around?"

"It would. To have my wife and my kids with me would be more wonderful"

She smiled and kissed him. Their future was becoming to look more bright.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**- Thank you to my proofreader of this chapter, Muldoon22.**

**- Thank you to all my reader and your reviews! I couldn't ask for the better readers and your support/encouragement. Thank you so much, guys!**

**- Well, If you want more of Romanogers, I still have two stories for you guys,**

**1) May Be I Need You to Save Me - University and No superpower AU. Bad boy!Steve try to win Nat's heart.**

**2) Thousand Years - Collection of my Romanogers one shot, containing with wide range of genre (Mostly, Romance and Humor)**


	51. Announcement

Announcement!

Many of you requested the sequel again. I have some idea in my mind right now but no promise, okay?

Because I'm not sure that I will continue with writing or not.

Anyway, thanks for putting up with me a lot. I thought you guys bored with this story already. I'm really glad that some of you still want the sequel.

Thank you so much. I love you guys!

PS: Way to get in touch with me, my fic and romanogers' life

1.) Tumblr -


	52. Chapter 52

Any reader/translator that ask my permission to translate any of my stories into your language, please PM me the link that you post the stories so I can post it on tumblr and other place so many other readers can have access to the story in many different language. I"m compiling the list of it right now.

Please help!

Thank you!


End file.
